Amo del Universo
by MCS20
Summary: Castle, Beckett y BDSM. Me explico mejor en el capítulo 1. GRACIAS POR LEER. (CAPÍTULO 33)
1. Chapter 1

**Empecé a escribir esta historia en el foro como una especie de reto, quería unir dos cosas, una serie que me encanta y una trilogía que odio. La serie, por supuesto es Castle, la trilogía, es Cincuenta Sombras de Grey. Mi objetivo: enseñar una historia parecida a la de la trilogía, pero con un importante cambio, Beckett mantiene su carácter y es una mujer que se hace respetar. En cuanto a Castle, a veces es un amo, otras un controlador (que no es lo mismo) y otras, un amigo. En contra de lo que pensaba, la historia está teniendo éxito en el foro, así que después de darles muchas vueltas, he decidido publicarla aquí.**

**No sé si esto evolucionará a un romance o no, por ahora me limito a escribir los límites de ambos, lo que ella consiente y lo que Castle acepta y lo que Castle le hace sentir a Beckett.**

**Tras haberme leído un libro de ese tema pero para mi gusto mucho que mejor que Cincuenta Sombras, intento que Castle se parezca más al protagonista de dicho libro que a C. Grey, está siendo difícil porque los personajes no se parecen en nada.**

**El título de este Fic es el mismo que el de Cincuenta sombras de Grey antes de que la autora le cambiara el nombre y lo vendiera como un libro.**

**Aspectos a tener en cuenta:**

**-Empieza en el 1x01, pero ambientado en 2012.**

**-Alexis no existe.**

**-Habrá escenas de BDSM, muy parecidas a las del libro, salvo algunas que no me gustan nada, pero todas inventadas por mí. (Que todavía no he escrito).**

**-No hay sexo cada dos páginas. (Podría decirse que me lo estoy tomando con calma)**

**GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas, todo se ha puesto patas arriba. Hace unos días yo era Kate Beckett, inspectora de la comisaria 12 de Nueva York. Tenía una vida sencilla, trabajaba, iba a casa, me daba un baño de espuma, leía y dormía. Así un día y otro y otro más. No puedo decir que fuera precisamente feliz, pero al menos era mi vida y me gustaba. Ahora ya no puedo decir que sea mía, ni siquiera sé quién soy yo, quien es la mujer que se refleja en el espejo de mi habitación. Ahora es cuando me pregunto si realmente esa era yo, la dura inspectora o la verdadera Kate Beckett es la que él asegura que soy, la dominada, la sumisa.

_(Unas semanas antes)_

-Beckett, tenemos un caso. –Torcí el gesto en cuanto recibí la llamada; estaba a punto de darme un baño relajante y para eso tenía a mi lado unos de mis libros de mi escritor favorito, Richard Castle. Ya tenía mi copa de vino preparada y las sales de baño en la mano, pero no, era evidente que no iba a disfrutar de ese pequeño capricho. Los malos nunca descansan, pensé con frustración. Tendría que cambiar mi maravilloso baño por una rápida ducha.

Media hora después estaba en el escenario del crimen, Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito y Kevin Ryan ya estaban allí. Saludé a estos últimos con un gesto y me acerqué a mi amiga y forense, observando el cadáver. Una chica joven colocada sobre una mesa, desnuda, cubierta de pétalos de rosa y con dos girasoles en los ojos. Esposito me dijo el nombre de la víctima, Lanie se acercó a mí.

-Le regaló flores y dicen que el romanticismo ha muerto.  
-Lo digo yo, todos los sábados –respondí con cierto tono de queja.  
-Píntate los labios.

Lanie Parish siempre me daba su opinión, se la pidiera o no. Era mi mejor amiga, nos conocíamos desde hacía ya varios años, cuando había empezado a trabajar en la 12 y era una de las pocas personas con las que todavía hacía vida social. Una vida social bastante deprimente, debo confesar, porque me limitaba a salir de vez en cuando a tomarme una cerveza con ella. Más de una vez Lanie se había ofrecido a presentarme a uno de sus amigos que me alegría la noche, como ella los llamaba, pero sus amables ofertas siempre eran respondidas con un cortante no, gracias. Hacía ya tiempo que la forense había desistido y yo lo agradecía. No quería iniciar ninguna relación y el sexo sin compromiso no me atraía. No es que fuese de esas que querían flores, cenas con velas y un futuro prometedor, pero de ahí a meterme en la cama al primer desconocido que se me pusiera por delante… Lanie incluso había sugerido regalarme un consolador para mi cumpleaños, pero le había dejado bien claro que la mataría como me viniera a casa con un pene de plástico. La verdad es que en el fondo me arrepentía de esto último, pero ella nunca lo sabría.

-Beckett, ¿en qué piensas? –Lanie me miró, extrañada; yo negué con la cabeza, centrándome de nuevo en el cadáver. La observé con atención, aquello me resultaba tremendamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes o como si lo hubiera… leído.

-¿Así que un escritor? –Esposito me miraba con curiosidad desde el asiento del copiloto. –Deben de gustarte muchos sus novelas…  
-Son buenas –me limité a decir.  
-Ya, deben de ser muy buenas y tú debes de ser muy fanática para que veas un cadáver y te acuerdes enseguida del libro. Te va a ser complicado detenerle… admirándolo…  
-Deja de decir tonterías. Es un sospechoso como otro cualquiera.  
-¿Crees qué ha sido el escritor? –Lo miré, esperando a que siguiera hablando. –Quiero decir, por lo que me has contado es un escritor de éxito, acaba de sacar su última novela… ¿por qué iba a tirar todo eso por la borda? Además se gana la vida planeando asesinatos, ¿no?, cualquiera en su sano juicio habría hecho algo menos… vistoso, algo que no lo relacionara con él.

Esposito tenía mucha razón y eso me aliviaba. Richard Castle era un gran escritor, Esposito no mentía cuando decía que lo adoraba; sus novelas me atraían muchísimo, sus personajes, los casos tan rocambolescos y las escenas eróticas… estas últimas eran su especialidad y todas las mujeres de Nueva York lo sabían, incluida yo. Deseaba que fuera inocente, necesitaba que fuera inocente, la idea de pensar que mi escritor favorito, alguien a quien yo admiraba, fuera un asesino me ponía enferma. A pesar de todo, sentía en el estómago unas mariposas infantiles, no podía creer que por fin fuera a hablar con mi ídolo. Lo haría como inspectora, sí, pero menos daba una piedra. No sabía mucho de él, sólo que era muy celoso con su vida privada y que no se le conocía ninguna novia, amante o mujer. Se limitaba a aparecer en público en las firmas de sus libros, leía alguna página de su novela con una sonrisa conquistadora, atrayente, o eso parecía por la televisión, y se hacía algunas fotos con sus fans más entusiastas, nada más. Apenas tenía palabras para la prensa, a quien solía dedicarle una mirada fría e inexpresiva, nada que ver con la sonrisa para sus admiradoras.

Aún recuerdo esa sonrisa que me dedicó cuando fui a su primera firma de libros. Me había mirado fijamente, serio, sin decir nada, atravesándome con la mirada, intimidándome. Sentí miedo y llegué a creer que me echaría de allí y no me firmaría el libro. Pero unos segundos después se había relajado, me había tendido la mano y me había escrito una dedicatoria, bastante sensual, que me había dejado sorprendida y a la vez intrigada. De eso habían pasado ya varios años y no había vuelto a una de sus firmas, pero aún guardo el libro firmado como un tesoro, recordando una y otra vez las palabras escritas de su puño y letra.

"Para la bella Katherine, tiene usted una piel preciosa, me encantaría escribir en ella con mis manos"

Escribir con sus manos... entonces no entendí que quería decir, me hacía una idea, pero no se acercaba a lo que realmente Richard Castle había insinuado en esa dedicatoria.

-Bueno, vamos a conocer a tu héroe. –Esposito me sonrió alegremente, yo puse los ojos en blanco. Él era así, éramos buenos amigos, aunque no mantenía esa confianza que tenía con Lanie, entre otras cosas porque cuando nos conocimos se me había insinuado con descaro, sin la menor sutileza. Tras tres años trabajando juntos él había comprendido que lo único que yo podía darle era una buena amistad y se conformaba con eso, por suerte para mí. Además, aunque hubieran existidos sentimientos románticos por mi parte, se habrían quedado bien guardados dentro de mí; las relaciones entre compañeros estaban prohibidas y yo adoraba mi trabajo, no tenía intención de cambiarlo por nada, ni por nadie. -¿Quieres qué lo interrogue yo?

Lo miré fijamente, empezando a perder la paciencia. Él no dijo nada más, entendiendo perfectamente mi mirada de cállate o me harás el papeleo de una semana. No solía actuar como jefa para él ni tampoco para Ryan, su inseparable compañero, pero era su superiora y podía realizar pequeñas venganzas como esas cuando me ponían histérica, que era bastante a menudo.

-Tú quédate aquí, no vaya a ser que se nos escape. Yo iré a buscarlo. –Esposito asintió y se quedó fuera, junto a la entrada, esperando. Al acercarme a la puerta un hombre con cara de portero de discoteca me hizo un gesto con las manos.

-Fiesta privada –dijo de la forma más borde posible.  
-Tengo invitación –repliqué, sacando mi placa. El gorila me miró de mal humor pero se hizo a un lado, evidentemente no quería problemas con la policía, no creo que le pagaran lo suficiente para eso.

En la fiesta vi a numerosas mujeres con llamativos vestidos y tacones de 300 dólares y a elegantes caballeros vestidos con los mejores trajes. Entre toda esa gente yo era la única que destacaba, con mi seria y formal ropa de trabajo. Al menos ya no tienes que llevar el uniforme, me dijo una voz. Una camarera se me acercó con una bandeja, ofreciéndome una copa de champán. La rechacé con un gesto y una sonrisa; suspiré, pensando que una botella de ese champán me costaría tres meses de suelo o incluso más. Este no es tu sitio Kate, encuentra al escritor de una vez y cuanto antes termines antes podrás volver a casa y darte ese baño, pensé.

Caminé distraída durante unos minutos, buscándolo con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba por ningún sitio. Al final decidí acercarme a la barra  
y preguntar allí, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y las miradas de superioridad de las señoritas bien vestidas me empezaban a poner de los nervios. La misma camarera que me había ofrecido una copa estaba ahora en la barra, sirviendo unos Martini a unas señoras. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Le puedo servir algo? –preguntó.  
-Inspectora Kate Beckett, de la policía de Nueva York. Busco al señor Richard Castle, ¿podría decirme dónde encontrarle?  
-Estaba junto a la barra hace un rato, ¿quiere qué mande alguien a buscarle?  
-No será necesario, gracias. –Aceptar la ayuda me hubiera sido más fácil y acabaría antes, pero Richard Castle era sospechoso y saber que la policía lo buscaba posibilitaría una fuga. Volví a pasearme por el local, empezando a desesperarme. Era el protagonista de la fiesta, maldita sea, en algún lado tenía que estar. Empecé a pensar que quizás se había ido antes de que nosotros llegáramos, pero la fiesta había empezado una hora antes, dudaba mucho que el escritor se hubiera marchado ya.

Tras dar una última vuelta decidí aceptar la ayuda de la camarera, tenía que encontrar al señor Castle e interrogarle y a ser posible encontrarlo rápido, ya había perdido bastante el tiempo. Me acerqué de nuevo a la barra, pero antes de decir nada oí a dos mujeres hablar en voz baja.

-¿Entonces no ha empezado a escribir nada? –Una mujer rubia cercana a los cuarenta años fruncía el ceño, evidentemente de mal humor.  
-No querida, al menos eso creo. En los dos días que he estado con él mientras que me arreglaban la casa no le he visto tocar el ordenador… es raro en él, supongo que necesita algo de inspiración.  
-Martha, tu hijo no necesita inspiración lo que necesita es un milagro y entregarme un manuscrito ya, o lo demandaré por incumplimiento del contrato.  
-Gina vamos… acaba de publicar su última novela, dale un poco de tiempo. Sabes que siempre cumple, él es así, no deja nada sin cumplir.  
-Disculpen. –Me acerqué a ellas enseñándoles la placa, sabiendo que podrían servirme de ayuda. –Busco a Richard Castle, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrarle?

-¿Alguien pregunta por mí? –Una voz sugerente y seductora habló detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta, aliviada porque por fin iba a poder interrogar a mi sospechoso, pero mi objetivo quedó olvidado cuando lo vi. Ahí estaba él, justo como lo recordaba, con la diferencia de que ahora despertaba algo dentro de mí, algo muy fuerte. –Creo que… la conozco… me resulta inquietantemente familiar –dijo. Y yo no pude contestar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Durante largos segundos olvidé por completo la razón por la que estaba en esa fiesta, el motivo por el que lo buscaba. No era por su indudable atractivo, ni tampoco por la admiración que sentía por él; era algo más, algo inquietante… que me hizo estar alerta, pero no como cuando tenía a un asesino frente a mí, no, esto era distinto, era… excitante. Richard Castle me observaba en silencio, fijamente, traspasándome con la mirada, con unos ojos azules que me ponían nerviosa, en el buen y mejor sentido de la palabra. Al final ladeó la cabeza, dijo algo que no oí y enseguida tuvo en sus manos unas copas de champán.

-¿Quiere una copa? –me preguntó, con una voz excesivamente tranquilizadora y que sin embargo me ponía aún más nerviosa. Al final desperté de ese estado de semiinconsciencia en el que me había metido y negué con la cabeza, tartamudeando, hasta que me di cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo.  
-No, gracias –dije con frialdad, comprobando con alivio que mi voz volvía a ser la de siempre. Él no dijo nada, se limitó a dejarla en la barra y siguió mirándome, esperando a que me decidiera a hablar.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Me buscaba por algún motivo?, señorita…  
-Inspectora, inspectora Kate Beckett –le corregí, recalcando el inspectora con énfasis.  
-Bien, inspectora Beckett, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?  
-Tiene… -me costaba encontrar las palabras y no entendía por qué. Había hecho mil veces, buscar a un sospechoso, decirle que tiene que acompañarme e interrogarle en comisaría. Era fácil, ¿por qué con ese hombre no podía actuar del mismo modo? Yo estaba tan… nerviosa y él… se mostraba tan tranquilo, como si mi presencia no le incomodara aun sabiendo que soy inspectora. Lo intenté de nuevo—.Tiene que acompañarme a comisaría, debo hacerle unas preguntas.

Lo miré mucho más tranquila, quizás esperando que mis palabras le preocuparan y viese algún rastro de inquietud en su rostro; pero por supuesto no fue así. Me observó, levemente sorprendido pero asintió, dejó la copa de champán junto a que yo había rechazado y se acercó a las mujeres que estaban junto a nosotros.

-Madre –habló a la de mayor edad, pelirroja y con unos ojos azules como los suyos -. Debo acompañar a la inspectora Beckett a comisaría. ¿Te importaría disculparme con los invitados?

No parecía asustado, ni siquiera un poco preocupado, era como si le hubiera invitado a cenar. Su madre sin embargo no se mostró tan tranquila, al contrario me miró horrorizada, mirando después a su hijo, sin entender nada.

-¿A comisaría?, dios Richard, ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
-No te preocupes madre, no creo que tarde en volver, debe de ser un malentendido, ni siquiera llamaré al abogado, no quiero despertarlo a estas horas.  
-Pero Richard…  
-Disfrutad de la fiesta, te llamaré cuando esto se solucione. Gina – le hizo un gesto a la rubia y sonrió afablemente a su madre; se volvió y me miró, aún con la amable sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Va a esposarme? –preguntó.  
-No… no será necesario.

Salimos del local en silencio, Esposito nos esperaba allí. Me sonrió alegremente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Entonces reparé en Richard Castle, ya no parecía tranquilo, al contrario, sus facciones se habían endurecido, parecía… ¿enfadado?

-Señor Castle éste es el detective Esposito, vamos a llevarle a comisaría –el asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

En comisaría le dije a un agente que lo llevase a la sala de interrogatorios y que le leyera sus derechos, necesitaba ganar tiempo para mirar por encima su expediente. Al leerlo comprobé sorprendida que no había nada, ni siquiera una multa de tráfico.

-Esposito… échale un vistazo a esto mientras que yo lo interrogo. A ver si puedes descubrir si hay algo más aparte de lo que viene en el informe, alguna pelea de adolescente o algo así.  
-Me pongo con ello ahora mismo.

Me dirigí a la sala de interrogatorios pero decidí pasarme primero por la habitación continua, quería observarlo, nunca me había sentido tan perdida a la hora de enfrentarme a un interrogatorio. Desde allí pude ver como se mostraba tranquilo de nuevo; estaba sentado, con una mano apoyada en la mesa. Ni el menor rastro de inquietud. Suspirando decidí no perder más el tiempo y comenzar, pero antes de salir de la sala me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él. Miraba fijamente el cristal, como si supiera que yo estaba allí. Notaba en su mirada algo especial, algo que me confundía, pero no sabía que era; sentí como una gota de sudor corría por mi frente, me la limpié; me di cuenta de que mi respiración estaba acelerada, la mirada de aquel hombre tenía algo que me hacía sentir así, era como una especie de droga. Él seguía mirando, clavando sus ojos en los míos, o eso haría si pudiera ver algo más que su propio reflejo. No pude más y aparté la mirada, aturdida. Entonces volví a mirarlo y comprobé que volvía a sonreír, de una forma muy sutil. Sentí como se me erizaba el pelo, aquello no era normal.

-¿Beckett? –Ryan entró en la sala, sobresaltándome -.¿Estás bien?  
-Sí… perdona, ¿qué ocurre? –me miró extrañado y señaló el cristal.  
-Lleva un buen rato ahí esperando, ¿no vas a interrogarle?

Sacudí la cabeza; como si despertara de golpe y asentí. Daba igual que ese hombre tuviera algo… especial, era un sospechoso y yo era Kate Beckett y en mis interrogatorios yo llevaba el mando.

Entré en la sala con paso firme y cerré la puerta con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria, pero él ni se inmutó. Me senté enfrente de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Le han leído sus derecho, señor Castle?  
-Sí. Sin embargo aún nadie me ha explicado por qué estoy aquí. Esperaba que usted lo hiciera, inspectora.  
-¿Reconoce a esta mujer? –le enseñé la foto de la víctima. Él la observó durante unos segundos y negó.  
-No la conozco.  
-¿Está seguro?, es guapa, joven… quizás…  
-¿Quizás qué? –me interrumpió, con cierta brusquedad. –Le he dicho que no la conozco, no sé quién es esa mujer.  
-¿Le suena esto? –le enseñé otra foto, esta vez del escenario del crimen. Me miró, parecía furioso.  
-¿Así apareció la chica? –preguntó, intentando controlar la furia de su voz. Vaya… ¿dónde está el hombre tranquilo e impasible?, me pregunté.  
-Sí, supongo que sabe que el asesino se ha basado en sus…  
-Lo sé perfectamente –me interrumpió -.¿Cree que he matado a esa chica?  
-Mi opinión no importa –repliqué coincidirá conmigo que las dudas son razonables.  
-No la conocía y no la he matado.  
-Parece… enfadado, señor Castle –me miró fijamente, con una mirada fría como el hielo, intimidatoria; cuando habló su voz había cambiado, si no fuera una policía experimentada me habría asustado.  
-Han usado mis libros para matar a alguien, tiene mucha razón inspectora, estoy enfadado.

Por alguna razón sentía que no era la victima lo que le importaba… era cómo si lo que realmente le enfurecía era que alguien se hubiera atrevido a tomar su libro como inspiración para cometer un asesinato, cómo si le molestara haber perdido el control de su propia obra.

-La forense ha determinado la hora de la muerte en las 16 PM de hoy. ¿Dónde estaba usted a esa hora?  
-Estaba en casa. Y ya le he dicho que yo no la maté –dijo fríamente.  
-¿Tiene coartada? –ignoré su último comentario.  
-Mi asistenta estuvo en la casa toda la tarde, pregúntele a ella. Si no tiene nada más… -se levantó.  
-Aún no he terminado –contesté. Él me observó durante unos segundos, enfrenté mi mirada a la suya, sintiendo como de nuevo el corazón se me aceleraba. Me sorprendió muchísimo cuando cambió su expresión, volviendo a sonreír, pero no de forma tranquilizadora, sino… no podría describir como me miraba.  
-Disculpe, inspectora. Usted dirá –se sentó de nuevo. No le contesté, me quedé callada, intentando controlar mi respiración. Entonces noté como su sonrisa pasaba a ser una mueca arrogante, burlona y fruncí el ceño. Ya no estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba enfadada; había perdido el control del interrogatorio y eso no volvería a pasar.

-Hablaremos con su asistenta. Si usted no mató a la chica tuvo que hacerlo algún fan, alguien que conocía muy bien su libro…  
-¿Alguien cómo usted? –me interrumpió, desconcertándome de nuevo. Se rio. –No se avergüence inspectora, me agrada saber que tengo en usted una admiradora, es un placer saber que una mujer tan bella es seguidora de mi obra.  
¿Acababa de lanzarme un piropo? ¿Se daba cuenta ese hombre de qué yo era policía y de qué lo estaba interrogando? Lo miré furiosa, respiré hondo, calmándome.  
-No diga estupideces. Como le decía el asesino conoce su obra, ¿ha recibido cartas de sus admiradores?  
-Sí, aunque no suelo leerlas, no todas. Sin embargo… si usted me ha mandado alguna, dígamelo, la leeré gustoso –no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ese hombre me sacaba de mis casillas –.No haga eso.

Lo miré sorprendida. Su tono de voz había sonado muy autoritario y no me gustaba nada aquello. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme así?

-¿Cómo dice? –intenté controlar mi rabia.  
-No tolero que nadie me ponga los ojos en blanco, inspectora. Nadie –dijo con frialdad. ¿Nadie? Bien, a eso podía jugar yo también.  
-¿Se ha dado cuenta de dónde está, señor Castle? Está en una sala de interrogatorios, yo soy la policía y yo hago aquí las preguntas y las exigencias y no consiento que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer aquí. ¿Lo ha entendido?  
-Es una mujer con mucho carácter –murmuró, como si hablaba más consigo mismo y no conmigo-. Es algo nuevo…

¿A qué venía eso? Richard Castle me desconcertaba, mucho, pero yo ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, quería acabar ese interrogatorio de una maldita vez.

-Quisiera tener acceso a su correo, quizás podamos encontrar algo que nos lleve al asesino.  
-Es todo suyo.  
-Bien… ya puede irse…  
-Ha sido un placer conocerla, inspectora Beckett. Espero poder verla de nuevo, pronto –dijo, ofreciéndome la mano, mirándome de nuevo a los ojos, atravesándome con esa mirada que me erizaba la piel. Le estreché la mano con reticencia. Durante ese leve instante noté como él me la sujetaba con firmeza, sin dejar de mirarme; se le oscureció la mirada. Aflojó y me la acarició un momento, antes de soltarla. –Tiene una piel muy hermosa… muy suave y blanca… -susurró.

No dijo nada más, se marchó dejándome de pie en medio de la sala, notando aún la brusquedad y la suavidad de su caricia, sintiéndola en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Desperté de golpe, mi pecho bajaba y subía sin control. Miré hacia mi lado, nada, no había nadie, la cama estaba vacía. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, confusa. Estaba ahí, lo había notado… junto a mí, sobre mí, dentro de mí… incluso notaba la humedad en mi cuerpo… pero sólo había sido un sueño. Me levanté y fui hasta el baño, necesitaba refrescarme, acabar con el calor que me estaba volviendo loca. Me mojé la cara con agua fría, apartándome las gotas de los ojos para mirarme en el espejo, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Había soñado con él… sin tan siquiera haber mantenido una conversación civilizada, una conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con cadáveres… ni si quiera habíamos tomado una copa juntos y había soñado con él… volví a la cama, agotada, me dejé caer de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza, suspiré. Llevas mucho tiempo sola, Kate, el tío está bien, no le des más vueltas, me dije a mí misma. Sí… estaba bastante bien, era atractivo, tenía unos ojos preciosos y además esa voz derrochaba sensualidad… y en mi sueño sabía muy bien lo que hacer para complacerme…

Miré la hora en el despertador, aún podía dormir un poco más. Sonriendo me metí en la cama, pensando que no tenía por qué preocuparme por un simple sueño. No volverás a verlo, me dije. No sabía cómo me equivocaba.

-º-

Me tomé un café antes de salir de casa, odiaba el de la comisaría. Entre todos habíamos iniciado una colecta para comprar una cafetera decente, pero el tarro con la recaudación estaba casi vacío. Pensé en esos deliciosos capuchinos del Starbucks que me tomaba en los días que no tenía prisa y podía pararme a comprar uno antes de ir a trabajar. Pero aquella mañana sabía que iba a tener un día duro así que me conformé con el preparado en casa.

Al llegar a comisaria Esposito y Ryan cuchicheaban algo, algo que yo no debía oír, porque se callaron al verme entrar. Los miré con curiosidad, pero ellos se limitaron a saludarme e ir a sus respectivos escritorios. Me acerqué a Esposito, ignorando su comportamiento.

-¿Ha llegado ya el correo de Richard Castle? –le pregunté. Me miró con nerviosismo, empecé a impacientarme.  
-Sí... ha llegado.  
-Bien, ¿dónde está? Me pondré con ello.  
-Pues… creo que deberías hablar con el capitán.

¿Con el capitán? ¿Qué tenía que hablar con Montgomery? Miré sin entender a Esposito, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y solté un bufido. Me dirigí al despacho de jefe cuando lo vi salir. Me quedé completamente paralizada. ¿Qué hacía él en comisaría? ¿Y por qué salía del despacho del capitán con una sonrisa?

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración señor Castle, será un placer contar con su ayuda para resolver este caso. –Oí como el capitán le daba las gracias y le estrechaba la mano, él sonrió.  
-El placer es mío, capitán Montgomery. Es mi deber como ciudadano –no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco; vi que él me miraba fijamente; había dejado de sonreír y sus facciones estaban endurecidas. No tolero que nadie me ponga los ojos en blanco, había dicho el día anterior. Pero esta vez no iba a ponerme nerviosa, lo miré con frialdad y me acerqué a ellos.

-Capitán –saludé-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Inspectora Beckett. Le presento a Richard Castle, aunque creo que ya lo conoce…  
-Cierto. La inspectora y yo tuvimos el placer de conocernos anoche –sonrió él.  
-Bien, en ese caso, si no son necesarias las presentaciones, les dejo trabajar –se dio la vuelta, yo lo frené.  
-¿Trabajar? Señor, ¿podría explicármelo, por favor?  
-El señor Castle va a colaborar con nosotros para resolver este caso y dada la situación me parece una gran idea.  
-Pero…  
-Trabajará con él y no tengo nada más que decir –me cortó con un tono que no admitía réplica. Asentí a regañadientes, el capitán le dio de nuevo la mano y luego entró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me dirigí a mi silla y me senté, ignorándole. Me gustara o no tendría que trabajar con él, pero primero necesitaba relajarme o acabaría sacando la pistola para pegarle un tiro. Él ni hizo caso de mi furia y se inclinó junto a mí, hablando muy cerca de mi oído.

-He soñado contigo.

Solté un jadeo, esperando que él no lo hubiera oído. Alcé la vista, encontrándome con esa sonrisa y con unos ojos oscurecidos… excitación, es lo que vi.

-¿Qué diablos…  
-Estabas desnuda, en una cama que no era la mía, en una habitación que no conozco… yo estaba allí… contigo… sobre ti…  
-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? –le pregunté, cabreada, aunque por dentro sentía que iba a empezar a arder.  
-Si no acabara de conocerte te follaría ahora mismo… Kate… pero para eso aún queda…

Tragué saliva, me temblaban las piernas. Lo miré, intentando decirle algo, pensando en cómo echarlo de comisaria sin que me despidieran, pero entonces Esposito se acercó a nosotros.

-Javier Esposito, nos conocimos anoche –le tendió la mano y se la estrechó. Él hacía como si nada hubiera pasado, sonreía, divertido.  
-Ahora que sabe que no he matado a nadie, me alegro de poder trabajar con usted y con la inspectora Beckett por supuesto… he oído que es la mejor de Nueva York.

¿De qué iba eso? Me pregunté a mí misma. Esposito se rio.

-Es la mejor, no lo dude –se dirigió a mí el correo está en la sala, ¿te encargas tú?  
-Sí… yo… yo me ocupo. Tú ve a hablar con la familia y los amigos de la víctima, deja a Ryan aquí, quizás lo necesite para que me eche una mano.  
-Bien.

Cuando se marchó me levanté y fui hacia la sala donde estaba el correo, tratando de no hacerle caso, sabiendo que estaba detrás de mí. Me senté en la silla y cogí una de las cartas; fingí que la leía, pero en realidad lo único que hacía era pensar en mi sueño y en sus palabras. ¿De verdad habría soñado conmigo o simplemente disfrutaba poniéndome histérica? Y si había soñado conmigo… ¿por eso estaba en comisaría?

-Casi todas estas cartas son iguales… no sabe lo que es leerlas… por eso casi nunca lo hago –dijo. Alcé la vista, con incredulidad. No solo hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada, sino que además volvía a hablarme de usted. Conté mentalmente hasta tres para no decirle todos los insultos que se me pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento. Dejó la carta que tenía en las manos y cogió otra, ignorándome. Yo hice lo mismo.

Durante casi media hora estuvimos leyendo las cartas sin hablar, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo, hasta que él levantó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Dejé la carta de una admiradora que estaba enamoradísima de él en la mesa y asentí -¿Qué es exactamente lo que está buscando?  
-Cuando lo encuentre se lo diré… siga leyendo… si encuentra alguna carta que le llame la atención, avíseme.

Volví a enfrascarme en la lectura, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarme qué clase de hombre era ese. Apenas hacía una hora que me había dicho que quería acostarse conmigo y ahora se dedicaba a mirar cartas, tranquilamente. Quizás tenía un sentido del humor peculiar y me estaba tomando el pelo y en ese caso, no tenía ninguna gracia, pensé con frustración.

-Deja de pensar Kate, no te preocupes –levanté la cabeza, incrédula , ya te lo he dicho, pero aún no.  
-¿Pero quién coño te crees que er…  
-Creo que es este –me interrumpió, enseñándome unos folios amarillentos con unos dibujos en los que se representaba el crimen de Flores para tu tumba, el libro en que se había basado el asesino. Igual que nuestra víctima, pensé, olvidando por un segundo lo ocurrido. Bien, pronto resolvería el caso. Lo miré, aún furiosa.

-Gracias por su ayuda, señor Castle, el resto déjeselo a la policía.  
-Quisiera seguir colaborando, hasta que el caso esté cerrado –contestó, con tranquilidad.  
-Eso no será necesario –dije, sintiendo que iba a estallar.  
-Bueno, es una suerte que otros miembros de esta comisaría, con más rango que usted, me den la razón.

Respiré un par de veces, contando hasta diez; él se limitó a mirarme en silencio, con arrogancia y también… ¿diversión?

-¿Por qué está aquí? –le pregunté, tras conseguir calmar mis ganas de matarlo.  
-Es mi deber como ciudadano.  
-No me vengas con esas. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y a qué coño ha venido eso?  
-Ya se lo he dicho... pero si quiere un motivo más personal... una chica ha sido asesinada. El asesino ha utilizado uno de mis libros para perpetrar el crimen y eso no me gusta. Quiero saber quién es, deseo que sea atrapado tanto como lo desea usted. Y en cuanto a lo de a qué ha venido eso… no sé a qué se refiere.

Lo miré fijamente. No pude evitarlo y puse de nuevo los ojos en blanco, planeando la forma más cruel de matarlo. De repente me cogió del brazo, apretando durante unos segundos.

-No vuelvas a ponerme los ojos en blanco –dijo en voz baja, apenas un susurro, fría, autoritaria; esta vez su voz sí que consiguió asustarme. Me solté de un tirón, mirándolo con odio.  
-No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿me oyes? –le dije, furiosa has colaborado y no tienes nada más que hacer, ahora sal de aquí, ¡ya!

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, fijamente. Yo no pensaba ceder y parecía que él tampoco. Al final apartó la mirada.

-Lo lamento, he perdido el control –dijo, no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto, podría incluso jurar que estaba enfadado consigo mismo, pero no porque lo sintiera, sino porque de nuevo había perdido el control, como con su libro –Discúlpeme, Kate.  
-¿En serio? –le lancé una mirada envenenada –. Primero me dices que quieres acostarme conmigo, luego haces como si nada, ahora me coges del brazo y encima vuelves a hablarme de usted. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo?

Me miró en silencio, se sentó en la silla, haciendo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. Dudé durante unos instantes, tenía que ir a detener a su admirador psicópata, no tenía tiempo para seguir tratando con ese imbécil, pero por otro lado, deseaba saber qué diablos quería de mí y a qué estaba jugando. También deseas saber si lo de follar va en serio, dijo una voz burlona dentro de mí cabeza.

-Espera aquí –le dije. Salí de la salita y me acerqué a Ryan, le entregué las cartas y le dije lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿No vienes?  
-No, esperaré aquí, preparando el interrogatorio.  
-De acuerdo… -me miró bastante sorprendido, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Volví a la salita, donde él seguía sentado. Parecía ausente, como discutiendo consigo mismo. Me senté de nuevo, esperando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar a qué viene todo esto o no?  
-¿De tú o de usted? –preguntó, con cierta diversión; resoplé.  
-¡Habla de una vez, Castle!

Él se rio. Lo miré completamente harta, perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Mira no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, ha sido un placer colaborar contigo –me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, pero él se levantó y se colocó junto a mí; su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, podía notar su aliento. Volvió a erizarme la piel.

-Siento haberte cogido del brazo, ya te he pedido perdón. Tienes razón, ahora tienes mucho trabajo y no quiero ser una molestia. Te espero a las seis en La Guarida, se puntual y… ponte ese perfume que llevas ahora –abrió la puerta y salió, sonriéndome veo luego, inspectora Beckett, un placer haber colaborado con usted.

Se dirigió al ascensor dejándome completa y absolutamente desconcertada. Pero mentiría si no dijera que también estaba excitada, muy excitada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Es un maldito cabrón arrogante, engreído y totalmente…  
-¿Excitante? –la miré exasperada. Lanie se sirvió otra copa de vino y se acomodó en mi sofá, quitándose los zapatos.  
-¿Podrías apoyarme un poco?  
-Vamos chica, no me digas que nunca has soñado con que un hombre atractivo te mire y te susurre: me lo haría contigo aquí mismo.  
-Vale, has bebido demasiado –intenté quitarle la copa, pero ella la puso fuera de mi alcance.  
-Kate, vale por lo que me has contado el tío es un poco siniestro… esa manía que tiene con los ojos en blanco… da un poco de miedo, pero después se disculpó ¿no?  
-Sí, pero no parecía muy sincero…  
-Escucha, cielo, no te ofendas pero necesitas un poco de diversión y si él te atrae… podrías ir a esa cita y ver si de verdad es tan siniestro… y si no, bueno, podrías pasártelo bien –sonrió y bebió un poco más de vino.  
-¡Pero cómo voy a ir a la cita! ¿Estás loca? ¿Y si es un psicópata?  
-Eres poli, no creo que te cueste mucho ponerle las esposas y dejarlo una noche entera en el calabozo, para que aprenda.  
-No iré –contesté. Lanie tenía razón, necesitaba diversión, pero para mí un imbécil arrogante como Richard Castle no significaba diversión, por mucho que mi cuerpo me llevase la contraria.  
–Dime una cosa, si no vas a ir y sabiendo que yo te iba a insistir… ¿por qué has mencionado el tema de la cita?  
-Pues… porque… -Lanie me miró alzando una ceja, resoplé odio.  
-Lo sé, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón. Tú le atraes y él te atrae, no lo niegues. Ve a esa cita, déjale un par de cosas claras y luego… échale imaginación.  
-Lanie, aunque resultara ser un santo, no voy a acostarme con un tío al que no conozco.  
-Se llama Richard Castle, es tu ídolo desde que eras una cría, tu escritor favorito y está muy bueno.  
-No. Lo. Conozco –refunfuñé entre dientes ás esa maldita arrogancia… follaremos Kate, no te preocupes, ¡¿quién coño se cree qué es?!  
-Sí, es un arrogante –dijo pacientemente ás no valga para una relación estable, pero yo te estoy hablando de sexo, Kate, un par de polvos y con un poco de suerte... unos orgasmos. Algo que tú necesitas y lo sabes.  
-Hablas como si estuviera desesperada –protesté.  
-Lo estás. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde lo de Will? ¿Siete meses?  
-¿Por qué me hablas de él ahora?  
-No te hablo de él, solo digo que llevas siete meses a pan y agua y eso pasa factura…  
-Lanie, estoy perfectamente, no necesito hombres en mi vida.  
-Kate llevas varios días quejándote de que no tienes diversión en tu vida…  
-¿Cuándo te he dicho yo eso?  
-No hace falta, soy tu amiga, te conozco –volteé los ojos verdad es que sí que es molesto que pongas los ojos en blanco cada cinco minutos.  
-Deja de decir tonterías y dejaré de hacerlo.  
-¿Tonterías? A ver, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?  
-El otro día fuimos a…  
-Sin mí –me cortó.  
-Pues…

Lanie sonrió triunfante, negué con la cabeza, incapaz de contradecirla. Desde que mi última pareja me había dejado para ir a trabajar a otra ciudad no había vuelto a divertirme. Tampoco es que antes lo hiciera muy a menudo, pero al menos en casa me esperaban unos besos, un abrazo y una buena conversación. Suspiré, por mucho que lo negara aún lo echaba de menos, Will era todo lo que yo podía desear, salvo por esa manía de no contar con mi opinión para nada. Eso y que no estabas enamorada de él, me recordó una voz. Me dejé caer en el sofá, agotada.

-Cielo… quizás ese tío sea una forma del universo de decirte que tienes que pasar página.  
-El universo tiene un extraño sentido del humor –murmuré.  
-Bueno, te podría haber mandado a alguien más encantador, pero mira, ya quisiera yo que a mí me viniera un hombre y me dijera eso en la morgue.  
-Vente a la cita y te lo presento, todo tuyo…  
-No gracias, este es para ti, pero pregúntale si tiene un hermano.  
-No sé Lanie… de verdad esa forma de hablarme, tan autoritaria, tan fría, no me gustó nada…  
-Sólo por eso deberías ir a la cita. Te debe una disculpa. Sincera.  
-Sí, seguro que eso es en lo que él está pensando, en una disculpa.  
-No lo sabrás si no vas. Quien sabe Kate, a lo mejor el tío ha tenido un mal día y por eso se comportó así, puede que sea un buen hombre.  
-O puede que yo tenga razón y sea un psicópata.

Lanie se marchó una media hora después. Tenía una hora para decidir si iría o no a la maldita cita. Me tomé otra copa de vino, siempre me funcionaba para aclarar las ideas. Richard Castle no había resultado ser como yo me lo imaginaba, me sentía… decepcionada. No esperaba que fuera tal como yo lo había soñado, pero al menos… no sé, un poco más humano. Y sin embargo aún recordaba esa sonrisa amable y seductora en aquella firma de libros, como también recordaba su suave y a la vez exigente caricia cuando se marchó, tras haberlo interrogado. He soñado contigo… también yo había soñado con él y el sueño había sido increíble. Lo deseas… ¿a quién quieres engañar?, me preguntó una voz. Sí, lo deseaba pero a la vez me asustaba y yo no soy de las que se asustan con facilidad.

Me dirigí al baño, necesitaba refrescarme un poco, pero el sonido del móvil me interrumpió. Lo miré con frustración, esperando que no fuera Esposito o Ryan para decirme que había un nuevo asesinato. Había salido antes de comisaría porque habíamos conseguido resolver el crimen y ahora lo último que necesitaba era otro homicidio; no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Un mensaje de desconocido? –murmuré sorprendida.

**Siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado en comisaría, fue una falta de respeto, perdóname. Me gustaría verte, de verdad.**

Miré durante varios minutos la pantalla del móvil sin poder reaccionar. Luego lo bloqueé, pulsando el botón con fuerza. Había tomado una decisión.

La Guarida era un bar con encanto, eso no podía negarlo. Tenía ese aire de los locales de los años veinte, en tiempos de la Ley Seca. En la pared había un gran número de fotografías, casi todas de hombres, supuse que serían escritores, pues muchos llevaban un libro entre las manos o estaban sentados junto a una máquina de escribir. Me pregunté si también él estaría entre esos retratos, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte. Me adentré un poco en el local, mirando a mi alrededor, miré mi reloj, eran las seis en punto.

-Hola –me saludó detrás de mí, con una voz amable y agradable, nada que ver con la de esa mañana. Me volví, esbozando una sonrisa forzada alegro de que hayas venido.

No contesté, yo no estaba muy segura de querer estar ahí y aunque ahora parecía un hombre… agradable, aún me ponía nerviosa.

-Ven, estaremos más tranquilos abajo –lo miré sorprendida. No dijo nada, me tomó de la mano con delicadeza y me hizo bajar por unas escaleras que llevaban hasta una especie de despacho, con muebles antiguos –. Siéntate –dijo señalando un sofá con las patas de bronce, pero con un tapizado nuevo.

Me senté en el sofá en silencio, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así. Cogió la silla del escritorio y la acercó, colocándola frente a mí. Al final no pude aguantar más, la tensión me estaba matando.

-¿Vas a decirme para qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí? –mi voz sonó más agresiva de lo que yo hubiera deseado. Tranquila Kate, recuerda que puede ser un psicópata, no lo provoques.  
-Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, no era el lugar apropiado.  
-Entonces sólo te arrepientes de haberme dicho… lo que me dijiste porque estábamos en comisaría -señalé.  
-Sí.  
-¿No te arrepientes de lo qué dijiste? –pregunté, sin saber bien la respuesta que quería oír.  
-No, claro que no –respondió, como si fuera obvio. No contesté, no sabía que decir. Él se rio, alcé la vista -. Pareces sorprendida…

Fruncí el ceño. Decidí cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?  
-Me lo dio el capitán Montgomery, le dije que lo necesitaría para ponerme en contacto contigo mientras que colaborase con vosotros.  
-¿Montgomery te dio mi móvil? –pregunté indignada.  
-No te enfades con él… soy muy persuasivo. Además no le mentí, necesitaba poder contactar contigo para colaborar.  
-Sólo has colaborado unas horas –repliqué.  
-No me imaginé que el caso iba a resolverse tan rápido. Al parecer tenían razón, eres muy buena.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-¿Quiénes tenían razón? ¿Quién te ha hablado de mí? –inquirí, bastante molesta. Él se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Qué importa eso, Kate? Además estoy seguro de que no has venido hasta aquí para que te diga quién te tiene en gran estima.

Fruncí el ceño. Escuché unos pasos en la escalera y miré hacía allí. El camarero, un muchacho joven entró con unas copas en las manos y las dejó sobre la mesita auxiliar que estaba junto al sofá.

-¿Desea algo más, señor Castle?  
-Nada Bryan, gracias. –El muchacho me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó.  
-¿Eres cliente VIP o algo así?  
-Algo así –dijo, con cierta diversión. Suspiré, entendiéndolo todo.  
-Eres el dueño, ¿verdad?  
-¿Eso te molestaría?  
-No, supongo que no.  
-Estás muy guapa cuando te agobias o cuando te enfadas… me gusta –comentó, como si nada. Me levanté, caminando hacia la escalera, él no se movió. Me di la vuelta, exasperada.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me has hecho venir? Y no me digas que ha sido para disculparte –dije a voz en grito.  
-Siéntate Kate y no grites, hay gente arriba –contuve mis ganas de darle un bofetón, pero no me senté. No era una niña pequeña, hacía ya mucho tiempo que un hombre no me daba órdenes. Él se levantó al ver que yo no me movía, crucé los brazos –Tienes mucho carácter.

Resoplé. Me di cuenta de que me había dejado el bolso en el sofá, caminé hacia él para cogerlo y largarme del bar, pero Richard me detuvo, colocándose enfrente de mí.

-No huyas… lo estoy intentando, Kate, de verdad.

Lo miré desconcertada, olvidando mi idea de coger el bolso y marcharme. ¿Intentando?

-Siéntate. Por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

No sé si fue porque me lo pidió por favor y no me lo ordenó o porque estaba harta de ese juego que se traía entre manos y necesitaba explicaciones, pero acepté a regañadientes y me senté. Suspiró y se sentó de nuevo frente a mí, cogió una copa y me la tendió, pero yo negué.

-Bebe –dijo. Torcí el gesto, otra vez con las exigencias, le arranqué la copa de las manos y la dejé sobre la mesita, con enfado, derramando un poco de la bebida. Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme con frialdad y cogió su copa, bebiendo un poco.  
-Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Richard –le advertí.  
-También la mía –repuso. Aquello me sacó de quicio, me levanté de nuevo, esta vez cogiendo el bolso, traté de dirigirme a las escaleras, pero se puso delante, bloqueándome el camino.

-Aparta –le ordené con un tono realmente amenazador.  
-No.  
-Richard Castle, apártate de mi camino ahora mismo o lo vas a lame…  
-No deberías hacer amenazas que no vas a cumplir –me interrumpió. Lo miré airada, él me sostuvo la mirada, impasible. Tomé aire y lo solté despacio, intentado calmar los impulsos que me pedían que lo matase en ese mismo momento. ¿O quizás querían que lo besara?  
-Déjame salir –le dije, con poca convicción.  
-No hasta que me escuches. Luego podrás ir a donde te plazca, yo mismo te llevaré si lo deseas.

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad, llevándome hasta el centro del pequeño despacho. –Siéntate.

Volví a sentarme, agotada, diciéndome que sería su última oportunidad para hablar. Sin embargo, no parecía que él tuviera mucho interés en mí, cuando volvió a sentarse se limitó a mirarme, mientras que seguía bebiendo.

-¿Tienes pareja? –me preguntó de golpe, tras unos interminables y frustrantes minutos. Lo miré desconcertada, ¿ahora iba a preguntarme si tenía pareja?, después de haberme dicho que quería sexo, ¿de qué iba este hombre?  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo –contesté con frialdad.  
-Entonces no tienes –fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué había llegado a esa, correcta, conclusión?  
-¿Y tú Richard, tienes novia? ¿O quizás novio? –me miró con tranquilidad, tomando otro trago. Dejó su copa, vacía, en la mesita y se encogió de hombros, con una sombra de diversión en su rostro. Sin embargo cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó demasiado fría.  
-No tengo pareja, ni la necesito.

No contesté a eso, aunque no pude evitar preguntarme para qué me había pedido que quedásemos. Si él no necesitaba a nadie, ¿qué pintaba yo allí?

-¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas un hombre para sentirse segura? ¿O quizás una mujer? –preguntó, con una sonrisa.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que no tengo porque hablar de esto contigo, ni siquiera sé todavía para que querías que viniese –y empiezo a estar harta, dije para mí misma.  
-Parece que no quieres estar aquí…  
-Por fin lo entiendes –aplaudí, como una madre aplaude a su hijo pequeño cuando aprende que uno más uno son dos.  
-Cuidado –me advirtió me gustan las ironías, Kate, te lo aviso.  
-Y a mí no me gustan los hombres arrogantes, así que será mejor que dejemos esto aquí –me levanté invitándolo con la mirada a pararme, pero esta vez no hizo nada, se limitó a mirarme en silencio, con una mirada inexpresiva. Me pregunté en qué estaba pensando.

-Si no querías venir ¿por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó mientras que yo empezaba a subir las escaleras. Me di la vuelta, él ni siquiera se había movido, me hablaba mirando hacia la pared, ni se dignaba a mirarme a la cara.  
-Supongo que quería corregir mi opinión sobre ti, pero ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Salí del bar sin darle tiempo a contestar, necesitaba alejarme de aquel hombre. En pocos minutos estaba en casa, a salvo. Me reprendí mentalmente, eres policía Kate, no puedes actuar así con un hombre, ahora pensará que te ha intimidado. Eso último ni siquiera podía negármelo, era así. Richard Castle me había parecido un maldito arrogante y un imbécil, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía ni quería quitármelo de la cabeza.

Miré mi reloj y decidí pedir algo de comida china, después podría darme ese baño que había tenido que dejar el día anterior. Comida china, una copa de vino y un baño de espuma, nada mejor para relajarme. Tras encargar la comida me serví una copa y me la bebí de un trago, sonreí, sirviéndome un poco más. La botella era un regalo de Lanie, me gustaba el sutil toque a regaliz que tenía. Me senté a esperar al repartidor, encendí la tele, pero no había nada interesante, nada que me permitiese abstraerme y olvidar el día que había tenido.  
Cuando llamaron al timbre ya me había bebido la segunda copa, así que me serví otra para acompañar la comida.

-Buenas noches.

Me quedé completamente paralizada al verlo allí, estuve a punto de tirar la copa al suelo. ¿Cómo había conseguido mi dirección? ¿Se la habría dado Montgomery también? O simplemente era un… la palabra acosador retumbó en mi mente, pensé en cerrar la puerta de golpe e impedirle entrar, pero él parecía tranquilo. Era un imbécil, pero no tenía pinta de acosador…

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, sin estar muy segura de dejarle entrar o no. Me sonrió, amable –.Me comportaré, Kate, te lo prometo.  
-Más te vale –murmuré mientras que me hacía a un lado.  
-Bonita casa –comentó mientras que echaba una ojeada a su alrededor. Asentí, en silencio gusta, es acogedora.  
-Trabajo mucho, cuando llego a casa quiero relajarme, estar rodeada de mis cosas.  
-¿Cómo mis libros? –sonrió. Miraba hacia los escalones que daban al dormitorio que usaba de librería. Me sonrojé.  
-Sí… como tus libros –contesté. Él asintió y se apoyó en la isla de la cocina; nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre.  
-¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó. Volví a notar como sus facciones se endurecían, parecía tenso. Puse los ojos en blanco y negué.  
-No, es solo comida y no te molestes en decirme que no te ponga los ojos en blanco, estoy en mi casa –no contestó; me di la vuelta y fui a abrir la puerta. Dejé la comida en la mesa y suspiré –. Richard, estoy cansada, mis planes eran cenar y darme un baño caliente, por favor, suéltalo ya.  
-No me ha gustado como ha acabado la…  
-¿Cita? –sugerí. Él se encogió de hombros.  
-Supongo que es la palabra más adecuada, aunque no la más precisa…  
-Eres escritor, piensa otra –contesté, con cierta diversión.  
-Da igual, es solo una palabra, sólo quería pedirte disculpas si te he molestado –lo miré sorprendida –. No era mi intención.  
-¿Y exactamente cuál era tu intención? –repliqué.  
-Supongo que tomar una decisión sobre ti… más o menos.

No contesté a eso, aparté la mirada desconcertada. ¿Una decisión sobre mí?

-No te entiendo.  
-No puedo explicarme mejor, al menos no por ahora. Digamos que quería conocerte.  
-¿Preguntándome si tengo pareja? ¿Esa es tu forma de conocerme?  
-Entre otras cosas sí, necesitaba saber eso.  
-¿Para poder follarme? –pregunté con frialdad. A eso se resumía todo, saber si estaba libre para poder acostarse conmigo sin riesgos de que un novio celoso pudiera reclamar. También tú has pensado en sexo, me dijo una voz.  
-Sí… y no.  
-Haz el favor de salir de mi casa.  
-Kate…  
-No Richard, ya basta. Estoy cansada, si lo que querías era echar un polvo lo siento pero no me interesas, ahora vete o sacaré la pistola.  
-¿Ahora vas a indignarte? –Preguntó, sarcástico Kate, estoy seguro de que no soy el único que ha pensado en echar un polvo, como tú dices.  
-Te equivocas.  
-¿Entonces por qué puedo notar tu excitación desde aquí? -susurró.

No pude contradecirlo, era un imbécil, arrogante y también un cabrón, pero me excitaba. Noté como la respiración se me aceleraba al oír esa pregunta, esa voz seductora, erótica.

-Richard… -dije intentado sonar molesta, mientras que él se me acercaba. Se inclinó junto a mí, acercando su boca a mi oído.  
-Aún no, Kate, pero no tienes ni idea de las cosas que haré contigo, cuando aceptes, porque lo harás...  
-No… estés tan… seguro –contesté, maldiciendo el tono de mi voz.  
-Aceptarás, sé que aceptarás –murmuró, tocando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes. Reprimí un suspiro ás noticias mías, cuando sepa que estás preparada para todo -sonriendo se apartó de mí, dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
-Disfrute de su cena, inspectora y de su baño… relajante.

Oí como se cerraba la puerta, apenas siendo consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Me dejé caer en el sofá, intentando controlar mi respiración. Notaba como entre mis piernas mi clítoris palpitaba con furia, fiel reflejo de cómo me había dejado ese hombre. Me dirigí a la bañera, me senté en un taburete de madera mientras que esperaba a que se llenase, seguía terriblemente excitada, pero también intrigada.

Preparada para todo… ¿qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿No era sólo sexo? Él no quería una relación lo había dejado claro, entonces, ¿qué deseaba ese hombre de mí?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Se llama Celia Gómez, veinticinco años. Por la temperatura diría que murió entre las dos y las tres de la mañana.

Lanie estaba agachada junto a la víctima, colocando algo en una bolsita de pruebas. Me la tendió y lo observé con atención, era un papelito arrugado, con unos números escritos.

-Parece que tiene algo escrito… -murmuré. Ella asintió, mientras que seguía examinando el cuerpo -.¿Causa de la muerte?  
-Asfixia por estrangulamiento. El asesino usó algo que dejó estar marcas.  
-¿Un cinturón? –sugerí.  
-Eso parece, pero no te lo diré seguro hasta que la lleve al depósito, dónde tú y yo vamos a hablar.  
-Lanie…  
-No, chica, lo siento, pero llevas tres días evitándome, hoy no te libras. Tienes que contarme cómo fue tu cita con…  
-Aquí no –intenté callarla, pero era tarde. Esposito se acercó a mí, con una sonrisita maliciosa.  
-¿Una cita? ¿En serio Beckett? ¿Quién es el afortunado?  
-Cállate Esposito.  
-Sí, cállate, no te dirá nada, no hasta que me lo cuente todo a mí. –Esposito sonrió divertido, yo le lancé una mirada de advertencia y le entregué la bolsa con el papelito.

-Averigua que es esto, mantenme informada y cómo le cuentes una palabra de esto a Ryan o a cualquier otro, te mataré.  
-Tranquila, aunque lo publicara en el tablón de anuncios no me iban a creer.  
-¿Por qué no te iban a creer? –pregunté, súbitamente molesta.  
-Pues porque… eres… bueno se trata de ti…  
-¿Y? –Vi como Lanie negaba con la cabeza, indicándole a Esposito que se callara; este tragó saliva.  
-Tú no… tú no tienes citas…  
-Quiero saber que significa ese número antes de la hora de comer, ¿entendido?

Asintió y se marchó. Me volví, enfadada, Lanie sonrió.

-Tranquila cielo, Esposito es idiota, no puede evitar hablar más de la cuenta.  
-Ya –la corté ísame cuando tengas lista la autopsia –ella intentó decirme algo, la interrumpí de nuevo -.Sí, Lanie te lo contaré todo, comamos juntas, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que trabajar.

Mi amiga asintió satisfecha y me di la vuelta. Divisé a Ryan que estaba un poco más alejado y me acerqué a él. Cerró su libreta y negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie ha visto nada, una mujer se asomó a la ventana y encontró a la chica muerta en el callejón. He hablado con ella, dice que tampoco ha oído ni visto nada.  
-Entonces no hay testigos –suspiré.  
-No.  
-No hay sangre en el callejón, así que no la mataron aquí, el asesino tuvo que traerla de alguna parte. Tenemos que buscar el lugar del crimen.  
-Hay una sucursal de banco en la calle de al lado, puede que la cámara de seguridad captara algo.  
-Ocúpate de ello.

Cuando terminé en el callejón me dirigí a comisaría. Allí me encontré con el capitán Montgomery, lo saludé con una sonrisa tensa, falsa.

-Vamos, Kate, ¡no me diga que sigue enfadada!  
-No tenía derecho a darle mi dirección a Richard Castle, señor –contesté con frialdad.  
-Kate, ya se lo he dicho, me aseguró que quería mandarle su regalo; sé que es usted una gran fan suya, pensé que se alegraría de recibir un ejemplar de su libro.

Por un instante me quedé callada, sin saber que contestarle. No le había dicho a Montgomery los verdaderos motivos que Richard Castle tenía para necesitar mi dirección, no lo veía necesario, así que tuve que asentir en silencio, no sin antes pedirle que no volviera a hablar con el escritor sobre mí.

-Se lo pido cómo favor personal, señor.  
-No se preocupe Kate, no creo que vuelva a verlo.  
-Ya, aún así…  
-Tiene mi palabra. Ahora póngase a trabajar, tiene un asesinato que resolver.  
-Sí, señor.

Una hora después me encontraba en la morgue, Lanie me había llamado diciéndome que tenía que ver el cadáver, que era urgente. Me acerqué a ella y la miré esperando.

-¿Y bien?  
-Como pensamos la estrangularon con un cinturón, pero eso no es lo importante.  
-Explícate.  
-Mira esto.

Me acerqué a la víctima y la observé con atención.

-Marcas de ataduras… -murmuré.  
-Sí y mira esto –me señaló unas heridas que tenía en la espalda, parecían…  
-¿Latigazos?  
-¿A ti también se te han puesto los pelos de punta? –preguntó. Asentí en silencio, había visto muchos cadáveres, pero no recordaba nunca haber visto ninguno con marcas de latigazos. No eran muchas, apenas dos o tres, pero debían haberle provocado un gran dolor.

-Fue torturada. Atada, torturada y estrangulada… pobre chica.  
-¿Quién haría algo así?  
-Alguien que la odiara… -contesté -.¿Hay alguna prueba que indique que opuso resistencia?  
-Ninguna, es como…  
-Como si confiara en su asesino. La víctima lo conocía.  
-Y pagó su confianza con la muerte.  
-Sí… -suspiré con cierta tristeza. A pesar de tantos años de experiencia nunca acababa de acostumbrarme. Además era aún peor cuando sabíamos que la víctima conocía al asesino, cuando confiaba en él, lo hacía aún más cruel -. ¿Tienes algo más?  
-Sí, la víctima mantuvo relaciones sexuales poco antes de morir.  
-¿Consentidas?  
-Eso parece. Hay restos de semen, puedo obtener una muestra de ADN.  
-Bien, busca en la base de datos, es muy probable que se trate del asesino.  
-Te avisaré. Y no olvides que tenemos un almuerzo pendiente.  
-Como si pudiera… -murmuré.

En cuanto salí del laboratorio encontré a Esposito, lo miré realmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-He identificado el número.  
-¿Y para eso has venido hasta aquí? –pregunté.  
-Bueno… pasaba por aquí cerca… ¿quieres saber de quién es el número?

-Lamento mucho su pérdida.

Tenía delante de mí a la mejor amiga de la víctima y no podía hacer nada para consolarla. En esos momentos ni las más amables palabras ni las caricias en las espalda ayudaban, nada te hacía olvidar que acababas de perder a tu ser querido, yo lo sabía bien.

-No puede estar muerta… no puede ser, ayer hablé con ella, estaba… estaba bien –sollozó.  
-Señorita Scott entiendo que es difícil, pero tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

Asintió, hipando, mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Le ofrecí un pañuelo y le dirigí una mirada amable.

-Celia tenía su número apuntando en un papel, ¿se le ocurre algún motivo por el que no lo tuviera apuntando el móvil? –Quizás fuera una tontería, pero era extraño, normalmente la gente apuntaba en la agenda del móvil los teléfonos de sus contactos, especialmente los de los más allegados.  
-Acababa de comprarse un móvil nuevo. Me pidió que le diera el número para apuntarlo pero lo apuntó en un papel. Le dije que lo escribiese en el móvil, pero me dijo que todavía no lo tenía, supuse que era otro regalo más de ese hombre.  
-¿Celia salía con alguien?  
-Sí… era un hombre raro muy… controlador. A menudo le decía a Celia que fuésemos a tomar algo los sábados, pero ella se negaba, decía que los fines de semana eran para él.  
-¿Sabe su nombre?  
-No, ni idea, ella nunca quiso decírmelo.  
-¿Dice que el móvil era un regalo más? ¿Le compraba cosas a menudo?  
-Cosas carísimas. Un vestido de doscientos dólares, unos zapatos de quinientos, un ordenador portátil… la semana pasada me enseñó su nuevo coche. Empecé a pensar que…  
-¿Qué se estaba prostituyendo?  
-Tuvimos una discusión por ello. Me dijo que no era una puta, que él se gastaba el dinero porque se interesaba por ella, que yo era una envidiosa y que jamás podría entenderlo.  
-Pero dice que ayer se vieron y que todo estaba bien.  
-Me llamó al día siguiente de la discusión y me dijo que no quería discutir conmigo, que me necesitaba tanto como a él… decidí dejar de meterme en su vida para mantener nuestra amistad –murmuró con cierta tristeza.  
-¿Cómo actuó ella ayer?  
-Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Le pregunté si algo había cambiado, pero me dijo que no, que todo estaba como siempre. Me dio un beso y se marchó… habíamos quedado para comer juntas este lunes.  
-Lo siento mucho.  
-¿Podría verla?  
-Por supuesto… y necesitaríamos contactar con su familia.  
-Ella no tenía familia, sólo me tenía a mí y a ese… ese… ¡seguro que ha sido él!  
-Tranquilícese por favor, le aseguro que lo encontraremos.

Ella asintió entre lágrimas y se levantó, me dirigí con ella hacia el ascensor, le hice un gesto a Ryan, para que la acompañara hasta la morgue.

-Hay algo más que… quizás sea una tontería pero…  
-Cualquier cosa puede ser importante –la animé.  
-La semana pasada, antes de la discusión… oí como hablaba por teléfono con alguien… supuse que sería él, pero entonces dijo algo que me dejó desconcertada.  
-¿Qué es lo que dijo?  
-Lo llamó "amo".  
-¿Amo? –repetí.  
-Sí… me sorprendió mucho pero no le di importancia, pensé que sería… un juego entre ellos o algo así.  
-Ya, muchas gracias señorita Scott, ha sido de gran ayuda.  
-De nada… inspectora, encuentre al cabrón que ha matado a mi amiga. Celia era una buena chica, no merecía esto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Está segura?  
-No señor, no estoy segura, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre otra posibilidad.  
-Bien, consiga el nombre de ese tío. Y encuentre pruebas que puedan confirmar su teoría.  
-Sí, señor.

Salí del despacho cerrando con suavidad. Me dirigí a la sala de descanso, donde Esposito y Ryan estaban sentados, mirando unos papeles.

-¿Ya los tenéis?  
-Aquí están. Este es el listado de llamadas que se hicieron desde el fijo de la víctima. Pero no hay ningún número que se repita de una forma que llame la atención.  
-Él le regaló un móvil, las llamadas las haría desde allí.  
-Hemos mirado en su apartamento, pero no hemos encontrado el móvil.  
-Llamad a la amiga. Que os de el número. Podemos localizar el teléfono.  
-Bien.

Mientras que Esposito y Ryan se ocupaban de localizar el móvil de la víctima, busqué en mi ordenador información sobre el sadomasoquismo. No estaba segura de que las marcas de latigazos y ligaduras estuvieran relacionadas con ese tipo de prácticas sexuales, pero era la única explicación que se me ocurría tras saber que la mujer llamaba "amo" a su pareja. Quizás por eso no se resistió, puede que la muerte de la joven hubiera sido un accidente durante uno de los juegos, aunque esas marcas… sabía de personas que disfrutaban sintiendo dolor, eso les llevaba al placer, pero del sado a la tortura había una gran diferencia. Dudaba mucho que Celia hubiera sentido placer con esos azotes, no, aquellos latigazos no se habían dado para procurar placer, eran marcas de odio.

-¿El templo del dolor?, ¿Azotes de placer? –Esposito se asomó por encima de mi hombro, inclinándose. –Vaya Beckett, no me esperaba esto de ti.  
-Cállate. ¿Habéis localizado el móvil?  
-Sí. Ryan ha ido a por él. Entonces, ¿crees que esto tiene que ver con el sado?  
-No lo sé, puede que sí, tal vez me equivoque. Tenemos que encontrar al tío con el que ella salía.  
-Ryan y yo nos ocuparemos de eso, tú deberías irte ya. No creo que Lanie tenga muchas ganas de esperar…  
-Tienes razón, pero avisadme cuando lo encontréis.  
-Descuida.

Me levanté y cogí mi chaqueta, sonriendo cuando vi como Esposito se sentaba en mi silla y echaba un vistazo a las páginas web.

-Apaga el ordenador cuando te aburras –el asintió sin apartar la cabeza del monitor, haciendo un gesto de dolor al escuchar el chasquido de un látigo que saldría de algún vídeo de las páginas.

-A ver si lo he entendido… te lleva a su bar, a un reservado, te dice que no se arrepiente de lo que te dijo, ¿y luego aparece en tu casa para seguir la conversación?  
-Es un arrogante.

Lanie me había llevado a un nuevo restaurante de comida mexicana que habían abierto cerca de la morgue. Mientras que esperábamos nuestros burritos disfrutábamos de una bandeja de nachos con varias salsas, acompañando la comida de unas cervezas.

-¿Y qué pasó en tu casa?, ¿Qué quería?

Le resumí lo sucedido, sintiendo como me ponía colorada al recordar cómo él se me había acercado, susurrándome al oído. Lanie cogió su cerveza y se tomó lo que quedaba de un trago.

-Vaya… sabe lo que se hace.  
-Sí…  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó mientras que mojaba un nacho en el guacamole. La miré frunciendo el ceño dios Kate, me he puesto cachonda sólo con oír lo ocurrido, me imagino cómo te dejó él a ti. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a verle?  
-No voy a volver a verle. Lanie es un maldito ar…  
-Sí, es un arrogante, pero no me digas que no quieres saber qué cosas que te haría.  
-Eso es otra… a saber qué quería decir.  
-Pregúntaselo.  
-¿Estás loca?  
-A veces no te entiendo. Está bueno, es atractivo y entre los dos hay química sexual. Sólo con hablar ya estuvo a punto de hacer que te…  
-¿Te importaría bajar la voz? –la interrumpí.  
-Kate, llevas siete meses sin sexo y de repente te ha caído del cielo un tío que te arrancaría las bragas y te pondría contra la puerta en cinco segundos. ¿A qué esperas para llamarle?  
-No creo que sea sexo lo único que quiera -confesé. Lanie me miró extrañada, le había dicho que él no estaba interesado en las relaciones sentimentales, no entendía que más podría desear el escritor.  
-¿Y qué más puede querer?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?  
-Porque no sé si quiero saberlo. Además, estamos hablando de un tío al que no conozco. ¿Y si es un acosador? Tiene toda la pinta…  
-Le pegarías una patada en los huevos y lo encerrarías en el calabozo. No creo que sea eso lo que te preocupe.  
-Muy bien, señorita "te conozco mejor que tú misma", ¿qué es lo que me preocupa?  
-Que realmente quiera más de ti. Reconócelo Kate, si él te hubiera dicho que sólo quiere sexo no te lo pensarías tanto. Pero siempre haces lo mismo, cuando te piden algo más, escapas.  
-No quiere compromiso, estoy segura –dije, ignorando que me acababa de llamar cobarde.  
-Entonces, llámalo y pregúntale que es lo que quiere de ti. Te acaba de conocer, dudo mucho que quiera algo más que sexo.  
-No es sólo eso. No me gusta ese tipo de hombres.  
-¿Qué tipo?  
-Esos que se creen… amos del universo.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Esposito me mandó un mensaje al móvil, diciéndome que habían localizado las llamadas y que habían encontrado a nuestro posible asesino. Le dije que fueran a por él y que lo llevasen a comisaría pero como testigo, no como sospechoso, no teníamos nada contra él. Le dirigí a mi amiga una mirada de disculpa.

-Está bien, vete, pero esta conversación aún no ha terminado.  
-Gracias Lanie.  
-¿Gracias? –me miró extrañada.  
-Por escucharme. Necesitaba esta charla, aunque no lo reconociera.  
-De nada, para eso estamos, te llamaré luego, voy a hacerle un segundo examen a Celia Gómez.  
-Bien.

-Troy Stewart –dejé la carpeta con su historial sobre la mesa de interrogatorios y me senté. Él me miró enfadado.  
-¿Se puede saber qué quiere de mí? Soy un hombre muy ocupado.  
-Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-¿Conoce a esta chica? –le enseñé una foto de la víctima. Al verla parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado.  
-Celia… ¿le ha ocurrido algo?  
-La han asesinado –contesté con frialdad.  
-No puede ser –susurró -. No es posible. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –bramó, enfurecido.  
-Cálmese. La encontramos esta mañana, la asesinaron de madrugada, estrangulada.  
-¿Saben quien ha sido?  
-Esperábamos que usted nos lo dijera.  
-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? –preguntó, cabreado.  
-¿Mantenía una relación con la víctima? –le pregunté directamente, sin rodeos. Me miró durante unos segundos, sopesando su respuesta, asintió lentamente.

-¿Desde cuándo?  
-Empezamos… hace unos dos meses…  
-¿Le hacía regalos a menudo?  
-¿Cómo dice?  
-Una amiga de Celia nos ha confirmado que usted era muy generoso con ella, le compró un coche, ropa, un móvil…  
-¿Qué tiene de malo gastar dinero en tu pareja?  
-Nada, ¿pero sabe que puede significar eso para una inspectora de homicidios? Que usted sentía algo muy profundo hacia la víctima, además también sabemos que era muy controlador, quizás ella quiso dejarlo y…  
-¡No se atreva a terminar esa frase! -gritó levantándose de la silla. Lo miré impasible.  
-Siéntese.

Me miró furioso, resoplando. Se sentó lentamente, apretando el puño.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?  
-Anoche.  
-¿A qué hora fue eso?  
-Sobre la una.  
-¿Mantuvieron relaciones sexuales?  
-Sí.  
-¿Usaron protección?  
-Tomaba anticonceptivos.  
-Dice que se fue sobre la una… el forense ha determinado la hora de la muerte entre las dos y las tres ¿sabe a dónde se fue?  
-Ella no se fue.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
-A la una se fue a su dormitorio y yo me fui al despacho, a trabajar. Me acosté sobre las tres de la mañana, ni siquiera sabía que ella ya no estaba en casa.  
-¿Su dormitorio?, ¿no dormían juntos?  
-No.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Qué importa eso? –preguntó, molesto.  
-Conteste a la pregunta.  
-¡Que le jodan!, no me han leído mis derechos y por tanto no estoy detenido, así que no tengo porque aguantar esto.

Se levantó de nuevo, yendo hasta la puerta.

-Intento resolver el asesinato de su novia ¿No quiere saber qué le pasó a Celia? –le pregunté antes de que se fuera.  
-Lo averiguaré yo mismo, sin su ayuda.  
-Sólo una cosa más –le pedí. Soltó un bufido y me miró, esperando.  
-Celia tenía marcas de ligaduras y de latigazos, ¿sabe algo de eso?

Me miró con tristeza, asintió.

-Yo se las infringí… -murmuró.

-Troy, no digas una palabra más.

Miré sorprendida al hombre que acababa de llegar. No podía ser. Richard Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Entré con él en la sala de observación y lo empujé contra la pared, furiosa.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿y quién te crees que eres para hablarle a un sospechoso?  
-He venido para hablar con el capitán –contestó con frialdad -.Y el hombre al que estabas interrogando es amigo mío. Lo estabas acosando sin la presencia de su abogado.  
-No lo acosaba y no ha pedido un abogado ¿Y cómo qué es amigo tuyo? ¿a qué te refieres?  
-Amigo. Persona que te importa con quien mantienes relaciones sociales y afectivas sin ningún interés romántico o lazo familiar. Deberías tener alguno, alegran bastante la vida.

En ese momento podría haber sacado mi arma y haberle disparado, pero me contuve. Richard se separó de la pared y se dirigió a la puerta, pero yo le cogí del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-A asegurarme de que Troy pida un abogado antes de que tú intentes destrozar su vida.  
-¡Destrozar su vida! ¿Tienes idea de por qué está aquí?  
-Sé que Celia ha muerto –contestó fríamente.  
-Y parece que no te importa mucho que sea tu amigo el que la ha matado.  
-Te equivocas, inspectora. Troy es inocente.  
-Ya le has oído. Esa mujer tenía marcas en la espalda, marcas de latigazos y él ha confesado. ¿Cómo puedes defenderle?  
-¿Por qué no le preguntas de qué son esas marcas?, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?, parece que sabes mucho sobre este tema.  
-¿Ahora me vas a acusar a mí?, ahórratelo Kate, sólo harías el ridículo –me espetó.  
-Mira, no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tengo un crimen que resolver.  
-Lo resolverías más rápido si buscases al culpable en vez de ensañarte con mi amigo.  
-Gracias por tu consejo –contesté fríamente por ahora voy a guiarme por mi instinto.  
-Como quieras, es una lástima… cuando me dijeron que eras la mejor en esto creía que tenían razón.  
-Siento haberte decepcionado -repliqué.

Salí de la sala de observación sintiendo como me hervía la sangre. Ryan se acercó a mí y me dijo que Troy Stewart había pedido un abogado. Asentí con amargura, ahora tendría que esperar a que viniese el letrado para poder interrogarle. Richard salió de la sala y me miró con desdén, antes de entrar en el despacho del capitán. Me acerqué a la puerta para intentar oír algo, pero Montgomery me dirigió una mirada de advertencia a través de la ventana. Fruncí el ceño y fui a mi escritorio. Tenía que centrarme en el caso.

-Beckett –alcé la mirada; Esposito me tendió una carpeta.  
-Son los análisis del semen. Lanie necesitará una muestra para comparar, o mejor dicho, dos.  
-¿Dos?  
-Sí, Celia mantuvo relaciones con dos hombres antes de morir.  
-Ya veo… ese sería un motivo para matarla –comenté.  
-Espero que el abogado no tarde mucho. Ese cabrón tiene que pagar por lo que le ha hecho a esa chica.  
Asentí, estando de acuerdo con él. Sin darme cuenta dirigí una mirada airada hacia la ventana del capitán, por donde podía ver al escritor.

-Veo que ha pedido un abogado. ¿Está asustado, señor Stewart?  
-Que quede claro que mi cliente sólo está aquí en calidad de testigo, así que haga el favor de ahorrarse esos comentarios –el abogado me lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero lo ignoré.  
-Celia Gómez fue atada, azotada y estrangulada. ¿Por qué la mató?  
-Vámonos.  
-¡Yo no lo hice! La até y la azoté, pero no le hice ningún daño.  
-¿Qué no le hizo ningún daño? –lo miré con incredulidad, sintiendo como volvía a temblar de rabia -¿Acaso no se dio cuenta mientras qué la torturaba del dolor que le infringía? ¿Cómo puede decir que no le hizo daño?  
-No contestes a nada más.  
-Ella lo deseaba.  
-No me diga –bufé.  
-Es la verdad. Nuestra relación no era…  
-¿Normal?  
-Típica –contestó para nosotros sí era normal.

Así que tenía razón, pensé. Una relación sadomasoquista. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero no todas. Las relaciones de ese tipo se basaban en el dolor, pero una cosa era el dolor y otra la tortura.

-Bien, vayamos desde el principio. ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenían usted y la señorita Gómez?  
-No éramos una pareja. Yo era su amo y ella mi sumisa.

No pude evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado al oír esas palabras, él me miró con frialdad.

-No me juzgue inspectora. Celia aceptaba su papel de buen grado, no se piense que la obligaba a someterse.  
-¿Las heridas fueron provocadas durante una de sus… sesiones?  
-Sí.  
-Dudo mucho que ella sintiera ningún placer con eso.  
-Celia soportaba muy bien el dolor, le encantaba, siempre me pedía más y yo se lo daba. Pero tiene razón, eso fue demasiado. Cuando dijo la palabra de seguridad ya me había pasado de la raya –dijo, sin ningún arrepentimiento.  
-¿Y ella se quedó en su apartamento?, ¿no huyó? –pregunté con escepticismo.  
-¿Huir? ¿Por qué iba a huir? Ella estaba bien, le curé las heridas y la dejé en su dormitorio para que descansara. Me pidió perdón y me aseguró que no volvería a pasar.  
-Espere un momento –lo frené -. ¿Ella le pidió perdón?  
-Sí.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por no cumplir las reglas –contestó como si fuera obvio.  
-¿Intenta decirme que la culpa fue de Celia?  
-Ella debió decir la palabra de seguridad al notar que estaba pasando los límites, pero no lo hizo, no lo suficientemente rápido. Le pregunté el motivo y me dijo que no quería decepcionarme. Me enfadé bastante.  
-¿Cómo dice?  
-Nuestra relación, por llamarlo de alguna manera, se basaba en la confianza. Celia debía haber tenido la suficiente confianza en mí como para frenarme en su momento, pero no lo hizo porque pensaba que me decepcionaría. Traicionó mi confianza. Estuve a punto de abandonarla, pero me suplicó que no lo hiciera.

No pude evitar sentir asco por ese hombre. Lo decía todo como si fuera lógico, cómo si realmente Celia tuviera la culpa de esa situación.  
-¿Otra vez me está juzgando inspectora? –lo miré sorprendida, yo no había dicho nada en voz alta, hace falta que lo diga, se lo noto en la mirada.  
-¿Qué pasó después?  
-Ya se lo he dicho. Celia se fue a su dormitorio y yo me fui a mi despacho.  
-Entonces no tiene ninguna idea de con quien se acostó ella esa noche, además de usted –comenté, intentado hablar con indiferencia, para ver su reacción, que sorprendentemente no fue la que yo esperaba.  
-Claro que lo sé, puedo darle el nombre, si quiere.  
-¿De quién se trata?  
-Richard. Richard Castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Entré hecha una furia en el despacho del capitán. Montgomery me miró extrañado, Richard ni se inmutó.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le pregunté a este último. Se levantó sin decir nada y me siguió. Me encerré con él en la sala de descanso, ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó.  
-¿Qué… qué pasa ahora? Dímelo tú.  
-¿Qué te diga qué?  
-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te acostaste con la víctima?  
-¿Por qué iba a decírtelo? Es personal.  
-¿Personal? –repetí con incredulidad acostabas con ella, eso te convierte en uno de los principales sospechosos.  
-Yo no la maté –dijo.  
-¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Y si dices la verdad, ¿te das cuenta de qué te has acostado con la novia de tu amigo? Puede que él la matase en medio de una escena de celos.

Para mi sorpresa se echó a reír.

-No le veo la gracia.  
-Porque no lo ves desde mi punto de vista –dijo, divertido –¿Así que crees qué Troy mató a Celia porque se acostó conmigo? –volvió a reírse.  
-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? Una mujer ha muerto, tú y tu amigo sois sospechosos y te ríes, ¿es que eres incapaz de tomarte algo en serio?

Dejó de reírse de inmediato, mirándome, indignado.

-¿Sabes?, voy a hacerte el favor de tu vida explicándote de qué va todo esto para que dejes de hacer el ridículo, ¿dónde está Troy?  
-En la sala de interrogatorios –dije entre dientes.  
-Vamos.

Se dirigió hacia allí con decisión, lo seguí con rapidez, asombrada.

-¿A dónde crees qué vas? No puedes entrar ahí.  
-Mira, yo tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes que atrapar al asesino de Celia, así que vamos a entrar ahí, te voy a demostrar que no había ningún problema entre Troy, Celia y yo y así podrás ponerte a trabajar. ¿Le parece bien, inspectora?

Me miró como invitándome a replicar. Respiré hondo, diciéndome a mí misma que no valía la pena ir a la cárcel por ese escritor y entré en la sala de interrogatorios, seguida por él.

-¿Cómo estás, Troy? –le preguntó amablemente. El hombre negó con la cabeza.  
-Aún no me lo creo…  
-¿Se te ocurre alguien qué quisiera matarla?  
-No, nadie…  
-¿Te importaría dejarme a mí las preguntas de poli? –le escupí. Richard asintió con tranquilidad.  
-Disculpe inspectora, tiene razón. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos?

Le señalé una de las sillas que estaba libre y yo me quedé de pie.

-Troy, la inspectora Beckett tiene una idea bastante equivocada sobre nosotros, creo que deberíamos ayudarla a entender, antes de que nos meta a los dos en el calabozo.

Me agaché junto a él, susurrando sobre su oído. –Sigue hablando de mí como si fuese estúpida y te arrepentirás.  
-¿Cuál es el problema? –Troy nos miró a ambos.  
-Cree que Celia te engañaba conmigo.  
-¿Cómo? –me miró fijamente -. Para ser inspectora de homicidios su capacidad deductiva deja mucho que desear.

Richard se rió entre dientes, yo apreté la mandíbula, intentando conservar la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-También cree que la mataste por un ataque de celos.  
-Eso es absurdo.  
-Lo sé –contestó.  
-Muy bien, ya basta –dije poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, furiosa -. O me dan una explicación lo suficientemente creíble para todo esto o los encierro a ambos.  
-A esto me refería –Richard miraba a su amigo; éste negaba con la cabeza, exasperado.  
-Mire, yo no maté a Celia porque se acostara con Ricky, ni por ninguna otra razón.  
-¿Y ahora me va a decir que le parecía bien que se acostaran?  
-No sólo me parecía bien, yo se lo pedí.  
-¿Qué? –miré por unos segundos a mi sospechoso y luego giré lentamente la cabeza hacia Richard, quien me observaba con atención.  
-Celia tenía un grave problema con el control, se negaba a obedecer y eso me molestaba. Decidí que tenía que tomar medidas.  
-¿Medidas?  
-Hablé con ella, le dije que no podíamos seguir así, que si quería seguir siendo mi sumisa tendría que empezar a obedecer, sin condiciones. Me dijo que haría lo que fuera, que ella sólo deseaba complacerme. Le sugerí ponerla a disposición de otro amo. Al principio dudó, pero aceptó.

Intenté controlar mis nauseas, aparté la mirada de Richard que seguía observándome, imperturbable.

-¿A disposición de otro amo? –dije en un hilo de voz.  
-Me estaba siendo muy difícil controlarla, necesitaba ayuda y que ella estuviera dispuesta a tener una sesión con otro amo era una muestra de confianza. Sólo me pidió que no la dejara sola cuando se la prestara a Ricky.  
-¿Prestarla? ¿Se da cuenta de que está hablando de una mujer? –pregunté, temblando de rabia.  
-Ya vuelve a juzgarme. No obligué a Celia a nada, ella podría haberse negado, pero no quiso y por si le interesa, el término "prestar" lo usó ella, no yo.  
-¿Qué podría haberse negado? Prácticamente la obligó a acostarse con otro sirviéndose de un chantaje emocional.  
-No pienso perder el tiempo hablando con usted sobre mi forma de ver el sexo, jamás lo entendería. Celia disfrutó de esa sesión tanto como yo, ella era mayorcita para saber lo que hacía, no se atreva a decirme que la obligué.  
-Kate, creo que deberíamos hablar a solas –lo miré fijamente, hasta ahora no había dicho nada. No pude sostenerle la mirada, me daba asco, me dirigí de nuevo hacia el otro hombre.

-¿A qué hora se fue… el señor Castle?  
-A eso de las doce, luego continuamos con la sesión en privado.  
-Dice que cuando terminó… su sesión usted se fue al despacho y no volvió a verla… ¿puede demostrarlo?  
-Pues la verdad es que sí –dijo tranquilamente–. En el edificio donde vivo hay cámaras de seguridad en todas las plantas. Puede comprobar que no salí de mi apartamento en toda la noche.  
-Lo comprobaremos –me levanté y salí, me temblaban las piernas. Noté como Richard me seguía, en silencio. Le pedí a Esposito que comprobara las cámaras y fui a la sala de descanso, intenté servirme un café, pero me costaba sujetar la taza. Richard cerró la puerta con suavidad y se acercó a mí, quitándome la taza de la mano, con delicadeza. Me aparté como si me hubiera quemado, lo miré, asqueada.

-¡No me toques!  
-Kate, cálmate, por favor.  
-¿Y si no quiero calmarme? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Darme con un látigo?  
-No seas ridícula.  
-No me hables así –casi le grité.  
-Este no es momento ni lugar para hablar de esto, baja la voz, nos están mirando.  
-No pienso hablar contigo de… de lo que quiera que seas, ni aquí ni en ningún sitio.  
-Escucha, entiendo la imagen que te estás formando de mí, pero no es lo que piensas.  
-¿Qué no es lo que pienso? –lo miré con incredulidad –.Respóndeme, ¿eres un amo, o no?  
-Sí.  
-No tenemos nada más que hablar –me alejé de él.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué te molesta tanto?

Aquello fue demasiado, me volví, furiosa, intentando controlar mi tono de voz, en una cosa tenía razón, no era el lugar para hablar de eso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón? Primero me dices que quieres follar conmigo, luego me dices que quieres más y ahora me entero de que eres… un… un puto sádico ¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿hacerme lo mismo que a Celia? ¿Anularme como persona y humillarme? ¿Convertirme en tu esclava sexual? Olvídate de mí, ¿me oyes?, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. –Salí de la sala airada sin poder soportarlo más. Había conseguido hablar con él sin gritar, no quería que toda la comisaría se enterase de aquello, pero sentía que si me quedaba junto a él acabaría disparándole.

Me dirigí al ascensor, en esos momentos no estaba de humor para seguir trabajando, necesitaba calmarme, pero él no iba a darme un respiro. Me siguió y se coló en el ascensor unos segundos antes de que se cerrasen las puertas, pulsó el botón de STOP y me tomó de los brazos, golpeándome bruscamente contra la pared.

-No te creas que esta conversación ha terminado. Tú ya has hablado, ahora me vas a escuchar. No soy un sádico y no humillo a las mujeres. Disfruto causando dolor de la misma manera que otro hombre disfruta amando a su mujer, pero no de la forma que tú piensas. Nunca jamás he torturado a ninguna mujer, ¿me oyes?, la dominación y la sumisión no se basan en la humillación y en la tortura, ni mucho menos en la esclavitud y el maltrato, para mí la confianza y el respeto son la base de mis relaciones. Cuando seas capaz de entenderlo y eliminar tus malditos prejuicios, volveremos a hablar. Hasta entonces… -no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, me besó con rapidez, tomando mi boca con agresividad. Intenté apartarle, pero me apretó contra él y me mordió el labio. No sé cómo ni cuando, pero dejé de forcejear y acepté el beso, peor aún, me entregué a él con entusiasmo, reclamando sus labios de la misma forma que él reclamaba los míos. No me di cuenta de que había vuelto a activar el ascensor. Se separó de mí en el mismo momento en que se abrían las puertas; respiraba con dificultad –. Espero poder verla pronto, inspectora.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes de leer:

-No penséis ni por un segundo que Castle va a tratar a Beckett de la misma forma que trata a Celia. En este capítulo se mostrará como lo que es, un amo. Pero Beckett no es una sumisa, ni desea serlo, ni Castle será un amo al 100% ni Beckett será una sumisa normal. Lo digo para evitar confusiones.  
-Este capítulo puede ser muy desagradable sin ser nada explícito. Yo lo aviso.  
Ahora sí, gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué hacemos con Stewart?, ¿dejamos que se vaya o no?

-¿Habéis visto ya los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad?  
-Sí, los he visto y dice la verdad. No salió de la casa en toda la noche, pero hay algo que me resulta extraño… -le invité a seguir con la mirada Castle, salió de la casa sobre las doce, ¿hay algo qué haya pasado en ese interrogatorio qué debamos saber?

Esposito me miró fijamente, no contesté, negué con la cabeza.  
-Conoce a la víctima y al sospechoso, por eso entró en el interrogatorio…  
-¿Es sospechoso?  
-Mi instinto me dice que no fue él…  
-¿Desde cuándo te dejas llevar sólo por tu instinto? Beckett, si es sospechoso deberíamos detenerlo.  
-Le he puesto vigilancia –respondí irá a ninguna parte. Si al final resulta estar implicado en el caso lo encerraré yo misma.  
-Ya… -lo miré, molesta de que dudase de mí, pero no dije nada, hasta yo misma empezaba a dudar.  
-¿Sale Celia en el vídeo?  
-Sí, salió del apartamento a eso de la una y media, sola.  
-¿Parecía asustada o…  
-No lo sé, el vídeo no tiene mucha calidad para ser de unos apartamentos de lujo.  
-Suelta a Stewart pero ponle vigilancia, aunque él no saliera de su casa pudo contratar a alguien para que la matase.  
-O pudo matarla tu amigo escritor –comentó. Lo miré fríamente.  
-Tenemos que averiguar a dónde fue la víctima y porque salió a esas horas, puede que recibiera una llamada. Pide una orden de registro para localizar sus llamadas.  
-¿Y qué hay de lo del sado? ¿Te crees esa historia? A lo mejor él la ató y la violó.  
-De eso me encargaré yo, pediré otra orden para investigar el apartamento, a ver si encontramos pruebas, pero Lanie dijo que salvo las marcas de ligadura no había señal alguna de que la hubieran forzado…  
-Ya, salvo eso y que ese cabrón le arrancó la piel a tiras.

Asentí en silencio, me hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó; suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la silla de mi escritorio, no le había dicho a nadie lo ocurrido en ese interrogatorio, le había ocultado a mi equipo que Richard Castle había mantenido relaciones con la víctima y sabía perfectamente que estaba cometiendo un error. No estaba siendo profesional, pero una minúscula parte de mí me suplicaba que guardara silencio, la misma parte que me decía que ese beso había sido increíble. Y sin embargo, pensar que Esposito podía tener razón y que no había sido sexo voluntario… que la había, "la habían" forzado. Otra vez esa sensación de nauseas… tenía que averiguar la verdad, ya no sólo por la víctima, sino por mí.

Mientras que escribía la solicitud de la orden Velázquez se acercó a mí y me tendió un sobre, lo abrí con poco entusiasmo, sin interés. Miré realmente sorprendida el contenido, un DVD junto a una nota.

"Sé que piensas que pudimos obligarla, pero sabes muy bien que no me habrías permitido besarte si pensaras que soy un violador. El vídeo te dará nauseas, pero te sacará de dudas. Míralo a solas. No se lo enseñes a nadie. R.C."

-Qué demonios…  
-¿Va todo bien, Beckett? –Ryan me miró desde su escritorio, asentí.  
-Tengo que salir un momento, ocúpate de analizar las llamadas con Esposito cuando consiga la orden.

Cogí el DVD y me dirigí al ascensor, apretando con furia la nota, pensando seriamente darme la vuelta y poner el vídeo delante de todo el mundo, al fin y al cabo podría ser una prueba. Pero otra vez esa partícula irracional que me pedía que le hiciera caso. Conduje hasta mi modesto apartamento y sin quitarme el abrigo encendí mi ordenador y puse el DVD. Me quedé durante unos segundos con el dedo en el aire, sin poder apretar el play, ¿de verdad quería ver eso? No, no quería, pero tampoco tenía otra opción.

Al principio no vi nada, sólo la pantalla en negro, pero enseguida la cosa cambió. En el monitor de mi ordenador veía una gran cama, con sábanas de color granate, con cadenas en las cuatro esquinas. No podía ver nada más de la habitación y lo prefería así. Sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelvo cuando oí una puerta abrirse y tres personas se acercaron a la cama: Stewart, Celia y él. Subí el volumen, aunque no quería oír aquello, sólo quería apagarlo. En el vídeo Richard dejó caer su chaqueta al suelo y se acercó a Celia, tomándola por los hombros, noté en sus movimientos determinación y autoridad, pero también una pizca de compasión.

-Tu amo me ha dicho que no estás siendo una buena sumisa, Celia, ¿es eso cierto?  
-Sí… señor Castle –la voz de Celia sonaba triste, avergonzada, pero para nada asustada.  
-¿Es cierto qué le desafías?  
-Sí… pero… no lo hago a propósito… -dijo en un patético intento de defenderse; sentí repulsión por aquella escena y no precisamente por los hombres, sino por ella.  
-¿Acaso te ha desatendido, no satisface tus necesidades?, ¿no te da lo que deseas?  
-¡Sí! –gritó horrorizada –siempre lo hace, no tengo ninguna queja.  
-¿Entonces por qué le desobedeces?  
-Yo… no lo sé… lo siento…  
-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó apartándose de ella; durante unos segundos no lo vi en la pantalla, pero no tardó en aparecer, llevando algo en la mano, era una vara de madera, larga y delgada. Celia asintió en silencio, Richard volvió a acercarse a ella.  
-Estoy aquí para corregirte, para recordarte a quien debes mostrarle siempre respeto, obediencia y sumisión; tú amo y yo hemos hablado a solas, Celia –ella alzó la mirada, ahora sí asustada –a pesar de tu comportamiento no quiere abandonarte y sé que tú tampoco deseas que lo haga, ¿me equivoco?  
-No señor, por favor amo no me abandone –controlé mis ganas de vomitar cuando vi como ella se dirigía a Stewart, llorosa. Éste no le dijo nada, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

-Mírame a mí Celia, no a él –la voz de Richard sonó fría, ahora sin ninguna compasión; Celia se dio la vuelta rápidamente, se acercó a él de nuevo, solícita. Richard volvió a hablar, pero ahora con una voz mucho más suave ya sabes estamos grabando esta sesión para que tu amo pueda usarla como recordatorio, pero quiero preguntártelo de nuevo, para estar seguros, ¿deseas ser grabada?  
-Sí, señor Castle.  
-¿Harás lo qué yo te diga en todo momento como si de tu amo se tratara?  
-Sí, señor Castle.  
-Bien, recuerda esto, he leído cuáles son tus límites, pero no sé nada de la intensidad que puedes soportar. Esta sesión no será sólo de castigo, sino de confianza. Sí sobrepaso el límite debes decir la palabra de seguridad, ¿cuál es la palabra de seguridad, Celia?  
-Árbol, señor Castle.  
-Buena chica, ahora desnúdate.

Lo soporté como pude, oyendo los gritos y los gemidos de dolor y de placer de esa chica. Lo apagué unos veinte minutos después, ni necesitaba ni quería ver más. No pude aguantarlo y fui rápidamente al baño; vomité todo el contenido de mi estómago, en esos momentos no sabía quien me daba más asco, esos hombres o Celia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Me miré al espejo tras mojarme la cara con agua fría, esa no era yo. La mujer que me miraba desde el espejo era una joven asustada y nerviosa, una chiquilla, no era la experimentada policía a la que todos estaban habituados, pero no podía culparme. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué cara se le queda a una cuando descubre que el hombre con quien sueña es un sádico? Me cepillé los dientes con rapidez, tenía que volver al trabajo, aunque no sabía qué hacer con el vídeo. Era una prueba y ocultar pruebas es un delito. Quisiera o no tenía que entregarla, no iba a arriesgar mi carrera por ese… ese monstruo.

Cuando llegué a comisaría Ryan se acercó a mí.

-Tienes visita.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora?  
-¿Ves a esa mujer? –señaló a una señora afroamericana, vestida con traje. Asentí -. Es de Asuntos Internos, te busca.  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo que has oído, Beckett, ¿en qué lío te has metido? –No contesté, ¿se había enterado Asuntos Internos de que me había llevado una prueba a casa?… ¿por qué si no me buscaba una de sus inspectoras? Tragué saliva y me acerqué a ella, nerviosa.  
-Disculpe… soy la inspectora Kate Beckett, ¿quería hablar conmigo?  
-Victoria Gates, Asuntos Internos, ¿podríamos hablar a solas un momento?

Entramos en la sala de descanso, vi los rostros preocupados de Ryan y Esposito antes de que la inspectora bajase la persiana y me mirara con frialdad.

-Seré clara inspectora, quiero el vídeo que le ha enviado Richard Castle.  
La miré perpleja. ¿Quería el vídeo? -¿Cómo… cómo dice?  
-Sé que el señor Castle le ha enviado un vídeo íntimo, un vídeo que confirma su inocencia en cuanto al crimen de violación. Como ha visto, la señorita Gómez se sometió al señor Castle y al señor Stewart de forma voluntaria, no la violaron.  
-Siguen siendo sospechosos de asesinato.  
-Puede ser, pero Richard no le mandó el vídeo para demostrar su inocencia en el asesinato, sino para demostrarle a usted que no es ningún violador. Si ese vídeo saliera a la luz su reputación sería arruinada, entréguemelo, por favor.  
-No puedo hacer eso. Es una prueba.  
-¿Una prueba? Ambos admitieron acostarse con la víctima ¿acaso en ese vídeo se ve algo relacionado con el crimen, algo que indique que uno de esos hombres asesinara a Celia Gómez?  
-No… pero…  
-Inspectora lo hago por su bien. Si ese vídeo saliera a la luz el abogado de Richard iría a por usted y, créame, no le conviene enfrentarse a ese hombre. Deme el DVD. La guardaré yo misma, si al final resulta que él o su amigo están implicados en el caso de asesinato, yo misma se lo devolveré para que la Fiscalía lo use como prueba.  
-Con todos mis respetos pero, ¿se da cuenta de qué me está pidiendo que me salte el reglamento?  
-Sí, como también me doy cuenta de que ya se lo ha saltado al no informar a su superior ni a nadie sobre el interrogatorio que ha tenido con Richard y el señor Stewart, por no hablar del vídeo que ya debería estar archivado como prueba, pero que usted, sin motivo alguno, había decidido esconder hasta ahora. Podría meterse en problemas, ¿eso es lo qué desea?

¿Saltarme el reglamento? ¿Esa mujer me hablaba a mí de saltarme el reglamento?, ¿y de qué diablos conocía a Richard? Resoplé, intentando calmarme.

-No voy a darle el vídeo –dije rotundamente; me miró con sorpresa, intentó hablar, pero se lo impedí -. Lo guardaré yo misma, dígale a su amigo que no se lo enseñaré a nadie si resulta inocente, pero no voy a dárselo a usted, no permitiré que lo destruya.  
-Como usted quiera –dijo tras mirarme fijamente durante cuestión de minutos –pero más le vale que nadie vea ese vídeo, inspectora.  
-¿Me está amenazando? ¿Se da cuenta de que podría denunciarla a sus superiores?  
-Por supuesto, de hecho la invito a hacerlo, pero créame, nadie la tomará en serio –dijo con desdén. Le lancé una mirada furibunda -. Resuelva este caso inspectora y cuando se dé cuenta de que tanto Richard como el señor Stewart son inocentes, destruya ese vídeo. Buenos días.

Se marchó tras dirigirme una última mirada glacial. Me senté en el sofá de la sala de descanso, tratando de ignorar los impulsos que me pedían que fuera a por Richard Castle y le pegara un tiro. Montgomery entró en ese momento, me levanté con rapidez, preocupada.

-¿Todo bien, Beckett?  
-Sí, señor…  
-Ya me ha comentado la inspectora Gates que todo ha sido una confusión, un fallo en la informática –asentí con la cabeza, preguntándome cual sería la excusa que Gates habría puesto para venir a comisaría y hablar conmigo –si todo va bien, póngase con el caso.  
-Por supuesto.

Me acerqué a Esposito y a Ryan, agotada, deseando resolver ese caso y poder olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido durante esos días. Los miré a ambos, esperando a que me pusieran al corriente de las novedades.

-Hemos visto el listado de llamadas, no se hizo ni se recibió ninguna a esas horas de la noche, ni tampoco unas horas antes.  
-Quizás la víctima ya tenía previsto encontrarse con alguien a esas horas –comentó Ryan. Asentí, aunque esa posibilidad no me convencía mucho. La chica estaba completamente atada a su "amo" y dudaba mucho que a éste le hiciera gracia saber que su chica salía tan tarde para encontrarse con alguien.

El resto de la tarde lo pasé mirando la pizarra, sin saber muy bien que paso dar. Estaba bloqueada. Decidí que tendríamos que seguir investigando al día siguiente, estaba agotada.

-Está bien chicos es tarde, seguiremos con todo esto mañana, necesitamos despejarnos.  
-Bien, buenas noches Beckett.  
-Adiós.

Recogí mis cosas y me fui; tenía un objetivo para esa noche, un buen baño y vino, mucho vino, necesitaba olvidar las imágenes de ese vídeo, tenerlas en mi cabeza era repugnante, nauseabundo. Aparqué mi vieja harley y entré en el ascensor, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza al pensar en el beso que ese hombre me había dado unas horas antes, en comisaría. Tenías que fijarte en un monstruo Kate, me dije con amargura. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron me dirigí a mi apartamento, distraída, mientras que buscaba las llaves. Estuve a punto de caerme cuando lo vi allí, esperando junto a la puerta.

-Buenas noches –me saludó. Respiré hondo, decidida a ignorarle, pero no me lo iba a poner fácil –. Has visto el vídeo –no era una pregunta, más bien parecía una afirmación. Lo miré con desprecio.  
-Sí, lo vi y vomité el almuerzo.  
-¿Estás bien? –me miró… ¿preocupado? ¿Ese monstruo podía preocuparse por alguien?  
-Sí, estoy bien, pero tengo un problema. Quiero pasar una noche tranquila y teniéndote aquí va a ser difícil.  
-Comprendo –aquella mirada inexpresiva otra vez, me ponía de los nervios, exploté.  
-¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres?  
-Hablar Kate, sólo quiero hablar.  
-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
-Kate, te he enseñado un vídeo en el que salgo azotando y follando a una chica, ahora debes de pensar cosas horribles sobre mí –eso es cierto, pensé.  
-Y si así fuera, ¿qué? ¿Has venido a excusarte, a decirme que no querías hacer eso? –pregunté, asqueada. Me miró sorprendido, negó.  
-¿Excusarme? ¿Ves?, de esto tenemos que hablar. Crees que soy un monstruo, una bestia que disfruta torturando, humillando y degradando a las mujeres.  
-Así es…  
-Pero no es así, Kate, sólo te pido una oportunidad para que de una vez por toda me dejes explicarte lo que has visto en ese vídeo.  
-Sé muy bien lo que vi.  
-Sabes lo que viste, pero no sabes la historia.  
-Eso no importa.  
-Sí importa, saber la historia siempre importa. Déjame entrar, por favor, deja que te lo explique, déjame eliminar esa imagen que tienes de mí en la cabeza.  
-Nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión.  
-Al menos déjame intentarlo.

Suspiré, era algo desconcertante… ese hombre, tranquilo y amable que tenía delante no se parecía el mismo que azotaba con una vara de madera a la joven desnuda del vídeo. Éste parecía humano y aquello me intrigaba. Volví a recordar ese primer encuentro en la firma de libros años atrás, esa leve y brusca caricia en la sala de interrogatorios la noche en que realmente nos conocimos y ese beso, ese excitante beso en el ascensor. Y fui egoísta, necesitaba creer que el hombre al que deseaba y al que admiraba desde joven no era una bestia. Me rendí, abrí la puerta, entré y me hice a un lado.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó. Lo miré agotada, ¿ahora me iba a preguntar si tenía hambre? ¿No podía simplemente hablar e irse? Asentí.  
-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?  
-Sí.  
-¿Pasta y focaccia te parece bien?  
-Sí.

Richard encargó la comida y luego guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué? ¿Vamos a esperar a que llegue la comida? –pregunté con cansancio.  
-Después de haber visto el vídeo dudo que hayas comido algo y además has vomitado… necesitas comer.  
-Podemos hablar mientras que viene la comida –dije, molesta de que me tratase como una niña. ¡Estábamos en mi casa!  
-No. Esperaremos.  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué?  
-No sé qué pensarás de mí después de la charla, probablemente quieras echarme de tu casa y si me echas no podré vigilarte.  
-¿Vigilarme? –repetí, con incredulidad.  
-Para que comas.

Tomé una inspiración profunda y me alejé de él. Lo miré con odio.

-¿Sabes? Voy a ignorar esto último que has dicho para no pegarte un tiro, pero yo que tú no tentaría más a la suerte.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Bien, ¿crees que podrás quedarte ahí quieto y callado mientras que me doy una ducha?

Dejó de sonreír y su mirada cambió. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, contuve un escalofrío, durante unos minutos sólo se oyó el sonido de mi respiración súbitamente acelerada. Deseo. Ese hombre me deseaba y lo peor es que a mí me gustaba sentirme así, a pesar de todo lo que había visto, a pesar de lo que sabía sobre él…

-Date esa ducha, me quedaré aquí y no te molestaré, tienes mi palabra –se sentó en el sofá y me observó, esperando. Asentí, aturdida y me dirigí al baño. De repente me dije a mí misma que estaba siendo estúpida. No conocía de nada a ese hombre y lo dejaba en mi casa, sin vigilancia… y lo peor es que había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera un asesino. Cogí mi arma y la dejé justo al lado de la bañera, dejé la cortina abierta en todo momento, atenta a cualquier ruido, pero de nuevo esa pequeña parte de mí me dijo que estaba siendo paranoica. ¿De verdad lo había dejado entrar si creyese que era un asesino o un criminal? No, probablemente no, además mi instinto me decía que no era un criminal. Estuve una eternidad bajo la ducha, envuelta en mis pensamientos, hasta que oí como sonaba el timbre. Cerré el grifo del agua caliente y salí.

La cena que había encargado estaba deliciosa, era la mejor comida italiana que había probado nunca, pero no tenía mucha hambre. Dejé el plato medio lleno y me aparté, él me observó.

-¿Estás bien?  
-No tengo hambre, tengo… el estómago revuelto.  
-Y supongo que yo tengo algo que ver en eso –murmuró.  
-Pues sí –repliqué.  
-De acuerdo –dejó su tenedor en el plato y me señaló el sofá -¿qué tal si nos sentamos allí?

Asentí y me senté en un extremo del sofá. Richard se sentó a mi lado, demasiado cerca. Lo oí suspirar.

-Dios… tu pelo… huele a cerezas… creía que era tu perfume… es embriagador, Kate… delicioso.  
-Richard…  
-Está bien, lo siento, tienes razón, no he venido aquí para seducirte, no esta noche, sino para hablar.  
-Bien –dije con cansancio –habla entonces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló; yo no tenía nada que decir y él no parecía arrancarse. Suspiré con impaciencia, me levanté, fui hacia la cocina, saqué una botella de whisky y dos vasos y los coloqué delante de la mesita de café. Le serví en silencio y le pasé la copa, bebiéndome la mía de un trago. Richard sólo bebió un trago, me eché de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos, esperando.

-¿Sueles desahogarte con alcohol? –me preguntó. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, bebiéndome la segunda copa y dejando el vaso en la mesa con más brusquedad de la necesaria.  
-Tengo en mi casa a un pervertido sexual que me está poniendo de los nervios a cada segundo que pasa. Si me apetece beberme esa botella entera, lo haré y me importa una mierda tu opinión ¿vale?

No contestó, cogió su copa y se la bebió, dejando el vaso junto al mío, después me miró con decisión. Parecía que por fin se había decidido.

-Muy bien Kate, dime, ¿qué es lo que más te ha molestado de ese vídeo?  
Me reí, sarcástica. -¿Molestado? Para dedicarte a las palabras dejas mucho que desear, Richard.  
-Qué verbo usarías tú, ¿entonces? –preguntó tranquilamente.  
-¿De verdad quieres saber qué he sentido cuando he visto cómo torturabas a esa chica?  
-Ahora eres tú la que no eliges bien las palabras, pero sí, quiero saberlo.  
-Muy bien. Me he sentido asqueada, me dan entrado nauseas de ver como tu amigo te ofrecía a esa mujer como si fuera un… perro al que educar, he pensado que eres un monstruo al tratarla así, al ver como la golpeabas y después te la follabas como si fuera una muñeca hinchable y lo peor no es eso, Richard, lo peor es que ni tú ni él me dabais tanto asco como ella –lo solté de un tirón, sin pararme a respirar ni a pensar. Necesitaba soltar aquello, aunque fuera con él, con el monstruo, con el protagonista del vídeo.  
-No has dicho nada de que soy sospechoso de su muerte –observó. Aquello me dejó descolocada. Tenía razón, no había dicho nada del asesinato, mi odio se había limitado al vídeo, pero sabía muy bien porque había sido así. Sabía perfectamente que él no era un asesino, quizás un sádico, pero no un asesino.  
-Si creyera que eres culpable no estarías aquí –dije al fin. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, pero no le respondí, me sentía cansada, abrumada por todo aquello; por tenerlo allí, por recordar el vídeo, el beso, por oler su colonia.  
-Es bueno saberlo –respondió. Asentí y estiré el brazo para coger de nuevo el whisky, pero él me sujetó la mano con decisión. Al instante noté una descarga eléctrica, me solté, conteniendo un escalofrío, disimulando, pero lo notó. Era experto en notar esas cosas, en sentir la excitación de una mujer -. Estás temblando –murmuró. Lo miré en silencio, era cierto, temblaba de arriba a abajo.  
-Richard…  
-Tranquilízate Kate, no voy a hacerte nada, nada que tú no quieras –dijo. Cerré los ojos, nada que yo no quisiera… acababa de decirle que era un monstruo y aun así ahí estaba, seduciéndome sin apenas hacer ni decir nada, sin tener que esforzarse, sólo su voz y la tensión del ambiente eran suficientes para tenerme así, temblando como una hoja. Me obligué a mí misma a controlarme, esa no era yo, tenía que ser la dura inspectora con él o acabaría arrepintiéndome.  
-Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti y de tú asqueroso vídeo. Ahora habla y márchate –dije con frialdad, notando como la seguridad volvía a mi voz.  
-No soy un monstruo –se limitó a decir. Resoplé, ¿eso era lo único que iba a alegar en su defensa? – Y te equivocas Kate –añadió con suavidad, lo miré fijamente – no torturé a Celia, no le hice el menor daño, sólo le di lo que ella deseaba.  
-Le pegaste –dije.  
-Lo sé.  
-Y no sólo eso… no fueron… unos simples azotes… le pegaste de verdad, con fuerza, con furia… cómo si la odiaras…  
-No la odiaba Kate –repuso te lo he dicho, Celia deseaba aquello, deseaba ser castigada, sabía que no estaba cumpliendo su parte del contrato como sumisa y se odiaba por ello, ella quería esos azotes, no quería que fuera suave ni comprensivo, quería sentir dolor, necesitaba sentir dolor. Yo podría haber sido más suave, pero entonces no hubiera funcionado, tenía que notar el verdadero dolor, el que sentía Troy.  
-¿Troy? –repetí con incredulidad. Richard se encogió de hombros.  
-Cuando tienes una relación tan intensa con una persona, el dolor de creer que se va a acabar es demasiado cruel, Kate.  
-Pero ellos no tenían una relación –objeté.  
-Que no se amaran no quiere decir que no tuvieran una relación. Firmaron un contrato, Kate. En el contrato ella le entregaba su completa confianza y su voluntad, se entregaba a él en todos los sentidos. No somos animales, ni insensibles a los sentimientos. Cuando una mujer confía en ti de tal manera hay algo que te une a ella, algo que con el paso del tiempo puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como el amor. Incluso si hay incompatibilidades o uno se cansa de seguir con el contrato, siempre queda algo, algo que te recuerda que un día le perteneciste a otra persona o que otra persona te perteneció.  
-Pero Troy quería abandonarla.  
-No, no quería. Podría haberlo hecho, pero la deseaba, la necesitaba demasiado como para dejarla y cambiarla por otra más complaciente. Por eso acabó pidiéndome ayuda. Sé que no lo creerás, pero si la hubiera dejado le hubiera hecho mucho daño, Kate, mucho más del que te puedas imaginar. Celia estaba completamente sometida a él, lo único que le importaba era pertenecerle y no sólo por el sexo, era mucho más.  
-¿Cómo sabes que quería someterse? Puede que sólo estuviera…  
-¿Enamorada? –asentí, él negó con la cabeza. - ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?  
-Claro, como todo el mundo.  
-Entonces supongo que sabrás distinguir. Por amor se hacen muchas cosas Kate, pero entregar tu voluntad a otra persona, dejar que sea el que tome las decisiones ¿dejar que te posea? Eso no se hace por amor, Kate y el que piense lo contrario tiene graves problemas. Si Celia hubiera estado enamorada, enamorada, no sometida, hubiera puesto límites, pero no lo hizo. No los puso porque le encantaba sentirse así.  
-¿Esclavizada?  
-Sometida.  
-No veo la diferencia.  
-La sumisión es opcional.  
-Hablas de Celia como si pudiera elegir, como si no estuviera obligada a someterse, como si no se obligara a sí misma.  
-En cierto modo tienes razón… Celia necesitaba sentirse sometida por Troy, tanto como respirar. Al principio lo negó, se alejó de él, pero pronto lo comprendió, quería ser suya. Complacerle, dejarle decidir y pensar por ella.  
-No entiendo como una mujer puede desear algo así…  
-No sé porque te sorprende tanto, la mitad de lo que hacemos en nuestras vidas es para complacer a los demás.  
-Estás exagerando.  
-¿En serio? Dime una cosa, ¿se pondría una mujer tacones si no estuviera establecido que es más bella con ellos?  
-Para que lo sepas, llevo tacones desde hace siglos y no porque lo diga la gente, sino porque quiero.  
-¿Los llevarías si nadie los llevara? ¿Si nunca se hubiera puesto de moda esa costumbre?

Ahí tuve que callarme, fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo habíamos pasado de hablar de azotes y sumisión a tacones? Pero ahora esa psicología me daba igual, había algo que deseaba preguntarle, algo que para mí era mucho más importante que lo que había sentido Celia. Necesitaba saberlo.

-Richard… necesito hacerte una pregunta más.  
-Dispara –dijo con una tranquila sonrisa.  
-¿Qué sentiste tú al dominar a Celia?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-Estuvo bien –respondió con aburrimiento, como si le hubiera preguntando por un partido de baseball.  
-¿Estuvo bien? –repetí, horrorizada.  
-Celia no se sometió a mí para complacerme, Kate, sino para complacer a Troy, azotarla y tirármela era sólo un favor que le hacía a mis amigos, nada más.  
-¿No sentiste… nada?  
-Fue muy placentero ver como ella se sometía sin ningún reparo y también comprobar que por mucho que la azotase con fuerza lo resistía, el sexo estuvo bien, satisfactorio… pero eso no me basta para disfrutar. Me gusta someter Kate, pero sobretodo me gusta que se sometan a mí por y para mí, no por otros hombres.  
-Supongo que preguntarte si sentiste algún remordimiento sería estúpido –observé. Él suspiró, mirándome con paciencia.  
-¿Otra vez con eso? Ellos me lo pidieron, Celia me dio su permiso, incluso volví a preguntárselo para asegurarme. Les hice un favor Kate, ¿te arrepentirías tú de hacerle un favor a un amigo?  
-Tampoco les ayudaste mucho –comenté. Me miró fijamente, sus facciones se endurecieron.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Tu amigo se pasó con los azotes y según vuestra filosofía fue culpa de Celia, por no pararlo antes. Parece que al final no era tan sumisa como tú y él queríais que fuera.  
-Si tú lo dices… pero pasas algo en alto, Kate –lo observé, esperando a que continuase estaba tensa, asustada por la idea de que Troy la abandonase, ella creería que soportando los azotes le demostraría algo.  
-¿Y no fue así? Soportó una tortura, he visto las marcas, debió ser horrible para ella que el hombre en quien confiaba le hiciera tanto daño y no poder decirlo por miedo a que la dejase.  
-Troy no la habría dejado, de hecho Celia al final le dijo que parase y no la dejó, ¿no? Ya te lo he dicho, esto no se basa sólo en pegar y exigir obediencia, las palabras de seguridad tienen un gran papel en nuestros juegos. Cualquier sumisa o sumiso tiene que tenerlas muy presente y saber que si las utiliza no habrá consecuencias. Celia se equivocó al no decirlas antes, se habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento y Troy también.  
-Ahora vas a decirme que Troy sufrió al hacerle eso –dije, enfadada. Él ni se inmutó.  
-Tras curarla me llamó, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, no sólo con Celia, sino consigo mismo, no entendía que estaba haciendo mal, creía que Celia no confiaba en él, al menos no totalmente.  
-¿Y tú crees que si lo hacía?  
-Creo que Celia estaba asustada y por eso actuó así, o quizás necesitaba probarse a sí misma y ver cuánto podría soportar para satisfacer a su amo, no lo sé… pero estoy seguro de que confiaba en Troy ciegamente.  
-No entiendo cómo estás tan seguro.  
-¿Dejarías que yo te entregase a otro hombre si no confiaras en mí?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida, no contesté, dirigí la vista al frente, para no tener que enfrentarme a su mirada. Lo dejó pasar y sonrió, cogiendo la botella que teníamos delante, se sirvió un poco y bebió.

-Bueno, ¿esta charla ha cambiado en algo tu opinión sobre mí? –preguntó. Volví a mirarlo, sin saber que decir -puedes decirme con total confianza que mi mundo te parece asqueroso, lo entendería.  
-No me parece… supongo que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, pero…  
-¿Te cuesta aceptar que haya mujeres que se sometan a otros hombres?  
-Supongo que sí. Y no es sólo eso… no comprendo cómo alguien puede disfrutar causando dolor a otra persona.  
-Es excitante y el poder que otorga es… indescriptible.  
-Sí, seguro que eso es lo que sienten muchos maltratadores cuando les pegan a sus parejas –dije con asco.  
-Vuelves a mezclar las cosas Kate. El maltrato es algo despreciable, si por mí fuera mandaría a todos los maltratadores a la silla eléctrica, pero la sumisión y la dominación no tiene cada ver con eso. Todas las mujeres a las que he azotado me dieron su consentimiento, a todas les di placer, un placer distinto a lo que se siente sólo con besos o caricias, éste sólo se consigue a través del dolor. Créeme ellas lo deseaban y yo disfrutaba con ello, no sólo por el dolor y el placer que les causaba, saber que confiaban en mí, que se entregaban a mí y me daban todo el control, todo el poder, eso me hace disfrutar.  
-Sin embargo… los amos también castigáis –dije recordando el vídeo; sentí un escalofrío.  
-Sí, castigamos y disfrutamos con ello.  
-Puedo entender que azotes a una mujer para que disfrute, entiendo que eso te guste –dije con sinceridad, él sonrió – lo que no puedo entender es que disfrutes castigando a una persona.  
-Forma parte de mi mundo. El placer, el dolor, la confianza, el respeto, poder… control… todo eso hace que la dominación, el sado y la sumisión sean tan excitante. Es difícil explicarlo, Kate, es difícil explicar porque disfruto cuando coloco una mujer sobre mi regazo y la azoto hasta que su piel se enrojece, simplemente es así, me gusta. Y aunque te parezca increíble una sumisa se siente mejor tras un castigo.  
-Tienes razón, me parece increíble, ¿cómo te sientes mejor después de que te castiguen? –pregunté, realmente deseaba entenderlo, se encogió de hombros.  
-Esto no es sólo físico, la mayor parte del juego se basa en la mente humana. El papel de la sumisa es complacer, no pensar en su placer, sino en el de su amo, cuando hace algo mal sabe que el amo está decepcionado y eso le molesta tanto como a él. Tras el castigo sabe que todo va bien… y eso le hace sentirse mejor, eso y saber que ha soportado algo que no es para ella, sino exclusivamente para él.  
-Entonces los castigos no se disfrutan… -observé.  
-No están pensados para eso, aunque sinceramente muchas sumisas los disfrutan, algunas provocan o hacen algo mal a propósito sólo para ser castigadas –dijo, con poco entusiasmo. Sonreí, castigar a una chica y que esta lo disfrutase en vez de sentirse arrepentida debía de ser una cura de humildad para él. Decidí profundizar en ese tema.  
-¿Te ha pasado a ti alguna vez? –Me miró, confuso - ¿Alguna chica te ha provocado para ser castigada?  
-Una vez, pero me aseguré de que no volviera a hacerlo –respondió. Dejé de sonreír de inmediato, tragué saliva.  
-¿Qué le hiciste? –susurré. Él se rio.  
-Tienes muy mal concepto sobre mí, Kate. No la torturé, ni le di más fuerte, eso era precisamente lo que ella deseaba.  
-¿Entonces? –pregunté tras sentirme profundamente aliviada.  
-La castigué durante una semana sin orgasmos –abrí los ojos sorprendida, luego me sentí estúpida. No tenía por qué sorprenderme, al fin y al cabo no se trataba sólo de azotes, casi todo era sexo.  
-Ya…  
-No me importa que una mujer disfrute con el castigo Kate, pero siempre que sea porque yo lo decido, perder el control es algo que no permito, nunca.  
-¿Castigas a todas las mujeres de la misma forma? -murmuré, deseando que la respuesta fuera un no. Luego volví a reprenderme, ¿qué me importaba a mí cómo castigase a las mujeres?  
-No –contuve un suspiro de alivio –depende de la falta cometida, de los límites establecidos y sobretodo de la sumisa.  
-¿Todas tus sumisas aceptan tus castigos de buena gana?  
-Hablas como si tuviera una colección de mujeres dispuestas a complacerme –dijo, divertido. Entrecerré los ojos.  
-¿Acaso no es así?  
-No, sólo mantengo relación con una mujer cada vez y algunas fueron largas. Ahora estoy solo. Y sí, todas aceptaron los castigos, tanto si después las follaba como si no.  
-¿De verdad ninguna se opuso? –Pregunté, realmente sorprendida –¿Ninguna te pidió que no lo hicieras?  
-Y ahí salen de nuevo tus prejuicios. Ya te he dicho que después de los castigos se sentían mejor, ¿por qué iban a pedirme que no lo hiciera? Kate, no las torturaba, respetaba los límites, siempre. Algunos castigos fueron más dolorosos que otros, pero siempre asegurándome de que estuvieran bien.  
-Ya…  
-Bueno, es tarde y tienes que encontrar a un asesino, será mejor que me vaya, seguro que tienes mucho en que pensar sobre todo esto que te he dicho.  
-Sí, quiero decir… sí tengo trabajo –dije, intentando que mi voz sonara segura. Sonrió, mirándome con ¿ternura?  
-No te avergüences, es normal que todo esto te fascine y que te asuste, tranquila. La verdad es que me alegro de que te lo estés tomando tan bien, eso me da esperanzas.  
-¿Esperanzas? –repetí, sintiendo como el corazón se me aceleraba.  
-Kate, ¿por qué crees que te he contado todo esto?  
-No… n… no te entiendo… -mentí.  
-Te deseo Kate, me pareces la mujer más excitante y fascinante que he conocido nunca y aún no estás lista..., pero ya queda poco, ya estás cerca…  
-¿Cerca? –repetí en un susurro, odiando el tono de mi voz.  
-Cerca de aceptar lo que sientes, de dejar de luchar contra ello. Estás muy cerca de aceptar que quieres formar parte de mi mundo, que quieres someterte a mí.  
-Eso… -temblaba de arriba a abajo - ¡no es cierto! –grité.  
-Lo es, pero no discutiré contigo ahora, preciosa, no lo haré hasta que no sepa que estás completamente preparada para ser mi sumisa.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó el rostro con decisión, me besó, esta vez no fue agresivo, sino que me besó despacio, no era romántico tampoco, no sabría cómo describirlo, sólo sé que notar sus labios sobre los míos era una sensación increíble.

-Piensa en ello –susurró – te llamaré en unos días.

Se marchó antes de darme tiempo para reaccionar, antes de poder percatarme siquiera de lo que había ocurrido. Me dejé caer en mi sofá, incapaz de sostenerme más. Someterme a él, eso es lo que Richard Castle quería, lo que deseaba. Deseaba que fuera su sumisa. Y, por alguna extraña, inquietante y horrible razón, eso me atraía y me excitaba.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, no dejé de dar vueltas en la cama. Cuando cerraba los ojos imágenes inquietantes de una cama con grilletes y Richard con un látigo de cuero se presentaban en mi cabeza, intentaba apartarlas, decirme a mí misma que no tenía que preocuparme, que eso jamás ocurriría, que no lo consentiría, pero luego las imágenes eran sustituidas por otras en las que yo estaba en esa cama, atada, recibiendo los azotes sobre mis pechos y lo peor de todo, disfrutando de ello.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la comisaría bastante más tarde de lo habitual y con unas profundas ojeras. Ryan y Esposito me miraron preocupados, pero no comentaron nada. Me informaron de que no había novedades y me preguntaron por el próximo paso a seguir, pero no supe que decir, me costaba concentrarme, pensar en la relación entre Richard y el caso no hacía más que ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Beckett, estás bien?  
-Sí… sólo, necesito un segundo.

Los dejé allí, ignorando sus miradas y fui a la sala de descanso. Me apoyé en la encimera y respiré hondo varias veces, enfadada conmigo misma. Ahora no podía permitirme esas tonterías, tenía que resolver un caso. Volví con los chicos y me acerqué a la pizarra.

-Bien, la única persona con motivos para matar a Celia era Stewart, pero tiene coartada, no fue él.  
-Al menos no físicamente –apuntó Ryan, asentí.  
-Pensad, ¿quién más querría matarla?  
-¿El segundo hombre? Aún no sabemos quién más se acostó con ella, puede que fuera él.

No contesté a eso, consciente de que estaba mintiendo a mi equipo y de que eso podría costarme el puesto. Tenía que decirles que Richard Castle era el segundo hombre, pero no podía… era incapaz.

-Me gustaría ver el vídeo del interrogatorio de ayer, Beckett, a lo mejor se te ha pasado algo… -comentó Esposito, tanteando. Lo miré fijamente, arrugando la frente y de repente me di cuenta, ¡el vídeo! Si los chicos los veían y escuchaban la conversación sabrían quién era el otro hombre… y también sabrían que yo les había ocultado información.  
-No se me pasó nada… no es necesario que lo veas –dije, intentando controlar el tono de mi voz. Esposito insistió.  
-Por intentarlo, quien sabe, algún detalle se te pudo haber pasado por alto…  
-No se me ha pasad… espera un momento.  
-¿Qué?

Pero no contesté, sí se me había pasado un detalle por alto, pero no en el interrogatorio. Fui rápidamente hacia el baño de mujeres, me aseguré de que estuviera vacío y atranqué la puerta, no quería que nadie me escuchase. Cogí el móvil y busqué su número, lo tenía aún en el buzón de los mensajes recibidos, le di al botón de llamar, con el corazón en un puño.

-Contesta… vamos contesta.  
-¿Kate? –suspiré, aliviada de oír su voz.  
-Richard, tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?  
-No se trata de mí, sino del caso.  
-Te escucho.  
-Bien, iré al grano. La forense encontró en el cuerpo de Celia restos de semen…  
-Eso no tiene nada de raro, Kate; Celia y Troy no usaban condones.  
-Pero tú si los usaste ayer, ¿verdad? Lo vi en el vídeo.  
-Sí, los usé.  
-¿Crees qué es posible que se rompieran?  
-Lo dudo mucho Kate. Además ¿qué importa eso? Está claro que el sem…  
-El ADN era de dos hombres diferentes.  
-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó tras un largo silencio.  
-Celia mantuvo relaciones con dos personas sin protección. Hubo un tercer hombre y probablemente fuera…  
-El asesino –concluyó él fríamente. Entonces me percaté de que estaba enojado.  
-Tengo que irme –dije, no sabía que decirle.  
-Espera Kate, quien quiera que la matase no sólo la estranguló, también la violó.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
-Sé de lo que hablo, te lo dije ayer, Celia estaba completamente sometida a Troy, jamás se hubiera acostado con otro hombre. –Salvo contigo, pensé con amargura.  
-Está bien… lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós –colgué sin darle tiempo a responder. Me apoyé en el inodoro, me sentía mucho mejor, sabía que era absurdo teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba incluso más lejos de resolver el caso, pero egoístamente era feliz, no tendría que decirle nada del interrogatorio a los chicos. De repente me acordé de los vídeos, no les había dicho nada, quizás los habían pedido. Fui hacia ellos, intentando disimular mi preocupación, pero cuando me acerqué a sus escritorios vi que estaban sorprendidos y también molestos.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Los vídeos de todos los interrogatorios de ayer, se han perdido.  
-¿Cómo? –pregunté boquiabierta.  
-Lo que oyes, parece que ayer hubo fallos en el sistema informático y se han perdido, no me lo puedo creer.  
-Ya… -entonces recordé la visita de ayer de la inspectora de Asuntos Internos, ella había tenido algo que vez, pensé. ¿De qué conocería Richard a una inspectora de Asuntos Internos? Tendría que preguntárselo… eso no es asunto tuyo, me regañé.  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-No te preocupes Esposito, no había nada que ver el vídeo, te lo he contado todo. Ahora tenemos otra prioridad, averiguar quién fue el segundo hombre, probablemente el asesino.  
-¿No teníamos a Stewart como principal sospechoso? –me encogí de hombros, sin perder la compostura.  
-Mi instinto me dice que fue el otro…  
-¿Y cómo averiguamos quién es?  
-Id a hablar con la amiga, preguntarle por compañeros de trabajo, antiguos novios… yo iré a hablar con Steward, a ver si se le ocurre alguien que quisiera matarla.  
-Bien.

-¿Un tercer hombre? Eso es imposible –murmuró. Su abogado estaba a su lado, en silencio, mirándome fijamente, quizás esperando a que dijese algo inadecuado para pedirme que me marchase.  
-Escuche, sabemos que Celia salió de su apartamento por la madrugada, fue a reunirse con alguien; creemos que ese alguien fue quien la asesinó.  
-Celia jamás saldría a esas horas a reunirse con un hombre de forma voluntaria, no sin mi consentimiento –dijo, convencido. Asentí, no iba a discutírselo, después de haber visto el vídeo tenía claro el grado de sumisión de esa mujer.  
-¿Por qué iría Celia a ver a un hombre sin su permiso? ¿Se le ocurre algún motivo?  
-No… no se me ocurre ninguno… salvo…  
-¿Sí? –le apremié.  
-Salvo que se tratase de alguien de mi confianza, alguien que Celia también conociera.  
-¿Alguien como Richard Castle? –sugirió el abogado. Ambos lo miramos fijamente, su cliente lo observó durante unos segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados…  
-Richard sería incapaz de traicionarme así… él es mi amigo…

Contemplé a varios hombres, notando la tensión que había surgido de la nada, en ese momento sonó mi móvil. Era Esposito.

-Beckett.  
-Escucha, hemos hablado con la amiga.  
-¿Os ha contado algo interesante? –pregunté levantándome y alejándome un poco de ambos hombres.  
-Sí, al parecer Celia estuvo saliendo con un hombre durante cinco años, pero lo dejó cuando conoció a Stewart.  
-Ese es un buen móvil.  
-Lo es, pero no fue el novio, murió hace dos semanas.  
-¿Qué le pasó?  
-Se suicidó.  
-¿Cómo se llamaba? –pregunté tras asimilar la información.  
-David Spencer.  
-¿Spen… Esposito tengo que colgar.

Me acerqué de nuevo a ambos hombres. –Señor Stewart, ¿Celia conocía a su abogado?  
-No, no lo conocía –respondió, sin dejar de mirar a su letrado; éste último se levantó, mirándome con indiferencia.  
-¿Va a leerme mis derechos? –preguntó acercándose a mí, con los brazos estirados. Empecé a recitarlos, pero Troy Stwart nos interrumpió.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Ella dejó a su hijo para estar con usted –contesté yo.  
-¿cómo…  
-Mi hijo le dio todo… y la muy puta se lo pagó yéndose con el primer depravado que se le pasó…  
-Maldito cabrón…

Pasé las tres horas siguientes ocupándome de todo, el papeleo, las llamadas al fiscal, la confesión por escrito. Por supuesto no pidió un abogado, no lo necesitaba. Confesó haber enviado un correo a Celia con el nombre de Richard Castle, la había engañado para que fuera a verlo por la madrugada, la había violado y después la había estrangulado, no sin antes decirle que su hijo había muerto por su culpa. Firmó la confesión sin que le temblara la mano, sin el menor arrepentimiento.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme Richard apareció en la comisaría, junto a su amigo. Se acercaron a mí y me obligué a mí misma a tratarlos como trataría a un familia de una víctima cualquiera. Le ofrecí la mano a Troy y este me la estrechó, dándome las gracias por haber conseguido la justicia que Celia se merecía. Después se marchó, tras dirigirle una mirada triste a su amigo, dejándome sola con Richard, tosí con incomodidad.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo –me felicitó.  
-Gracias –respondí en tono cortante.  
-Espero que le caigan muchos años.  
-Probablemente hará un trato, es abogado, sabe lo que se hace.  
-Ya…  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Claro.  
-¿No os preocupa que hable sobre… vuestras prácticas sexuales?  
-No lo hará –contestó.  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
-Firmó un contrato de confidencialidad, si lo rompiera lo perdería todo.  
-Vaya…  
-Bueno, tengo que hablar con el capitán Montgomery.  
-¿De qué tienes qué hablar con el capitán? –pregunté, inquieta. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-Cosas nuestras, no te preocupes. Una vez más, excelente trabajo, inspectora Beckett –me tendió la mano, tal como había hecho Troy antes. Se la estreché durante unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que se oscurecieran sus ojos y me quemase con la mirada –estás tan cerca… -susurró antes de irse.

Vi cómo se sentaba en el sillón delante de la mesa del capitán, con una alegre sonrisa. Rápidamente cogí mis cosas y me marché, no quería estar allí cuando saliera del despacho. En cuanto llegué a mi acogedor y seguro apartamento me dirigí al baño y me duché, necesitaba liberar tensiones. Cuando el agua se hubo llevado hasta la última de mis preocupaciones salí, me puse unas mallas y una camiseta y cené los restos de la pasta que habían sobrado de la cena de ayer, la cena que él encargó. Comí con rapidez, no quería hacer nada que me recordase al escritor y luego me tumbé en el sofá, echándole un vistazo a la programación de la tele, pero no había nada. Me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y las ganas que tenía de ir dormir. Mientras que me lavaba los dientes oí el sonido del móvil al recibir un mensaje. Lo cogí con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el cepillo y lo abrí. Era él.

**Te he abierto una cuenta de e-mail para que podamos comunicarnos. ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo?**  
** ... Contraseña: I9FSJF7RI**

Miré la pantalla del teléfono con indignación durante unos segundos, sintiendo como empezaba a hervir de rabia. Pulsé las teclas con rapidez y más fuerza de la necesaria, enfurecida.

**No soy tu sumisa y no pienso usar ese correo, ya tengo uno.**

Le di a enviar y aproveché para enjuagarme la boca, pensando en cambiar el enjuague bucal por vodka. Ese hombre sabía cómo ponerme al límite de mi paciencia, era desesperante. No tardó en llegarme su contestación.

**Esta cuenta está creada a partir con un servicio de webmail personal, se ha ocupado un amigo mío y por tanto es más seguro. Lo que vamos a hablar por ahí no es algo para airear, ¿no crees?**  
**Me preocupo por la seguridad de ambos, Kate. No seas terca.**

**¿Seguridad? ¿ ... ? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pensaría cualquiera que viera mi bandeja de entrada? PD: NO SOY TU SUMISA.**

Dejé el móvil en la mesa, decidida a ignorarlo si contestaba, lo único que deseaba era meterme en la cama y cerrar los ojos, olvidarlo. Pero de nuevo sonó aquella música y sin poder evitarlo volví a mirar la pantalla.

**Sólo es un correo Kate y tiene algunas normal para evitar problemas (te he mandado un e-mail con dichas normas). No eres mi sumisa, pero no he olvidado nuestra charla de ayer y sé que tú tampoco, mediante ese correo podría mandarte información y si tienes alguna duda o algo que opinar podrías hacerlo en cualquier momento. Vamos, al menos échale una ojeada.**

Suspiré, empezaba a conocerle bien. Si no le contestaba por el maldito e-mail se pasaría toda la noche mandándome mensajes al móvil. Pensé en apagarlo, pero existía la posibilidad de que se presentase en mi casa. No era justo, yo no sabía dónde vivía él, jugaba con desventaja en todos los aspectos.

Encendí el ordenador y pinché encima de Google Chrome, pero me quedé bloqueada. ¿Qué debía poner en el buscador? Murmuré un insulto, frustrada, cogí el móvil y lo llamé.

-Kate, que agradable sorpresa, no esperaba que me llamases –dijo de buen humor.  
-Te encantará saber que ahora mismo estoy poniéndote los ojos en blanco.  
-Agradece que no lo estoy viendo –respondió, ahora con cierta frialdad.  
-Lo que tú digas. Estoy en google, ¿cómo diablos me meto en el e-mail?  
-Es como gmail o Outlook.  
-¿Entonces pongo mailbdsm y me saldrá el servidor? ¿Eso te parece seguro?  
-Pocas personas conocen la existencia de este servidor, todos personas de mi confianza, no te preocupes.  
-No me convence esto…  
-Confía en mí Kate, es más seguro que usar un servidor común. Échale un vistazo a las normas y respóndeme. Tengo que dejarte, mañana tengo que firmar un contrato de trabajo.

Colgó dejándome sorprendida. ¿Un contrato de trabajo? ¿Habría cambiado de editorial? ¡Qué me importaba a mí! Miré de nuevo el monitor, aún dudosa, pero al final tecleé de mal humor y pulsé el botón de ir. Ahí estaba, el servidor de webmail para pervertidos, aunque podía decir en defensa del creador que salvo el nombre no había nada raro en la página, el fondo era de color rojo liso, nada más. Escribí el correo que Richard me había dado y la contraseña y esperé. Era prácticamente como Outlook, pinché en "Bandeja de entrada", dónde tenía almacenados dos mensajes, leí el e-mail: Claro, de quien iban a ser si no los mensajes… abrí el primero.

**ASUNTO: Hola**

**Me alegro de que hayas aceptado el correo, me siento realmente complacido, buena chica Kate. Échale un vistazo al segundo mensaje, es sobre las normas y cuando lo hayas leído mándame un mensaje para saberlo.**

**Richard Castle, novelista de éxito y futuro amo de una hermosa inspectora.**

-Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos… -mascullé, poniéndome roja de ira. Y sin embargo si había algo que odiase más que aquel mensaje era aquella minúscula parte de mí que estaba feliz por complacerle. Aparté esa idea de mi mente, indignada y escribí mi contestación ignorando el mensaje de las normas. ¿Buena chica? ¡Quien coño se creía que era!

**ASUNTO: VOY ARMADA, RECUÉRDALO**

**Me alegro de que te sientas complacido, porque yo estoy furiosa y créeme no te conviene cabrearme así. Deja de jugar conmigo, Castle.**

**Kate Beckett, inspectora libre incapaz de dejar que un tío la someta.**

No me dio tiempo de liberarme de mi enfado cuando me llegó un nuevo correo. Lo abrí, tras respirar profundamente.

**ASUNTO: ¿QUIÉN HA DICHO QUE ESTÉ JUGANDO?**

**No juego contigo Kate, al menos no por ahora y cuando juguemos, te encantará. Tómate una copa, relájate y lee LAS NORMAS sobre el uso del correo.**  
**PD: cada vez te tengo más cerca de donde quiero, quieres y tienes que estar. No sabes cuánto me alegra eso.**

**Richard Castle, novelista de éxito y futuro amo de una hermosa inspectora que va armada.**

Matar es un delito… canturreé para mí misma. Deseaba una copa, la deseaba desde que había recibido su primer mensaje de móvil, pero por orgullo no pensaba tomármela. Miré la bandeja de entrada, coloqué el cursor sobre el segundo mensaje y estuve unos segundos indecisa, odiándome a mí misma por ceder en aquello. Pero tenía la sensación de que era la única forma de que me dejase en paz.

**ASUNTO: NORMAS PARA EL CORRECTO USO DE ESTE E-MAIL**

**1- Sólo puedes usar este correo para comunicarte conmigo.**  
**2- Sólo puedes utilizar este correo en público a través del teléfono móvil. NO LO USES EN NINGÚN ORDENADOR QUE NO SEA EL DE TU APARTAMENTO.**  
**3- Nadie debe saber de la existencia de este servidor.**  
**4- En caso de recibir algún mensaje que no sea mío, COMUNÍCAMELO INMEDIATAMENTE.**  
**5- No borres tus mensajes, yo me encargaré de eso.**  
**6- Puedes cambiar la contraseña si lo deseas por alguna más fácil de recordar, pero que sea segura. EN CASO DE CAMBIARLA COMUNÍCAMELO INMEDIATAMENTE.**

**Richard Castle, novelista de éxito y futuro amo de una hermosa inspectora.**

Conté hasta diez para no descargar mi furia contra el ordenador antes de contestarle, cada mensaje que me mandaba me ponía más histérica que el anterior.

**ASUNTO: VAS A NECESITAR UN CHALECO ANTIBALAS**

**1- No soy una niña.**  
**2- No soy una niña.**  
**3- NO SOY UNA NIÑA.**  
**4- Mis mensajes los borraré yo, para esos son míos.**  
**¿Por qué dices que cada estoy más cerca? ¿Sabes las ganas que tengo ahora mismo de dispararte?**  
**No te molestes en contestarme al mensaje, me voy a dormir.**

**Kate Beckett, inspectora a punto de perder la paciencia.**

Estiré los brazos y llevé el cursor hasta la esquina superior del monitor para cerrar la página, pero él fue más rápido que yo. Torcí el gesto, decidida a irme a la cama tras leer, sin dignarme a contestarle.

**ASUNTO: ME COMPRARÉ EL CHALECO**

**Si fueras una niña no te haría todo lo que voy a hacerte cuando me des tu permiso. No borres los mensajes Kate y no es una petición.**  
**¿Ganas de dispararme? Como quieras, pero a pesar de ello sigues ahí, leyendo y contestando, porque yo te lo he dicho. ERES UNA SUMISA NATURAL, aunque habrá que manejar tu genio…**  
**Me excita sólo de pensarlo.**  
**Buenas noches.**

**Richard Castle, novelista de éxito y futuro amo de una hermosa inspectora que va armada.**

No lo aguanté más y me fui a la cama con los nervios a flor de piel. Odiaba a ese hombre, o mejor dicho quería odiarlo.

Esa noche tampoco dormí nada y antes de ir a comisaría pasé por una tienda de cosmética, necesitaba un buen antiojeras. Me lo apliqué en el garaje de la comisaría y luego subí, esperando que no se me notara mucho. Me dirigí al escritorio tras saludar con poco entusiasmo a los chicos; no me percaté de sus miradas nerviosas. No me había dado tiempo de sentarme cuando el capitán se asomó desde su despacho y me llamó. Fui hacia él sorprendida.

-¿Señor?  
-Inspectora Beckett, permítame presentarle a nuestro nuevo colaborador civil, aunque ya lo conoce.  
Sí, odiaba a ese hombre, profundamente.

* * *

He intentado poner el e-mail inventado de beckett varias veces pero no me deja. Lo siento -.-


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Puse el móvil en silencio, estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar con nadie y Lanie me había advertido que me llamaría para pedirme explicaciones sobre mi nuevo compañero, explicaciones que yo no pensaba darle. Me dejé caer en la cama sin desnudarme, había sido un día realmente agotador. Noté la vibración del móvil, pero la ignoré, nada de amigas histéricas esa noche. Cinco minutos más tarde volvió a llamar, solté un gruñido, lo más práctico sería apagarlo, librarme así de tal pesadilla. Pero cuando cogí el teléfono para darle al botón de apagar me incorporé de golpe, no era Lanie, era él.

Me mordí el labio sin darme cuenta, sin saber si responder o no. Habían pasado tres días desde que el capitán me había comunicado que tendría un nuevo compañero, un compañero bastante peculiar, el mismo que soñaba con ponerme sobre su regazo y azotarme hasta enrojecerme la piel y desgraciadamente, el mismo que me hacía despertar cada noche empapada tras soñar con fustas, cadenas y sábanas de seda. Richard Castle era excitante, no sólo por su indudable atractivo, ni tampoco por ese encanto personal con el que se había ganado al capitán y a mis compañeros en sólo dos días, un encanto que dicho sea de paso, no utilizaba nunca conmigo. No, lo que le hacía excitante era su particular manera de disfrutar del sexo. No es que yo estuviera loca por probar ese tipo de relaciones, al contrario, me inquietaban e incluso me desagradaban, pero no podía negar que sentía curiosidad. Y esa curiosidad era la causante de mi agotamiento; sí, enfrentarse a Richard Castle, decirle una y otra vez que no quería saber nada de su mundo, aunque fuera por correo, era agotador, pero aún peor era decírmelo a mí misma. Al final decidí rendirme y una vez más cedí a sus deseos.

-Buenas noches –me saludó. No le contesté, apenas hacía un par de horas que nos habíamos visto, ¿qué querría de mí? –¿Kate?  
-Estoy cansada Richard –me limité a responder.  
-Lo sé, sólo te llamaba para darte las gracias –me sorprendió.  
-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?  
-Por dejar que sea tu compañero.  
-Tampoco me has dado otra opción –repliqué, con cierta indignación, recordando esa sonrisa arrogante de tres días atrás.

_-Señor, no puede hablar en serio.  
-Beckett…  
-Escuche, no es policía, ¿con qué derecho viene aquí y…  
-Beckett escúcheme –me interrumpió, fruncí el ceño. A mi lado Richard sonreía tranquilamente, como si aquella conversación no fuera con él –el señor Castle se ha comprometido a donar una gran cantidad de dinero a nuestra fundación benéfica y basará un libro en usted. Imagínese la publicidad que dará ese libro a nuestra comisaría –dijo entusiasmado.  
-Lo sé, pero…  
-Pero nada, colaborará con él y no hay más que decir.  
-¿Y si le sucede algo? –Pregunté -¡Me quitarían la placa por negligencia!  
-Ya he firmado una clausula sobre ese tema, la comisaría no tendrá ninguna responsabilidad sobre lo que pueda ocurrirme. No te preocupes por eso –intervino él. Lo fulminé con la mirada, Montgomery sonrió y esperó, dándome la oportunidad de buscar una nueva queja, pero no la encontré. Apreté los dientes como una niña pequeña y me dirigí a mi escritorio._

-Kate, Kate ¿me estás escuchando?

Volví a la realidad y asentí con la cabeza, antes de darme cuenta de que no podía verme.

-Sí… perdona estaba… bueno qué más da.  
-Te decía que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Kate, no te daré ningún problema en el trabajo.  
-Aunque los des no podré hacer nada –murmuré con amargura.  
-Oye, sé que estás cabreada, pero…  
-¿Pero qué, Richard? Vienes a comisaría, me obligas a trabajar contigo, me abres un e-mail sin preguntarme… ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que no quiero ser tu sumisa?

Durante unos minutos no dijo nada, aunque podía oír por el teléfono su respiración; no sabría decir si estaba molesto o realmente enfadado, pero a decir verdad, en aquel momento me daba igual. Lo único que quería es que me dejase en paz.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la sumisión –dijo al fin. Bufé, dispuesta a contestar, pero se adelantó –es cierto. Llevaba semanas sin escribir, necesitando algo nuevo, algo que me animase a coger el portátil y empezar a teclear y de repente apareces tú, con ese genio, esa pasión y esa entrega al trabajo. Eres justo lo que necesito para mi libro, una inspectora dura de pelar, lista, hermosa, elegante y con mal carácter. Ya estoy harto de escribir novelas sobre agentes de la CIA y detectives que hacen milagros, ahora quiero algo más real y tú eres lo más real que he encontrado nunca –me dejó sin habla, incapaz de decir nada no te voy a negar que así también me siento mejor, eso de no poder verte siempre que quiera me estaba volviendo loco –ahí estaba el dominante otra vez.  
-Lo sabía –resoplé. Él se rio -. Cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres?  
-Claro. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-¿Si te digo que no la harás de todos modos?  
-No te quepa la menor duda.  
-Adelante.  
-¿Cómo se llamaba?  
-¿Cómo dices? –pregunté desconcertada.  
-El que te decepcionó. Antes cuando hablaste con la chica y le soltaste todo ese discurso, ¿a quién te referías?  
-¡Que importa eso! –respondí, con incomodidad. No me gustaba hablar de eso, aún no sabía porque había sacado ese tema con esa joven, pero había sentido tanta lástima por ella… había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla, aunque fuese diciéndole que los hombres son así, que te decepcionan sin tenerte en cuenta... y te hacen daño.

-Está bien, lo siento, no quería molestarte.  
-Ya –le corté –estoy cansada Richard, buenas noches.  
-Espera –me frenó antes de que pudiera colgar.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?  
-¿Has vuelto a pensar sobre mi propuesta?  
-No sé de qué me hablas –contesté.  
-Sabes muy bien de que hablo.  
-Ah, perdona, esa absurda sugerencia sobre someterme a ti y dejar que hagas conmigo lo que te plazca –ironicé –no, no he vuelto a pensar en ello –mentí.  
-No te creo.  
-Ese es tu problema.  
-¿Por qué no reconoces al menos que lo has pensado?  
-Porque no es cierto.  
-Lo es y lo sabes, por eso respondiste a mis correos. Kate, sé que esto no es una decisión que puedas tomar a la ligera, pero por favor, sigue pensándolo, sabes que quieres hacerlo.  
-No. Quiero. Hacerlo.  
-Pero quieres probarlo –replicó –no te insistiría si no fuera así.  
-Tú no me conoces.  
-Sé cuándo una mujer está excitada, cuando se muere por probar algo nuevo. Sé que mi mundo es completamente nuevo para ti y por eso te atrae y te asusta tanto. Sé que llevas noches sin poder dormir, aunque intentes disimularlo con ese antiojeras. Sé que más de una vez te has acariciado pensando en mí, aunque jamás lo reconocerías. Sólo te pido que lo pienses seriamente, que consideres de verdad la posibilidad de probarlo, nada más.  
-No funcionaría. Yo no soy como esas.  
-¿Esas?  
-Esas que esperan impacientes a que les des una orden para complacerte, las que se ponen en tu regazo sin dudar cuando les dices que merecen un castigo y aceptan los golpes sin rechistar. Yo no soy una de tus sumisas.  
-Lo sé –repuso con sinceridad –y eso es lo que más me atrae de ti, Kate, que sería algo nuevo para mí también. Por favor, piénsatelo, funcionaría, estoy seguro.

No contesté, aparté el teléfono, no quería que notase como mi respiración se había acelerado. No quería ceder, no iba a ceder, yo no podía darle lo que él quería y él no me respetaría, no funcionaría. Y sin embargo seguía pensando en cómo sería, en cómo me sentiría obedeciendo… como me sentiría tras un castigo…

-Está bien, lo pensaré –dije al fin. Le oír reír, feliz y no pude evitar sonreír yo también; me gustaba su risa, era alegre, como la de un niño, nada que ver con el hombre que había azotado a una pobre chica en un vídeo. No era una pobre chica, me reprendí, ella estaba encantada.  
-Me alegro Kate, me alegro mucho. Te prometo que no te molestaré mientras lo piensas, no quiero agobiarte.  
-No sé por dónde empezar –dije.  
-¿qué quieres decir?  
-No sé cómo sería… como sería una relación de amo y sumisa contigo. Así no puedo pensar –reconocí.  
-Entiendo, no te preocupes Kate, podemos solucionarlo. ¿Puedes quedar mañana para almorzar?  
-Sí… -Lo malo de que trabajásemos juntos era que él sabía cuándo tenía el día libre.  
-Comamos juntos, entonces, te mandaré mañana un correo con la dirección del restaurante. Piensa en lo que te preocupa sobre todo esto, que es lo que quieres saber y yo te responderé.  
-¿Sin mentiras?  
-Sin mentiras. Ya te lo dije, este tipo de relaciones se basan en la confianza.  
-Creía que se basaban en el dolor –comenté.  
-También –sentí un escalofrío cuando respondió. Era idiota, le había dicho que me lo pensaría y además había quedado con él para hablar cara a cara sobre el tema. ¿Qué iba a preguntarle? "¿Cómo vas a castigarme?". Era ridículo.  
-Escucha te mandaré al e-mail algunas sugerencias, podrías investigar por ahí. Quizás eso te aclare un poco las cosas.  
-¿Sugerencias? –repetí.  
-Libros… vídeos… páginas web…  
-¿Vas a mandarme vídeos porno? –pregunté, perpleja.  
-En realidad pensaba en erotismo, pero ahora que lo dices quizás el porno te sea más útil… -contestó, pensativo.  
-Tampoco hay mucha diferencia.  
-Oh, claro que la hay preciosa. Es como el fuego. El porno es explícito, enseña y muestra todo, te calienta en cuestión de segundos sin dejar lugar para la imaginación, como si pusieras la mano sobre una llama y te abrasaras. El erotismo es otra cosa. Algo mucho más sutil, sensual, que te calienta poco a poco…  
-Como si te acercaras a la llama y mantuvieras la mano cerca… pero sin tocarla… -susurré.  
-Exacto –respondió con voz ronca -. Es algo que te atrae, te sugiere lo prohibido, pero no lo enseña, tienes que imaginarlo. Cerca pero a la vez lejos, igual que tú.  
-Richard…  
-Te mandaré el correo en unos minutos Kate. Míralos antes de dormir –dijo, como si hubiera despertado de golpe -.¿Kate?  
-¿Sí? –pregunté en voz baja.  
-Buenas noches.

Dejé caer el teléfono y me levanté. Necesitaba ver aquel mensaje, sentía mucha curiosidad, ¿qué me sugeriría? Esperé con impaciencia, tal como haría una sumisa, pensé con cierta molestia, pero en ese momento eso me daba igual. El deseo y la curiosidad estaban ganando la partida. Pinché rápidamente sobre el nuevo mensaje.

**ASUNTO: Sugerencias**

Antes de leerlos quiero que tengas en cuenta que en estos libros se describe la sumisión de la forma más cruda y real. Ahora mismo tú eres completamente virgen en este tema y leerlos te va a resultar desagradable, pero quiero que lo hagas. Así te harás una idea de hasta qué punto puede llegar la sumisión. Pero no te preocupes, preciosa, nosotros no llegaremos hasta ese punto, no si tú no quieres. Los límites los marcas tú Kate, siempre. Ten por seguro que jamás cruzaré esos límites y tampoco te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras.

-Historia de O.  
-Diario de una sumisa.

Sé que te dije que te mandaría vídeos, pero por ahora prefiero que te centres en estos libros, al menos léete Historia de O. Más adelante ya veremos.

PD: te deseo Kate, no tienes ideas de las cosas que estoy deseando hacerte. Déjame demostrarte como sería.

Richard Castle, escritor de éxito y hombre que sueña con enrojecer tu piel.

Pinché en el primer documento, sintiendo como había conseguido su deseo, enrojecer mi piel, aunque no de la forma que él quería. Me ardían las mejillas al pensar en lo que Richard quería hacerme. El problema era que por mucho que me lo imaginase, no alcanzaba a ver cómo sería.

Mientras que se descargaba Historia de O decidí contestar a su mensaje bromeando; sabía que él deseaba una respuesta en la que confesase lo que sentía por él, pero no sería así.

**ASUNTO: Debería darte vergüenza.**

¿Te bajas libros por internet? Como escritor debería avergonzarte piratear con la literatura, que decepción.  
Creo que no voy a comprar tu nuevo libro, no te lo mereces.

Kate Beckett.

Cuando lo mandé, el libro ya se había descargado. Arrastré el cursor para abrirlo pero Richard me mandó otro mensaje.

**ASUNTO: Me hieres**

Te mando dos libros eróticos y lo único que haces es acusarme de pirata… me siento ofendido…

Ahora en serio: sé perfectamente que estás deseando leerlo, no intentes disimular Kate, no me engañas.

PD: no los he descargado de forma ilegal, he pagado por ellos.

Richard Castle, escritor de éxito que desea ponerte sobre su regazo. 

Pensé en escribir otro mensaje y mandarle a la mierda, pero él tenía razón, quería leer. Cómo me arrepentí.

-Que puntual –me sonrió –siéntate, por favor –añadió señalando el cómodo asiento de dos plazas que estaba enfrente del suyo. Pero no me moví. Negué con la cabeza.  
-Sólo he venido para decirte que eres un psicópata, y que estás loco si de verdad piensas que voy a dejar que me hagas todo lo que se describe en ese libro.

Me giré y caminé hacia la salida de la acogedora sala que Richard había reservado, separada del resto del local. Pero no pude dar dos pasos cuando él me agarró y me inmovilizó, sujetándome con fuerza. Intenté soltarme con uno de mis movimientos, pero no surtió efecto. De repente sentí temor, no podía con él.

-Suéltame-le ordené, aunque me temblaba la voz.  
-Te dije que no llegaríamos a esos extremos –dijo, sin soltarme –que tú pondrías los límites. Por favor, siéntate y hablemos, quiero saber todo lo que has sentido al leer esos libros.  
-No, déjame salir o me pondré a gritar.  
-Por favor Kate, no voy a hacerte nada, sólo vamos a hablar.  
-¿Hablar? –Repetí, intentando no gritar; me solté con facilidad, él no me lo impidió -¿De qué coño quieres qué hablemos? ¿De cómo llevan a esa chica a una casa para que la violen y la torturen? ¿De cómo no hace nada sólo para que su novio sea feliz? ¿De cómo la marcan con un hierro cómo si fuera un animal? ¡Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que eso puede llegar a gustarme! –grité, mientras que un par de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente por pensar que yo podría llegar a ser cómo la protagonista de ese libro. Y me odiaba a mí misma, por llorar delante de él, por mostrarme débil.

Richard no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme mientras que yo seguía llorando. Y entonces se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Al principio me resistí, no quería que me tocase, pero aquellos brazos eran fuertes y sin saber por qué, me sentía bien en ese cálido abrazo. Caminó conmigo hasta la mesa y se sentó, conmigo a su lado, casi sentada sobre él. Lloré profundamente, descargando todo el agotamiento, la tensión, el miedo, todas las sensaciones que me habían invadido durante esos días. Richard se mantuvo callado, frotando con suavidad mi espalda, hasta que poco a poco me fui calmando. Me miró con amabilidad y me entregó un vaso de agua. La bebí en pequeños sorbos, sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó con suavidad.  
-No lo sé –respondí. Esa no era yo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado así delante de un hombre, mostrándome tan débil. Aquella otra vez había sido mi padre quien me había abrazado y me había dicho palabras de consuelo, pero entonces había llorado por ella, por mi madre. Me sentía tonta, me había dejado consolar por el culpable de mis lágrimas, aquello no era normal. Tenía que irme, apartarme de él, pero no podía, no quería.

-Lo siento –alcé la mirada, sorprendida. Richard me acarició con suavidad las mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas –no debería haberte sugerido ese libro, creo que era demasiado.  
-¿Eso es lo qué quieres hacerme? –pregunté, entristecida. Sabía que era un amo, que disfrutaba causando dolor para provocar placer y también que le gustaba castigar, pero lo que había leído en aquel libro… era inhumano. No podía creer que él deseara aquello, que realmente quisiera tratarme así.  
-No Kate, claro que no –lo miré a los ojos, parecía sincero –. Todos tenemos un límite, tanto los sumisos como los amos. Quería que leyeras Historia de O porque sé que… este tipo de vida te asusta…  
-Ahora me horroriza –contesté. Él asintió.  
-Precisamente por eso quería que lo leyeras. Tienes en mente una imagen sobre la sumisión relacionada con la crueldad, la humillación… una imagen donde la vida de la sumisa no vale nada, eso es lo que te asusta. Esa es la imagen que se da en el libro. Pero no es cómo yo lo veo. Para mí tu vida y tu dignidad tienen un valor incalculable, jamás te obligaría a acostarte con otros, ni te marcaría con un hierro como si fueras un animal.  
-Pero me pegarías… -respondí.  
-Sí, te pegaría.  
-¿Ves?, es eso lo qué me impide aceptar. Yo… yo mentiría si te dijera que no me… que no quiero probar una sesión contigo… no sé si me gustaría, pero no me importaría probar. He soñado con ello Richard –le confesé, aunque él ya lo sabía –sueño con que me atas y me azotas, pero en mis sueños lo haces para que disfrute.  
-Sería así –aseguró.  
-No, no sería así. Si sólo fuera eso ahora estaría atada y esperando impaciente a que empezases el juego, pero lo que tú quieres es algo más. Quieres que te obedezca, quieres poseerme, en cuerpo y alma y no puedo, no quiero hacerlo.  
-¿Y si te dijera que podrías con ello?  
-No se trata de que pueda o no, estoy segura de que si me lo propusiera podría someterme.  
-¿Entonces?  
-No quiero hacerlo -repetí.  
-Kate, creo que hay algo que no estás teniendo en cuenta –lo insté a continuar, aunque con poco entusiasmo.  
-Ahora mismo crees que si aceptaras te trataría como a cualquier otra sumisa, ¿me equivoco?-negué con la cabeza –bien, no es así. No puedo exigirte que te conviertas en una sumisa de la noche a la mañana; eso lleva su tiempo. Tendría en cuenta tu carácter, tu estilo de vida, sería paciente. Al principio me dedicaría básicamente a mostrarte como sería la "relación", iríamos despacio, los castigos serían suaves, nada que no puedas soportar, seguiríamos tu ritmo. También sé que hay cosas que no puedo pedirte, tendría en cuenta tus peticiones sobre las normas y las reglas, negociaríamos.  
-Eso a ti no te bastaría.  
-Si lo que deseara es una mujer que me dijera a todo que sí y aceptase cada una de mis reglas, te habría dejado en paz, pero ya he tenido muchas así, ahora deseo algo nuevo.  
-Un reto –murmuré.  
-Sí, un reto –afirmó, emocionado.  
-¿Y qué saco yo de todo esto?  
-Placer –respondió. Lo miré durante unos segundos, negué con la cabeza.  
-¿De verdad crees que me dejaría someter sólo por sentir placer? No eres el único hombre en la faz de la tierra.  
-Es sencillo, Kate. Yo te propongo esto porque pienso que realmente te gustaría someterte, sólo así conseguirías realmente disfrutar del sexo, si no, pasarías la mitad del tiempo sintiéndote culpable. Y si estoy en lo cierto y disfrutas, ¿por qué no ibas a hacerlo?  
-¿Y si te equivocas? –pregunté. Sonrió con tranquilidad.  
-Entonces reconocería que estaba equivocado y te dejaría en paz.  
-¿Qué pasaría si… disfrutase del sexo pero no soportara los castigos?

Él suspiró, ladeando la cabeza –Serían dolorosos, Kate, no voy a mentirte con eso. Aunque empezase con suavidad, el más suave de los castigos te dolería y probablemente al principio los rechazarías, pero tendrías que darme un margen. Quiero demostrarte que podrías con ello y estoy seguro de que después te sentirías mejor, incluso puede que te gusten.  
-Lo dudo mucho.  
-El cuerpo humano es imprevisible, preciosa. Un castigo lo mismo puede dejarte llorando y temblando sobre mi regazo que puede dejarte excitada y húmeda, muy húmeda. O puede que sucedan las dos cosas.  
-No me has respondido, ¿qué pasaría si no soportase los castigos?  
-Que pondríamos fin a nuestro pacto.  
-¿No pensarías siquiera en dejar de castigarme? –pregunté, horrorizada.  
-No.  
-¿Por qué? –intenté que mi voz no sonase muy desesperada.  
-Porque los castigos forman parte de la disciplina. Estamos hablando de una relación sadomasoquista, Kate. El dolor forma parte de ello. Si te pego para que disfrutes y lo aceptas de buen grado, tendrás que aceptar también los castigos, aunque te duelan y no los desees. Si no puedes aceptarlos de ninguna manera yo no puedo forzarte a ello, pero tú no puedes obligarme a dejar de hacer lo que deseo.  
-Y sin embargo tú si me obligas a dejar de hacer lo que yo quiero al someterme a ti.  
-Yo no voy a obligarte a nada –repuso –quiero que lo hagas, sé que funcionaría y que disfrutarías con ello, pero no te voy a obligar. Tú decides Kate.  
-No lo disfrutaría… jamás aceptaría un castigo –dije, muy segura.  
-Podrías probar y si no te gusta, no insisto más.  
-¿Probar? –Repetí -.¿Probar un castigo?  
-Una pequeña sesión. Te follaría tal y como a mí me gusta y te castigaría, pero no sería nada que no puedas aguantar... si eres incapaz de soportar eso es que tienes razón y no hablaremos más de este asunto.

Te follaría tal y como a mí me gusta... esa frase fue suficiente para que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo reaccionara. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con probar su forma de hacerlo? Me estremecí de placer al imaginarlo, cogí la botella de agua que había en la mesa y me serví; me bebí el vaso de golpe. Pero no era sólo sexo, después me castigaría… y yo tendría que aceptar. ¿Podría con ello? ¿Dejarle todo el control a él? ¿Dejar que me castigase por algo que según él había hecho mal? Nada que no puedas aguantar…

-¿Desean algo de beber los señores?  
-Tráiganos su mejor vino, Antoine, es una ocasión especial.  
-Por supuesto, señor Castle, ¿desean ver la carta o prefieren el menú degustación?

Richard me miró a mí, esperando a que contestase. ¿Cuándo había llegado el _maître_? Además, llevábamos más de media hora en el restaurante y hasta entonces no se había acercado nadie…

-Kate, ¿quieres ver la carta o no? –Richard llamó mi atención. Me encogí de hombro, en esos momentos no podía pensar.  
-Tráiganos el menú degustación, Antoine, gracias.  
-Ha tardado mucho en acercarse –comenté cuando el _maître_ se marchó. Sonrió.  
-En el reservado sólo te atienden cuando pulsas este botón –señaló un pequeño botón negro que había en la pared, a unos centímetros de la mesa –así nos dejan intimidad.  
-Ya veo.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, perfectamente –mentí.  
-Escucha, la comida de este sitio es increíble. Vamos a relajarnos un poco y disfrutarla, ¿de acuerdo? Después podremos seguir con nuestra conversación.  
-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? –pregunté en voz baja al ver que el hombre volvía con una botella de vino. Me sirvió primero a mí para que lo probase. No pude evitar hacer un gesto de placer, era el mejor vino que había probado nunca.

-Creo que es de su agrado, déjenos la botella –Antoine me hizo una gentil reverencia y se marchó.  
-Sabe a caramelo –observé.  
-Lo sé.  
-Nunca había probado un vino tan bueno. –Me pregunté mentalmente cuánto costaría una botella, pero él no parecía preocupado por ese tema. Nos sirvió a ambos y sonrió.  
-Nos llevaremos una botella para después.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Este vino es magnífico, preciosa, pero estoy seguro de que me gustará más beberlo en tu espalda. El vino sabe mejor sobre la piel de una hermosa mujer.

Me bebí el contenido de mi copa de un trago; él sabía lo que hacía. Quise decir algo, recuperar el control, aclararle que no iba a aceptar su proposición, pero no pude hablar. Lo único que quería era salir de ese restaurante, coger esa botella y dejar que me hiciera todo lo que quisiese. Sí, todo.

Comimos en silencio, aunque yo apenas pude probar la comida. Richard parecía muy relajado, de vez en cuando me preguntaba si quería más vino o me sugería que probase algún bocado nuevo. Yo no podía decir nada, solo asentir con la cabeza. Cuando terminamos Antoine nos trajo un bol con fresas y otro con chocolate fundido. Lo que faltaba, pensé, mientras que me movía inquieta en mi asiento, notando un ligero temblor entre mis piernas.

-Deja de moverte –me ordenó, con voz suave pero firme. Lo miré, dispuesta a responder, pero volví a quedarme callada. Richard cogió una fresa y la mojó en el chocolate, luego me la acercó –abre la boca –obedecí automáticamente, ansiosa. Acercó la fresa a mis labios y me la metió en la boca. Mordí, reprimiendo un gemido. Delicioso. Erótico. Irresistible.  
-¿Quieres más? –asentí, tenía muchísima calor, mi pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenado, entre las piernas notaba la humedad… y todo por una fresa. Cogió otra y me la acercó, dejándola a unos milímetros de mi boca, pero cuando traté de morderla, la alejó -eres demasiado golosa -me regañó, negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, diabólica y a la vez, seductora –.Tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos esa botella de vino, dejamos las fresas para otro día y vamos a mi casa?

Y sin pararme a pensar si me castigaría o no, acepté, sin dudar, ansiosa por el deseo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

-Respira Kate –sonrió. No le contesté, miré fijamente el semáforo en rojo, contando mentalmente los segundos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… sentía que iba a estallar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí como colocaba su mano en mi muslo; trazó un lento recorrido con la yema de los dedos, hasta mi rodilla y volvió a subir, adentrándose en el borde de mi vestido.  
-Por favor, para –odié mi tono de súplica y su mirada, arrogante. Cinco… seis… siete… el semáforo pareció atender a mis ruegos y Richard arrancó, dándome un respiro, aunque el fuego que había dejado en mi piel siguió allí, abrasador.

Durante el resto del trayecto no dijo ninguna palabra, ni tampoco habló en el ascensor. Se mantuvo distante, frío, como si se hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba allí, pero aquello no me preocupó. Sabía muy bien a que jugaba, quería volverme loca, darme esos pequeños adelantos y dejarme con ganas de más, torturarme, quería oírme suplicar de nuevo, pero esta vez no iba a ceder. Richard abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar primero. Su apartamento era un loft, grande, luminoso, moderno, no me sorprendió en absoluto, era un loft para un escritor de éxito, muy acorde a su forma de vida. Hubo un objeto que atrajo mi atención entre las obras de arte y las esculturas, un piano. En cierto modo me recordaba a él, frío y soberbio, pues, aunque estuviera situado en una esquina de la casa, atraía la mirada de cualquiera. Con él, cualquier cuadro perdía su importancia. Me acerqué y acaricié las teclas, noté que estaba nuevo, como si nadie lo hubiera tocado nunca.

-¿Tocas? –preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, alejándome del instrumento.  
-Lo intenté de niña, pero era un desastre, me pasé a la guitarra. ¿Y tú?  
-No.  
-¿Y por qué lo compraste?  
-Me pasó lo mismo que a ti –repuso –atrajo mi mirada nada más verlo. ¿Vamos?

Me tomó suavemente de los hombros y me llevó hasta la cocina. Me apoyé en la barra de desayunos, observando como él cogía una copa. Tomó la botella de vino que había pedido en el restaurante y me tendió la mano. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando la acepté y empecé a subir las escaleras.

-Respira Kate –repitió mientras que me guiaba por el pasillo. Traté de sonreír, mostrarme firme y seductora, tal como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro hombre, pero algo superior a mi voluntad me lo impedía. Sentía como poco a poco mis piernas se iban haciendo de gelatina, costándome cada vez más dar un paso -. Esa puerta de ahí –señaló una situada a mi izquierda –es un dormitorio; si en cualquier momento necesitas alejarte de mí sólo tienes que entrar y cerrar la puerta, no tiene cerradura ni pestillo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, jamás entraré ahí sin tu permiso.

Asentí, sin ser consciente aún de lo que intentaba decirme con aquello. Me llevó hasta una puerta situada al final del pasillo y se colocó detrás de mí; dejó la botella y la copa en el suelo y posó suavemente sus manos en mis hombros, apretando con delicadeza. De nuevo sentí ese escalofrío, ese pánico que ponía mis cinco sentidos en alerta y me exigía echar a correr, pero por alguna extraña razón sus manos en mis hombros me impedían obedecer a mi instinto, aquel gesto, tan sutil me tranquilizaba, aunque supiera que cuando cruzase esa puerta sus manos se transformarían en otras, unas firmes, autoritarias, frías... las manos de un amo.

-¿Quieres entrar? –preguntó en voz baja, sin soltarme.  
-¿Debería? –respondí en un susurro.  
-¿Confías en mí? –me di la vuelta lentamente, obligándome a mí misma a enfrentarme con esos ojos azules.  
-Sí.

Se inclinó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, apretando sus labios contra los míos. El beso, lento, sensual, se tornó agresivo cuando mordió fuertemente mi labio y adentró su lengua en mi boca, con firmeza, mientras que sus dedos se aferraban a mi pelo y su cuerpo me apretaba contra la puerta. Podría parecer sólo un beso apasionado, pero era mucho más; aquel gesto era una muestra más de su espíritu dominante. Sentí como me faltaba el aliento, pero no se alejó, no hasta que él también necesitó tomar aire. Noté la erección a través de sus vaqueros, traté de llevar mi mano hasta allí, recuperar algo de control, pero me lo impidió, sujetándome.

En el pasillo sólo se oía nuestra respiración, jadeante, ahogada. A tientas buscó el pomo de la puerta y abrió, obligándome a caminar de espaldas, hasta que noté como mis piernas topaban con un mueble. Aparté la mirada, decidida a enfrentarme a aquella habitación y durante unos segundos me quedé sin aliento. Richard salió a recuperar el vino y la copa, olvidadas en el pasillo y después cerró la puerta. Se alejó de mí y se sentó en un sillón de piel, beige, mirándome con atención, esperando a que reaccionara.

La habitación que se me presentaba era mucho menos horrible de lo que me había imaginado, y a la vez, más excitante e inquietante que la que había visto en mis sueños. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color burdeos y en una de ellas había una gran cruz en aspa, con grilletes en cada extremo. Tomé uno de estos, notando como el interior estaba forrado con un suave plumón, de color negro. Aliviaba el roce del frío metal pero enseguida comprobé como la pluma tenía otra utilidad, al provocar cosquillas en la piel, excitándola aún más, como si el hecho de estar atada no fuese suficiente. Me alejé de la cruz y me acerqué a una gran mesa de madera, cuadrada, con la superficie forrada del mismo plumón, también con grilletes en las esquinas. Me pregunté qué sentiría al estar ahí atada; me estremecí, y esta vez el pánico no tuvo nada que ver. En una esquina había una estructura que reconocí como un columpio y unos pasos más allá, del techo colgaba un gran gancho; pude comprobar cómo el gancho se movía mediante una polea, pudiendo ajustarse la altura. De nuevo me invadió el miedo, al preguntarme cómo podría defenderme si Richard me sujetaba ahí y lo subía hasta el techo. Mi cuerpo no lo soportaría… me dije a mí misma que él jamás haría eso, no me haría daño, al menos no demasiado… yo marcaría los límites…

Me volví, esperando a que se animara a decirme algo, pero no habló. Seguía en el sillón de piel, atravesándome con la mirada, pero sin intervenir. Me acerqué a él y al mueble con el que antes había tropezado. Era una cómoda, antigua, posiblemente del siglo XVII. Sobre ella, elegantemente ordenados había una gran variedad de látigos, fustas, paletas y otros instrumentos. Cogí una de las fustas y la observé con detenimiento, larga, negra, delgada, terminando en un pequeño rectángulo plano, no parecía muy temible, pero sabía muy bien que con eso Richard podía causar dolor, como también sabía que la usaría conmigo.

-¿Vas a pegarme con esto? –pregunté al fin, rompiendo el largo silencio. En mi tono de voz había cierta arrogancia, de algún modo era mi forma de rebelarme ante aquella situación, situación que yo misma había aceptado.  
-Sólo si tú quieres –respondió con frialdad.  
-¿Por qué iba a querer?  
-¿Por qué estás aquí? –repuso con tranquilidad, levantándose. Tomó la fusta y sonrió, extendiendo la mano, pidiéndome que yo hiciera lo mismo, desafiante. Tal vez por orgullo, o quizás porque quería obedecerle hice lo que me pidió y cerré los ojos.  
Fue más rápido de lo que me esperaba. En unos segundos la fusta me acariciaba la mano, se alejaba y chocaba con fuerza, resonando en la habitación. Automáticamente retiré el brazo, temiendo un nuevo golpe.

-Abre los ojos, Kate –abrí los ojos pero sin mirarlo, centrándome en la huella roja que la fusta había dejado en mi mano. No había sido muy doloroso, tampoco agradable, pero podría haber sido peor. Richard tomó con cuidado la mano herida y la acarició, contemplándola como si fuera una obra de arte –mira esto… -susurró –mira como la piel enrojece, como se calienta y se vuelve más sensible ante cualquier roce… es hermoso, ¿no crees?

No supe contestar. Sólo había sido un azote, un simple azote en la palma de la mano pero dentro de mí habían nacido mil sensaciones distintas, algunas horribles, esas que me decían que le diera un bofetón y saliera de esa habitación, pero también existían otras, las que me aceleraban el corazón y humedecían lo más íntimo de mi cuerpo y todo por ese pequeño gesto. Me sorprendí a mí misma mordiéndome el labio al pensar como sería sentir esa fusta en el resto de mi piel…

-Lo sé –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, alcé la mirada –es abrumador, intenso. Y podría serlo mucho más, muchísimo más, preciosa.  
-Richard…

No me dejó continuar, volvió a tomarme de la nuca y me besó, explorando cada milímetro de mi boca con su lengua, mientras que sus manos iban a la cremallera de mi vestido. Rápidamente me lo quitó con destreza, dejándome en un conjunto de lencería morado, de encaje. Me contempló admirado durante unos segundos, me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta el centro de la habitación, presidido por una gran cama que posiblemente iba a juego con la cómoda del siglo XVII. Richard me hizo sentarme en esa cama y después se alejó, sentándose en el sillón, lo miré confundida, ahogando una protesta. Observé como descolchaba la botella de vino y se servía una copa, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Déjame admirarte –dijo. Lo miré sorprendida, descolocada por unos segundos. Tomó un poco de vino y sonrió, seductor –quiero verte Kate, ver cómo te acaricias tú sola, sin mis manos –bebió un poco más de vino y dejó la copa en la cómoda, esperando, clavando sus ojos en los míos, excitándome aún más, si es que era posible. Quería verme, admirarme, había dicho. Sentí como mis pezones se endurecían ante esa mirada y reprimí un jadeo. Admirarme…  
-Disfrute, señor Castle –le respondí con mi voz más sensual. Sonrió, acomodándose en el sillón, colocando su mano bajo su barbilla, haciéndome un gesto con la otra para que empezase.

Lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de la suya llevé mis manos hasta el cierre del sujetador, y lo desabroché, dejando caer los tirantes por mis hombros, despacio. Arrojé la prenda hacia atrás y después me tumbé, volviendo la cabeza de nuevo hacia él, que tenía la mirada fija en mis pechos. Me acaricié suavemente el abdomen, con la yema de los dedos, suspirando al imaginar los suyos recorriendo mi piel. Rocé mi cuerpo haciendo círculos, hasta llegar a un pecho y entonces paré. Richard volvió a mirarme a los ojos y se levantó, cogiendo la botella de vino. Se sentó a mi lado, sobre las suaves sábanas de seda y me sonrió, instándome a seguir.

-Podrías hacerlo tú… -sugerí, mi voz ronca por la excitación.  
-Lo haré preciosa, pero ahora quiero que sigas -repuso en el mismo tono. Ahogando un gemido rodeé el pezón derecho con mis dedos, acariciándolo, jugando con él, usando la otra mano para darle el mismo trato al izquierdo. Entrecerré los ojos, superada por el placer de sentirme observada por un hombre que me deseaba. Pellizqué suavemente uno de los pezones, ya completamente endurecido y gemí, pero necesitaba más, lo necesitaba a él.

-Hazlo más fuerte –me ordenó en voz baja –así. –Tomó el pezón entre sus dedos y apretó.  
-¡Ahh! –grité sintiendo una descarga de placer y dolor en el pecho y también mas abajo, en el clítoris. Coloqué la mano sobre la suya, deseando más, pero entonces paró. Lo miré, airada. Negó con la cabeza, acariciándome el mentón.  
-Despacio preciosa, vamos a hacer esto muy despacio.  
-Richard, por favor. –Ya no me importaba suplicar, quería sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo, lo quería a él.  
-Voy a azotarte la piel, Kate… voy a enrojecerla, hacer que te estremezcas con el dolor y el placer que voy a causarte… vas a disfrutar de ello, mi hermosa inspectora, te lo prometo… -acompañaba sus palabras de suaves caricias en mis pechos, me retorcí, el dolor entre mis piernas era cada vez más intenso –pero primero voy a saborearla… voy a adorar este precioso cuerpo que tengo delante…

Richard cogió la botella de vino y vertió un poco del líquido sobre mis pezones.

-Coloca las manos sobre tu cabeza –susurró. Obedecí automáticamente, esperando algo, creyendo que iba a atarme –no las muevas, hoy no voy a atarte, pero si las mueves después te castigaré.

¿Por qué esas palabras me excitaron aún más en vez de indignarme? No podría explicarlo, pero en aquel momento me dio igual, lo único que me importó fue la sensación de su lengua en mis pechos, bebiendo el vino lentamente. Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta, quizás sonó demasiado desesperado, pero no me importó. Richard se tomó su tiempo para saborear mi cuerpo, derramando vino en diferentes zonas de la piel, lamiendo con lentitud, mordiendo a veces, dejando rastros de saliva y fuego por cada sitio que besaba.

-Caramelo y cerezas… -murmuró –delicioso.

Me retorcí ante esas palabras, sólo necesitaba algo más para llegar al orgasmo que amenazaba con destruirme, dolía, profundamente, pero de la forma más exquisita que puede llegar a doler.

-Richard, quiero…

Lo oí reír sobre mi pecho, de donde volvía a beber, mientras que su mano jugaba con el otro. Se separó unos centímetros para mirarme. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, preciosa?  
-Por favor… -supliqué, cuando su mano se dirigió hasta mis piernas, hasta entonces ignoradas. Me arqueé al sentir como sus dedos se colaban dentro de la lencería, sollocé.  
-¿Ya quiere acabar? Aún no he probado su humedad, inspectora… -sus palabras me llevaban a un precipicio, un precipicio donde sólo estaba yo, dónde nadie me salvaría de la caída. Pero no me importaba, deseaba caer, saltar al vacío, sentirlo… -Responde, Kate, ¿lo quieres ahora?  
-Sí, sí, por favor, por favor Richard… -grité. Richard presionó justo sobre mi clítoris, pellizcándome con fuerza un pezón.  
-Siéntelo –susurró. Y lo sentí, como nunca antes. Caí por un precipicio que no tenía fin, liberándome de toda la tensión, entre gritos y sollozos, sintiendo como sus dedos hacían círculos en mi clítoris, obligándome a sentir el orgasmo con toda la intensidad. Fue abrumador, tal y como él había dicho que sería.

Tardé varios minutos en normalizar la respiración, minutos que Richard aprovechó para quitarme las bragas y para desnudarse él, dejándose los bóxers puestos. Hasta entonces no había caído en la cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido. Fue hacia la cómoda y volvió con la fusta y con un rectángulo de aluminio. Se sentó a mi lado, acariciándome ligeramente, esperando a que me recuperase de aquel salto al vacío.

-¿Intenso? –preguntó distraído, mientras que jugueteaba con la fusta. Sonreí, ignorando su arrogancia.  
-No ha estado mal… -dije, intentando sonar indiferente. Se rio, divertido.  
-Cuidado, preciosa; no querrás que empeore el castigo, ¿verdad? –su voz se me antojó excitante pero también peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Lo miré por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Castigo?  
-Te dije que te castigaría si movías las manos -me recordó con dulzura, mientras que trazaba dibujos con la fusta sobre mi piel. Me estremecí.  
-¿Cómo querías que lo evitara? –intenté defenderme.  
-Oh, sé que parece imposible, pero pronto comprobarás que entre estas paredes puedes hacer cualquier cosa –repuso, dándome pequeños golpecitos con la fusta sobre el ombligo -. Aún así, hoy me siento generoso, he disfrutado mucho viendo cómo te corrías… así que seré benévolo.  
-No me digas –me burlé. Richard sonrió.  
-Te perdonaré esto último. Ven aquí –golpeó sus rodillas, invitándome a colocarme sobre ellas. No me moví.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Azotarte. Pero como ya te he dicho hoy seré bueno, voy a darte placer con esos azotes, ven, dejaremos el castigo para otro día.  
-No –negué, alejándome.  
-Kate… -me advirtió.  
-¡No! –le grité.  
-¿Prefieres que lo haga con la fusta? –ofreció. No fue una amenaza, ambos sabíamos muy bien que era una especie de vía de escape, al fin y al cabo, unos minutos antes había esperado impaciente a que empezase a azotarme con ella. No contesté, me sentía incapaz de explicarle lo que me pasaba, era ridículo -. Ya veo… -murmuró. Lo miré confundida í que lo que te molesta es ponerte sobre mi regazo…  
-¿Cómo lo…  
-Llevo muchos años en esto Kate, simplemente lo sé. –Extendió el brazo, invitándome a acercarme a él.  
-Confía en mí preciosa –dijo con suavidad –no es una postura humillante, no si tú no lo deseas, confía en mí.  
-No puedo…  
-Si puedes, claro que puedes. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas, quieres hacer esto, pero algo te dice que es denigrante, que como mujer no debes aceptarlo, ¿verdad?

Asentí, a esas alturas mentirle era absurdo.

-Deja que te enseñé otra forma de verlo. Y después podrás juzgar por ti misma. Deja que te enseñe lo erótico que puede ser, para eso has venido, ¿no?

No pensé, no me di la oportunidad de hacerlo y volver a huir. Me acerqué a él y esperé, sin saber qué hacer. Richard me tomó con suavidad y me hizo colocarme sobre su regazo, boca abajo. Volvía a temblar, sintiendo que estaba traicionando todos mis principios, como persona y como mujer. Estaba asustada, no podía con ello.

-Tranquila Kate, no tienes nada que temer… esto te va a gustar, te lo prometo, pero tienes que quererlo. Date la oportunidad de desearlo, de disfrutarlo…  
-No puedo… -casi sollocé, temblando de forma descontrolada.  
-Shh… relájate –susurró. Su voz era dulce, calmante, nada que ver con la seducción ni la dominación -. Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico, es normal, preciosa, tranquila.

Me hizo incorporarme y sentarme sobre su regazo; había empezado a llorar, me sentía ridícula, tonta, como una niña. Era humillante y lo peor es que no era culpa suya, sino mía.

-Shhhh, calma Kate, respira hondo –me frotó la espalda, como había hecho un rato antes, en el restaurante. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, volviendo con un vaso de agua , tranquila preciosa, ven, vamos a salir de aquí.

Me cogió en brazos y salimos de aquella habitación. Me llevó hasta la puerta que me había señalado en el pasillo y me posó con suavidad en la cama, se sentó a mi lado, reconfortándome, esperando pacientemente a que me calmara; no se separó de mí en ningún momento.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Llevaba un rato despierta, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos, él estaba allí. No podía verlo, pero oía unos insistentes dedos sobre un teclado, así como algunas exclamaciones de frustración. Me coloqué de espaldas a él, para poder echar un vistazo a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, antes había estado tan cegada por mis lágrimas que no me había fijado en ella. Me sorprendí al ver lo distinto que este dormitorio era de la… no sabía cómo llamar a la otra habitación, ni si quiera sabía si tenía algún nombre, porque, desde luego, no era un dormitorio. Este sin embargo era un lugar tranquilo, sereno, luminoso, blanco y perfumado con alguna agradable fragancia, posiblemente azahar. Ahora entendía porque Richard me había señalado esa puerta antes de entrar en la otra… habitación, aquí podría sentirme bien, tranquila, relajada después de una sesión de sexo con él o después de un ataque de pánico, pensé con amargura. Noté como enrojecía al recordar cómo me había puesto a llorar estando tumbada sobre su regazo, era la situación más humillante que había vivido nunca, aquello no era propio de una mujer adulta y menos de una mujer como yo. Pero, ya puestos a analizar, una mujer como yo tampoco hubiera accedido a colocarse sobre el regazo de hombre para que le azotase el trasero. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado? Y lo que es peor, ¿por qué seguía quieta en esa cama, cuando debería coger mis cosas y largarme de allí?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Volví a cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, definitivamente esa no era yo; una adolescente de quince años había invadido mi cuerpo, no había otra explicación. Enterré la cara en la almohada, esperando que entendiera el gesto y me dejase sola, pero no sólo no lo hizo, sino que se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando a que me enfrentase a él. Pero yo tampoco iba a ceder, me decía a mí misma que después del miedo y la humillación tenía derecho a unos minutos de intimidad. Richard suspiró.

-Kate, quieras o no vamos a hablar de esto, haz el favor de dejar de esconderte –me pidió con paciencia. Negué con la cabeza, obstinada, sin apartar el rostro de mi almohada, que en aquel momento se me antojó el mejor refugio posible, lo sé, es patético.  
-Está bien, como quieras. Voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que vuelvas a convertirte en una mujer adulta. Cuando se te pase la rabieta, avísame.

Aquello me enfureció, me incorporé de golpe; caminé hacia él y le golpeé en el pecho, airada.

-¡Quien coño te crees que eres para hablarme así! –Richard ni se inmutó, me miró fijamente de arriba abajo y sonrió durante unos segundos -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-Deberíamos follar en esta habitación… te sienta bien tanta luz –lo miré desconcertada, dispuesta a lanzarle un amplio repertorio de insultos cuando me di cuenta de por qué lo decía. Me acerqué rápidamente a la cama y me tapé con la sábana, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda? Se echó a reír, evidentemente aquello le divertía muchísimo -¿No crees que es un poco tarde para avergonzarte?, además tienes un cuerpo increíble, no deberías taparlo nunca.  
-No creas que por unos halagos me voy a olvidar de que me has llamado niñata –repliqué secamente. Él se encogió de hombros.  
-Has recuperado tu mal carácter, me alegra ver que te sientes mejor, estaba preocupado.  
-¿Preocupado? –repetí. Asintió.  
-Te llevo a una habitación para tener buen sexo contigo, parece que todo va bien, pero de repente, te da un ataque de pánico y pasas horas llorando… aunque es algo normal, comprenderás que me preocupe.  
-Perdona si me han sorprendido tus artes amator… espera, ¿dices que eso normal?  
-Sí.  
-No es normal, me puse a llorar como una cría, como si fuera mi primera experiencia sexual, es… patético. –Me daba igual lo que él dijera, yo estaba empeñada en martirizarme, me lo merecía.  
-Fue tu primera experiencia sexual BDSM –repuso –y sí, es normal, no eres la primera mujer a la que le ocurre. Esto es algo completamente nuevo, la verdad es que lo has llevado bastante bien, me sorprendes.  
-¿Bastante bien? –me senté sobre el colchón, aún envuelta con las sábanas; Richard sonrió, amable.  
-Kate, ¿de verdad te esperabas llegar, recibir unos azotes y engancharte a esta forma de vida de repente? –me encogí de hombros –el miedo, los nervios, las dudas, todo eso es normal; no voy a mentirte, la verdad es que esperaba azotarte antes de que te asustaras de verdad, pero luego, pensándolo más detenidamente, me he dado cuenta de que había olvidado un pequeño detalle.  
-¿Qué detalle?  
-Tu carácter –contestó, como si fuera obvio; lo miré confusa –a cualquier mujer le hubiera resultado difícil hacer esto por primera vez, pero a una mujer como tú, con tu carácter y tu estilo de vida mucho más. Por eso me has sorprendido muy gratamente cuando has aceptado a que te azotara sobre mi regazo –concluyó.  
-Pero no me pegaste –observé.  
-Estabas aterrorizada, no iba a pegarte en ese estado, no soy un monstruo, Kate –dijo, molesto.  
-No es eso lo que… -lancé un suspiró de frustración, intentando aclarar mis ideas –dices que estás sorprendido porque acepté… que me pegases –él asintió- pero también dices que esperabas pegarme antes de que… me asustara –asintió de nuevo -¿en qué quedamos?  
-Mientras que dormías me di cuenta de que los azotes son lo de menos, algo secundario –intenté decir algo, pero él negó –lo que importa es que estabas dispuesta y si no te hubieras asustado, me habrías dejado hacerlo.  
-Ya… -murmuré, agachando la mirada. ¿Cómo le decía que eso era precisamente lo que más me horrorizaba de esta situación? Le habría dejado hacerlo, yo, una mujer que jamás ha tolerado que le pongan la mano encima, me habría dejado azotar por un hombre y lo que es peor, había consentido en colocarme en una postura humillante y denigrante. De repente pensé en mi madre, ella se sentiría muy decepcionada si me viera así, mi madre no me crió para que me sometiera a la voluntad de un hombre.

-Aún no me has respondido, ¿cómo te sientes?

Alcé la vista de nuevo, observándolo detenidamente. Me di cuenta de que iba en vaqueros y llevaba la camisa desabrochada; hasta entonces apenas me había fijado en su cuerpo, ni siquiera en la habitación. Negué con la cabeza.

-Todo esto es… desconcertante. Me resulta… frío. –Ahora fue él el que se quedó desconcertado.  
-De todas las palabras que podrías elegir, escoges frío –dijo – explícate por favor.  
-Es… no sé como explicártelo. Mira, mientras que estábamos en esa habitación todo me resultaba atractivo, seductor, pero… lo que íbamos a hacer no me dejaba disfrutar de ello. Estaba tan centrada en esa fusta que ni siquiera me fijé en ti, no me di tiempo ni para mirarte.  
-Estabas nerviosa, es normal.  
-No, no es normal Richard –le contradije –ahora que te veo, no entiendo cómo no me fijé antes en tu cuerpo –aquello le hizo sonreír, yo me sentía aliviada, al menos volvía a hablar como una adulta –tampoco entiendo como acepté tocarme para ti cuando ni siquiera me habías tocado.  
-¿Me vas a decir que eso no te gustó? –ironizó.  
-Me encantó –repliqué –me pareció algo sensual, erótico y muy placentero. Pero a la vez, fue frío.  
-Kate, si lo que quieres es un hombre que te diga cosas románticas al oído mientras que te hace el amor, te has equivocado de persona. A mí me gusta el sexo duro, sin romanticismo, ni ternura ni nada de eso, pensé que eso te había quedado claro.  
-No quiero que me digas cosas al oído, ni que me hagas el amor –contesté con frialdad –ya he tenido muchos hombres así y mírame, ahora estoy sola.  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?  
-Quiero que si me pides que me acaricie lo hagas también por mí y no sólo por tu propio placer, quiero que pienses en mí y no sólo en ti –contesté, mirándolo a los ojos. Richard pareció debatir consigo mismo durante minutos, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.  
-Respóndeme a esto, ¿disfrutaste de ese orgasmo?  
-No has entendido nada –resoplé.  
-Responde.  
-Sí, disfruté, nunca me había corrido así, ¿contento?  
-¿Crees que hubiera sido tan bueno si sólo hubiera pensado en mí?  
-Pues… -maldita sea, era bueno en esto, sabía dejarme con la palabra en la boca, sin defensa.  
-Kate, si quieres disfrutar de esto tienes que dejar de mirarlo con tus ojos y empezar a verlo como lo haría una sumisa.  
-¿Y cómo se supone que lo vería una sumisa? –pregunté, intentando controlar mi tono de voz.  
-Sabiendo que todo lo que haga el amo es para los dos, aunque en un principio pueda parecer que sólo va a disfrutar él. Al aceptar ser mi sumisa me otorgas todo el control, porque sabes que vas a disfrutar con ello. Créeme que todo lo que hagamos en ese cuarto es para los dos, incluso cuando te ate o cuando te de órdenes, siempre voy a pensar en tu placer, no sólo en el mío.  
-¿Y los castigos?  
-Los castigos no están pensado para disfrutar, es una forma de controlar tu comportamiento, esto implica placer y disciplina, Kate, si quieres una cosa tendrás que aceptar la otra. Y aun así, es posible que te gusten, ya te lo dije, de hecho estoy seguro de que te encantarán, al menos a tu cuerpo.  
-¿Cómo va a gustarme algo que está pensado sólo para causarme dolor?  
-De la misma forma que te ha gustado una habitación que parece una mazmorra de la Santa Inquisición. No intentes convencerte a ti misma de que no es verdad, Kate, perderías el tiempo.  
-Si me gustara no me habría…  
-¿Puesto a llorar? –Terminó él, haciéndome enrojecer de nuevo –estabas asustada, pero no por el hecho de que te fuera a doler, sino porque temías que te gustase, porque en el fondo, Kate, sabías que te iba a gustar.  
-Eso no cierto –dije, sin credibilidad alguna.  
-Lo es, sabías que no te dolería, al menos no demasiado, te lo dije, serían azotes para disfrutar, no un castigo, pero aún así te asustó la idea de estar sobre el regazo de un hombre, esperando como si fueras una niña pequeña. Volviste a verlo desde tus ojos y tu mente te traicionó. Tienes que empezar a verlo como un acto íntimo, algo entre dos personas que tienen la suficiente confianza el uno el otro como para transgredir algunas normas; algo que para el resto de nuestra sociedad está mal, pero que tanto a ti como a mí nos puede resultar erótico, excitante, prohibido.  
-Yo no he dicho que me resulte excitante.  
-Kate, no eres una cría, entraste en esa habitación por tu propia voluntad, deseando saber cómo te sentirías al ser azotada y aún deseas saberlo, aunque ahora estés demasiado asustada como para volver a probarlo.  
-También me gustaría disfrutar del sexo sin miedo –cambié de tema.  
-¿Sin miedo?  
-Pensaste en castigarme sólo por mover los brazos, ¿cómo voy a disfrutar así?  
-Dios, no hay forma de que lo entiendas –dijo, exasperado - Es precisamente ese trato el que hace que todo esto sea tan excitante, ponerte tus propios límites, aceptar los que yo te impongo, Kate, eso es lo que te excita. Si aceptas ser mi sumisa te pondré al límite más de una vez y tú disfrutaras de ello, siempre.  
-¿Cómo sé que vas a respetar mis límites?  
-Hablaremos de eso, te enseñaré los límites más habituales, añadiremos los que tú quieras, los dejaremos por escrito, podremos cambiarlo con el paso del tiempo si empiezas a sentir curiosidad por algo hasta entonces inaceptable o si por el contrario, dejas de aceptar alguna práctica.  
-¿Dejarlos por escrito?  
-Si aceptas someterte a mí tendrás que firmas un contrato –repuso y después me miró, vacilante –y además… necesito que firmes un acuerdo de confidencialidad.  
-¿Contrato?, ¿un acuerdo?, ¿estamos hablando de sexo o de un negocio? –pregunté, mientras que mi indignación crecía por momentos. Aquello me hacía verme como su puta particular y no iba a pasar por aquello.  
-Cálmate Kate, el contrato es una forma de dejar claro que es lo que te voy a exigir y que es lo que tú estarás dispuesta a dar, nada más. Escribiremos también los límites de cada uno, para evitar problemas, no empieces a verlo como algo que no es.  
-¿Y el acuerdo? –Le grité.  
-Eso es cosa de mi abogado, de hecho no pensaba hacértelo firmar, me parece absurdo teniendo en cuenta que ya hace varios días que sabes de mi vida privada, pero él ha insistido -contestó.  
-Pues dile que no, se supone que es él quien trabaja para ti.  
-No puedo hacer eso, además, tú no vas a contarle a nadie nada de esto, así que, que más te da ponerlo por escrito.  
-Enséñame ese maldito contrato.  
-No creo que sea el momen…  
-¡Enséñamelo!  
-No me grites –me advirtió –y aún no lo he redactado, esperaba poder terminarlo antes de que despertaras, pero no me ha dado tiempo.  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Me vas a decir que con las miles de sumisas que has tenido no tienes un modelo estándar! –aquello cada vez me parecía más absurdo. ¿Qué hacía allí hablando de un contrato de sumisión con ese hombre? ¿Quién se creía que era para exigirme un acuerdo de confidencialidad?  
-Sí, tengo un contrato estándar, pero contigo no me sirve.  
-¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber por qué no soy digna de tal honor?  
-Kate, sigue usando ese tono conmigo y me vas a conocer enfadado y créeme, no quieres conocerme enfadado.  
-Richard, vuelve a amenazarme y te pegaré un tiro y créeme, no quieres saber dónde.

Nos miramos fijamente, retándonos; se había acabado ser la niña buena que se callaba sólo por la atracción que sentía por ese hombre, no iba a renunciar a mi orgullo, ni por él ni por nadie. Al final una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, disipando la tensión en el ambiente, aunque yo no dejé de fruncir el ceño.

-Está bien preciosa, tienes razón. ¿Por qué no vas abajo y eliges algo para cenar? Yo mientras terminaré de escribir el contrato, después cocinaré para ti. Sírvete una copa de vino si quieres, estás en tu casa.  
-Aún no me has respondido, ¿por qué has cambiado el contrato?  
-Porque tú no eres una sumisa como las otras, a ti hay cosas que no te puedo exigir, no sin que saques tu pistola –añadió, con humor -llevo toda la tarde pensando seriamente en el contrato, lo he redactado y lo he borrado mil veces y sigo sin estar de seguro de que sea aceptable para los dos.  
-Te vas a llevar una gran decepción si me niego aceptar después de tantas molestias –dije con una sonrisita maliciosa.  
-Creo que podré superarlo, aunque realmente estoy deseando que aceptes, quiero probar esa fusta contigo y sé que tú también.  
-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.  
-Para triunfar hay que creerse triunfador –contestó -ahora déjame terminar esto, ve al piso de abajo –me ordenó suavemente.  
-¿Podría pedirte un favor? –pregunté, intentando que mi voz sonara tranquila y no desagradable, aún me sentía indignada, pero quería disimular. Él asintió -. ¿Podrías enseñarme el contrato estándar? –Me miró sorprendido.  
-¿Para qué quieres verlo?  
-Curiosidad -mentí. Pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, pero al final cedió.  
-Está bien, ven conmigo –dijo cogiendo el portátil que había sobre el escritorio.

Tras darme unos minutos para que me vistiera, bajamos hasta el piso de abajo y me pidió que le esperase en el comedor. Volvió unos minutos después con dos carpetas en la mano.

-Esto es el acuerdo de confidencialidad, no te pido que lo firmes, sólo que lo leas, ¿de acuerdo? –Asentí, a regañadientes -.Y este es el contrato y antes de juzgarme por lo que vas a leer, recuerda Kate, que las mujeres que lo firmaban lo hacían de forma voluntaria. Recuerda que tú no vas a tener que firmarlo, que contigo será diferente, habrás otras reglas.

-Lo he entendido, trae la maldita carpeta.  
-Estaré en mi despacho. Si necesitas algo, dilo.

Me dio un beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a su despacho y cerrar la puerta. Automáticamente me llevé los dedos a los labios, acariciándolos. Un beso, un beso de dos segundos y ya era suficiente para que olvidara mi enfado. Era un maestro en el arte de la manipulación, desde luego sabía lo que se hacía. Fui a la cocina y miré con cierta precaución la gran cantidad de botellas de vino, sin decidirme. Richard me había dicho que me tomase una copa, que estaba en mi casa…

-Permíteme –murmuró desde atrás, colocando las manos en mi cintura. Me volví, sobresaltada. Él sonrió y cogió dos copas de vino y una botella, nos sirvió a ambos y la dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina –Necesito una copa de vino para terminar de escribir el contrato... y supongo que tú necesitas otra para leerlo –cogió su copa y se marchó, dejándome completamente descolocada.

Me senté en el cómodo sofá y abrí la carpeta del acuerdo. Lo leí por encima, no parecía tener ninguna trampa, era claro y conciso, nada de hablar de nuestra vida privada con nadie, bajo ningún concepto, bajo pena de una cuantiosa multa que ni en mis mejores sueños podría pagar. Cerré la carpeta de golpe, no tenía ninguna intención de firmar aquello, no si él no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Tomé un poco de vino y respiré hondo, necesitaba relajarme antes de leer el contrato. Al fin, lo cogí, sintiendo como un escalofrío me atravesaba el cuerpo, preocupada de que lo que fuera a leer, me gustase:

**CONTRATO**

A día_ de 2012 («fecha de inicio»)  
ENTRE EL SR. RICHARD CASTLE, («el Amo») Y LA SEÑORITA _, («la Sumisa»)

LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE

1. Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Amo y la Sumisa.

**TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES**

2. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que la Sumisa explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura, con el debido respeto y miramiento por sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

3. El Amo y la Sumisa acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato.  
Pueden añadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales.

4. El Amo y la Sumisa garantizan que no padecen infecciones sexuales ni enfermedades graves, incluyendo VIH, herpes y hepatitis, entre otras. Si durante la vigencia del contrato (como se define abajo) o de cualquier ampliación del mismo una de las partes es diagnosticada o tiene conocimiento de padecer alguna de estas enfermedades, se compromete a informar a la otra inmediatamente y en todo caso antes de que se produzca cualquier tipo de contacto entre las partes.

5. Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados (y todo límite y procedimiento de seguridad adicional acordado en la cláusula 3). Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción.

6. Todos los puntos de este contrato deben leerse e interpretarse a la luz del propósito y los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**FUNCIONES**

7. El Amo será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la Sumisa. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3.

8. Si en algún momento el Amo no mantiene los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, la Sumisa tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y a abandonar su servicio al Amo sin previo aviso.

9. Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas 2-5, la Sumisa tiene que obedecer en todo al Amo. Atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, debe ofrecer al Amo, sin preguntar ni dudar, todo el placer que este le exija, y debe aceptar, sin preguntar ni dudar, el entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina en todas sus formas.

**INICIO Y VIGENCIA**

10. El Amo y la Sumisa firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, conscientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.

11. Este contrato será efectivo durante un periodo de tres meses desde la fecha de inicio («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellos en el mismo son satisfactorios y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen. Si no se llega a un acuerdo para ampliarlo, este contrato concluirá y ambas partes serán libres para seguir su vida por separado.

**DISPONIBILIDAD**

12. La Sumisa estará disponible para el Amo desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por el Amo («horas asignadas»). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales.

13. El Amo se reserva el derecho a rechazar el servicio de la Sumisa en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. La Sumisa puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio del Amo y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos de la Sumisa contemplados en las cláusulas 2-5 y 8.

**UBICACIÓN**

14. La Sumisa estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares que determine el Amo. El Amo correrá con todos los costes de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa con este fin.

**PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS**

15. Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir cuestiones no contempladas en los términos de este contrato ni en la prestación de servicios, y que determinadas cuestiones podrán renegociarse. En estas circunstancias, podrán proponerse cláusulas adicionales a modo de enmienda. Ambas partes deberán acordar, redactar y firmar toda cláusula adicional o enmienda, que estará sujeta a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**AMO**

15.1. El Amo debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa. El Amo en ningún momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá ni pedirá a la Sumisa que participe en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en toda actividad que cualquiera de las dos partes considere insegura. El Amo no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente a la Sumisa o poner en peligro su vida. Los restantes subapartados de esta cláusula 15 deben leerse atendiendo a esta condición y a los acuerdos fundamentales de las cláusulas 2-5.

15.2. El Amo acepta el control, el dominio y la disciplina de la Sumisa durante la vigencia del contrato. El Amo puede utilizar el cuerpo de la Sumisa en cualquier momento durante las horas asignadas, o en horas adicionales acordadas, de la manera que considere oportuno, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito.

15.3. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa el entrenamiento y la orientación necesarios para servir adecuadamente al Amo.

15.4. El Amo mantendrá un entorno estable y seguro en el que la Sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus obligaciones para servir al Amo.

15.5. El Amo puede disciplinar a la Sumisa cuanto sea necesario para asegurarse de que la Sumisa entiende totalmente su papel de sumisión al Amo y para desalentar conductas inaceptables. El Amo puede azotar, zurrar, dar latigazos y castigar físicamente a la Sumisa si lo considera oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por placer o por cualquier otra razón, que no está obligado a exponer.

15.6. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina el Amo garantizará que no queden marcas en el cuerpo de la Sumisa ni heridas que exijan atención médica.

15.7. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que la disciplina y los instrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizará de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato.

15.8. En caso de enfermedad o herida, el Amo cuidará a la Sumisa, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.

15.9. El Amo cuidará de su propia salud y buscará atención médica cuando sea necesario para evitar riesgos.

15.10. El Amo no prestará su Sumisa a otro Amo.

15.11. El Amo podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a la Sumisa en todo momento durante las horas asignadas o en cualquier hora adicional por cualquier razón y por largos periodos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa.

15.12. El Amo garantizará que todo el equipamiento utilizado para el entrenamiento y la disciplina se mantiene limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

**SUMISA**

15.13. La Sumisa acepta al Amo como su dueño y entiende que ahora es de su propiedad y que está a su disposición cuando al Amo le plazca durante la vigencia del contrato en general, pero especialmente en las horas asignadas y en las horas adicionales acordadas.

15.14. La Sumisa obedecerá las normas establecidas en el Apéndice 1 de este contrato.

15.15. La Sumisa servirá al Amo en todo aquello que el Amo considere oportuno y debe hacer todo lo posible por complacer al Amo en todo momento.

15.16. La Sumisa tomará las medidas necesarias para cuidar su salud, solicitará o buscará atención médica cuando la necesite, y en todo momento mantendrá informado al Amo de cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15.17. La Sumisa garantizará que toma anticonceptivos orales, y que los toma como y cuando es debido para evitar quedarse embarazada.

15.18. La Sumisa aceptará sin cuestionar todas y cada una de las acciones disciplinarias que el Amo considere necesarias, y en todo momento recordará su papel y su función ante el Amo.

15.19. La Sumisa no se tocará ni se proporcionará placer sexual sin el permiso del Amo.

15.20. La Sumisa se someterá a toda actividad sexual que exija el Amo, sin dudar y sin discutir.

15.21. La Sumisa aceptará azotes, zurras, bastonazos, latigazos o cualquier otra disciplina que el Amo decida administrar, sin dudar, preguntar ni quejarse.

15.22. La Sumisa no mirará directamente a los ojos al Amo excepto cuando se le ordene. La Sumisa debe agachar los ojos, guardar silencio y mostrarse respetuosa en presencia del Amo.

15.23. La Sumisa se comportará siempre con respeto hacia el Amo y solo se dirigirá a él como amo, señor, señor Castle o cualquier otro apelativo que le ordene el Amo.

15.24. La Sumisa no tocará al Amo sin su expreso consentimiento.

**ACTIVIDADES**

16. La Sumisa no participará en actividades o actos sexuales que cualquiera de las dos partes considere inseguras ni en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2.

17. El Amo y la Sumisa han comentado las actividades establecidas en el Apéndice 3 y hacen constar por escrito en el Apéndice 3 su acuerdo al respecto.

**PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD**

18. El Amo y la Sumisa admiten que el Amo puede solicitar a la Sumisa acciones que no puedan llevarse a cabo sin incurrir  
en daños físicos, mentales, emocionales, espirituales o de otro tipo en el momento en que se le solicitan. En este tipo de circunstancias, la Sumisa puede utilizar una palabra de seguridad.

Se incluirán dos palabras de seguridad en función de la intensidad de las demandas.

19. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Amarillo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa está llegando al límite de resistencia.  
20. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Rojo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa ya no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando se diga esta palabra, la acción del Amo cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato.

**CONCLUSIÓN**

21. Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

**EL AMO: RICHARD CASTLE**

_  
**LA SUMISA:**

**APÉNDICE 1**

NORMAS

Obediencia:  
La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño:  
La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.

Comida:  
Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa seguirá una dieta sana y equilibrada, dictada por un nutricionista elegido por el Amo. La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

Ropa:  
Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.

Ejercicio:  
El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal y belleza:  
La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno. El Amo correrá con todos los gastos.

Seguridad personal:  
La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales:  
La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente.

El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.

**APÉNDICE 2**

Límites infranqueables  
Actos con fuego.  
Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.  
Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.  
Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico.  
Actos con niños y animales.  
Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.  
Actos relativos al control de la respiración.  
Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

**APÉNDICE 3**

Límites tolerables  
A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
• Masturbación • Penetración vaginal  
• Cunnilingus • Fisting vaginal  
• Felación • Penetración anal  
• Ingestión de semen • Fisting anal

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
• Vibradores • Consoladores  
• Tapones anales • Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
• Bondage con cuerda • Bondage con cinta adhesiva  
• Bondage con muñequeras • Otros tipos de bondage de cuero  
• Bondage con esposas y grilletes

¿Acepta la Sumisa los siguientes tipos de bondage?  
• Manos al frente • Muñecas con tobillos  
• Tobillos • A objetos, muebles, etc.  
• Codos • Barras separadoras  
• Manos a la espalda • Suspensión  
• Rodillas

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se le venden los ojos?

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se la amordace?

¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar la Sumisa?  
1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho:  
1 — 2 — 3 — 4 — 5

¿Acepta la Sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/ castigo/ disciplina?  
• Azotes • Azotes con pala  
• Latigazos • Azotes con vara  
• Mordiscos • Pinzas para pezones  
• Pinzas genitales • Hielo  
• Cera caliente • Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

-Debí haberme traído la pistola –murmuré.

* * *

**El contrato es el de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, exactamente el mismo, salvo los nombres. REPITO, NO ES MÍO. **

**TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON ESTE CAPÍTULO EN EL FORO. PARA EVITARLOS, ACLARO: BECKETT NO VA A FIRMAR ESO, NI DE COÑA. COMO BIEN ME HAN DICHO POR AQUÍ, ELLA NO ES UNA ALFOMBRA COMO LO ES ANA. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER. **


	18. Chapter 18

**NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO AQUÍ TAL COMO LO ESCRIBÍ EN EL FORO, PORQUE AQUÍ NO ME DEJA TACHAR LÍNEAS. PARA QUE NO OS LIÉIS, LO QUE VIENE ENTRE PARÉNTESIS O LO RESALTADO EN NEGRITA, SON LAS ACLARACIONES DE BECKETT. SI QUERÉIS LEERLO TAL COMO YO LO ESCRIBÍ, PASAROS POR FORO CASTLE (FORO ACTIVO), SECCIÓN FAN FIC, AMO DEL UNIVERSO, DE MARIA_CS, DONDE POR CIERTO EL FIC ESTÁ BASTANTE ADELANTADO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Tecleaba furiosa, como si me fuera la vida en ello, poseída por la rabia. A mi lado tenía aquel asqueroso contrato, me daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que lo leía, pero no me quedaba otra. Estaba en mi acogedor apartamento, sola, tras haber salido de aquel loft sin decirle nada, sin hacer ruido, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. No me considero antigua, comprendo que hay distintas formas de ver la vida, el sexo… pensando en las sumisas de Richard podía entender que hubieran firmado, al fin y al cabo para ellas era algo normal, no humillante ni indigno, pero para mí no, yo hervía de rabia sólo de pensar en aquellas cláusulas. Por eso estaba en mi sofá, tecleando sin parar, escribiendo mi contrato, el único que aceptaría, ignorando los mensajes que me llegaban al móvil cada cinco minutos, sabiendo de sobra que era él. Pasé la página de su contrato para seguir copiando, cuando volvió a mandarme un mensaje. Solté un grito de frustración, pulsé rápidamente las teclas y le contesté sin pararme a leer el suyo:

NECESITO TIEMPO, DÉJAME EN PAZ

Y seguí tecleando, cada vez más furiosa, más indignada, más humillada. Me llevó casi tres horas reescribir el contrato, tachar lo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar y escribir mis condiciones, sin importarme que Richard ya hubiera pensado otro para nosotros, me daba igual, no confiaba en sus reglas. Este sería el único contrato que yo aceptaría, ninguno más.

A día_ de 2012 («fecha de inicio»)  
ENTRE EL SR. RICHARD CASTLE, («el Amo») Y LA SEÑORITA KATHERINE BECKETT, («la Sumisa»)

LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE

1. Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Amo y la Sumisa.

**TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES**

2. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que la Sumisa explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura, con el debido respeto y miramiento por sus necesidades, sus límites, **su DIGNIDAD** y su bienestar.

3. El Amo y la Sumisa acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato.  
Pueden añadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales. **(Si quieres que firme ese acuerdo de confidencialidad, tendrás que hacer tú lo mismo)**

4. El Amo y la Sumisa garantizan que no padecen infecciones sexuales ni enfermedades graves, incluyendo VIH, herpes y hepatitis, entre otras. Si durante la vigencia del contrato (como se define abajo) o de cualquier ampliación del mismo una de las partes es diagnosticada o tiene conocimiento de padecer alguna de estas enfermedades, se compromete a informar a la otra inmediatamente y en todo caso antes de que se produzca cualquier tipo de contacto entre las partes.

5. Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados (y todo límite y procedimiento de seguridad adicional acordado en la cláusula 3). Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción.

6. Todos los puntos de este contrato deben leerse e interpretarse a la luz del propósito y los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**FUNCIONES**

7. El Amo será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la Sumisa. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3.** (El Amo consultará a la Sumisa antes de llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de actividad, aceptando un NO como respuesta en caso de producirse) **

8. Si en algún momento el Amo no mantiene los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, la Sumisa tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y a abandonar su servicio al Amo sin previo aviso. **(La Sumisa tiene derecho a terminar con el contrato cuando quiera, sin tener que dar explicaciones)**

9. Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas 2-5, la Sumisa tiene que obedecer en todo al Amo. Atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, debe ofrecer al Amo, sin preguntar ni dudar, todo el placer que este le exija, y debe aceptar, sin preguntar ni dudar, el entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina en todas sus formas. **(Ni de coña)**

**INICIO Y VIGENCIA**

10. El Amo y la Sumisa firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, conscientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.

11. Este contrato será efectivo durante un periodo de tres meses desde la fecha de inicio («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellos en el mismo son satisfactorios y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen. Si no se llega a un acuerdo para ampliarlo, este contrato concluirá y ambas partes serán libres para seguir su vida por separado.** (Nada de tiempo, mantendremos esto hasta que uno de los dos se canse, sea quien sea)**

**DISPONIBILIDAD**

12. La Sumisa estará disponible para el Amo desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por el Amo («horas asignadas»). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales.** (Esto tendremos que hablarlo, no puedo estar disponible para ti cuando te apetezca, tengo trabajo y aunque no fuera así, no quiero hacerlo. Recuerda que tengo derecho a decir NO)**

13. El Amo se reserva el derecho a rechazar el servicio de la Sumisa en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. La Sumisa puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio del Amo y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos de la Sumisa contemplados en las cláusulas 2-5 y 8. **(La Sumisa se reserva el derecho a rechazar servir al Amo en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. La Sumisa puede solicitar su "liberación" en cualquier momento y le traerá sin cuidado lo que opine el amo)**

**UBICACIÓN**

14. La Sumisa estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares que determine el Amo. El Amo correrá con todos los costes de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa con este fin. **(Véase la cláusula 12 corregida)**

**PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS**

15. Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir cuestiones no contempladas en los términos de este contrato ni en la prestación de servicios, y que determinadas cuestiones podrán renegociarse. En estas circunstancias, podrán proponerse cláusulas adicionales a modo de enmienda. Ambas partes deberán acordar, redactar y firmar toda cláusula adicional o enmienda, que estará sujeta a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**AMO**

15.1. El Amo debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa. El Amo en ningún momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá ni pedirá a la Sumisa que participe en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en toda actividad que cualquiera de las dos partes considere insegura. El Amo no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente a la Sumisa o poner en peligro su vida. Los restantes subapartados de esta cláusula 15 deben leerse atendiendo a esta condición y a los acuerdos fundamentales de las cláusulas 2-5. **(Define "gravemente")**

15.2. El Amo acepta el control, el dominio y la disciplina de la Sumisa durante la vigencia del contrato. El Amo puede utilizar el cuerpo de la Sumisa en cualquier momento durante las horas asignadas, o en horas adicionales acordadas, de la manera que considere oportuno, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito.** (¿Utilizar mi cuerpo? Si lo que quieres es una muñeca hinchable vete a un sex shop)**

15.3. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa el entrenamiento y la orientación necesarios para servir adecuadamente al Amo.** (¡Que detalle!, recuérdame que te dé también una lista sobre cómo "cuidar" de mí)**

15.4. El Amo mantendrá un entorno estable y seguro en el que la Sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus obligaciones para servir al Amo.

15.5. El Amo puede disciplinar a la Sumisa cuanto sea necesario para asegurarse de que la Sumisa entiende totalmente su papel de sumisión al Amo y para desalentar conductas inaceptables. El Amo puede azotar, zurrar, dar latigazos y castigar físicamente a la Sumisa si lo considera oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por placer o por cualquier otra razón, que no está obligado a exponer.** (Eso de los castigos hay que hablarlo, pero ya te aviso que no me vas a educar como si fuese tu mascota)**

15.6. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina el Amo garantizará que no queden marcas en el cuerpo de la Sumisa ni heridas que exijan atención médica.

15.7. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que la disciplina y los instrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizará de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato.

15.8. En caso de enfermedad o herida, el Amo cuidará a la Sumisa, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.

15.9. El Amo cuidará de su propia salud y buscará atención médica cuando sea necesario para evitar riesgos.

15.10. El Amo no prestará su Sumisa a otro Amo.** (Esto se da por sentado)**

15.11. El Amo podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a la Sumisa en todo momento durante las horas asignadas o en cualquier hora adicional por cualquier razón y por largos periodos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa. **(El Amo sólo podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a la Sumisa para mantener relaciones sexuales. NADA MÁS)**

15.12. El Amo garantizará que todo el equipamiento utilizado para el entrenamiento y la disciplina se mantiene limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

**A todo esto añade dos clausulas:**

-El Amo no humillará ni gritará, ni faltará el respeto, ni insultará a la Sumisa bajo ningún concepto, ni en público ni en privado.  
-Este contrato quedará en suspenso durante las horas efectivas de trabajo de la Sumisa, con el fin de salvaguardar su vida profesional.

**SUMISA**

15.13. La Sumisa acepta al Amo como su dueño y entiende que ahora es de su propiedad y que está a su disposición cuando al Amo le plazca durante la vigencia del contrato en general, pero especialmente en las horas asignadas y en las horas adicionales acordadas. **(Ni eres mi dueño, ni soy de tu propiedad. En la cama te obedeceré o al menos lo probaré, pero NADA MÁS) **

15.14. La Sumisa obedecerá las normas establecidas en el Apéndice 1 de este contrato.

15.15. La Sumisa servirá al Amo en todo aquello que el Amo considere oportuno y debe hacer todo lo posible por complacer al Amo en todo momento. **(Véase la cláusula 15.13. corregida)**

15.16. La Sumisa tomará las medidas necesarias para cuidar su salud, solicitará o buscará atención médica cuando la necesite, y en todo momento mantendrá informado al Amo de cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15.17. La Sumisa garantizará que toma anticonceptivos orales, y que los toma como y cuando es debido para evitar quedarse embarazada. **(Aun así, la Sumisa podrá exigir al Amo que utilice preservativo cuando lo considere oportuno. El Amo no podrá negarse)**

15.18. La Sumisa aceptará sin cuestionar todas y cada una de las acciones disciplinarias que el Amo considere necesarias, y en todo momento recordará su papel y su función ante el Amo.

15.19. La Sumisa no se tocará ni se proporcionará placer sexual sin el permiso del Amo. **(¿Puedo respirar sin tu permiso o es pedir de demasiado?)**

15.20. La Sumisa se someterá a toda actividad sexual que exija el Amo, sin dudar y sin discutir.** (Siempre y cuando lo considere aceptable)**

15.21. La Sumisa aceptará azotes, zurras, bastonazos, latigazos o cualquier otra disciplina que el Amo decida administrar, sin dudar, preguntar ni quejarse. **(Siempre y cuando lo considere aceptable.)**

15.22. La Sumisa no mirará directamente a los ojos al Amo excepto cuando se le ordene. La Sumisa debe agachar los ojos, guardar silencio y mostrarse respetuosa en presencia del Amo.** (¿Vas a ponerme también un bozal para que no hable?)**

15.23. La Sumisa se comportará siempre con respeto hacia el Amo y solo se dirigirá a él como amo, señor, señor Castle o cualquier otro apelativo que le ordene el Amo. **(Como mucho te llamaré "señor", no pienso llamarte Amo)**

15.24. La Sumisa no tocará al Amo sin su expreso consentimiento. **(Acepto esta cláusula si me explicas por qué demonios no puedo tocarte)**

**ACTIVIDADES**

16. La Sumisa no participará en actividades o actos sexuales que cualquiera de las dos partes considere inseguras ni en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2.

17. El Amo y la Sumisa han comentado las actividades establecidas en el Apéndice 3 y hacen constar por escrito en el Apéndice 3 su acuerdo al respecto.

**PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD**

18. El Amo y la Sumisa admiten que el Amo puede solicitar a la Sumisa acciones que no puedan llevarse a cabo sin incurrir en daños físicos, mentales, emocionales, espirituales o de otro tipo en el momento en que se le solicitan. En este tipo de circunstancias, la Sumisa puede utilizar una palabra de seguridad.

Se incluirán dos palabras de seguridad en función de la intensidad de las demandas.

19. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Amarillo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa está llegando al límite de resistencia.

20. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Rojo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa ya no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando se diga esta palabra, la acción del Amo cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato.

**Quiero cambiar las palabras de seguridad, no usaré las mismas que tenías con tus esclavas.**

A esto añade esta cláusula:  
-La Sumisa podrá decir que NO antes de iniciar cualquier actividad/ castigo que no le resulte aceptable.

**CONCLUSIÓN**

21. Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

**EL AMO: RICHARD CASTLE**

_  
**LA SUMISA: KATHERINE BECKETT**

**APÉNDICE 1**

NORMAS

Obediencia:  
La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar. **(Repito por tercera vez: podré decir NO cuando quiera)**

Sueño:  
La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo. **(No puedo garantizar esto, mi trabajo no me lo permite)**

Comida:  
Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa seguirá una dieta sana y equilibrada, dictada por un nutricionista elegido por el Amo. La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.** (Comeré lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera, sé cuidar de mí misma. No voy a pedirte permiso para comerme un donut) **

Ropa:  
Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno. **(Usaré la ropa que yo quiera)**

Ejercicio:  
El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa. **(Ya entreno por mi cuenta, soy policía, ¿recuerdas?)**

Higiene personal y belleza:  
La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno. El Amo correrá con todos los gastos. **(Acepto lo de la limpieza y la depilación, pero iré al salón de belleza al que llevo yendo desde hace diez años)**

Seguridad personal:  
La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.** (Te repito que soy policía, los riesgos innecesarios forman parte de mi trabajo)**

Cualidades personales:  
La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente.** (Si quieres respeto y humildad, yo quiero lo mismo de ti. ¿Maldad, fechoría, mala conducta? Richard, me estás poniendo muy difícil no dispararte)**

El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.**(Te recuerdo que cualquier castigo será consultado antes)  
**  
**APÉNDICE 2**

Límites infranqueables  
Actos con fuego.  
Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.  
Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.  
Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico.** (Instrumental médico en general)**  
Actos con niños y animales.  
Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.  
Actos relativos al control de la respiración.  
Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

**(Muy razonables)**

**APÉNDICE 3**

Límites tolerables  
A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
• Masturbación • Penetración vaginal  
• Cunnilingus • Fisting vaginal  
• Felación • **¿Penetración anal?**  
• Ingestión de semen • Fisting anal

**-Estás loco si crees que vas usar tus puños ahí abajo.  
-El sexo anal no es precisamente mi práctica favorita.**

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
• Vibradores • Consoladores  
• Tapones anales **(depende del tamaño)** • Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

**-Define "otros juguetes"  
-No voy a usar ningún juguete que hayas usado antes con cualquier otra mujer, ni aunque los laves con lejía. **

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
• Bondage con cuerda • Bondage con cinta adhesiva  
• Bondage con muñequeras • Otros tipos de bondage de cuero  
• Bondage con esposas y grilletes

¿Acepta la Sumisa los siguientes tipos de bondage?  
• Manos al frente • Muñecas con tobillos  
• Tobillos • A objetos, muebles, etc.  
• Codos • Barras separadoras  
• Manos a la espalda • Suspensión  
• Rodillas

**-¿Suspensión? NI DE COÑA**

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se le venden los ojos?  
**Siempre y cuando preguntes primero.**

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se la amordace?  
**Siempre y cuando preguntes primero.**

¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar la Sumisa?  
1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho:  
1 — 2 — 3 — 4 — 5

**No puedo responderte a esto.**

¿Acepta la Sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/ castigo/ disciplina?  
• Azotes • Azotes con pala  
• Latigazos • Azotes con vara  
• Mordiscos • Pinzas para pezones  
• Pinzas genitales • Hielo  
• Cera caliente • Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

**-Esto tenemos que hablarlo muy seriamente. **

Observé el documento, más o menos satisfecha. Lo guardé y abrí el e-mail que Richard me había creado, adjunté el archivo y escribí el mensaje, ignorando la bandeja de entrada que él había llenado en las últimas horas.

**ASUNTO: CONTRATO**

**-Estas son mis condiciones, no voy a ceder. Si de verdad me quieres como sumisa, tendrás que aceptarlas.**

**Kate**

Le di a enviar y suspiré, agotada. Necesitaba una copa y un baño relajante, había sido un día agotador.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

-Kate, ¿me estás escuchando?

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida y dirigí la mirada a mi amiga. Lanie soltó el informe que tenía en la mano y me miró, con seriedad. Volví la vista al cuerpo situado sobre la mesa de autopsias, tratando de ignorarla.

-¿Qué decías sobre la causa de la muerte?  
-Que murió de un ataque al corazón, nada raro.  
-Entonces no fue un asesinato –observé.  
-No –respondió -.Y como sin asesinato no hay caso, eso quiere decir que tienes la noche libre.  
-Genial –murmuré con poco entusiasmo.  
-Y tan genial. Han abierto un restaurante nuevo en Columbus Circle, te invito a cenar.  
-Lanie… tengo papele…  
-¡Deja el papeleo para mañana! Llevas una semana sin apenas hablarme, desde que trabajaste con el escritor, que por cierto, no ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí. Esta noche comida de chicas, ¿entendido? –me miró, retándome a replicar. Asentí, de nada me serviría discutir con ella.  
-Perfecto, en dos horas en el Angelo –dijo complacida églate, hay que ir elegante.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento seguí el ritual que realizaba desde que había mandado el e-mail a Richard: mirar en el ordenador, apagarlo con frustración al ver que no había respondido y darme una ducha caliente. Cuando pulsé el botón para apagar el monitor me dije a mí misma que estaba siendo imbécil. No era una colegiala loca por recibir un mensaje de amor de su chico, era una mujer adulta que sabía que lo único que podía darme él era sexo, buen sexo y eso es precisamente lo que yo deseaba, pero esa obstinación suya por poseerme me repugnaba y eso es lo que me dolía. En cierto modo había tenido la esperanza de que él aceptase mis condiciones, podríamos haber disfrutado muchísimo limitándonos a mantener una relación puramente sexual, pero parecía que eso no le era suficiente. En el fondo lo comprendía, Richard llevaba mucho tiempo manteniendo relaciones basadas en la dominación, le gustaba aquello, era lógico que no estuviera dispuesto a abandonarlo, aunque visto desde otro punto de vista, yo tampoco le había dicho que no, sólo le había aclarado algunas condiciones.

-Al menos podrías tener la decencia de ir a comisaría –murmuré enfadada. En la 12 la gente se preguntaba si el escritor ya se había cansado de obtener información para su libro. Me miraban con intención creyendo, acertadamente, que yo era la responsable de su abandono. El problema es que se equivocaban sobre los motivos.

Frustrada me dirigí al armario y eché una ojeada a mis vestidos. Tenía que ir elegante y el restaurante estaba en Colombus Circle, no sabía en que estaba pensando Lanie, pero tenía claro que no iba a pagar yo. Cogí un vestido negro y busqué accesorios plateados, pendientes, tacones y bolso, no me arreglaría mucho más, no me apetecía nada esa cena. Mientras que me duchaba fui preparando mentalmente las respuestas que le daría a mi amiga cuando empezase su interrogatorio sobre el escritor. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, no sólo por aquel dichoso acuerdo de confidencialidad que ni siquiera había firmado, ni porque me avergonzaba que ella supiera que estaba pensando mantener ese tipo de relación, no. Lo que realmente me preocupaba es que Lanie supiera controlarse con Richard. Yo tenía carácter, pero había sabido controlarlo, ella no. Mi amiga cogería uno de sus bisturís y le sacaría los ojos, sin contemplaciones y sin anestesia. Y aunque yo estaría de acuerdo con ello, esa pequeña parte de mí que se excitaba sólo de mencionar al escritor me regañaba y me decía que me callase, que no le dijera nada a la forense.

Cuando llegué al restaurante confirmé lo que había pensado: era un local no apto para el sueldo de una inspectora de policía. No es que cobrase mal, pero había ciertos lugares que no me podía permitir y ese era uno de ellos. Me pregunté cómo iba a pagar Lanie aquella cena, su sueldo no era mucho mejor que el mío. Pregunté en la recepción por mi amiga y una joven rubia me señaló una mesa. Lanie estaba allí, sonriendo, haciéndome gestos para que me acercara.

-Hola –la saludé.  
-Hola cariño, siéntate, ellos no tardarán en llegar.  
-¿Ellos? –pregunté en voz baja, esperando haber oído mal. Lanie no se acobardó.  
-¡Cómo crees que iba a poder cenar en este sitio! Conozco al dueño, nos ha invitado y dijo que traería un amigo para ti.  
-Muy amable y te agradezco el detalle, pero no estoy para citas –me levanté, intentado disimular el enfado, dispuesta a irme, pero Lanie me cogió de la mano y de un tirón me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.  
-No es una cita, Kate, es sólo una cena entre amigos.  
-Amigos que yo no conozco –repliqué -. Si lo que querías es tirarte al dueño ¿por qué no has quedado a solas con él?  
-No quiero tirármelo –respondió, molesta. La miré fijamente, incrédula – al menos no hoy. Me gusta mucho, es guapo, culto, elegante, encantador… me gustaría que saliera bien y si hubiera quedado a solas con él…  
-Habríais acabado en la cama –terminé yo.  
-Y siempre que inicio una relación así, acaba mal. Contigo tengo la excusa perfecta, cuando terminemos la cena vamos a tomar una copas, en una hora o dos dices que no te sientes bien, yo te acompaño y al final…  
-Le dejas con las ganas para que te llame y haya una segunda cita –concluí -. Lanie, ¿no te parece una táctica un poco infantil?  
-Pero efectiva.  
-Eso contando con que salga bien. ¿Y si no te llama?  
-Lo hará.  
Suspiré. –Está bien, ¿de qué hablo yo con el otro?  
-Le gustan los animales.  
-Los animales –repetí, tratando de que mi tono de voz no sonara irónico -¿Algo más?  
-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé su nombre, tú sólo sé simpática, ¿vale?  
-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.  
-Genial, ahora sonríe, por ahí viene.

Forcé mi mejor sonrisa, planeando un asesinato múltiple mentalmente, aunque por otro lado me alegraba del plan, si Lanie estaba entretenida con su amigo, no me haría preguntas incómodas.

-_Ciao bella_ – no era excesivamente guapo, pero entendí enseguida el atractivo que Lanie había encontrado en ese hombre, incluso a mí me gustaba aquel acento italiano.  
-Hola Angelo –le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego se giró hacia mí –Kate, él es Angelo; Angelo, ella es Kate.  
-Un placer, Kate –dijo con una sonrisa. Lanie miró a su alrededor, extrañada –Mi amigo viene enseguida, no os preocupéis.  
-Genial, sentémonos entonces.

Lanie frente al italiano y yo me senté a su lado, empezando a sentirme estúpida. No tenía mucho interés en conocer al amigo de Angelo, pero en aquellos momento sentía que sobraba completamente en esa mesa. El italiano notó mi incomodidad y sonrió, amable.

-Tranquila Kate, mira, ahí está Rick.

Me di la vuelta, ese nombre y esa fragancia, no podía ser, tenía que ser una coincidencia.

-Siento la tardanz… ¿Kate?  
-¿Castle? ¿Tú eres el amigo amante de los animales? –Lanie se levantó sorprendida, yo no me moví. Angelo nos miró extrañados.  
-¿Os conocéis?  
-Sí… somos… compañeros de trabajo –Richard le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi amiga y luego me miró, aún desconcertado.  
-¿Me disculpáis un momento?  
-¿Estás bien, cielo? –Lanie me miró preocupada.  
-Sí, sólo… id pidiendo, tengo que… ahora vengo.

Me dirigí hacia el baño, mareada. Me apoyé en uno de los elegantes lavabos de diseño y traté de respirar despacio, sentía que me ahogaba. Vi por el reflejo del espejo como entraba y cerraba la puerta, mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Estás bien?  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –repetí. No contestó; me di la vuelta y lo fulminé con la mirada -. Una semana sin dar señales de vida, sin ir a comisaría, sin enviar ni un mensaje y ahora apareces aquí… ¿se puede saber qué intentas? –Me miró fijamente, notando como su preocupación iba dando paso al enfado y el rencor.  
-¿Sin dar señales de vida? Me pediste tiempo y eso fue lo que te di.  
-Te envié un mensaje, con el contr…  
-No pienso hablar del contrato aquí –me cortó -. No es el momento.  
-Hablemos entonces de tu amigo –repliqué , ¿Angelo es igual que tú?  
-¿Igual que yo?  
-Sabes a qué me refiero.  
-No Kate, Angelo no es un monstruo, puedes estar tranquila –dijo fríamente. Lo miré fijamente, era la primera vez que hablaba de sí mismo como un monstruo, aquello me descolocó.  
-Yo no he dicho…  
-Es lo que piensas. Y me estoy cansando de intentar explicarte como soy realmente, si quieres verme como un monstruo por mi bien, no voy a luchar más contra tus malditos prejuicios.

Se marchó, dejándome sola en el baño, sin saber que decir ni que pensar. ¿Realmente lo veía como un monstruo? Llevaba una semana deseando verlo, estaba considerando tener una relación sadomasoquista con él… no, jamás pensaría tales cosas si lo viera como un monstruo.

Volví a la mesa en el momento justo en que una mujer rubia y de grandes encantos servía el vino, sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar a Richard. Éste le correspondió con una fría sonrisa. La joven entumeció al instante y tras servirme a mí hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó. Lanie me miró; la tranquilicé con la mirada.

-Bueno… ¿os gusta el sitio?  
-Es genial –Lanie respondió entusiasmada, parecía una adolescente, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la veía así.  
-Me alegro, tenéis que esperar a probar la comida, os encantará.  
-Buena comida, buen vino y buenos hombres. Brindemos por eso –sonrió, levantando la copa. Angelo la imitó con entusiasmo, Richard y yo ni siquiera sonreímos.

Durante los entrantes Lanie y Angelo no dejaron de lanzarse miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Richard por su parte se limitaba a comer en silencio, ignorando al resto. Suspiré, cansada de aquello.

-¿Te aburres, inspectora? –El escritor me miró con desdén, Lanie me hizo una señal de advertencia antes de coger su copa y beber un poco.  
-No estás muy hablador esta noche –contesté con frialdad. Él se encogió de hombros.  
-No estoy de muy buen humor.  
-No has ido en toda la semana a comisaría. ¿Va todo bien? –Le preguntó Lanie.  
-Sí, tranquila, todo bien, volveré el lunes.  
-Genial, se te echa de menos allí, esas absurdas teorías… es divertido trabajar contigo.  
-Lanie, sólo nos ha ayudado en dos casos –objeté, siendo demasiado brusca. La forense me miró, sorprendida por mi actitud; Angelo tosió, incomodo.  
-Ahí viene el primer plato.

La camarera rubia se acercó con varios platos y sonrió con timidez. Esta vez Richard esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Marie –Angelo le hizo un gesto para que se marchase, Richard le sujetó la mano.  
-¿Marie? –la joven asintió -. Bonito nombre, ¿a qué hora sales?  
-En dos horas.  
-¿Te gustaría tomar una copa después?  
-Claro –respondió alegremente. Lanie suspiró, yo miré la pantalla de mi móvil para evitar mirarlo a él. Podría haber algún asesinato, pensé frustrada. Mi amiga me dirigió una mirada de "te lo mereces" y luego probó la comida, lanzando un gemido de placer.

-Esto está increíble, ¿qué es?  
-Risotto a los cuatro quesos y vino blanco. Lo he encargado especialmente para ti –repuso Angelo.  
-¿En serio?  
-Por supuesto. Está preparado con el mejor vino, perfecto para esta velada.  
-He de decirte que has descubierto uno de mis puntos débiles. No hay nada que me guste más que un hombre que sepa cocinar –alcé la cabeza, sorprendida.  
-¿En serio? –la voz de Angelo era hipnótica, seductora.  
-En serio. Ver a un hombre en vaqueros, sin camisa y cocinando para mí es algo tan… erótico.

Bebí el resto de mi copa de un trago, Richard me miraba divertido. Me levanté, ahora sí que no tenía nada que hacer allí.

-Tengo que irme –dije cogiendo mi abrigo.  
-¿Qué? Vamos, Kate, nos lo estamos pasando bien –Lanie me dirigió una mirada de súplica.  
-Estoy cansada, ha sido una semana muy ajetreada.  
-Inspectora no nos fastidie la noche, vamos, siéntese –Richard me hizo un gesto para que volviera a sentarme; lo fulminé con la mirada.  
-Podrías llamar a Marie, seguro que ella estará encantada de amenizar la velada. Ha sido un placer, Angelo.

Salí del restaurante y caminé unos pocos metros, había un taxi cerca, pero no me dio tiempo de entrar cuando él me sujetó por el hombro. Me solté de un tirón, cabreada.

-La señorita se queda, gracias –le dio dos billetes de cien dólares y cerró la puerta. El taxista arrancó sin decir nada, evidentemente no recibía propinas tan generosas a menudo.  
-Ahora vamos a volver dentro, vas a decir cualquier cosa y vamos a terminar de cenar con nuestro amigos, ¿entendido?  
-Richard… -apreté el puño.  
-Ya basta Kate, estoy cansado de luchar contigo, por favor, ya basta.

Nos miramos durante minutos. En su rostro podía notar que llevaba varios días sin dormir y en aquellos ojos no veía la fuerza y la determinación que había encontrado en otras ocasiones; lo único que podía ver en ellos era agotamiento y quizás, tristeza.

-No sé qué hacer contigo, Richard –suspiré.  
-Kate…  
-Dile a Lanie que lo siento, que la compensaré; ahora tengo que irme. –Esta vez no me frenó; me subí a un taxi y me marché, apoyándome en el asiento, agotada.

Al llegar a casa arrojé las llaves y el bolso a la mesita auxiliar y fui directamente al dormitorio, me cambié y me acosté, aun sabiendo que no podría dormir. Cerré los ojos, intentando borrarlo de mi mente, pero era imposible. Él estaba ahí, sus ojos, su inquietante mirada, su frialdad y también esa tierna risa, la que me recordaba a un niño pequeño, esa que apenas tenía oportunidad de ver. Acaricié distraída el anillo que llevaba colgando del cuello, un gesto que solía repetir cuando estaba triste, cansada o confusa y que sin embargo en aquel momento no me ofreció el acostumbrado consuelo. Di vueltas en la cama, pensando en él, sentí como un intenso calor se propagaba por mi cuerpo al recordar aquella sesión en la habitación, esa fusta, amenazante y a la vez inofensiva, destinada a causar dolor y también placer.  
-Ojalá sólo se tratase de placer… -musité en el silencio de mi dormitorio.

Pasaron un par de horas, en las que no dejé de pensar en todo lo ocurrido cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Lo miré con poco entusiasmo, sería Lanie y no estaba de humor para soportar una charla. Descolgué sin mirar la pantalla.

-No estoy de humor, Lanie.  
-No soy Lanie. –El corazón se me aceleró al oírle; era ridículo, lo había visto o más bien había huido de él unas horas antes.  
-Richard… es tarde.  
-Lo sé, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.  
-¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? –pregunté, esperanzada.  
-No se trata de eso, no creo que debamos hablar de ese tema por teléfono.  
-¿Entonces? –estaba desconcertada, era casi la una de la madrugada, ¿que querría de mí?  
-Necesito tu ayuda como escritor.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Bueno… eres mi inspiración para mi nueva novela, ¿no?  
-Richard, ¿me estás hablando en serio? –me llamaba a esas horas después de lo ocurrido en el restaurante; tenía que estar de broma si quería que le sirviese de inspiración en ese momento.  
-Completamente en serio. Te necesito –respondió.  
-¿Tiene qué ser ahora?  
-Sí, por favor. –Debía ser importante si me lo pedía por favor. Suspiré.  
-Está bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?  
-Tu imaginación.  
-Lo siento, pero no te sigo.  
-Intento escribir una escena erótica entre los dos protagonistas –dijo tras un breve silencio.  
-¿No querrás…  
-Necesito que me ayudes a escribir esa escena, con tu punto de vista como mujer.  
-Richard, creo que has bebido demasiado vino –me burlé, aunque en realidad volvía a sentir como mi piel ardía.  
-No estoy borracho, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.  
-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Marie? –pregunté de repente.  
-Porque mi musa y la mujer a la que deseo eres tú -replicó. Solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, me costó recuperar el habla. Podría jurar que al otro lado de la línea Richard sonreía, con esa arrogancia habitual en él -. Entonces, ¿quieres ayudarme?  
-Que… ¿qué tengo que hacer?  
-Quiero hacer una escena explícita, adaptarme a la actualidad; los lectores quieren sexo.  
-No creo que tú tengas problema en eso –observé, recordando algunas de sus más famosas escenas eróticas de sus novelas.  
-Eso ya no vale… ahora la gente no quiere erotismo, sino porno.  
-Ya… sigo creyendo que no necesitas mi ayuda para eso.  
-Quiero hacer una escena real, que mis lectores sientan en su piel el deseo y el placer de los personajes, necesito vivirlo para que ellos lo vivan y... necesito que lo vivas tú también -concluyó.  
-Está bien… dime qué hago –dije al fin, sin tener muy claro a donde nos iba a llevar aquello.  
-¿Dónde estás?  
-En mi apartamento.  
-Dónde, exactamente –insistió, en voz baja.  
-En mi cama –contesté en el mismo tono.  
-Bien… ¿estás desnuda?  
-No, en pijama.  
-Quítatelo.  
-¿Qué tal si pruebas a ser un poco más amable? –repliqué, molesta. Él se rio.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Podrías quitarte el pijama, preciosa?

Me desnudé, quedándome en ropa interior, sorprendida de que no me hubiese discutido. Vi como mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, rodeé la tela con una mano, gimiendo suavemente. La temperatura en la habitación había subido varios grados, una gota de sudor recorrió el valle entre mis pechos. Deseé que él estuviera allí, a mi lado. Puse el manos libres y dejé el móvil a un lado.

-Estoy desnuda –susurré.  
-Bien… -dijo, complacido.  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-¿Ahora? Ahora voy a leerte lo que llevo escrito y vas a ayudarme a terminar.  
-Más te vale que sea bueno.  
-¿Es un reto?  
-Empieza de una vez, Castle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

-_La inspectora Heat jamás lo reconocería, pero el periodista había pasado de ser una molestia en su trabajo a ser el hombre que la enloquecía y la hacía despertar cada noche, empapada, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarse y gemir su nombre, siempre en voz baja, como si fuera algo prohibido, secreto, suyo. Lo que no sabía es que Jameson Rook sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella; también él soportaba la intensa ola de calor que azotaba la costa este de Estados Unidos sintiendo que aquella subida de las temperaturas no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo. No era el verano lo que encendía al periodista, era la belleza de la inspectora, su voz, sus labios, esa sensualidad que derrochaba con cada mirada, cada paso que daba, cada infrecuente sonrisa. Y esa noche, mientras que la hermosa mujer buscaba en su mesita de noche el juguete con el que liberarse de aquel calor, recibió una llamada que lo cambiara todo._ ¿Voy bien?

Me costó volver a la realidad y contestarle, me había metido en la piel de esa inspectora con nombre de stripper, también yo estaba empapada y guardaba en mi garganta miles de gemidos, todos con un único nombre, él. –Sí… está… bien –respondí.  
-¿Te pasa algo?

Estoy excitada, mojada y todo por ti, pensé, pero me mordí el labio, no había necesidad de aumentar más su ego. -Estoy bien, sigue.  
-Párame si algo no te gusta –pidió.  
-Lo haré, sigue.  
-La noto impaciente, inspectora –dijo, con cierto tono de burla.  
-Sólo quiero acabar de una vez –repliqué dándome cuenta demasiado tarde del doble sentido de la frase; se rio.

-_-¿Rook? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-A ti, Nikki, te quiero a ti.  
-¿Cómo… cómo dices? –preguntó, dejando caer el vibrador que tenía en la mano.  
-Te necesito Nikki, es absurdo que sigamos fingiendo… te deseo y sé que tú me deseas a mí.  
-No… no sabes lo que dices –respondió, tartamudeando; no podía ser tan evidente lo que sentía por ese hombre.  
-¿En serio? Dime que no estabas en tu cama, pensando en mí, deseando que esté ahí contigo y te juro que cuelgo._

-Es un poco creído, ¿no crees? –le interrumpí.  
-Un poco, pero tiene que ser así.  
-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?  
-Porque ella no va a animarse, necesita un empujón –repuso. No dije nada, aunque empezaba a preguntarme si estábamos hablando de esa falsa Beckett o de la verdadera -¿Sigo?  
-Sigue.

_-Jemeson yo no…  
-No luches más contra ello, Nikki, los dos sabemos lo que queremos, podemos tenerlo, lo tenemos al alcance de nuestra mano.  
-No puedes estar tan seguro de lo que quieres, apenas nos conocemos –le interrumpió ella.  
-Sé que te deseo; sé que eres la mujer más excitante, frustrante y valiente que he conocido nunca. Sé que necesito estar contigo ahora mismo, en tu cama, poseyéndote. Y sé que tú deseas lo mismo._

La inspectora se dejó caer hacia atrás, con una mano en la frente, no podía pensar. En su habitación hacía un calor tropical, casi asfixiante, que aumentaba con las palabras del periodista. Inconscientemente se quitó el camisón que llevaba puesto, quedándose completamente desnuda.

-Jameson…  
-Nikki… si me vieras ahora mismo, apenas puedo contenerme… ojalá pudiera estar ahí.  
-Ven –dijo de golpe, deseándolo más que nunca.  
-No puedo, inspectora, no estoy en la ciudad –respondió él, con frustración.  
-Jameson, háblame.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Háblame, ayúdame a librarme de este calor, ahora, por favor.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Muy segura –afirmó, a pesar de que una pequeña ola de nerviosismo la atravesó. Nunca había tenido sexo telefónico.  
-¿Harás todo lo que yo te diga? –preguntó, tanteando el terreno. El periodista tampoco había hecho algo así nunca y no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la mejor manera de empezar… lo que fuera a empezar con la inspectora; pero pensándolo bien, era una forma de conseguir que aquella tensión sexual disminuyera y a la vez aumentara. Deseaba profundamente hacerle el amor a esa mujer y pronto lo haría, pero primero le daría lo que ella deseaba.

-Espera Richard, no me habías dicho nada de que la escena fuera de sexo telefónico –dije, un poco aturdida.  
-Creía que había quedado claro, si fuera una escena típica estaría en tu apartamento –respondió.  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí? –pregunté, intentando controlar el ritmo de mis latidos.  
-Quiero que hagas lo que yo te pida, como si fueras Nikki.  
-Y tú serás Jameson –susurré.  
-Exacto. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

No contesté. ¿Podía hacerlo? Estaba excitada, negarlo era absurdo, pero de ahí a querer tener sexo telefónico con el mismo hombre que deseaba someterme… Richard esperaba, sin presionarme, suspiré.

-Nadie sabrá que hemos hecho esto, ¿verdad? –dije al fin.  
-Por supuesto que no –me tranquilizó -. Para el resto del mundo esto es producto de mi imaginación.  
-¿Has hecho algo parecido para tus otras novelas? –pregunté, sintiendo una punzada de celos.  
-No Kate, nunca había hecho esto, siempre me he valido de mi imaginación, pero ya te lo he dicho, ahora la gente quiere algo más explícito, te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿puedes hacerlo?  
-Sí… -murmuré. Oí como soltaba un suspiro de alivio, parecía que esta vez no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.  
-Bien, relájate Kate, ¿vale?, piensa que sólo vamos a pasar un buen rato, nada más. Avísame cuando estés preparada –me dijo con amabilidad. Respiré hondo varias veces, ya había hecho eso antes, en alguna ocasión, pero entonces había mantenido una relación con el que estaba al otro lado de la línea, esto era diferente. Oí como Richard me daba palabras de aliento, tranquilizadoras y no pude evitar sonreír. Era agradable que se comportara así, para variar.

-Estoy lista, ¿qué quieres qué haga? –dije, con decisión.  
-¿Llevas puesta la ropa interior?  
-Sí.  
-En el libro Nikki está desnuda, no lleva nada, ¿qué tal si empiezas quitándotelo todo? –sugirió. Dudé durante unos segundos, pero luego, motivada por su tono de voz y también relajada, sabiendo que no podía verme, me desnudé, arrojando las bragas y el sujetador al otro lado de la habitación.  
-No llevo nada –le informé.  
-Bien –dijo -. Ahora échate hacia atrás, que tu cabeza toque la almohada.

Le obedecí, sorprendiéndome lo mucho que me estaba gustando aquel juego, obedecer a sus indicaciones no me enfurecía ni me molestaba, como hubiera pensando en un primer momento, al contrario, no hacía más que aumentar la humedad y el calor en la habitación.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó, exigente.  
-Tengo la cabeza sobre la almohada –respondí, controlando una risilla, me sentía como una alumna aplicada. Él chasqueó la lengua.  
-¿Esto le divierte, inspectora?  
-Un poco –respondí, con una sonrisa, agradecida de que no pudiera verla.  
-Me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido. Dime preciosa, ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?  
-No te animes demasiado, Castle –le advertí.  
-Siento decirte que es tarde para eso. Ahora en serio, ¿estarías dispuesta a jugar un poquito?  
-¿Qué tipo… de juego? –pregunté, mientras que mi sexto sentido de inspectora se ponía en alerta.  
-Ve a la cocina y lleva a tu habitación un cuenco con hielos, con cuatro o cinco bastarán.

Suspiré, aliviada. El hielo no me parecía muy temible; me levanté y fui a por él, preguntándome si obedecería a todo lo que él me pidiese.

-¿Y ahora qué?  
-¿Te has asustado cuando te he hablado de jugar? –preguntó. Decidí ser sincera, estaba cansada de fingir con ese hombre.  
-Un poco.  
-¿Sigues asustada? –insistió.  
-No, ya no. No me da miedo el frío…  
-¿Y?  
-Confío en ti –respondí.  
-Me alegra mucho oír eso –dijo –. Yo no voy a pedir nada que no puedas hacer, lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
-Lo sé, pero aunque lo hicieras, yo no te obedecería, Rick, no estoy dispuesta a hacer algo que pueda hacerme daño –le respondí; quería ser franca con él.  
-Eso es bueno –repuso –tú marcas tus límites, preciosa y yo los respetaré siempre.  
-Rick…  
-¿Sí?  
-Se están derritiendo los hielos.  
-Habrá que empezar a jugar, entonces –sonrió.

Volví a tumbarme, siguiendo sus indicaciones y respiré tranquila, me sentía segura, confiaba en él.

-Muy bien preciosa, quiero que vayamos poco a poco, concentrándonos cada vez en una sola parte de tu piel, usarás sólo una mano, ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.  
-Estás muy complaciente –comentó –me gusta, eso hace que me endurezca aún más.  
-Richard… no lo estropees –pero no pareció una amenaza, no podía serlo cuando también yo me humedecía al pensar en su cuerpo y sus reacciones, reacciones que yo provocaba -¿Rick?  
-Dime.  
-¿Estás desnudo? –lo dije en voz baja, usando ese tono sensual y sexy que sabía que le volvía loco.  
-No preciosa, llevo puesta la camisa.  
-Quítatela –le ordené. Hubo un momento de silencio y después volvió a hablar.

-Estoy desnudo para ti, cariño; ahora recuerda que yo estoy al mando, coge un hielo y llévalo a tu boca.

Cariño. Me había llamado cariño. Hasta entonces sólo me había llamado Kate, inspectora o preciosa, pero nada más. Sé que sonará estúpido, pero aquello me conmovió.

-Kate, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó asustado, al ver que no reaccionaba. Me apresuré a coger uno de los hielos, como me había pedido.  
-Nada, perdona.  
-Vale… ¿tienes el hielo?  
-Sí.  
-Llévatelo a tus labios, quiero que sientas el frío. Imagina que estoy ahí, que soy yo quien te acaricia con ese hielo, quien excita tus labios…

Le obedecí, paseé el cubito por mis labios, conteniendo un jadeo ante la cruda y a la vez deliciosa sensación…

-Despacio preciosa, muy despacio… siente como tu cuerpo reacciona, piensa en lo que será tener el hielo en tus pechos, entre tus piernas…  
Gemí, no quería pensarlo, quería sentirlo, bajé mi mano, pero él adivinó mis intenciones.  
-No cariño, aún no. Yo mando ¿recuerdas?  
-Sí… lo siento señor –no fue un accidente; lo dije adrede, quería jugar a aquello y sabía que eso le gustaría. Y lo mejor del juego era que yo podía finalizarlo cuando quisiera, eso es lo que lo hacía tan excitante: Richard no tenía el control, yo se lo prestaba. Oí como soltaba una especie de gruñido, un rugido animal.

-Kate si estuviera ahí te follaría con fuerza y rápido, tal como a mí me gusta.  
-También a mí me gustaría, señor.  
-Coge otro hielo y endurécete los pezones, empieza por el izquierdo.  
-Ah… -mis pechos ya estaban bastante endurecidos, no necesitaban más estímulo, por eso al sentir el frío sobre mi pezón mi cuerpo se arqueó, enviando descargas de placer hasta mi centro, cada vez más húmedo. Era tan placentero que dolía, o quizás fuera al revés, no podía distinguir el dolor del placer, en aquel momento, en aquella habitación, dolor y placer eran la doble cara de una misma moneda.  
-¿Duele, Kate? –susurró.  
-Sí... duele.  
-¿Pero?  
-Me gusta Rick, el hielo quema tanto que duele y eso me gusta –dije, mientras que seguía haciendo círculos sobre mi pezón.  
-Lo sé, preciosa y sé que eso te abruma, pero ahora no quiero que trates de pensar, limítate a sentir.  
-Ya lo hago, Rick, ahora no quiero pensar, quiero disfrutar de esto.  
-Muy bien cariño, coge otro hielo más y disfruta con él, juega con tu otro pecho, dedícale las mismas atenciones que le daría yo.  
-¿Qué haría usted, señor? –pregunté, inocentemente, haciendo reír.  
-Sabes muy bien que haría. Coge el hielo y presiona unos segundos –martiricé mi excitado pecho, entrecerrando los ojos, superada por el placer –ahora pellízcate, fuerte, como el otro día –no apliqué demasiada presión, la suficiente para sentir otra descarga de placer en mi clítoris –más fuerte Kate, no seas tímida.  
-Es… demasiado intenso -jadeé, deseaba acabar; mi cuerpo pedía a gritos aquel orgasmo que yo misma me negaba, porque sabía que obedeciéndole sentiría un placer aún mayor, aunque no aguantaría mucho más…  
-¿Intenso? No preciosa, no es intenso, esto no es nada comparado con lo que sentirías si estuviera ahí.  
-Rick, por favor, no aguanto más –supliqué.  
-Coge un último hielo –me ordenó.

Le obedecí inmediatamente, deseando acariciarme con la otra mano, pero no lo haría, no sin su permiso.

-Separa las piernas. –Su tono autoritario acababa con el poco control que me quedaba. Esta vez no esperé más indicaciones, no podía más. Llevé el hielo hasta mi clítoris y grité al sentirlo; lo presioné, esforzándome por oír su voz.

-Kate… espera un poco más cariño, espera por mí –me pidió, con la voz ronca.  
-¿Te estás...  
-Sí, yo también necesito esto -me interrumpió- estoy a punto de estallar, pensando que son tus manos las que me rodean… o tu boca –susurró.  
-Rick, oh... por favor –me retorcía mientras que me acariciaba con mis dedos, ya no había hielo, se había derretido rápidamente por el calor que me emitía mi cuerpo, pero el deseo y el placer seguían ahí. Lo escuchaba gruñir, él también necesitaba esa liberación, los dos la necesitábamos; mi habitación se llenó de ese sonido que sólo los cuerpos excitados a punto de estallar pueden emitir. Mis dedos fueron más rápidos, aplicando más presión, llevándome al borde de la locura.

-¡AHORA, KATE!  
-¡RICHARD! –lo solté con un grito liberador, acabando con toda la tensión que mi cuerpo había acumulado durante aquella increíble sesión. Jadeé, oyendo como al otro lado de la línea estaba igual que yo. Me incorporé cuando recuperé las fuerzas, estaba empapada de una fina capa de sudor, sonreí, radiante, satisfecha, feliz.

-¿Kate? –miré el teléfono, deseando más que nunca que él estuviera conmigo.  
-¿Sí?  
-Ha sido increíble.  
-Ha sido mucho más que eso –respondí completamente relajada -¿Richard?  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Cuándo hemos dejado de interpretar para el libro?  
-Buenas noches, Kate –sonrió, con voz suave.  
-Buenas noches.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

-Bien, ama, ¿cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Richard con una sorna insultante. Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia.  
-Entraremos en el reservado, pondremos los micros y esperaremos en la sala. ¿Crees qué podrás hacerlo o es demasiado difícil?  
-Yo no tengo que hacer nada, sólo debo seguir a mi ama –sonrió.  
-Voy a hacerte llorar, Richard –escupí.  
-Si tú lo dices… ahora, ama, te sugiero que entremos ya o Bonelli y Matterfly se nos adelantarán.

Respiré hondo y observé la puerta negra del club. Richard me estaba poniendo a prueba; me creía incapaz de actuar como dominatrix y eso me ofendía. -Vamos.

(Unas horas antes)

-¿En qué lío me has metido ahora? –pregunté en voz baja, mirándolo enfadada. Esposito y Ryan nos observaban desde sus respectivos escritorios. Richard me miró indignado.  
-¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho algo yo?  
-¡Por qué si no iba a estar aquí tu amiga de Asuntos Internos!  
-Kate, no sé qué hace aquí Vicky, no hablo con ella del trabajo. –Entrecerré los ojos, ¿Vicky?  
-¿Entonces reconoces qué es tu amiga? -Él sonrió, alegremente.  
-¿Estás celosa?  
-No digas tonterías –mascullé.  
-Tranquila, preciosa, es sólo una buena amiga –susurró.  
-Me da igual lo que sea –mentí.

Desde que Richard y yo habíamos compartido aquella llamada las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre nosotros. No habíamos hablado de aquello, ni tampoco del contrato. Nadie podría sospechar lo ocurrido, pero los dos lo teníamos muy presente, no era necesario hablar de ello, nos lo decíamos todo con cada roce, cada sonrisa disimulada. En el fondo ambos sabíamos que teníamos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar lo que queríamos el uno del otro, pero habíamos decidido darnos un tiempo para conocernos mejor. El problema es que él no jugaba limpio. No había día en el que no me mandase algún mensaje por nuestro particular e-mail y no era precisamente para hablar del tiempo. Yo le contestaba con escuetos "Íbamos a darnos tiempos", pero esperaba ansiosa el siguiente mensaje. A veces usaba su habilidad como escritor, otras, me recomendaba alguna lectura o incluso vídeos. Por eso, esa mañana, había muerto de celos cuando había llegado a la comisaría y me lo había encontrado en su silla, sentado, hablando con la inspectora de Asuntos Internos. La mujer me había lanzado una fría sonrisa y después había entrado en el despacho del capitán, dejando a Richard con una mirada risueña, esa que sólo ponía cuando quería hacerse el encantador.

-Inspectora Beckett –el capitán se asomó por la puerta, serio. Tragué saliva, preocupada y entré, mirando a la inspectora.  
-¿Ocurre algo, señor?  
-Sí, Asuntos Internos necesita su ayuda para resolver un caso –repuso. Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Asuntos Internos pedía ayuda para resolver crímenes?  
-¿Mi ayuda?  
-La inspectora Gates le contará todo, queda bajo su mando, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí… supongo que sí –respondí, totalmente perdida.  
-Acompáñeme inspectora –me ordenó la mujer. La seguí hasta la sala de descanso, no sin antes hacerle un gesto a Richard para que me acompañase. Tenía la sensación de que su presencia en comisaría tenía algo que ver con aquello. Me miró desconcertado y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Baja las persianas, Rick –le pidió. Aquello me molestó, con él no usaba ese tono autoritario, al contrario, se mostraba amable, incluso dulce. Algo me decía que la relación que tenían esas dos empezó con algo más que una simple amistad. Richard se sentó a mi lado, esperando, con la curiosidad en su rostro.

-Bien, ¿se preguntará qué es lo que quiero de usted? –dijo, mirándome. Asentí -. Asuntos Internos necesita su ayuda para apresar a un policía corrupto, el inspector Matterfly. Necesitamos también a…  
-¿Por qué Asuntos Internos necesita mi colaboración? –la interrumpí, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.  
-Haga el favor de no interrumpirme. Decía que necesitamos también tu colaboración, Rick –dijo mirándole, él asintió, interesado que nuestro sospechoso ha asesinado a su compañero por orden de Leo Bonelli–murmuró.  
-¿Bonelli? –repetí, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Richard nos miró a ambas.  
-¿Quién es Leo Bonelli?  
-Es el hijo de Cesare Bonelli, un importante narcotraficante italiano.  
-No sólo eso –añadió Gates –A los Bonelli se les adjudican más de setenta asesinatos en Nueva York a lo largo del último siglo. Además desde que Cesare Bonelli asumió el cargo, amplió el negocio familiar. Ahora no se limitan al narcotráfico, también están relacionados con una red de trata de blancas.  
-Narcotraficantes, explotadores sexuales y asesinos –resumió Richard -. ¿Por qué no los han detenido ya?  
-Porque no dejan pruebas y saben lo que hacen –contestó Gates –o al menos lo sabían. Pero al involucrar y sobornar a uno de los nuestros han cometido un gran fallo.  
-Entiendo… pero sigo sin comprender qué pinto yo en esto –Los asesinatos eran parte de mi jurisdicción, pero Asuntos Internos ya tenía al tío y la inspectora parecía segura de ello, ¿por qué me necesitaban?  
-A Bonelli hijo le gusta visitar un club todos los viernes. Sabemos que esta noche se celebra allí una fiesta, él acudirá y nuestro policía corrupto irá con él. El club tiene una zona reservada, suponemos que hablarán allí de sus negocios. Hemos conseguido una invitación para poder acceder al local. Su misión es infiltrarse en el club y colocar unos micros en el reservado antes de que ellos entren. Para ello contamos con la ayuda de una de las camareras. A su vez usted llevará un micro. Desde fuera estaremos pendientes de la conversación entre Bonelli y Matterfly. Cuando reciba nuestra señal, entrará en el reservado y los detendrá.  
-¿Por qué nosotros? –Richard parecía tan confuso como yo. Gates lo miró unos minutos, hasta que asintió, entendiéndolo todo. Los miré, perpleja.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Se trata de un club BDSM –contestó, mirando a la inspectora de Asuntos Internos. Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar sin decir nada. Ahora lo entendía, Gates debía saber lo que ocurría entre Richard y yo, o al menos que pasaba algo y creía que sería una buena idea de que nos infiltráramos nosotros. Miré con cierta rabia al escritor.  
-¿Y se puede saber qué se hace en esos clubs? –Me imaginaba la respuesta, pero quería estar segura. Él se encogió de hombros.  
-Divertirse, conocer a gente, encontrarse con viejos amigos… lo mismo que en un club normal, pero en vez de música de discoteca escuchas gemidos, látigos y gritos.  
-¿Las… sesiones son públicas? –Susurré; ambos asintieron. Genial, lo que esa mujer me pedía era que me infiltrara en un club como una sumisa y que me dejase azotar delante de un montón de pervertidos para poner unos micros en un reservado. Estupendo.  
-No es necesario que participe en los juegos. Será suficiente con que acepte sus órdenes y finja sentirse a gusto.  
-¿Por qué nos lo pide a nosotros? Estoy segura de que Asuntos Internos cuenta con gente tan preparada como yo. –Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole al escritor.  
-Sabemos que lo harán bien.

Los miré durante unos segundos, pasando la mirada del escritor a la inspectora. Empezaba a pensar que había algo que no me habían contado. Gates volvió a hablar.

-Escuche, entiendo que esto es pedirle demasiado, pero puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad de detener a los Bonelli y conseguir justicia para todas sus víctimas. Recuerde que están esclavizando a mujeres… y que hay un poli muerto –terminó, con cierta tristeza.  
-¿Era amigo tuyo? –Richard miró a la mujer con preocupación. Ésta asintió y luego se obligó a sí misma a endurecer su mirada.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Acepta?

Suspiré; era policía. Me habían entrenado para detener a criminales, daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, se lo debía a las víctimas y a sus familias. Asentí.

-Cuente conmigo.

Gates sonrió, aliviada y miró a mi compañero, quien asintió. -Perfecto, le agradezco personalmente su colaboración, inspectora Beckett. Debo decirle que no puede hablar de este caso con nadie, ni siquiera con su capitán –asentí -. Aquí tiene el informe, en él está todo lo que debe saber. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?  
-Sólo una –ella asintió, esperando -. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que haga de dominatrix?

Gates me miró con incredulidad, el escritor me observó, divertido.

-Tú no sirves para dominar –dijo, tras soltar una carcajada. Lo fulminé con la mirada.  
-Tú lo haces, no será tan difícil –repliqué, haciendo que dejara de reírse.  
-Está bien inspectora, ¿crees que puedes ser una dominatrix? –Preguntó, como si la idea le pareciera divertida –adelante, seré tu sumiso, domíname –me retó. Gates suspiró.  
-Escuche, me trae sin cuidado quien domina a quien, pero recuerde que esto no es juego, tenemos que coger a Bonelli y también al inspector Matterfly, ¿entendido?  
-Tranquila, Vicky, todo saldrá bien –dijo Richard, aún de muy buen humor, mientras que yo me controlaba para no poner los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Gates se marchó tomé mi bolso y mi cazadora y nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, donde podríamos estudiar el caso con tranquilidad, sin las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros. Richard parecía divertido con la situación, yo trataba de ignorarle.

-Parece que en ese club trabajan tres de las chicas a las que tienen esclavizadas… -murmuré. Richard hizo un gesto de desagrado.  
-Odio estas cosas –alcé la vista –la gente suele asociar mi forma de disfrutar el sexo con el maltrato o la esclavitud… y son precisamente estas cosas las que nos dan esa fama. Tenemos que coger a esos cabrones –terminó, enfadado. No pude evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo, coloqué una mano sobre la suya, acariciándolo suavemente con el pulgar.  
-Tranquilo, los cogeremos –le aseguré.

Tras aprendernos de memoria el plan y grabarme en la mente el rostro de la camarera que nos ayudaría, me puse en pie y me dirigí a la cocina. Volví con dos copas de vino y una botella. Richard parecía un poco más tranquilo y había vuelto a mirarme con esa sonrisa de burla. Resoplé mientras que le servía.

-¿Qué? –me miró con inocencia y negó con la cabeza.  
-Nada.  
-Escúpelo de una vez.  
-Sólo me preguntaba… ¿cómo irás vestida? –Escupí el vino que tenía en la boca. Me dio varios golpecitos en la espalda.  
-¿Cómo qué como iré vestida?  
-Vamos Kate, se supone que vas a ser mi dueña… ¿no pretenderás ir con una esas aburridas camisas que te pones para trabajar?  
-¿Y según tú qué debería ponerme? –pregunté, lamentando que mi pistola estuviera guardada en su caja, lejos de mi alcance.  
-Tienes que ir sexy, dejar claro que vas a mandar, no a servir.  
-Sexy –repetí con sorna-¿Se te ocurre algo?  
-A mí no me preguntes.  
-Tú eres el experto en esto.  
-Tú eres la dominatrix y una dominatrix nunca pregunta ni le pide opinión a su sumiso. Hace lo que quiere, sin dudar, porque puede hacerlo y sobretodo porque quiere hacerlo.  
-Muy bien –contesté –como tu dueña te exijo que me ayudes a elegir un atuendo para esta noche.  
-Será un placer, ama –replicó, intentando no sonreír. Lo miré, con maldad.  
-No sé por qué esto te hace tanta gracia, ¿te das cuenta de que esta noche tendrás que obedecerme en todo?  
-Se nota que no lo ves con mis ojos –repuso, tomando su copa de vino –te darías cuenta de lo divertida que es toda esta situación.

Al traspasar la puerta nos encontramos en una recepción pintada de azul, iluminada con una pequeña araña dorada. Tras el mostrador una mujer vestida con traje ojeaba con aburrimiento una revista. Al vernos entrar se apresuró a incorporarse y enseñarnos una falsa sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a La Casa de Lady Heather, ¿tienen invitación?

Asentí y se la entregué. La invitación era para dos personas. La mujer nos sonrió, y señaló la puerta.

-Disfruten, si desea ponerle un collar… -añadió señalando una mesa con varios collares de cuero. Castle me miró y negó, yo le respondí con una mirada maliciosa.  
-Por supuesto –cogí uno de los collares y le hice una señal para que se moviera. Castle apretó los dientes y permaneció quieto, fulminándome con la mirada. La recepcionista se rio.  
-No parece muy obediente –comentó.  
-Por eso lo he traído aquí, para enseñarle modales. ¡Date la vuelta, ahora! –Richard obedeció, no sin antes murmurar una maldición por lo bajo. Me acerqué a él y rocé suavemente su nuca con mis dedos; contuvo un escalofrío mientras le ponía el collar. –Muy guapo –me burlé.  
-Kate, no te pases –me avisó.  
-¿Kate? –repetí en voz baja. Tiré del collar, obligándolo a arquearse -¡Nada de Kate para ti, Gatito! Dile a esta señorita como se llama tu dueña.  
-Lady Heat –gruñó. Le tiré del pelo.  
-¿Ha sido eso un gruñido?  
-No, ama, perdóneme –lo solté, satisfecha. Teníamos que representar un papel y aquello era una especie de ensayo antes de entrar en la sala. Había sido él el que había sugerido el nombre de Lady Heat y me había parecido muy acertado. A cambio yo había decidido que él se llamaría Gatito y por supuesto no le había hecho la menor gracia, pero había aceptado a regañadientes. La recepcionista me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y tendió los brazos para que le entregásemos los abrigos. Richard tragó saliva al mirarme. Él me había sugerido que me vistiera de policía o que me embutiera en un traje de cuero, pero yo había preferido algo más original y más elegante. Por ello, cuando él se había marchado a cambiarse, yo había aprovechado que tenía una amiga dueña en una tienda de disfraces de época y había comprado uno precioso de dama elegante, de color dorado, pero con un sexy corpiño que realzaba mis pechos. Además le había hecho un corte a un lateral de la falda, que iba desde el pie hasta el muslo, enseñando así unas medias de encaje y el ligero, ambos de color rojo pasión. Una limosnera roja y unos tacones de aguja, también rojos, completaban mi atuendo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño del que dejaba salir varios mechones. Para asegurarme de que no desentonara mucho le había mandado un mensaje, diciéndole que se pusiera un traje y una corbata roja, pero sin darle detalles. Le sonreí.

-¿Qué te parece, Gatito?  
-Está preciosa, ama –respondió y en sus ojos vi un brillo de admiración que me indicaba que lo decía en serio -. Tengo un regalo para usted –añadió, sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su traje.

Lo miré sorprendida y abrí la caja, encontrándome con una preciosa gargantilla de oro con una diminuta piedra roja, un rubí. Me quedé boquiabierta, él sonrió, complacido.

-¿Me permite ponérselo, Lady Heat? –asentí, incapaz de rechazar semejante regalo. Al igual que había hecho yo, me rozó suavemente la nuca, reprimí un jadeo.

-La fiesta ha empezado, deberían entrar y no olviden coger una máscara –La recepcionista nos observaba atentamente. Asentí y observé las máscaras, situadas junto a los collares. Cogí una veneciana, dorada y roja, y me la até, asegurándome de que no se cayera. Richard tosió, recordándome que yo debía elegir una para él. Vi una parecía a la mía, pero con forma de gato y sonriendo se la entregué. Frunció el ceño y se puso la máscara.

-Te sienta bien, eres un gatito muy guapo.  
-Cuando acabe esta noche te vas a enterar –masculló. Le tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Al traspasar la puerta el escenario cambió completamente. Nos encontramos en una sala iluminada tenuemente por candelabros. Mientras que caminábamos oíamos el chasquido de los látigos y las fustas, gemidos y gritos que se escapaban de lo más profundo de las gargantas de las personas que se encontraban atadas a cruces de San Andrés, a mesas con grilletes o simplemente recostadas sobre el regazo de sus amos y amas. Me estremecí al ver como una mujer golpeaba a otra con una especie de látigo de varias tiras, dándole justo en el clítoris, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no podía correrse sin su permiso. Tragué saliva y me aparté. Richard me observaba, atento a mis reacciones.

-¿Eso es un látigo? –pregunté en voz baja, señalando a las dos mujeres.  
-Se le llama gato o _flogger_. Ese tiene siete colas –respondió, también en voz baja.  
-¿Tú los usas?  
-Sí, aunque suelo usar uno de nueve –contestó.-Mira, allí está la camarera.

Miré en la dirección que me señalaba. Una mujer vestida con un traje de cuero rojo y que llevaba una bandeja con varias bebidas nos miraba, disimuladamente.

-Vamos –caminamos hacia ella, fingiendo que nos dirigíamos hacia un buen surtido de látigos, gatos y fustas, todos ellos dispuesto sobre una mesa -¡Tráeme una copa! –grité, haciendo que Richard se sobresaltara. Asintió y se acercó a la mujer mientras que yo acariciaba una de las fustas, muy parecida a la que había visto en el loft de mi compañero. Luego tomé uno de los gatos de nueve colas, preguntándome cuanto dolor podría infringir Richard con eso.

-Todo listo –murmuró detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta.  
-¿Cómo qué todo listo? Se suponía que tenías que traer la llave del reservado.  
-He cambiado el plan –contestó.  
-¿Qué has… ¿pero quién te crees que eres para cambiar nada? Yo mando aquí, ¿recuerdas? –dije a voz en grito. Algunos se nos quedaron mirando, divertidos. Primero me alarmé, pero Richard parecía tranquilo; recordé que estábamos en un club BDSM y que yo era su ama, podía gritarle si quería.  
-Le he pedido que ponga ella misma los micrófonos –me explicó en voz baja. Iba a replicar, pero me interrumpió -. Bonelli ya estaba dentro, ¿qué podía hacer?  
-Es muy arriesgado Richard, ¿estás loco?  
-Tranquila, no pasará nada –dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella no está preparada para esto, si la cogen podrían matarla.  
-No se darán cuenta, confía en mí.  
-¿Qué confíe en… ¡estás loco! Voy a entrar ahí ahora mismo.  
-¡No! –la gente volvió a mirarnos, ahora sorprendidos. Recordé mi papel de ama y le di un bofetón. Richard se frotó la mejilla indignado; lo invité a replicar, pero en lugar de eso, habló en voz baja ía en mí, por favor Kate, sé lo que hago.  
-Cómo le pase algo a esa mujer te juro que te mataré, Richard.  
-Guarda tu pistola por ahora, mira ya sale.

La camarera salió del reservado, parecía asustada. Richard y yo la miramos, con ansiedad, ella asintió sutilmente y luego se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la sala. Parecía que todo había salido bien.

-Buen trabajo, inspectora, los micrófonos ya están funcionando. La avisaré cuando deba entrar. –La voz de la inspectora Gates llegó por el minúsculo micro que yo llevaba en la oreja. Suspiré, más calmada.

-Bien, parece que todo va bien –murmuré. Él sonrió.  
-¿Ves? Tranquila, te dije que sabía lo que hacía.  
-Que sea la última vez que tomas una decisión así por tu cuenta, Richard, no olvides quien es aquí el poli –le avisé. Asintió.  
-¿Quieres una copa? –preguntó.  
-Sí, vamos a sentarnos ahí, por favor –señalé una zona de con mesas y cómodos sillones donde algunas parejas hablaban tranquilos, quizás descansando de la actividad sexual. Richard se sentó a mi lado y volvió con dos copas de vodka. Yo estaba de servicio, pero necesitaba aquello.

-Bueno… ¿qué piensas?  
-¿Qué pienso de qué? –Pregunté, haciéndome la desentendida.  
-De todo esto, del club, lo que estamos viendo.  
-Pues… es diferente.  
-¿Diferente en plan "esto es excitante" o diferente en plan "¿qué clase de pervertidos hay aquí?"?  
-Diferente en plan yo jamás podría hacer eso –señalé a una pareja que teníamos a unos dos metros. Una mujer estaba atada, sujeta a un gancho y amordazada. Él derramaba cera caliente sobre sus pechos y ella gemía, no supe si de dolor o de placer. Richard se encogió de hombros.  
-Puede que no aceptes la cera, pero eso es sólo una de las muchas prácticas que se pueden hacer en mi mundo. Lo importante no es eso.  
-¿Y qué es lo importante?  
-Míralos de nuevo –repuso. Volví a mirar y entendí lo que quería decir. El hombre le quitaba la mordaza y acariciaba dulcemente su rostro, preguntándole algo; ella asentía y después buscaba sus labios con los suyos. Él la soltó y la tomó en brazos, se sentaron en la mesa contigua a la nuestra, pude oír su conversación.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No ha sido demasiado? Nunca habíamos probado con la cera…  
-Estoy bien cariño, ha sido increíble –aseguró-. Aunque me duelen un poco los brazos… -añadió, en tono mimoso. Él asintió y la tomó con delicadeza, sentándola en su regazo, iniciando un masaje.

-¿Lo entiendes? Ella confía ciegamente en él, porque sabe que puede hacerlo, sabe que él jamás la dañará gratuitamente ni hará algo que pueda lastimarla de verdad. Mira como la acaricia, como frota sus muñecas para asegurarse de que esté bien.  
-Parecen una pareja normal… -susurré.  
-Son una pareja normal –repuso -. Pero en vez de disfrutar del sexo vainilla, disfrutan de otra forma.

No pude evitar reírme. Me hacía mucha gracia como llamaban en este mundo a las personas que practicaban el sexo "normal". Él sonrió, tomando la copa de vodka.

-¿Crees qué podría ser igual entre nosotros? –pregunté.  
-¿Igual?  
-Ellos se quieren, no hay más que verlo. Pero nosotros… ni siquiera somos amigos. –Richard me miró fijamente, removió un poco el vodka y se lo bebió de un trago. Lo miré, sorprendida.  
-¿Crees qué no somos amigos?  
-No sé qué somos -contesté. Suspiró.  
-Yo tampoco. No sé cómo llamar a esto, ni tampoco sé para qué hay que ponerle un nombre. Puede que seamos amigos, compañeros o simplemente un escritor y su musa… sólo hay algo que tengo claro de todo esto, Kate.  
-¿Qué es? –musité.  
-Confío en ti ciegamente. No me preguntes por qué, sé que hace muy poco que nos conocemos, pero confío en ti y… me importas. Sé que esto no es nada comparado con el amor… -murmuró -. Pero ya estuve enamorado una vez, Kate y no fue una experiencia agradable. Contigo es distinto. Siento que… no necesito escribirte cartas de amor ni cenar contigo a la luz de las velas, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas alguien importante en mi vida. No quiero someterte sólo porque sepa que el sexo va a ser increíble, eso ya lo hice con muchas otras. Deseo enseñarte este mundo... –dijo señalando a nuestro alrededor –... porque se trata de ti. Sé que suena absurdo, pero déjame intentarlo, Kate, déjame enseñarte como un azote puede llegar a ser algo tan tierno y tan placentero como una caricia.

* * *

**El nombre del club hace referencia al personaje de Lady Heather, de CSI, un personaje que me encantó. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Richard Castle me inquietaba, me excitaba, me entretenía y me sorprendía a partes iguales. Sus manías de amo controlador me habían puesto nerviosa, provocando en mí un sentimiento de rechazo que despertaría en cualquier mujer; pero también estaba ese otro Richard, el que me recordaba una y otra vez que respetaría mis límites, que no me haría daño, el mismo que me hacía sentir querida, de un modo extraño, lo sé, pero nunca ningún otro novio, amante o amigo me había mirado como lo hacía él. Muchas noches me había regañado a mí misma, diciéndome que Richard sólo intentaba engatusarme con sus bellas palabras para llevarme a la cama, pero ni entonces podía enfadarme con él, no cuando ni yo misma sabía que es lo que deseaba. ¿Realmente quería sumergirme en ese mundo?, ser una sumisa, dirigir la vista al suelo esperando que un hombre me diera permiso para mirarle a los ojos, ¿recibir unos azotes por mi mal comportamiento? Lo sé, cualquiera que me conociera se hubiera reído de sólo pensarlo, yo la primera. Pero él no había dicho nada sobre mi contrato, no había aceptado, pero tampoco había dicho que no. Quizás se lo estuviera pensando, quizás realmente yo le importase y estaba dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo para los dos. Y eso es lo que yo deseaba mientras que bebíamos nuestras copas en el club, porque deseaba a ese hombre como nunca había deseado a nadie, pero había un precio muy alto a pagar. Y mi dignidad no estaba en venta, ni por él, ni por nadie.

-Te has quedado muy callada –observó. Me encogí de hombros. No sabía que decir, la oferta era tan tentadora, tan atrayente…  
-No sé qué decir Richard…, sé que he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, pero… no puedo. No puedo darte lo que tú deseas.  
-¿Qué es lo que yo deseo? –preguntó. Aquello me pilló desprevenida, ¿qué decirle? ¿Realmente sabía lo que él esperaba de mí?  
-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? –contesté. Él sonrió y señaló a una nueva pareja que ocupaba el gancho situado a pocos metros de nosotros. Esta vez era el hombre el que estaba atado mientras que ella jugaba con una fusta sobre su piel. Volví la vista hacia Richard, con la boca abierta.  
-¡¿Quieres que yo te domine?! –él dejó de sonreír al instante.  
-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Sabes lo incómodo que este collar? –dijo, haciendo un mohín. No pude evitar reír, parecía un niño pequeño.  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Gatito? –insistí, juguetona. Richard entornó los ojos.  
-Primero que dejes de llamarme Gatito, estoy contando los azotes que quiero darte y ya llevas un número considerable, preciosa –fruncí el ceño ante aquella respuesta.  
-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para azotarme.  
-Ni yo a ti para que me pongas un collar.  
-Aceptaste someterte a mí –le recordé, burlona.  
-Y por eso no me lo he quitado, Lady Heat, pero no te equivoques. Cuando acabe esta noche me las cobraré una por una.  
-¿Me estás amenazando? –empezaba a enfadarme de verdad.  
-Si decirte que quiero ponerte sobre mi regazo, azotarte el trasero para que te excites y me ruegues que te folle salvajemente es una amenaza, sí, podría decirse que te estoy amenazando –contestó mirándome a los ojos. Los suyos habían pasado del azul al negro intenso; ese lugar, esa conversación, esos gemidos que se oían a nuestro alrededor, todo contribuía a la hora de subir nuestra temperatura corporal y para mí, que llevaba días soñando con fustas, cadenas y amos, aquellas palabras fueron mi perdición. Intenté volver al tema de la conversación, aunque tampoco nos habíamos desencaminado mucho.  
-No has respondido… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
-Quiero que te entregues a mí sin reservas, sin dudar y por supuesto sin miedo. No, déjame hablar –añadió al ver que yo intentaba responder –te enseñé un contrato y me lo devolviste completamente tachado, pues bien, no me importa. Me da igual lo que comas, donde te depiles, que me toques, me trae sin cuidado todo eso Kate, ya te dije que a ti no te lo pediría.  
-¿Y por qué me enseñaste ese contrato? –repliqué, desconcertada. ¿Qué era lo que me intentaba decir?  
-Porque tú me lo pediste –contestó -. Y me arrepentí al instante –añadió con amargura -. Te pedí que no lo tuvieras en cuenta, te recordé que aquel contrato no era para ti, pero no me escuchaste.  
-Aquello era una especie de contrato de esclavitud. Vi como golpeaste a la chica de tu amigo en ese vídeo. ¡Por Dios, me hiciste leer Historia de O! ¿Qué querías que pensara? –me defendí, intentando no alza la voz.  
-Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?, lo entiendo. Ahora te pido que me escuches y no me juzgues, al menos no hasta que salgamos de aquí.  
-Está bien –suspiré.

-Perdone, ¿puede enseñarme su invitación? –Ambos no sobresaltamos. Una mujer vestida con un traje de cuero, tacones de aguja, labios pintados de rojo y cola alta extendía la mano mirándome a mí. Recordé porque estaba en el club y adopté mi mirada fría y distante, la mirada de ama que Richard me había enseñado. Le entregué la invitación. Ella la miró y asintió, con una sonrisa -. Oh, así que tú eres la amiga de Lady Hierro, estaba deseando conocerte.

Se sentó a mi lado, yo sonreí forzadamente, mirando a Richard con preocupación. No sabía que decirle a aquella mujer. La inspectora Gates me había dado la invitación de una tal Lady Hierro, diciéndome que iría con mi sumiso en su nombre, que no me pondrían pegas, puesto que Lady Hierro era una mujer muy respetada en ese mundo. El problema es que no me había dado más detalles sobre la mujer en cuestión, si tenía que fingir que era una amiga suya, necesitaba información, información que no tenía.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes por aquí? –preguntó. Sonreí, un poco más relajada, eso sí lo tenía bien estudiado.  
-Acabo de volver a la ciudad, un largo viaje por Europa, ya sabes…  
-Vaya, ¿y la mascota te la has traído de allí? –dijo señalando a Richard con la cabeza. El término me pareció ofensivo, pero yo lo llamaba Gatito y le había puesto un collar, tampoco era mejor que ella… Richard tosió, recordándome que debía interpretar mi papel. Negué.  
-No, esta ha sido mi primera adquisición desde que volví a Nueva York.  
-Ya veo… pues no está nada mal, chica. ¿Qué tal resiste al dolor? –preguntó, interesada. Sonreí, burlona.  
-Bueno, es un poco llorica… por eso lo he traído aquí, quiero que se endurezca un poco –Richard me fulminó con la mirada, la dominatrix chasqueó la lengua.  
-¿Le consientes que te mire así?  
-No, claro que no. ¡¿Te he dicho acaso que puedes mirar, minino?! –le grité. Richard se apresuró a mirar hacia la mesa -. Eso está mucho mejor, ahora sé bueno y tráele unas copas a tu ama y a esta encantadora señorita.

El escritor asintió, sumiso y se levantó. Al pasar por mi lado susurró:  
-Veinte azotes, preciosa y subiendo.

Podría haberme enfadado con él, haberme asustado, pero no fue así. Aquello no era una amenaza, empezaba a comprender que se trataba de una promesa, una dulce y cruel promesa.

-Me gustaría probar su resistencia, si te parece bien. –Volví la atención hacia la mujer que estaba a mi lado, confusa. Observé como ella lo seguía con la mirada, relamiéndose el labio. ¿Quería jugar con mi gatito?  
-Lo siento, querida, pero no presto lo que es mío. –Richard se sentó de nuevo, dejando las copas a nuestro alcance, sonriendo. La dominatrix se encogió de hombros y asintió.  
-De acuerdo fiera, tranquila. Es una lástima… si alguna vez quieres cambiar de dueña… ya sabes dónde encontrarme, minino –ronroneó mirándolo. Luego cogió su copa y se marchó. Me bebí mi copa de un trago, tratando de ignorar su arrogante mirada. Al final no lo aguanté más.

-¡Qué! –le escupí.  
-Así que Lady Heat es celosa con lo que es suyo… -se burló.  
-Si prefieres que esa chica te de unos azotes en el culo… todavía puedo llamarla –sugerí. Él se rio.  
-Eres una fierecilla, no sabes cómo me pone eso, preciosa.  
-Oh, créeme minino, no tienes ni idea de cómo puedo llegar a ser cuando saco las garras.  
-¿Eres de las que clavan las uñas, Kate? –susurró, con voz ronca -. ¿Voy a tener que atarte para que no me dejes marcas?  
-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no crees?  
-Ya te lo dije una vez, preciosa. Creerse triunfador es el primer paso para triunfar.  
-El problema, Richard, es que yo no soy un trofeo que se gane o se pierda –respondí, en el mismo tono.  
-Me alegra oír eso, cariño. Porque no quiero un trofeo, quiero una mujer a la que pueda enloquecer en la cama, una mujer, que me enloquezca de igual modo y esa mujer, preciosa, eres tú. Tú eres la mujer a la que quiero enseñar el placer más absoluto y para eso, necesito que te entregues a mí, sin miedo, sin reservas, sin condiciones. A cambio yo seré tuyo, Kate. Tendrás la misma entrega que yo te exigiré a ti, porque aunque no te lo creas, el amo se entrega del mismo modo que la sumisa, siempre.  
-No puedo hacerlo –dije tras un breve momento de silencio incómodo puedo entregarme a ti como me pides, nunca lo he hecho, ni siquiera por amor.  
-No lo has entendido. No te pido que te conviertas en mi esclava el día entero, ni que me pidas permiso para salir con una amiga.  
-Eso es prácticamente lo que se sobreentiende en tu contrato –le interrumpí. Él suspiró.  
-Olvídate del maldito contrato, no quiero lo mismo de ti.  
-¿Por qué? –pregunté. Richard se levantó sin decirme nada y volvió con una copa, la que me había traído a mí unos minutos antes seguía intacta. Bebió un poco y luego me miró a los ojos.

-Durante mis primeros años en este mundo no era el tipo de amo que… que tú conoces por el contrato.  
-No lo entiendo.  
-Ahora soy un controlador. No soy un mal tío, no obligo a nadie a someterse a mí, pero me gusta tener todo el control sobre la mujer a la que someta, siempre. Me comporto de forma fría, puede que incluso cruel, pero siempre sin hacer daño a nadie. Desde el primer segundo dejo muy claro el tipo de amo y de hombre que soy. Las mujeres a las que sometí tuvieron la oportunidad de mandarme a la mierda, pero no lo hicieron. Eran sumisas en todos los sentidos, le gustaba que otro las controlase y tomara las decisiones por ellas, igual que Troy hacía con Celia. Les di lo que querían, siempre. A cambio yo les pedía su entrega, su vida. Eran mías.  
-¿Y qué seré yo? ¿Una más de tu colección de mascotas? –pregunté fríamente. Richard volvió a tomar la copa, respondiéndome en el mismo tono.  
-Te agradecería que no hablases así de ellas. Esas mujeres tienen una forma de ver la vida distinta a la tuya, pero merecen un respeto. No eran mis mascotas ni son las mascotas de sus actuales amos, son mujeres, igual que tú.

Reconozco que en aquel momento me avergoncé profundamente. Bajé la mirada, incapaz de hacerle frente. Richard tenía razón, ¿quién era yo para juzgar a esas mujeres?

-Lo siento –dije al fin. Él no contestó, se limitó a mirarme con reprobación durante unos segundos más, antes de llevar la mano hasta su máscara y recolocársela. Después siguió hablando.  
-Como ya te he dicho no siempre fue así. Hay muchos tipos de amos, algunos son más amables, otros más crueles, reservados, divertidos… hay tantos tipos de amos como hombres vainilla, yo suelo reducir el número a dos: los que quieren ser amos durante las veinticuatro horas del día y los que se limitan a actuar como tal en la cama. Estos últimos después se comportan como parejas, maridos, amigos… no necesitan decirle a su sumisa lo que tiene que comer, pero necesitan tener el control absoluto en su vida sexual y también en algunos aspectos de su vida que consideran importantes. ¿Lo entiendes?  
-Tú eres de los "Abierto veinticuatro horas" –observé. Sonrió divertido.  
-Primero comparas a mis sumisas con animales y ahora me comparas con una gasolinera. Sí, yo soy así, pero al principio era de los segundos.  
-¿Por qué cambiaste?  
-Adivínalo. –Me encogí de hombros, no estaba para adivinanzas y me moría de curiosidad. -¿No? Es sencillo, Kate. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado me dejó y aquello me mató. Desde entonces me dije a mí mismo que no volvería a implicarme emocionalmente con ninguna otra.

Me quedé callada durante varios minutos asimilando la información. Richard tampoco dijo nada, se limitó a esperar a que reaccionase.

-¿Mantenías una relación... BDSM con… ella?  
-Sí. Pero sólo en la cama. El resto del tiempo era su novio y era feliz así. No le daba órdenes, ni ella me pedía permiso para nada. Nuestra relación se basaba en la confianza mutua y por supuesto en lo mucho que nos queríamos. Luego en la cama me daba todo el control, ella disfrutaba siendo sometida y yo disfrutaba dominándola.  
-A ella no le pediste que se entregase en cuerpo y alma –observé, sintiéndome celosa de esa mujer que había conocido al Richard Castle con el que yo fantaseaba al leer sus obras. Richard me miró sorprendido y negó.  
-Ella se entregaba a mí en todos los sentidos y yo a ella. No necesitábamos ningún contrato, ni normas, ni nada de eso porque ambos confiábamos ciegamente el uno en el otro. Las decisiones importantes las tomábamos entre los dos, no teníamos secretos. Vivíamos el uno para el otro. Y éramos felices o eso creía –murmuró.  
-¿La castigabas? –la pregunta no le tomó desprevenido, asintió lentamente. Suspiré, ni quiera con esa mujer a la que decía haber amado podía ser compasivo.  
-No te confundas –me dijo, como si me estuviera leyendo la mente –no eran castigos crueles, no sé qué te estás imaginado, pero te aseguro que no era así.  
-¿Y cómo era entonces?  
-Como un juego. Los castigos eran productos de faltas tontas e infantiles y por tanto eran castigos acordes con la situación. No le hacía el menor daño, la azotaba con un gato, una fusta o con mis manos, pero no de forma cruel, no es lo que piensas. Buscaba su placer y el mío, después le hacía el amor y la cuidaba. El dolor que le infligía era siempre una forma de dar placer, ella disfrutaba mucho con ello y yo también.  
-¿Nunca la castigaste de verdad?  
-Sólo una vez –contestó –y me lo pidió ella.  
-¿Por qué? –pregunté, sorprendida.  
-Motivos personales –se limitó a decir. No insistí, sabía que no me contaría más, al menos no esa noche.  
-¿Y después de que ella… se fuera, cambiaste, sin más?  
-Estuve varios meses sumido en una depresión, hasta que un día me recordé a mí mismo que tenía que seguir con mi vida. Ya había aprendido la lección, nada de enamorarse ni cometer el error de entregarte en cuerpo y alma a una persona. Fui a un club BDSM que me había recomendado Troy, uno como este y allí conocí a una chica. Esa noche la llevé a mi casa y follamos. Al día siguiente me pidió que la aceptara como sumisa.  
-¿Aceptaste?  
-Le dije que no me interesaba y que se fuera. Volví al club y vi que Troy estaba allí. Estaba jugando con la misma chica.  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
-Le pregunté si le importaba dejarme jugar con ella. A él le dio igual, pero ella se negó.  
-¡No me digas! –me burlé.  
-Cinco azotes más –sonrió. Lo fulminé con la mirada.  
-Sigue –mascullé.  
-Me dijo que no iba a jugar con un hombre que no sabía darle lo que necesitaba y me cabreó. Me retó a tirármela allí mismo a la vista de todo el mundo. Yo nunca había practicado sexo con público, pero estaba furioso, me sentía humillado.  
-Te la tiraste –concluí.  
-Sí. Después fue todo muy deprisa, me llevó hasta un reservado y me dijo que tenía potencial como amo, pero que me faltaba mucho para aprender. Dijo que ella misma me enseñaría a complacer a una sumisa.  
-Y aceptaste –suspiré.  
-Sí, acepté y nunca me he arrepentido de ello. Gina me enseñó a controlar a una mujer, a jugar pero sin llegar al punto de hacer daño. Fue mi sumisa durante dos años.  
-Gi… espera, ¿Gina? ¿La que estaba en la fiesta de Derrick Storm?  
-La misma.  
-¿Seguís viéndoos?  
-Somos amigos y además es mi editora.  
-Ya…  
-No hemos vuelto a acostarnos, ella está felizmente casada.  
-¿Qué pasó después?  
-Ya sabía lo que deseaba las sumisas, al menos las sumisas que desean ser controladas al cien por cien. También tenía mi propio contrato, tenía claro una cosa, salvo los límites sexuales, la mujer que quisiera someterse a mí tendría que aceptar todas las reglas, si no, no me interesaba.  
-¿Hubo muchas?  
-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de mujeres que desean a un controlador en su vida.  
-Sí, sí que me sorprende.  
-La verdad es que para muchas era un simple juego de fin de semana. Una fantasía con la que liberarse de la monotonía. Todo era sano y consensuado, no tenían nada que temer.  
-¿Alguna se enamoró de ti? –La pregunta salió de mis labios sin que me diera cuenta. Richard negó.  
-No, y si hubiera pasado habría cortado por lo sano.  
-Ya… ¿fue Gates una de tus sumisas? –Richard me miró con la boca abierta.  
-Richard, soy inspectora, ¿recuerdas? ¿En serio creías que no iba a darme cuenta de que ella es Lady Hierro?  
-Te he subestimado –sonrió, haciendo un gesto de disculpa. –Sí, Vicky fue una de ellas, pero su caso fue especial.  
-¿Especial?  
-Ella no era sumisa. La conocí en el mismo club donde conocí a Gina, pero estaba trabajando en un caso, infiltrada como ama. Enseguida me di cuenta de que fingía y cuando pilló al malo me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí jugar de verdad, pero con el papel que le correspondía, el de sumisa.  
-No puedo creer que esa mujer aceptara –comenté.  
-No aceptó. Sacó su arma, me apuntó a la entrepierna y me dijo que no volviera a acercarme a ella.  
-Eso ya es más normal –me reí.  
-Bueno, al final yo tenía razón. Una semana después me dijo que quería jugar, pero que no iba a obedecer órdenes. Dijo que ella quería dominar.  
-¿Y qué diablos hiciste?  
-Aceptar.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-No te equivoques, no fui su sumiso. Le dije que le enseñaría a dominar, pero que a cambio tendría que confiar en mí y dejarme someterla. Digamos que aprendió experimentando.  
-¿Disfrutó con ello?  
-Ahora es una de las _switch_ más admiradas en Nueva York, sí, le gustó.

Así que a la inspectora Gates le gustaba dominar y ser dominada. Interesante y desconcertante a la vez.

-¿Le costó mucho someterse? –pregunté.  
-Vicky tiene mucho carácter y someterse a un hombre era como un insulto para ella, pero el deseo y la curiosidad fueron más fuerte que el reparo. Además, yo no la forcé en ningún momento, respeté sus dudas y sus tiempos, sabía que aquello era nuevo y difícil para ella, no quería asustarla.  
-Y al final salió bien…  
-Eso creo –sonrió. Suspiré, tras aquella charla no sabía que decir. Richard me tomó la mano y me la acarició.  
-Quiero volver a ser ese amo que era antes, Kate, él que podía ser amo y amigo a la vez. Estoy cansado de mujeres que esperan ansiosas a que les des órdenes, tú eres tan distinta... tan libre. Respetaré tus miedos, tus dudas, tus tiempos, cuidaré de ti. Sólo quiero hacerte disfrutar y sé que puedo hacerlo. En la cama seré tu dueño, te enseñaré tus límites y a disfrutar de otro modo, abriré nuevas puertas, preciosa. Después seré tu compañero, tu amigo. Dime que sí, por favor.  
-Han… han sido muchos años siendo un controlador… no sé si… si puedo confiar en que será de otro modo.  
-Puedes confiar en mí, Kate, me importas demasiado como para herirte o hacerte daño.  
-Richard… yo…

-Inspectora, ya tenemos lo que queríamos oír. Los refuerzos entrarán ahí en veinte segundos.

La voz de Gates por el micro me hizo recordar porque estaba en ese local rodeada de personas que gemían y gritaban. Me puse en pie de golpe y me aparté de él, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Quédate aquí!

Todo pasó muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos el local se llenó de gritos de sorpresa y horror y de humo. Se oyó un disparo, alguien me empujó con fuerza y sentí como se me helaba la sangre cuando el humo se disipó y lo vi a él en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, sujetándose el brazo. Bonelli y Matterfly estaban esposados, al igual que otros dos miembros de la banda. Aterrada corrí hacia él y me arrodillé a su lado.

-Rick, Rick ¿Estás bien?, dime algo, por favor –me miró aturdido y luego se miró el brazo; asustada le aparté la mano y vi como la bala simplemente le había rozado, sin llegar a penetrar en la piel. Lancé un suspiro de alivio y lo tomé del rostro besándolo, desesperada.  
-Kate…  
-Estúpido, maldito estúpido, te dije que no te movieras de allí.  
-No podía… no podía dejar que te hicieran daño.

-¡Richard! ¿Richard, estás bien?

Gates llamó a una ambulancia y allí mismo le curaron la herida, asegurando que no era nada grave. La inspectora se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, agradecida.

-Ha hecho un gran trabajo, inspectora Beckett, le estoy muy agradecida.  
-Era mi deber –respondí, con sinceridad. Luego no pude evitar observarla, me sentía cohibida. Ella sonrió.  
-Se preguntará como puedo disfrutar dejando que un hombre me controle, ¿verdad?  
-… ¿ha oído… la conversación? –pregunté, nerviosa. Ella negó.  
-No, pero sé que él se lo ha contado. Para mí es como un juego, Kate, un juego liberador. Me gusta dominar, pero disfruto mucho más siendo dominada, sólo así puedo liberarme durante un rato de ser la Dama de Hierro, soy libre cuando no tengo que tomar las decisiones y son otros los que dan las ordenes. Y lo mejor, es que soy feliz. Es un buen hombre Kate.

Miré hacia la ambulancia, Rick se estaba vistiendo.

-Dele una oportunidad y dese una oportunidad para experimentar. Confíe en mí, jamás me he sentido tan libre como cuando estuve atada a su cama. Inténtelo, créame cuando le digo que si no lo disfruta o no puede seguir él la dejará ir.

Gates me sonrió amable y después se marchó. Agotada, confundida y aliviada de ver que estaba bien me acerqué a él.

-¿Estás bien?  
-No es nada –sonrió.  
-¿Te llevo a casa?  
-Te lo agradecería.

Cuando llegamos a su edificio, tomé aire lentamente y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Kate? ¿Qué quieres qué haga?  
-Haz lo que quieras conmigo esta noche, Richard, soy tuya. Muérdeme, azótame... Fóllame y cuando todo acabe, sólo abrázame.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lamento que algunos os estéis aburriendo. Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Richard no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto entramos en el loft me empujó contra la puerta y me besó, desesperado, hambriento, furioso y a la vez, triunfador. Yo me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y enredé mis dedos en su pelo, respirando de forma entrecortada. Todo mi cuerpo se centró en ese hombre que hundía su lengua entre mis labios y jugaba a morderme y a volverme loca. Un suspiro se escapó desde lo más hondo de mi garganta cuando pasó a succionar la sensible piel de mi cuello.

-Richard…  
-Calla –gruñó con voz ronca antes de volver a besarme -. Ahora no puedes escapar de mí –susurró de una forma tan amenazadora y tan erótica que terminé por perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Llevé mi mano hasta su erección, sintiéndola dura y caliente, humedecí mis labios con la lengua, palpando el grueso miembro sin vergüenza alguna. Richard sujetó mi mano y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Quieres jugar, preciosa?

Pegué mi frente a la suya, nuestros pechos se tocaban, nuestros alientos se entremezclaban; ambos notábamos la excitación del otro.

-Llévame arriba, esta vez no huiré –murmuré en su boca. Aquello hizo que el azul que aún quedaba en sus ojos se transformara en un negro brillante. Deseo. Excitación. Sensualidad. Erotismo en todo su esplendor.

Me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró escalera arriba. Yo le seguí ansiosa, atrás había dejado el miedo y el reparo, ansiaba volver a oler el cuero de las fustas y la vieja madera de los muebles. Cuando cruzamos el pasillo posó los dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta, me miró, asentí.

-Si entras ahí serás mía, Kate –me advirtió. Respondí a su advertencia como mejor sabía, sorprendiéndolo y poniéndome a su altura. Aparté sus dedos y abrí.  
-¿Empezamos a jugar?

Richard cerró de un portazo y me colocó de espaldas, me sujeté al pomo en cuanto sentí como se arrodillaba, recorriendo la raja de la falda de mi vestido, primero con las yemas de los dedos, después con su boca; un lento recorrido con su lengua desde mi tobillo hasta mi cadera, donde me dio un suave mordisco. Gemí.

-Llevo queriendo besar esta pierna desde que te quitaste el abrigo en el club –me informó -. Y ahora es toda mía, para mí, para mi placer y para el tuyo.

Sus manos expertas deshicieron los lazos del vestido y en cuestión de segundos me dejó sólo con la lencería, el ligero y los tacones. Sentí como el calor de su erección desaparecía y oí como sus pasos se alejaban, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando noté una punzada de dolor en mi nalga derecha.

-Ah… -traté de girarme y pude ver como Richard llevaba una fusta, esa que me había enseñado la primera vez que entré en la habitación. Él me sujetó y me obligó a mirar de nuevo hacia la puerta, sujeté con fuerza el pomo, temblando de excitación. La lengüeta de cuero acarició suavemente mi trasero por encima de la lencería y después vino de nuevo. Otro azote. Fuerte y a la vez juguetón, crudo y placentero. Otro más. Y otro. Siseé, pero no intenté apartarme, mi piel se calentaba y se enrojecía a medida que seguía la dulce tortura y a la vez lo notaba todo en mi centro, cada más más excitado y húmedo.

-Llevas demasiada ropa –susurró antes de quitarme el ligero y arrojarlo. Le vino el turno después a las bragas, que deslizó con lentitud por mis piernas. Intenté acelerar el proceso, pero me respondió con un nuevo azote esta vez sobre las nalgas desnudas. Jadeé -. Nada de adelantarse –me regañó -. Yo decido el ritmo, preciosa.

Pero también él deseaba seguir con el juego así que me las quitó, impaciente. Sonreí al notar como su cuerpo respondía de la misma manera que el mío.

-Me gusta que lleves esos tacones tan altos… -murmuró sobre mi oído, mientras que masajeaba mis pechos con una mano y con la otra me acariciaba el vientre con la fusta -. Voy a dejártelos puestos, ¿te parece bien?  
-Como tú quieras… -me dio una nalgada fuerte y me estremecí. Pero enseguida su mano volvió hacia mis pezones aliviándome el dolor.  
-Aquí dentro me llamarás señor –me avisó. Asentí sin pensarlo. Era un juego, un juego excitante y seguro donde ambos cumplíamos un papel y llamarlo señor sólo era una regla más para llegar al placer.  
-Sí, señor.  
-Eso es –me sonrió, mientras que pellizcaba mi pezón izquierdo -. Tienes la piel muy roja por los azotes, preciosa, me gusta.  
-También a mí, señor –me sorprendí a mí misma diciendo aquello. Cómo iba a imaginarme que aquello podría gustarme tanto. Pero el cuerpo humano es extraño y a la hora de sentir placer puede llevarte a tomar las más extrañas decisiones. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarme. No le hacíamos daño a nadie, éramos él, yo y el placer. Nada más.  
-Lo sé, cariño, lo noto –aseguró -. Seguro que si hundiera mis dedos en tu cuerpo no tendría problemas, preciosa. Ahora debes de estar empapada, ¿lo comprobamos?  
-Sí, por favor… -supliqué.

Richard sostuvo la fusta con la misma mano con la que me sujetó por la cintura y con la otra rozó mi entrepierna, mientras que me susurraba palabras excitantes al oído, todas ellas promesas de azotes y caricias que recibiría más adelante.

-Oh sí… estás tan mojada, Lady Heat, sólo de imaginarme dentro de ti… ¿notas lo que provocas?

Desde luego que lo notaba y eso que él seguía completamente vestido. Ladeé la cabeza, buscando ansiosa sus labios. Richard inclinó la cabeza y me mordió con fuerza antes de atravesar los labios de mi boca con la lengua y los de más abajo con los dedos. Ahogué un grito, me retorcí cuando empezaron a hundirse, más fuerte y más profundo, todo ello sin dejar de besarme. Noté como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, buscando la liberación y entonces paró. Lo miré, furiosa y desesperada, ganándome un nuevo azote con la mano abierta.

-Esta vez no será tan fácil, preciosa –me sonrió -. Si quieres ese orgasmo tendrás que ganártelo.

Lo miré fijamente. ¿Ganármelo? Bien, eso era fácil. Fue entonces mi turno de llevar el control y volverlo loco. Lo desnudé con rapidez, pero le dejé la camisa, aunque se la partí, haciendo saltar los botones. Me arrodillé, tomando su impresionante erección y apretándola con fuerza, acariciándola de arriba abajo, ganando un gruñido en agradecimiento.

-¿Quiere qué lo tome con mi boca, señor? –le pregunté de forma inocente, sin dejar de acariciarlo, mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza, sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control, lo notaba en su cuello, en su rostro y en su puño, que apretaba con fuerza la fusta -. Sujétese al pomo, señor –le sugerí, burlona. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Sonreí y volví a concentrarme en su pene, decidida a esmerarme al máximo en aquello. Si Richard creía que era el único experto en sexo en esa habitación, estaba muy equivocado.

Pasé la lengua lentamente por toda su longitud, hasta llegar a la punta y rodearlo con mis labios, húmedos. Lo oí gruñir de nuevo y lo introduje un poco más. Lo noté duro como una piedra mientras que lo lamía y lo acariciaba con mi boca, nuevas oleadas de placer invadieron mi ya sobreexcitado cuerpo al pensar en cómo sería notarlo en mi interior. Con mis manos acariciaba lo que no podía abarcar y el conjunto le hacía gruñir y moverse, mientras que me sujetaba con fuerza los hombros. Sabía que estaba cerca, quería hacerle terminar, pero entonces, me sujetó y se apartó, jadeando.

-Basta.  
-¿Acaso no te gusta, señor? –inquirí, sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Eres una chica muy mala, preciosa, pero recuerda quien está aquí al mando.

Me llevó hasta el sillón de cuero y me dijo que me arrodillara en el asiento y me apoyara en el reposabrazos. Lo miré, dudosa, me acarició el cabello.

-Hoy se trata de ti –me informó -. Voy a follarte hasta hacerte perder el sentido, pero primero voy a preparar tu piel.  
-Creía que lo de antes…  
-Shhh… eso sólo fue un pequeño calentamiento. Ahora viene el juego de verdad. Apóyate ahí –me ordenó con suavidad. Lo miré durante unos segundos, había dejado en la cómoda la fusta y ahora llevaba uno de esos látigos con varias tiras. Pero en su mirada no veía enojo, ni furia ni nada que indicara que quisiera hacerme daño, sólo veía el mismo deseo y a la vez, algo que me recordaba al afecto. Me coloqué tal como me pidió, ladeando un poco el cuerpo, acomodándome, nerviosa.  
-Tu cuerpo está ya tan excitado que esto lo va a recibir como un regalo –me aseguró -. Te va a doler y te va a picar pero no vas querer que pare, preciosa –me acariciaba con las tiras del _flogger_ mientras que hablaba, aumentando mi ansiedad y a la vez, calmándome. Empezaba a comprender como dos sensaciones contradictorias podían tener cabida a la vez en esa habitación, dando como resultado más placer y más deseo -. Si aun así notas que es demasiado tienes que tener presente una palabra de seguridad –me explicó -. Dijiste que no querías usar las mías, dime cuales serán entonces.

Lo miré con sorpresa, no había pensado para nada en las palabras de seguridad, negué con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… -recibí un suave azote como advertencia. Me reacomodé en el sillón -. No lo he pensado señor.  
-¿No se te viene ninguna a la mente?  
-¡Manzana! –dije de repente. Me miró desconcertado al principio y al final asintió.  
-Bien, manzana entonces. No pensaremos en ninguna otra, por ahora con tener una será suficiente. Utilízala si quieres que pare, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí, señor.  
-Inclínate un poco más.

Obedecí, dejando demasiado expuesto mi trasero, invadida por el nerviosismo y por el deseo. Volvió a hablar, con ese tono grave, severo y autoritario de amo que si alguna vez me había asqueado, ahora me hacía enloquecer.

-Cuando hablamos antes dije que serían veinticinco azotes…  
-¿Tantos? –pregunté a voz en grito, ganándome otra nalgada.  
-Lo dejaremos en quince –me informó.  
-Gracias, señor –dije, realmente aliviada.  
-No me las des, si no tuvieras un arma no reduciría el número –comentó, haciéndome sonreír.  
-¿Te doy miedo, señor? –pregunté. Un nuevo azote con la mano abierta hizo que me quejara y me frotara la nalga izquierda. Richard se rio.  
-No, preciosa, pero no quiero tentar a la suerte. Ahora, prepárate.

Cerré los ojos a la espera del cuero, conteniendo la respiración. Llegó sin avisar sobre la nalga derecha, resonando y sobresaltándome. Intenté frotar la zona donde me había azotado pero él me sujetó, negando con la cabeza.

-Déjame a mí, cariño. Después de los azotes vendrán las caricias y el alivio –me prometió -. Pero todavía no.  
-Ha sido… un acto reflejo –me excusé. No sabía cómo me sentía, no sabía si quería que parase o que siguiera. Notaba el dolor, pero también notaba como mi clítoris respondía ante el azote. Me recosté de nuevo sobre el reposabrazos, esperando sentir el siguiente. Richard me acarició suavemente con el _flogger_ y de nuevo me azotó, esta vez sobre la nalga izquierda. Volvió a darme tiempo para procesarlo y repitió el movimiento, variando el punto donde me azotaba. Era una sensación estremecedora. Sentía tal mezcla de dolor y placer que pensaba que mis piernas no iban a soportarlo y me dejarían caer, por ello me aferraba con fuerza al sillón. Cada vez me notaba más mojada, cada vez sentía el dolor más fuerte y sin embargo cada vez me importaba menos. Estaba tan concentrada en aquello que no noté cuando Richard dejó el _flogger_ a un lado y me acarició con las manos, suavemente, incluso con ternura.

-Van diez, preciosa –murmuró sin dejar de acariciarme -. ¿Podrás con los cinco que quedan?  
Gemí sin poder evitarlo, deseaba que siguiera, necesitaba sentir esa mezcla de dolor y placer, aunque dudaba mucho que mi cuerpo pudiera soportarlo, estaba llegando a mi límite.  
-Sí, señor.  
-Eres extraordinaria, Kate –me dijo, admirado. Me tomó con suavidad y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, temblaba de deseo-. Tu forma de entregarte a mí… tu valentía… no sabes cuánto te deseo ahora mismo –susurró.  
-Richard… -no lo llamé señor, pero no pareció importarle, me llevó hasta la cama y me recostó. Siseé al notar el roce de las sábanas en mi castigada piel, él me acarició, como si quisiera reconfortarme.  
-No te concentres en el dolor, preciosa, no cuando hay otras sensaciones que pueden ocupar tu mente.

Se inclinó, apoyando su rodilla en el colchón a mi lado. Llevaba un largo pañuelo de seda y lo usó para inmovilizar mis manos y atarme al cabecero, tranquilizándome con un beso corto. Colocó la palma de la mano sobre mi clítoris, separé las piernas, dándole más acceso. Cerré los ojos, el calor era tan intenso que podría entrar en combustión.

-No los cierres –me ordenó -. Vamos a terminar con los azotes, Kate. Quiero que los cuentes en voz alta.  
-Sí… señor –dije, aunque sin estar muy segura. ¿Podría con ello?  
-Vas a desear correrte como nunca antes, pero no lo harás –dijo. Lo miré, incrédula. Frotó con ligereza mis pliegues, me retorcí. -. Esta noche sólo tendrás un orgasmo –me aseguró -. Y será conmigo dentro.

Antes de que pudiera responder me dio el primer azote sobre mi clítoris y grité. Nada de lo que había sentido hasta ahora se podía asemejar a eso. Era un placer distinto, fuerte, doloroso, crudo, sublime.  
-¡Uno! –bramé, recordando que debía contar. Me acarició de nuevo y volvió a azotarme. Toda la sangre se reunía allí y sentía que podría llegar al clímax en cualquier momento, era imposible controlarlo. Dejó caer de nuevo la mano, con fuerza.  
-¡Cuenta, Kate! –exigió.  
-Dos, tres –respiraba con dificultad, quería correrme, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y él lo sabía. El siguiente fue mucho más suave, apenas una caricia, pero yo ya no distinguía la suavidad de la crudeza, todo era placer.  
-Cuatro –dije entre dientes. No podía más. No quería más azotes ni más caricias, lo quería a él, dentro de mí.  
-Uno más preciosa y ambos conoceremos el cielo –me aseguró. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y contuve un gemido lastimero cuando me azotó por última vez. Quince azotes. Quince motivos para gritar de dolor. Quince maneras de alcanzar el placer.  
-Cinco –susurré. Notaba el sudor por mi frente, por mis pechos, mi cuerpo estaba húmedo y la habitación había dejado de oler a cuero, sólo se notaba el placer y la excitación de dos cuerpos que deseaban encontrarse. Richard volvió a abandonarme y se dirigió a la cómoda, trayendo consigo un preservativo. Lo desenrolló sobre su erección y se inclinó. Me penetró de golpe, rugiendo al notar como mi cuerpo lo acogía, gustoso. Yo contuve un grito. Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres tan cálida… tan estrecha –murmuró entre jadeos. Enrosqué las piernas en su cintura, sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a arder.  
-Por favor –rogué. Sonrió. Sabía que él estaba igual que yo, pero su dominio de amo aún le permitía burlarse de mí.  
-¿Por favor, qué? –Lo fulminé con la mirada, dispuesta a todo con tal de que empezase a moverse.  
-Por favor, señor, fóllame.

Mis palabras fueron su perdición y empezó a moverse de forma frenética. Su miembro encajaba perfectamente en mi interior y cada vez que se hundía más adentro me arrancaba un grito de placer. Notaba como sus testículos golpeaban la entrada de mi vagina, tanta sobreexcitación acabaría conmigo, no podría soportarlo. Richard no sólo me golpeaba en el punto justo con su erección, también sabía dónde besar o donde morder para llevarme al cielo o quizás al infierno, qué importaba ya. Siguió con sus embestidas, cada vez más potentes, más rápidas, hasta que de repente tomó con fuerza un pezón entre los dientes y ya no lo soporté más. Me dejé ir y lo llevé conmigo, perdiéndonos ambos en aquel remolino de sensaciones. Sentí como mi cuerpo se hacía agua y como sus movimientos se hacían más lentos. Jadeé, me costaba respirar, Richard llevó una mano hasta mi mejilla y me la acarició con suavidad, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me besó las lágrimas, dejándose caer sobre mí, exhausto. Había sido demasiado intenso, demasiado diferente y nuevo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que yo había sentido antes. Él tenía razón, hay un placer que sólo se puede sentir a través del dolor. Se apartó despacio y salió de la habitación. Volvió enseguida, soltándome las muñecas y tomándome en brazos. Bajamos las escaleras.

-¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté, somnolienta. Estaba agotada.  
-A mi habitación.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Era muy temprano cuando desperté, ni siquiera había salido el sol. Estaba aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos y una pierna masculina entrelazada a la mía. Notaba su respiración, acompasada en mi nuca. Me giré lentamente, no quería despertarlo, deseaba verlo dormir. No pude evitar que mis labios dibujaran una sonrisa al verlo así. Tranquilo, despeinado, no parecía el amo frío que había conocido hacia unas semanas, ni tampoco el amo sexy de la noche anterior. En aquel momento sólo veía a Castle, el escritor que me acompañaba en comisaría y hacía bromas y teorías absurdas con mis compañeros, haciéndose el encantador. Acaricié suavemente su perfil con la yema de los dedos, no se inmutó. Suspiré audiblemente, había sido una noche increíble y a la vez sorprendente. Los azotes junto a la puerta, en el sillón, en la cama… su lengua recorriendo la raja de mi vestido… como se movió dentro de mí cuando ya no pudo seguir con su propio juego… dejé de pensar en aquello, empezaba a notar como unas gotas de humedad empezaban a acumularse entre mis piernas. Con cuidado volví a darme la vuelta quedándome esta vez boca arriba y lancé un pequeño grito. Me ardía el trasero.

Richard despertó de repente y me miró, aturdido. -¿Kate?

No le contesté, me giré de nuevo, evitando a toda costa el roce de las sábanas, me dolía y mucho. Nos miramos durante unos interminables segundos. Despacio, Richard recorrió lentamente mi espalda con una mano hasta llegar a mis doloridas nalgas. Las acarició con suavidad, notando el calor que emitían, aunque dudaba de que pudieran competir con mis mejillas. Me pregunté si era algo normal después de una sesión BDSM.

-¿Te duele mucho? –me preguntó, sin dejar de acariciarme. Me encogí de hombros, nerviosa. Se levantó y se marchó, lo escuché subir por la escalera, me pregunté a donde iba, pero no tardó mucho en volver con un bote pequeño en las manos. Se impregnó las manos con una crema y me dijo que me tumbase boca abajo. Negué.

-No es necesario.  
-Hazme caso –repuso, con calma –debí hacer esto anoche pero te quedaste dormida antes de llegar a la habitación. No quise despertarte.  
-No es para tanto, se me pasará…  
-Preciosa… no me obligues a atarte. Túmbate boca abajo, ahora –me ordenó, esta con firmeza.  
-Primero me pegas y después me cuidas, ¿así va esto?  
-Primero te azoto, luego te doy placer y luego te cuido –me corrigió. Seguí sin moverme, no iba a ponerme cremita en el culo, ni hablar, no se me ocurría nada menos patético. El suspiró, su paciencia se estaba acabando -. Tienes la piel muy roja, se te podría irritar. Deja que te cuide, nena.  
-Con una condición –repliqué, indignada, olvidando el tema de la crema. Asintió, esperando -. No me vuelvas a llamar nena –Lo sé, puede parecer estúpido, pero no soporto que los hombres me llamen así, no sólo no me parece nada cariñoso ni mucho menos erótico… sino que… simplemente no me gusta, lo odio.  
-Hecho –dijo tras la sorpresa inicial y una risa divertida –Ahora date la vuelta, cariño –añadió poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Suspiré y obedecí, dejando expuestas mis nalgas y la espalda, agradeciendo que no pudiera ver el rubor de mis mejillas. Era absurdo, la noche anterior le había dejado que me azotase y que me acariciara, pero la idea de tener sus manos en mi trasero en ese momento era…

-Oh… -enseguida sentí un gran alivio y dejé de pensar. Sus manos estaban frías por el ungüento y me acariciaban despacio, con mucha suavidad, calmando el dolor y la irritación -. Que bien… -gemí. Se rio y continuó con su particular masaje, frotando un poco más fuerte.  
-Esta crema es perfecta para esto… alivia el dolor y calma la piel, cuidándola para que no se irrite. Los azotes pueden ser muy placenteros, Kate, pero después hay que cuidarse, el cuerpo humano tiene un límite. Tienes una piel muy sensible pero a la vez es muy fuerte… resistente, me gusta.  
-Me alegro –respondí intentado parecer burlona, pero me sentía genial con sus manos sobre mí.  
-Anoche estuviste… no sé ni cómo describirlo –me reí.  
-Vivan los escritores y su variado vocabulario –dejó de acariciarme para darme una nalgada juguetona.  
-Esto ya está –anunció.  
-Gracias.

Me incorporé, probando a sentarme. La piel había absorbido la crema rápidamente y me sentía bien, fresca y también muy viva. Me acerqué a él y me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos -. ¿Esto está permitido entre un amo y una sumisa?  
-No lo sé… -respondió, acariciando mi espalda -¿eres mi sumisa, Kate?  
-¿El sexo será siempre como el de anoche?  
-No. Anoche todo era nuevo para ti y a mí me dolía el brazo… así que puedo asegurar que será mucho mejor.  
-Tu brazo… -murmuré, no había caído en la cuenta de aquello. Llevaba una gasa tapando la zona donde la bala le había rozado -¿No te duele? –le pregunté, preocupada.  
-No fue nada, sólo un rasguño.  
-Si me azotaste así teniendo el brazo herido… no creo que pueda soportar…  
-Shhh, lo de ayer no tiene nada que ver con el brazo –me interrumpió, apartando un mechón de cabello que había ido a parar a mi cabello –ayer no fue para tanto, cariño y seguirá siendo así durante los primeros días, hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y yo empiece a conocerlo. No debes tener miedo a los azotes, ya te dije que nunca traspasaré los límites y tú dispones de la mejor defensa, tu palabra de seguridad.  
-Manzana –recordé.  
-Manzana –asintió –Que por cierto, me tendrás que decir por qué manzana.  
-Me acordé de repente de un capítulo de una serie… una policía llevaba a su compañero a un local de BDSM y él decía que su palabra era manzana.  
-Me suena la serie… el tío está fondón.  
-No es cierto, ahora está mucho mejor.  
-Prefiero a la chica, de hecho me recuerda mucho a ti.  
-Hablábamos de amos y sumisas… -le recordé, antes de que siguiéramos hablando de series y actores.  
-Y tú me has preguntado si el sexo será siempre así.  
-Y según tú, será mucho mejor.  
-Mil veces mejor –acentuó.  
-¿Tendré que dejarte el control siempre? –pregunté, arrugando el entrecejo.  
-En el sexo sí, al menos al principio. Quiero enseñarte todo lo que se puede hacer en esa habitación, preciosa y quiero enseñarte cuáles son tus verdaderos límites. Digamos que te enseñaré mi forma de disfrutar del sexo y después… bueno si después sigues prefiriendo el sexo vainilla supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo… a no ser que después de probar te quieras ir, claro.  
-¿Y sobre el contrato?  
-Seré tu amo en la cama y allí querré que me obedezcas y cumplas mis órdenes sin protestar y sin cuestionártelo. Si te pido algo que te parezca demasiado difícil dímelo, hablaremos de ello, pero por lo demás, quiero obediencia y sumisión en la cama. El resto del tiempo seremos amigos o compañeros de trabajo si es lo que quieres, aunque con ciertas normas.  
-¿Qué normas? –pregunté, poniéndome en alerta.  
-Nada de secretos, nada de relaciones sexuales con otras personas y nada de hablar de lo que hacemos en la cama con otros. No te pediré que firmes el acuerdo, porque confío en ti, pero esto va en serio Kate, nadie puede saber qué hacemos o que dejamos de hacer en la cama.  
-No tenía intención de contárselo a nadie –repliqué, molesta.  
-Lo sé, pero quería dejártelo claro. Y cuando digo nada de secretos, quiero decir, nada de secretos. Quiero que confíes plenamente en mí. Si algo te molesta quiero saberlo. Si estás feliz por algún motivo en especial, quiero saberlo. Si no quieres follar porque simplemente no te apetece, quiero saberlo.  
-Quieres que sea un libro abierto –resumí.  
-Sí.  
-¿Tendré yo lo mismo de ti?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Vale… -no sonaba mal, aunque iba a ser difícil, yo no era precisamente una mujer fácil de conocer. Decidí ser sincera con él -. Tendrás que tener paciencia, nunca he sido… muy abierta.  
-Lo sé. No te pido que me cuentes tu vida con pelos y señales en un día, sólo que poco a poco me dejes conocerte. Y que cualquier cosa que te afecte hoy en día, me lo cuentes. Nada más.  
-Bien.  
-Una cosa más. Cuando me enviaste tu contrato me hablaste del respeto –asentí, lo recordaba -. El BDSM se basa en el respeto y la confianza. Exigiré eso de ti y por supuesto te ofreceré lo mismo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.  
-Tiene gracia… no suena tan mal como me lo imaginaba.  
-Me alegro de que vayas cambiando de opinión –sonrió.  
-Entonces… serás mi amo en la cama –asintió- querrás que confié en ti y que te respete y a cambio yo tendré lo mismo; no podré acostarme con otros y no podré hablar de esto con nadie.  
-Buen resumen.  
-Supongo que… podría probarlo…  
-Genial.  
-Aunque aún hay cosas que deberíamos hablar… -esperó a que continuase hablando –los límites sexuales y el tema de los castigos…  
-¿Qué te parece si te das una ducha mientras que preparo el desayuno y después hablamos de eso?

Acepté. Richard se levantó y me tomó de la mano, me dijo dónde estaba todo y me tendió un albornoz de color celeste de mujer; olía a nuevo.

-¿Lo has comprado para mí? –pregunté.  
-Pues... sé que no quieres que te compre nada, pero eso es para mi casa, así que técnicamente no te he comprado nada.

No le respondí, aunque le dirigí una mirada de exasperación. Me sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Me tomé un buen tiempo para aclarar mis ideas mientras que me duchaba. La verdad es que la sumisión, tal como él la planteaba no sonaba tan mal… era prácticamente una relación pero sin amor… además estaba el tema de los castigos que hablaríamos tras desayunar y otros puntos que tenía que comentar con él. Pero por lo demás… me sorprendí a mí misma dispuesta a aceptar, aunque no sabía si aquello iba a funcionar. ¿De verdad podría ser sumisa? Quizás no con otro, pero con él… ayer me había tratado bien, atento en todo momento a mis necesidades, no sólo a las suyas y además se había tomado su tiempo para cuidar mi piel con esa crema. Recordé las palabras de la inspectora Gates, él la dejará ir…

Envuelta en el albornoz me dirigí a la cocina donde me quedé con la boca abierta. Richard Castle estaba dándole de comer a un gato de espeso pelaje, de color crema. Me acerqué, frotándome los ojos, debía de estar soñando. Cuando volví a mirar el gato seguía allí y Richard lo acariciaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal la ducha? –me preguntó alzando la vista -. ¿Kate? ¿Estás bien?  
-Eso es un gato –señalé.  
-No, es un perro, pero le da por maullar –contestó, sarcástico.  
-Tienes un gato.  
-Sí.  
-Tú.  
-Sí, yo. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un gato?  
-Pero… pero eres tú –me miró divertido, encogiéndose de hombros – eres tú, Richard Castle, un amo –dije como si aquello fuera una locura.  
-Te voy a contar un secreto –dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercase. Acercó sus labios a mi oído, apartándome el cabello mojado –le encanta mirar.

Me aparté, sobresaltada mientras que él se reía de mí, negando con la cabeza. –Kate por Dios, no soy un monstruo, salvo por mis peculiares gustos sexuales soy un tío normal. Salgo a correr por las mañanas, juego con helicópteros teledirigidos y mira por donde, tengo una mascota, que por cierto, es hembra y se llama Isis.  
-Vale… creo que necesito un café –dije, intentando asimilar aquello. Me sirvió una taza, aún con una sonrisa en la cara y nos sentamos en la barra de desayunos-. No lo había visto antes…  
-Mi madre se quedó en mi casa unos días antes de conocerte, cuando se fue no se quiso separar de Isis y se la llevó alegando que una hembra viviría mejor con una mujer. Isis empezaría con el celo justo en esos días así que acepté dejársela por unos días. No soporta más sus maullidos y aquí está de nuevo.  
-Anoche…  
-Anoche queríamos follar, no iba a ponerme a buscarla para presentaros.  
-No se acercó a ti…  
-Es muy independiente, no suele venir a saludar cuando entro en casa.  
-Es tan… -me eché a reír –encantador. No me lo creo, es lo último que me imaginaba de ti.

Él sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia el animal. Vi un plato con brownies y cogí uno. Richard volvió a mirarme.

-No Kate, no te comas eso.

Pero ya era tarde, al probar aquello hice un gesto de asco y lo escupí. Me tendió una servilleta.

-Dios, ¡qué mal cocinas!  
-No son míos –se defendió –son de mi madre.  
-Pues deja que te diga que tu madre no te tiene mucho cariño –dije tras beber un buen trago de zumo.  
-Piensa que cocina genial y me trae cosas así a menudo. Cuando es carne o pescado se lo doy a Isis, pero no puedo darles dulces.  
-¿Has pensado en decirle que no se tome la molestia?  
-¿Y romperle el corazón? Ni hablar, mientras viva el gato, todo estará bien.  
-Espero que Isis viva mucho años.  
-Yo también.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Cuando terminamos el desayuno Richard recogió los platos y me pidió que le esperase en el salón, mientras se duchaba. Traté de obedecerlo, pero no pude reprimir mi curiosidad, quería subir, allí, explorar por mí misma y era mi oportunidad. Crucé el pasillo con rapidez, vacilando antes de entrar, preguntándome que podría hacerme si me pillaba; me reí, era inspectora de policía, tenerle miedo a ese hombre era absurdo, además, el hombre que había despertado a mi lado esa mañana y me había dado un masaje no parecía el monstruo que escribía contratos sobre sumisión que rozaban la esclavitud.

Abrí la puerta despacio, aún con la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido y entré. Era curioso cómo veía aquella habitación tras entrar por tercera vez. Ahora la miraba con otros ojos, no me parecía tan excitante como la noche anterior, aunque la situación y el ambiente tampoco eran los mismos. La cama estaba hecha, las sábanas de seda no presentaban ninguna arruga. ¿Había limpiado él la habitación después de dejarme en la suya? Acaricié el suave tejido, estremeciéndome al recordar lo diferente que lo había sentido mientras hacíamos el… follábamos, me corregí a tiempo. Ni siquiera en mi mente quería permitirme la estúpida idea de pensar que hacíamos el amor. Él no quería eso y yo, tampoco. Ya había tenido muchas relaciones en las que me había escondido, creyendo estar enamorada, a pesar de que muy dentro de mí sabía que no podía estarlo, puesto que desde hacía años tenía una especie de muro alrededor de mis sentimientos, un muro que nadie podía atravesar. Durante mucho tiempo viví con el temor de encontrar al hombre que tirase abajo ese muro, pero con él me sentía tranquila. Richard era el hombre con el que podía tener sexo, sexo fantástico, pero del que jamás me enamoraría.  
Eché una ojeada a mi alrededor y mis ojos se posaron en la cómoda.

-Ábrelos

Su voz me sobresaltó. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea, parecía enfadado y aun así, no me asustaba. Me había encontrado en su… su santuario. Suspiré, dispuesta a aceptar que descargase su furia, aunque teniendo muy presente que no le permitiría pasarse de la raya. Richard se acercó a mí, me cogió de la muñeca y apretó, sin mucha fuerza, sin querer hacer daño. Era su forma de recordarme quien era el amo en aquella habitación. Me llevó despacio hacia la cómoda y la señaló, aparentemente tranquilo.

-Vamos, ábrelos –ordenó, sin levantar la voz. Negué con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás pero volvió a sujetarme, con firmeza y a la vez, sorprendentemente, con suavidad.

Lo miré durante unos segundos y después, llevada por la curiosidad o por simple orgullo abrí el primer cajón casi violentamente, enfrentando mis ojos avellana a los suyos azules. Miré el interior del cajón y me quedé muy callada, no me esperaba eso.

-¿Decepcionada? ¿Esperabas esposas y más látigos? –preguntó, burlón. Asentí, se rio, parecía divertido –Hay más cajones –señaló.  
-¿Debo preocuparme? –murmuré. Ver un botiquín en el primer cajón no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Se suponía que el BDSM era seguro, ¿no?  
-No voy a hacerte daño. Pero siempre hay que prevenir. Pueden ocurrir accidentes y es mejor tener un botiquín cerca, ¿no crees?  
-Cuando hablas de accidentes, ¿exactamente a qué te refieres?  
-Pequeños cardenales o heridas, nunca nada grave –aseguró.  
-Creía que no jugabas con objetos cortantes…  
-Y no lo hago. Mira Kate, nunca le hecho daño a ninguna sumisa, tengo mucha práctica en esto y sé como azotar y como atar para que el cuerpo no sufra, el botiquín es sólo por si acaso.  
-Vale… -respondí, aunque no muy convencida. Dentro del cajón había también botes con lubricantes, cajas de condones y más botes con crema calmante como la de la antes. Bueno, al menos se tomaba muy en serio el cuidado y la higiene, pensé.

-¿Segundo cajón? –sugirió; volteé los ojos, molesta por el tono burlón de su voz. Enseguida noté como se tensaba a mi lado -. Kate, ¿recuerdas lo que hemos hablado del respeto?  
-Sí –repliqué con brusquedad.  
-Poner los ojos en blanco forma parte de la categoría faltar el respeto –aclaró.  
-Burlarse también –apunté. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, ambos tensos; al final aflojó, relajándose, señalándome el segundo cajón.  
Lo abrí, más tranquila. Aquel cajón ya me pareció más normal. Consoladores y vibradores. Cogí uno de los juguetes eróticos sin pedirle permiso, examinándolo. Era un vibrador, plateado, nuevo, de pequeño tamaño. No pude evitar sentirme decepcionada de nuevo, la verdad es que me esperaba algo más espeluznante.  
-¿Demasiado pequeño para ti? –comentó, con desdén.  
-No parece muy temible.  
-Preciosa… si hay algún vibrador que te parezca temible, tienes un problema.  
-Sabes que quiero decir –repliqué. Él sonrió.  
-No deberías juzgar por el tamaño, eso es lo de menos.  
-Típico comentario de hombre acomplejado –hizo un ruidito de disconformidad, me sujetó de repente, acercándome a su cuerpo, haciéndome notar su erección. Dios, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? Apreté los labios para contener un gemido, pero no pude controlar la humedad que empezó a empapar mi entrepierna. Lo miré, con deseo, pero entonces me soltó.  
-Recuérdame que te deje dos horas atada con este vibrador sobre tu clítoris. Así aprenderás a no cabrearme.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, más por cómo me había dejado que por su amenaza. Dejé el vibrador y cogí otro objeto, más grande y terminado en una especie de bola.

-¿Prefiere eso, inspectora? –sonrió. Ignorándole le di al botón de encender y empezó a vibrar violentamente. Bien, ese sí que podría causar estragos.  
-Me gusta.  
-Si te portas bien te lo regalaré.  
-¿Qué es para ti portarse bien?  
-No poner los ojos en blanco y no volver a sugerir que la tengo pequeña.  
-¿Nunca has oído eso de "quien se pica, ajos come"?  
-Kate me está costando mucho no atarte a la cruz y cumplir mi amenaza –me avisó. Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo estar aburrida y volví a mirar el surtido de vibradores y consoladores. Uno tenía un pequeño añadido para masajear el clítoris, había también tres huevos de color lila, pequeños pero muy potentes y uno que llamó bastante mi atención. Era azul, largo y no muy grueso, también con un apéndice para el clítoris, pero tenía otro más en el lado opuesto. Lo miré con curiosidad. –Es para la zona anal –explicó al ver que no decía nada.  
Asentí y lo dejé.

-Un cajón para cuidados e higiene y otro para vibradores y consoladores–observé- ¿Este es tu arsenal del dolor? –lo piqué. Él se limitó a sonreír, tranquilo.  
-¿Por qué no abres el resto?  
-A ver si adivino que hay en el tercero… ¿esposas de peluche? –me reí, mientras que lo abría. Me callé al instante. No había esposas, sino un amplio arsenal de juguetes para el sexo anal. Conté quince dilatadores, algunos pequeños y otros grandes, demasiado grandes. Al igual que los vibradores parecían completamente nuevos. Vi también varios rosarios anales y dos vibradores muy finos.  
-¿Preferías las esposas? –se burló.  
-Tenemos que hablar de esto –repuse, sin ningún humor en mi voz. Asintió y cogió uno de los dilatadores pequeños.  
-Dijiste que los usarías –me recordó.  
-Depende del tamaño… y sigo sin estar muy segura.  
-Hablaremos de los límites después –dijo, con suavidad – ahora me gustaría que siguieras mirando.  
-Está bien… pero ya te digo que no pienso usar uno de esos –señalé el de mayor tamaño. Richard devolvió el juguete y cerró el cajón, abriendo el cuarto.  
-Tú decides siempre tus límites, Kate, pero yo decido que usar y que no. Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí como amo.  
-Confío en ti –aseguré –pero no vas a meterme eso por el culo, ni de coña.  
-Echa un vistazo al último, anda –contestó.

No sé si me arrepentí o no de obedecerle. Dentro estaban los objetos que esperaba. Pinzas para pezones, para los genitales, una especie de molinillo dentado, dos barras separadoras, esposas plateadas, bolas chinas, cuerdas, un antifaz, dos mordazas con pelotas rojas, más fustas y paletas y velas.

-¿Velas? –pregunté, horrorizada.  
-La cera puede causar dolor al usarse como castigo, nada demasiado fuerte –recalcó –pero puede resultar también muy placentero sobre un cuerpo excitado.  
-Lo dudo mucho…  
-Piensa en tus pezones o en tu clítoris después de haber recibido una sesión de azotes con la fusta –los mencionados se endurecieron al instante al imaginarlo- ahora imagina lo que sería recibir unas gotas muy caliente de cera, sentirte arder y no poder evitarlo porque estarías atada.  
-Dios… -jadeé, me dolían los pechos. Hacía calor, mucha calor.  
-¿Lo notas? –Susurró –Siente como gota a gota la cera cae sobre tu clítoris, como el calor te atrapa, pero deseas más, ¿verdad preciosa?  
-Sí –murmuré, intentando desanudar mi albornoz, pero me lo impidió.  
-Tenemos que hablar de los límites primero.

Lo miré frustrada, quise replicar, pero me interrumpió dándome un beso en los labios.

-Cuando antes lo dejemos todo bien atado, antes empezaremos a jugar de verdad –señaló.  
-Dame un minuto –le pedí; me temblaban las piernas y el calor empezaba a resultarme asfixiante. Dirigí la mirada hacia el segundo cajón. Él negó con la cabeza.  
-Te quiero así, excitada, frustrada. Así te harás una idea de cómo puede ser un pequeño castigo…  
-Pero –protesté.  
-No discutas en esto –me recordó, con autoridad pero a la vez con cierta dulzura –soy el dueño de tu placer, preciosa.  
-Aún no –puntualicé.  
-Cierto. Aún no… pero esos juguetes sólo puede usarlos mi sumisa… así que, ¿bajamos?  
-Eres un maldito manipulador.  
-Gracias.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó al piso de abajo. Fuimos a su despacho y se sentó tras su escritorio, sacando unos papeles. Me quedé de pie, no veía ninguna silla donde pudiera sentarme yo. Richard miró rápidamente los folios y guardó varios en un cajón, dejando los otros sobre la mesa.

-Siéntate –dijo, mientras que cogía un bolígrafo.  
-¿Dónde? –repliqué, molesta. Arqueó las cejas, separando la silla del escritorio. -¿Me estás tomando el pelo?  
-¿Acaso no quieres sentarte sobre el regazo de tu futuro amo?  
-Ahora no –contesté.  
-Es una lástima… si tanto te molesta, te traeré una silla –dijo, levantándose. Suspiré con impaciencia, poniendo una mano en su pecho para que volviera a sentarse y me senté sobre él. Llevaba puesto un vaquero y notaba su erección. Richard me acomodó mejor, levantando el albornoz. Tenía ahora la piel desnuda sobre la tela vaquera, aumentando la fricción. Me retorcí, aquello no me ayudaba nada. –Quieta… -murmuró – aclaremos esto rápido, quiero follarte sobre esta mesa ahora mismo y me está costando mucho controlarme.  
-Podríamos alterar el orden –sugerí, gimiendo. Dios, eso era una tortura.  
-No. Lo primero es tu seguridad, quiero saber tus límites, empecemos.

Bueno, cuanto antes hablásemos antes follaríamos… traté de olvidar lo que su erección me transmitía y miré los papeles, tratando de atender.

-Bien –dijo en un tono muy profesionalidad –vayamos directamente a lo que nos interesa…  
-Si fuéramos directamente a lo que nos interesa ya me habrías abierto de piernas –murmuré. Richard me dio un pellizco en el culo, como advertencia.  
-¿Quieres que hablemos de tus límites infranqueables o prefieres que los averigüe yo a mí manera? Decide rápido, Kate, no me gusta perder el tiempo.  
-Está bien, perdona –suspiré, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Aquello me pareció muy tierno.  
-No tardaremos mucho –prometió. No respondí, me sentía más relajada tras aquella muestra de afecto así que me limité a acomodarme y esperé a que hablase.  
-Según tu contrato… dijiste que estabas dispuesta a probarlo todo en el sexo, salvo el fisting y la suspensión.  
-Y el sexo anal –recordé.  
-Eso lo tengo como dudoso –dijo, señalando el papel que teníamos delante -. Ahora lo hablamos, pero antes dime, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que cambies de opinión sobre estas dos?  
-No.  
-¿Puedo saber por qué?  
-Tus manos son enormes y sólo de pensarlo ya me duele. Y la suspensión me parece peligrosa.  
-Sé cómo hacerlo para que no sufras, Kate –repuso, meloso –no te dolería tanto como crees y te daría mucho placer.  
-He dicho que no. ¿Vas a respetar mis límites o debo vestirme y marcharme? –le espeté, con brusquedad. Él me miró durante unos segundos y después escribió algo en un folio aparte. Lo leí:

**LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES DE KATHERINE BECKETT  
Fisting vaginal.  
Fisting anal.  
Suspensión. **

Dejó de nuevo el boli sobre la mesa y repasó la lista con el dedo.  
-Sí a la ingestión de semen… ¿estás segura con eso?  
-Sí, pero con una puntualización.  
-Te escucho.

Traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo sin parecer una ordinaria, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrían.

-Puedes hablar sin tapujos, Kate.  
-Bien. No quiero que te corras en mi cara, es asqueroso.  
-Vale. ¿Algo más sobre ese tema?  
-Sí. Si en cualquier momento mientras que te folle con la boca quiero parar, me dejarás apartarme o yo misma me aseguraré de que pares. –Quise que sonara como una amenaza y lo conseguí.  
-De acuerdo –repuso -. Pero creo que ahora soy yo quien debe aclarar algo –asentí, a la espera –cuando te digo que te daré órdenes y tú obedecerás me refiero a que te daré órdenes y tú, obedecerás. No te pediré nada que sea un límite infranqueable, pero por lo demás… en otras palabras, si te digo que me la chupes, lo harás, sin dudar. Si te digo que no te muevas, te sujeto la cabeza mientras que te follo, Kate, lo aceptarás. Tu forma de decir no, como dijiste cuando me enviaste el contrato será tu palabra de seguridad y si la dice pararemos toda actividad sexual. Piensa bien lo que intento decir y piensa si podrás con ello. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, necesito que estés segura de esto.  
-Sé lo que quieres decir y sé lo que quiero hacer. Pero… -suspiré, las sutilezas habían quedado atrás –la tienes muy grande, Richard, tanto que me preocupa llegar a lastimarme, en el sexo oral no puedo decir la palabra de seguridad, estaré indefensa.  
-Si necesitas parar, parar de vedad, dame un pellizco en la pierna y me apartaré.  
-Siempre puedo mordértela… -dije, divertida. Hizo un gesto de horror.  
-Prefiero el pellizco, gracias. ¿Tema cerrado?  
-Creo que sí.  
-Bien.

Volvió a tomar el folio donde escribía mis límites y con letra clara puso "Eyaculación en el rostro"

-Sólo nos queda hablar del sexo anal.  
-Y de los métodos de dolor.  
-También. A ver, explícame exactamente qué tienes en contra del sexo anal y que es lo que te preocupa.  
-Nunca lo he hecho –contesté, con franqueza. Me miró con sorpresa.  
-Aquí dice que no es tu práctica favorita… supuse que al menos lo habías probado.  
-Lo intenté, hace años, cuando aún estaba en la universidad… a mi novio le encantaba y yo sentía curiosidad, pero cuando quiso meterla, no hubo manera, apenas fueron unos milímetros y me dolió muchísimo.  
-Entiendo… ¿lo hicisteis bien?  
-Es sexo. Puede ser aburrido o satisfactorio, ¿pero cómo se puede hacer mal?  
-Te lo preguntaré de otra manera, ¿usasteis alguna técnica de dilatación?  
-Pues… -negué con la cabeza mientras que recordaba aquella desastrosa noche.  
-Dime que por lo menos usó algo para lubricar.  
-No.  
-Ese tío fue un completo imbécil –dijo, cabreado -. Y tú fuiste un poco estúpida, Kate.  
-No me insultes –le advertí, indignada.  
-No te enfades –me pidió, más calmado -. No debiste dejar que te lo hiciera, no así, podría haberte hecho daño.  
-Tenía dieciocho años, no sabía nada del sexo anal –me defendí- confiaba en él –aclaré.  
-Está bien, dime, ¿quieres probarlo o no?  
-No lo sé. No creo que pueda soportar un dilatador como el que me enseñaste antes.  
-No tengo la menor intención de usar uno así contigo, al menos no aún. Sólo quiero saber si mientras que dure tu doma me dejarás estimular y entrenar tu culo, nada más.  
-Mi… ¿mi doma? –Me levanté de golpe, furiosa -. ¿Qué coño te crees? ¡No soy una yegua!  
-Es una forma de nombrar al entrenamiento de una sumisa, no es un insulto –dijo -. Si tanto te molesta el nombre lo llamaremos entrenamiento, cálmate, por favor.  
-Aquí nadie va a domar a nadie. Quiero que te quede claro –dije, aún en el mismo tono.  
-Vale, nada de domas, ahora ven aquí.  
-Estoy bien de pie.  
-Kate, lo siento, ¿vale?, no era mi intención molestarte.

Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de sentarme sobre su regazo de nuevo; su erección había desaparecido y yo ya no me sentía excitada, ahora me sentía muy molesta y también confusa.

-No soy una yegua… hacer esto no me convierte en un animal, ¿no? –musité, afectada. Me cogió las manos y me las acarició, antes de colocar un dedo bajo mi barbilla y obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.  
-No eres un animal. Eres una mujer, una increíble mujer. Lo que vamos a hacer, lo que estamos hablando… nada de esto atenta contra tu dignidad, tú eres la que aceptas someterte, tú decides cuando parar y cuando acabar, en realidad, tú tienes todo el poder. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asentí en silencio, aunque me sentía insegura… ¿Cuántas personas creerían que estoy atentando contra la dignidad de la mujer? Yo misma lo pensaba a menudo, pero Richard no me hacía daño, no me obligaba a hacer nada que no quisiera, me respetaba, me cuidaba. Se había puesto hecho una furia cuando le hablé de mi primer intento en la facultad, realmente parecía que se preocupaba por mí.

-Sigamos… -murmuré.  
-¿Segura?  
-Sí. Hablábamos de sexo anal… has dicho algo de entrenamiento, ¿cómo sería?  
-Como el resto. No puedo coger una paleta y empezar a azotarte, no sentirías el menor placer y te haría daño, tampoco puedo ponerme un condón y hacértelo por detrás de repente. Si tanto le gustaba a ese imbécil debería haberlo sabido –gruñó. - Primero quiero conocer tu cuerpo. Empezaremos despacio, como ayer, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo y la intensidad, nada de juegos demasiado intensos hasta que no sepa donde podría hacerte daño y donde te daría más placer. Con tu culo será igual, primero jugaremos con los dilatadores más pequeños, con mis dedos… hasta que poco a poco lo aceptes y empiece a gustarte de verdad.  
-¿Y si no me gusta?  
-Lo dejamos como límite infranqueable. Déjame intentarlo primero, cariño, te prometo que cuidaré de ti. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.  
-Está bien, lo intentaré… pero como te pases de la raya lo probaré yo contigo –le avisé. Me miró sorprendido y soltó una carcajada.  
-Podrías ser una buena ama –comentó, con humor.  
-Si quieres probar…  
-Lo siento, nena, no me va la sumisión.  
-¡No me llames nena!  
-Perdón… -sonrió, apaciguador -. Ya sólo queda hablar del dolor…  
-¿De verdad los castigos son necesarios? –me quejé.  
-Muy necesarios. Pero deja de verlos como si fuesen algo malo, no es para tanto.  
-Se nota que no eres tú el que los va a recibir.  
-Tú tienes una forma de castigarme mucho más cruel y no me refiero a tu pistola.

Lo miré con sorpresa, ¿a qué diablos se refería? Fui a decir algo, pero colocó dos dedos sobre mis labios y me obligó a mirar el folio donde venían los métodos de causar dolor.

-Los castigos serán una especie de juego, con dos rondas. Una primera donde te administraré dolor, que servirá para corregir tu falta y una segunda donde recibirás los mimos y el placer. En la segunda notarás que a pesar del dolor, no querrás que pare el castigo, piensa en los azotes que recibiste ayer y en como deseabas correrte. Dolor y placer, preciosa, así va esto.  
-¿Entonces siempre recibiré las dos cosas?  
-A no ser que hagas algo terriblemente grave, sí, siempre.  
-¿De qué clase de castigos estamos hablando? Aparte de los azotes.  
-Negación del orgasmo durante cierto periodo de tiempo, pinzamiento de pezones o genitales, estimulación con hielo, con cera… hay cientos de formas para castigar. Algunas son como juegos, que serán las que tú y yo usaremos y otras son verdaderas torturas.  
-¿Por ejemplo?  
-Los varazos que le propiné a Celia… aunque lo que más suele joder a una sumisa es que la estimulen hasta la locura y luego le nieguen el orgasmo. Luego se siente vacía… apática…  
-Eso es cruel.  
-Los castigos dependen de las faltas cometidas. Los orgasmos son la manera que tiene el amo de decir que está contento con su sumisa y también de agradecerle todo el placer que ella le proporciona a él. Si en cambio le ha molestado mucho o le ha hecho daño… ya sea faltándole el respeto gravemente o traicionando su confianza… bueno, entonces le muestra cómo se siente. Por supuesto nunca se llega al daño físico.  
-A veces el daño psicológico es mucho peor –dije, con frialdad.  
-Si la sumisa sufre demasiado el castigo, hasta el punto de serle insoportable, sólo tiene que decir la palabra de seguridad.  
-A no ser que sea como Celia y le importe más su amo que ella misma –comenté con amargura.  
-Por eso hay que tener cuidado y estar pendiente del estado emocional de la otra persona. Yo jamás permitiría que una mujer hiciera por mí algo que no pudiera soportar. Sería abusar de su confianza y dañarla.  
-Tu amigo lo hizo.  
-Lo sé. Y aún se arrepiente.  
-No parecía muy arrepentido entonces –recordé.  
-Hablé con él después de aquello, discutimos. Celia debió haberle parado pero él debió haber estado atento. Ambos se equivocaron.  
-Todo esto es tan… complicado…  
-No más que una relación de pareja normal. Se trata de confiar, respetar y hablar las cosas. Si algo te molesta, me lo dices y ya está. No debes tenerme miedo.  
-Hace apenas unos minutos me has hablado de aceptar todo lo que me exijas.  
-En el sexo –puntualizó –y dentro de lo que puedas soportar. Si hago o voy a hacer algo que no te parezca buena idea, sea por el motivo que sea, di la palabra de seguridad y hablaremos de ello.  
-Está bien. Hablemos de los métodos.  
-Primero dime tu opinión sobre la mordaza y los ojos vendados –repuso.  
-No me importa que me vendes los ojos, pero te pediría que lo dejases para más adelante… cuando…  
-¿Confíes más en mí?  
-Confío en ti. Pero todavía es demasiado pronto para algunas cosas.  
-Bien.  
-Y sobre la mordaza… la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia que me pongas esa pelota en la boca –reconocí.  
-Podemos usar esparadrapo u otra cosa –contestó.  
-No sé, deja que lo piense.  
-Está bien. Ahora sí. Iré enumerando los métodos de castigo y dolor, dime simplemente sí o no.  
-De acuerdo.  
-¿Azotes?  
-Sí.  
-¿Azotes con pala?  
-¿Con cuidado? –Él asintió- ¿Cuándo me haya acostumbrado al… dolor? –Movió de nuevo la cabeza, afirmativamente –está bien, sí.  
-¿Latigazos?  
-No lo sé.  
-Serán como los de ayer, sólo que más fuertes.  
-Vale...  
-¿Azotes con vara?  
-Ni hablar.  
-¿Mordiscos?  
-Sí.  
-¿Pinzas para pezones?  
-Supongo que podría intentarlo –contesté, poco convencida.  
-Las pinzas genitales las dejamos entonces, no creo que puedas con eso. ¿Hielo?  
-Sí –respondí con seguridad. Ambos sonreímos, con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza.  
-¿Cera caliente?  
-Preferiría que no la usases como castigo…  
-No suelo hacerlo, la prefiero para causar placer, después del dolor, claro.  
-Está bien -suspiré.  
-Perfecto, pues ya hemos terminado con esto.  
-Genial. Aunque me gustaría preguntar algo más.  
-Dispara.  
-¿Qué hay de lo de la protección?  
-Me gustaría no tener que usar condones.  
-Tendré que pedirle a mi ginecólogo que me recete la píldora de nuevo –observé -. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?  
Por toda respuesta me enseñó unos análisis médicos sobre ETS. Todo estaba bien.  
-Son de la semana pasada –aclaró –me gustaría que tú te los hicieras también.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Hasta entonces seguiremos con los condones –murmuró, con poco entusiasmo – Presiento que tienes más preguntas.  
-En el contrato se hablaba de una segunda palabra.  
-Sí y tenemos que hablar de eso. Manzana será rojo; si la dices, pararé enseguida, sin dudar –asentí –amarillo es una forma de decirme que empiezas a llegar al límite, que necesitas un descanso o que no te sientes bien… si necesitas beber agua, si las cuerdas te aprietan demasiado… ¿lo entiendes?  
-Es mi forma de decir que necesito hablar contigo –resumí.  
-Sí, pero recuerda que lo que vamos a hacer se basa en el dolor, el poder y la sumisión. Usa las palabras sólo si realmente lo necesitas.  
-¿Me castigarías por usa a menudo las palabras de seguridad?  
-No, pero si las usas a cada minuto para evitar que te haga algo será como decir que no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo y que no te gusta esta forma de… jugar. Y si no te gusta, simplemente puedes marcharte.  
-Vale…  
-No querrás usar amarillo, así que dime, ¿cuál?  
-Pues… ni idea.  
-Piensa en otra fruta –sugirió.  
-¿Cerezas? –probé, él negó con la cabeza.  
-Ni hablar, piensa en algo que no tenga que ver con el sexo.  
-¿Qué diablos tienen que ver las cerezas con el sexo?  
-Por tu culpa cada vez que pienso en las cerezas se me pone dura. Tú no te das cuenta, pero ese champú que usas es…  
-Vale, entendido, nada de cerezas. ¿Plátano? –probé de nuevo, divertida, haciéndolo reír .  
-¿Qué tal naranja? Algo completamente asexual.  
-Bien, naranja y manzana –asentí, guardando bien esas palabras en mi mente; no debía olvidarla - . Una cosa más. ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?  
-Puedes tocarme –contestó, sorprendido.  
-Pero en el contrato ponía…  
-¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que ese contrato no era para ti? Puedes tocarme, pero tampoco te hagas ilusiones, la mayor parte del tiempo estarás atada.  
-Eso suena bien –repuse, de repente volvía a sentir el calor que un rato antes reinaba en aquel despacho. Él asintió, conforme.  
-¿Eso te gustaría, preciosa? –Susurró sobre mi cuello -¿Te gustaría que te atase y te follase, con fuerza, igual que ayer?  
-Mmm…  
-¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? –inquirió, mientras que deslizaba el albornoz por mis hombros y me obligaba a incorporarme unos centímetros, quitándomelo. Estaba completamente desnuda, sentada en el regazo de ese hombre.  
-Sólo una… -murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos por el placer cuando me pellizcó un pezón. Me apoyé contra su pecho, superada por la deliciosa sensación.  
-Dime… -tenía toda su atención o al menos parte de ella, el resto se dedicaba a jugar con mis pechos.  
-Ah… -traté de concentrarme, apenas recordaba que era lo que tenía que decirle.  
-Te noto empapada –sonrió -. ¿Es por mí, inspectora?  
-Puede ser… -contesté; apretó con fuerza el pezón entre sus dedos.  
-Joder.  
-Shhh –me regañó haciendo un gesto con el dedo -. Debería castigarte por esa boquita tan sucia, ¿no crees?  
-¿Por qué no puedo tocarme sin tu permiso? –solté de golpe, recordando cual era mi última pregunta. Me miró, desconcertado, hasta que entendió. Sonrió, perverso.  
-Porque soy tu amo –contestó, como si no necesitase más explicaciones, pero yo no quedé muy satisfecha con la respuesta -. Soy el dueño de todo tu placer, ya no te pertenece, preciosa. Tus gemidos, tus suspiros, tus gritos… esos orgasmos que te llevan a otra dimensión, son míos. Yo administro tu placer, porque tú me has dado el consentimiento para hacerlo. Aunque… -añadió, en voz muy baja, justo sobre mi oído- siempre puedes saltarte las reglas y recibir un castigo…  
-Quizás no te des cuenta… -repuse, en el mismo tono. Él se rio.  
-Conozco tu cuerpo como nadie, preciosa. Sé cuando estás satisfecha y cuando no. Además, no vas a necesitar tocarte, te daré todo el placer que necesites y más.  
-Ya…  
-Y ahora… si mi bella sumisa no tiene más preguntas… -negué con la cabeza -. Mejor, porque no puedo aguantar más.  
-Yo tampoco…  
-Levántate –me ordenó, con voz firme. Obedecí automáticamente; él tenía razón, yo me había prestado a jugar y jugar significaba obedecer. Me miró, complacido por mi rápida respuesta -. Muy bien. Ahora quiero que vayas arriba y traigas un condón y unas esposas, no tardes –dudé unos segundos, él arqueó las cejas; me di la vuelta y fui rápidamente a por lo que me había pedido, sorprendida por la reacción de mi cuerpo. Nunca había soportado que los hombres me dieran órdenes, pero aquello era… diferente. Me ponía cuando estaba en ese plan de amo dominante e inflexible.

Abrí los cajones y cogí lo que me había pedido; vacilé unos segundos mirando el tercer cajón. Lo abrí y saqué uno de los dilatadores más pequeños, negro. ¿Podría con ello? Richard seguía abajo, esperando y supuse que empezaba a perder la paciencia. Cerré el cajón y bajé rápidamente, cargada con los tres objetos.

-Has tardado mucho –dijo fríamente, pero no parecía enfadado. Era un papel, un papel de hombre frío, dominante, autoritario y sexy que representaba a la perfección. Se había quitado la camisa y desabrochado la cremallera de los vaqueros, dejando libre su erección. Decidí representar mi parte del guion.  
-Lo siento, señor.  
-Cierra la puerta y ven aquí –me ordenó. Obedecí y me acerqué. Me fijé en que había despejado el escritorio y había acercado una silla, colocando el respaldo en un lateral. Sobre la mesa sólo había un bolígrafo y una regla, pequeña, de madera. Tragué saliva, preocupada, pero mi clítoris se endureció sólo de verla. Mi cuerpo me traicionaba. -¿Qué traes ahí?  
-Esto… pensé que podríamos empezar el entrenamiento anal… hoy –respondí, nerviosa. Parpadeó un par de veces, por la sorpresa pero se recuperó enseguida. Parecía satisfecho con mi propuesta.  
-¿Eso quieres? –preguntó, con amabilidad. Me encogí de hombros -. Recuerda que yo decido que hacer, Kate, siempre –dijo, pero luego sonrió –pero me gusta que tomes la iniciativa –aprobó.  
-Me alegro…  
-Me alegro, ¿qué?  
-Señor.  
-Buena chica. Vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento, arrodíllate en la silla e inclínate sobre el escritorio.

Obedecí sin dudar, por fin dejábamos atrás la teoría y empezábamos la práctica. Me arrodillé tal como me había pedido, dejándole una perfecta vista de mi trasero desnudo. Se acercó a mí, y frotó su mano contra mi clítoris, que se encontraba terriblemente necesitado. Gemí, histérica, pero cuando mi primer orgasmo empezaba a nacer dentro de mí, paró.

-¡No pares! –protesté. Recibí en respuesta a mi osadía un fuerte azote, que resonó en la habitación.  
-No vuelvas a darme órdenes –me advirtió.  
-Lo siento, señor… -no me sentía arrepentida en absoluto.  
-No me creo esa disculpa… pero lo dejaré pasar. Ya llevas demasiado azotes para hoy.  
-¿Me vas a castigar? –pregunté, asustada.  
-Sí, por supuesto.  
-Pero… ¿por qué?  
-Veamos… diez por entrar en mi reino sin permiso; cinco por sugerir que la tengo pequeña y quince por discutirme esta mañana cuando lo único que quería era cuidarte.  
Dios. Esos sumaban treinta. Era imposible que pudiera con ello y más con esa regla de madera.  
-Serán quince con la regla y otros quince con la mano –añadió.  
No contesté, había un bolígrafo frente a mí y lo cogí, sujetándolo con fuerza.  
-Relájate, Kate –murmuró, acariciándome la espalda, frotando con ligereza.  
-Lo intento, señor…  
-Empezaremos con suavidad –dijo, sin dejar de acariciarme, esta vez con las manos sobre mi culo. Al igual que la noche anterior no tuve tiempo para asimilar cuando su mano dejaba de estar ahí y regresaba de golpe, con un azote fuerte y a la vez, tierno. Sujeté el bolígrafo con más fuerza, no por el dolor, porque no era para tanto, sino por la extraña sensación. Dolor y placer. Dolor porque había hecho algo malo. Placer porque en este mundo el dolor significaba placer. Un segundo azote, más fuerte que el anterior, pero de nuevo, dulce. No entendía entonces como podía haber ternura en aquellas manos, pero la había, sin duda. Los tres siguientes fueron rápidos y secos, apreté los dientes con fuerza, no iba a gritar, me negaba.

Cinco. Habían pasado ya cinco y no sabía cómo me sentía. ¿Quería que parase como me indicaba el dolor y el escozor? ¿Quería que siguiera, como me pedían mis pezones y mi clítoris? Me moví un poco, intentando aliviar la sensación. Tras los cinco primeros azotes me acarició, rozando apenas mi centro, empapado.

-Por Dios… -gemí.  
-Te gusta, lo sé –murmuró. Y continuó.

Cada azote era una pequeña muestra de dominación y de cariño. No tenía nada que ver con el maltrato; Richard no era como esos hombres que golpeaban a sus mujeres y luego les pedían perdón, diciéndole que lo hacían por su bien. No. Esto era muy diferente. En cada roce de su mano sobre mi piel sentía lo mucho que le importaba. Primero el dolor, fuerte y a la vez estimulante, después el exquisito placer, sublime. Pero en aquel momento yo aún no podía comprender como mi cuerpo deseaba aquello, como podía llegar a gustarme. Creía que debía odiarlo, pero no podía; me encantaba lo que me estaba haciendo. La humedad entre mis piernas, los pezones, erectos, los suaves gemidos que escapaban de mis labios… aquello me gustaba y no podía evitar sentirme culpable por ese placer.

Cuando llegó a los quince se colocó a mi lado y me tomó de la barbilla, evaluando mi expresión. Nos miramos fijamente mientras que él acariciaba mis enrojecidas nalgas. Hice una mueca de dolor, pero después jadeé cuando introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, de golpe.

-Quince más, preciosa –dijo, sin dejar de moverlos.  
-No… no creo que soporte… la regla, señor –balbuceé. Mi cuerpo tenía un límite, ya no sólo por el dolor, sino por el placer que sentía. Richard golpeaba mi punto G con sus dedos, aquello era una tortura, necesitaba correrme.  
-Podrás –aseguró -. Lo has soportado muy bien, cariño, mereces un premio. Puedes correrte cuando quieras.

Y me corrí, así de simple. Richard introdujo un tercer dedo, los movió, curvándolos y estallé. Le empapé la mano con mis fluidos; grité, retorciéndome con sus dedos en mi interior y mi cuerpo se relajó después de tanta excitación. Me dejé caer agotada sobre el escritorio. Él sacó los dedos de mi interior y los acercó a mis labios.

-Límpialos –ordenó. Me introdujo los dedos en la boca, noté el sabor, mi sabor y lamí, hasta eliminar todo rastro de mi placer. Aquello era tan crudo, tan erótico… llevé mi mano hasta su pene, pero la sujetó, negando.  
-Aún no he terminado contigo –tomó también la otra mano y las llevó a mi espalda, sujetándomelas allí con las esposas. Me ayudó a apoyar mejor mi cuerpo sobre el escritorio, para que no perdiese el equilibrio.  
Tras atarme volvió a meter un dedo en mi vagina. Lo movió, dentro y fuera, varias veces.  
-Ahh…

Sacó el dedo con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había metido y lo llevó hasta mi ano, rozando la zona con movimientos circulares. Poco a poco, utilizando mis fluidos como lubricante lo introdujo dentro, dándome a la vez una fuerte nalgada.  
-¡Joder!  
Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de aquella zona despertaron dentro de mí. Empezó a sacar y meter el dedo tal como había hecho antes en mi vagina, pero mucho más despacio. Apoyé mi mejilla contra la fría superficie del escritorio, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza.

-Eso es, bonita… siéntelo, disfruta el placer que te doy –me animó con la voz ronca, penetrándome con el dedo aún más profundamente. Me temblaban las piernas, no aguantaría mucho más. De repente sus manos me abandonaron y cogió el dilatador que yo había cogido de la cómoda. Lo metió con cuidado dentro de mi vagina, estaba frío, me estremecí. Lo giró un par de veces y lo sacó, rozando después mi ano con la punta –vamos a jugar con esto… no va a dolerte, preciosa, ya estás dilatada y no te hará daño.

Asentí, ansiosa, moviendo mi trasero, incitándole. Me sujetó con una mano, acariciándome y poco a poco introdujo el juguete. Dolía un poco, era una sensación extraña, fuerte pero a la vez muy placentera. Empezó a acariciar mi clítoris con la mano que tenía libre y continuó metiendo el dilatador, despacio. Al tener forma cónica el tamaño iba aumentando, dilatándome lentamente. Solté un gritito cuando lo metió completamente, quedando en el exterior la base plana.

-Así… -murmuró -. ¿Te gusta?  
-Sí… pero dame un minuto, por favor –le pedí. Amablemente me acarició las nalgas y la espalda, acercando después su rostro al mío para besarme.  
-No te haces una idea de cómo estoy en este momento. Estoy deseando follarte, ahora estarás mucho más estrecha por el dilatador y estás tan húmeda… -gemí, capturando sus labios con mis dientes, haciéndole gemir a él –…estás preciosa con la piel tan roja por los azotes, es algo tan erótico… volverías loco al más cuerdo de los hombres…

Mientras que hablaba llevó su mano hacia la base del dilatador y lo presionó suavemente, haciéndomelo notar allí y también en mi clítoris. Me dolían mucho los pechos, necesitaban atención.

-Señor… tócame… por favor… -supliqué. Siguió presionando, estaba a punto de correrme de nuevo.  
-¿Dónde quieres que te toque, cariño? –preguntó, solícito.  
-En los pechos, por favor –respondí, agitada.  
-¿Te duelen, Kate? –Insistió, rozándolos, aumentando la sensación de dolor y placer -¿Quieres que los pellizque? ¿Qué te los muerda?  
-Sí, sí.  
-Pobrecita… pero no puedo, cariño, aún no ha terminado tu castigo… -dijo, con falsa pena, presionando de nuevo la base del juguete.  
-Oh, por favor… -sollocé.  
-Voy a follarte, cariño. Ahora. –escuché el sonido del aluminio al romperse y se colocó detrás de mí, cogiendo la regla con una mano y sujetando mi cadera con la otra -. No te corras, no tienes permiso para acabar hasta que yo te lo diga.

Rozó varias veces mi intimidad con su erección, me retorcí, pero me sujetó con más fuerza. Me penetró lentamente, aquello era parte del castigo, darme pequeñas dosis de placer, despacio, queriendo alargar la agonía. Traté de moverme hacia atrás, acelerar la penetración, pero me gané un reglazo por aquello.

-¡Ahhhhh!  
-¿Quién es tu amo, Kate? –preguntó, exigente, empezando a moverse en mi interior, aumentando el ritmo.  
-Tú, tú eres mi amo –me dio tres veces más con la regla, rápido pero suave, doloroso pero placentero.  
-¿Te gusta esto, Kate? ¿Te gusta que te domine? –dos azotes más seguidas con dos embestidas rápidas y profundas. Un siguiente golpe, esta vez justo sobre la base del dilatador, grité.  
-¡SÍ, SÍ, ME GUSTA! –Dios Santo, necesitaba correrme. No podría soportar los quince reglazos, era imposible.

Tres palmetazos más, uno en cada nalga y el tercero de nuevo sobre mi ano. Joder.

-¿Aceptas entonces ser mía? ¿Serás mi sumisa, Kate? ¿Para mi placer y para el tuyo?  
-Sí, soy tuya, tu sumisa, haz conmigo lo que quieras –siguió dentro de mí con movimientos potentes, duros, fuertes, crudos. Sexo salvaje y animal. El que él quería. El que yo deseaba.

Llevó sus manos hasta el juguete y tiró de él, sacándolo y metiéndolo, esta vez rápido, mi cuerpo lo acogía encantado, sintiendo el placentero tirón con fuerza.

-Por Dios Richard necesito correrme –supliqué. Cuatro azotes más, dos en cada nalga, duros y exigentes. El placer más crudo y brusco que pudiera exigir. El dilatador de nuevo presionando, mis músculos internos contrayéndose a su alrededor, mi vagina apretando su pene. No aguantaría más, ya sentía como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, como se tensaba.  
-¿Cómo me llamo para ti, Kate? –inquirió.  
-Señor, señor.  
-Eres mía, Kate. Tu placer es mío.  
-Sí, es tuyo –asentí; ya no sabía ni lo que decía, me sentía en otra dimensión, notaba el placer en mi clítoris, en mi vagina, mis pechos, el ano, en todo el cuerpo. Me poseía, me atrapaba, le pertenecía.  
-Entonces dámelo, quiero ese orgasmo –una última embestida y un último azote y los dos nos corrimos. Los dos sentimos los espasmos del otro, oímos los gritos del otro, notamos el temblor. Richard me sujetó con fuerza hasta que las últimas olas de placer nos abandonaron. Salió de mí y retiró el dilatador lentamente, soltándome las manos después; me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas. Richard se sentó en la silla y me abrazó, rodeándome con sus fuertes y acogedores brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su torso, exhausta.

-Eres extraordinaria –susurró.  
-Gracias por esto –respondí.  
-Descansa, yo cuidaré de ti.


	26. Chapter 26

**ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, TEN EN CUENTA LA SIGUIENTE ADVERTENCIA:**

**-SI NO TE HAS LEÍDO LA TRILOGÍA DE 50 SOMBRAS Y TIENES PLANTEADO HACERLO O TE LA ESTÁS LEYENDO Y NO QUIERES SABER NADA DE SPOILERS, NO LEAS.**  
**-SI TE LA HAS LEÍDO Y ERES FAN AL 100% DE 50 SOMBRAS, NO LEAS.**  
**-SI ADORAS A CHRISTIAN GREY Y ENVIDIAS A ANASTASIA E, NO LEAS.**  
**-SI VES EN ANASTASIA UN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR, NO LEAS.**  
**-SI E.L. JAMES SE HA CONVERTIDO EN TU ESCRITORA FAVORITA, NO LEAS.**

**CREO QUE NO ME OLVIDO A NADIE**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UNA CRÍTICA AL 100% DE CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE GREY, YA TENÍA PLANTEADA HACERLA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO TRAS LEER AMOS Y MAZMORRAS NO QUERÍA QUE FUERA UNA COPIA DESCARADA.**  
**MIS CRÍTICAS NO SON PRECISAMENTE SUTILES.**  
**YO HE AVISADO. AHORA SÍ, A LEER (LOS POCOS QUE AÚN QUEDÉIS)**

**Capítulo 26**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que había accedido a ser la sumisa, en el ámbito sexual, de Richard y por ahora nada había cambiado mucho. En comisaria seguíamos siendo los de siempre, yo la inspectora mandona decidida a ignorar sus ridículas teorías y él el escritor encantador dispuesto a ponerme de los nervios. Además habíamos añadido una especie de tradición, todas las mañanas Richard, Castle como lo llamaba allí, me traía un café recién hecho sin azúcar, con dos gotas de vainilla, justo como a mí me gustaba. Aquel detalle me había sorprendido y agradado a partes iguales, me gustaba ese lado tierno que salía a flote en tan pocas ocasiones.

No habíamos vuelto a acostarnos desde que lo habíamos hecho en su despacho. Ese día, después del sexo salvaje, Richard me había vuelto a dar un masaje con la crema calmante y después me había sugerido que buscase en el armario de la habitación blanca algo para ponerme. Al principio me había cabreado, dejándole claro que no pensaba usar nada que hubiera llevado una de sus antiguas sumisas, pero él me había llevado a regañadientes a la habitación y había sacado un conjunto de lencería y un vestido, con la etiqueta puesta. Me había enfadado aún más al ver que me estaba comprando ropa, pero no me quedó otra opción que ponérmela, no podía salir de loft con el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior.

-Lo llevaré a la lavandería y te lo devolveré –dije. Él negó.  
-Es tuyo, quédatelo.  
-No me vas a comprar ropa Richard, trabajo y puedo comprármela yo.  
-Es un regalo, ¿no puedo hacerte regalos?  
-Nada que cueste más de 20 dólares –contesté. Entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió. Me esperaba que se callase y me dejase ir o que se pusiera en plan amo inflexible, pero me miró con carita de cachorrito, algo que yo bauticé como la mirada Castle. Su tono de voz cambió, pasando a ser dulce y meloso.  
-Me gusta hacer regalos a la gente que me importa y tengo dinero para ello, Kate, vamos, sé buena, te prometo que no te molestaré a menudo, sólo algún detalle de vez en cuando…  
-Cien dólares –contesté, pensando que al menos no había flaqueado del todo. Él se rio.  
-De acuerdo, cien dólares como mucho, salvo en fechas especiales.  
-Define fechas especiales.  
-Cumpleaños, días de celebración, navidades… ya sabes, días especiales.  
-Richard Castle como te atrevas a regalarme algo caro un día normal con la excusa de que para ti es un día especial, te dispararé.  
-Ummm… ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me pone que me amenaces con dispararme?  
-Imagina lo que me pondrá a mí hacerlo –repliqué, con maldad. Él sonrió, arqueando las cejas, me atrajo hacia él y me besó durante unos segundos, acariciándome el culo por debajo del vestido. No pude evitar sisear, a pesar de la crema aún me dolía un poco –. Tengo que irme –murmuré.  
-Te veo mañana en comisaría –repuso.  
-Hasta mañana.

Esa misma noche, al llegar a mi apartamento y sacar las cosas de la limosnera había encontrado un bote de crema y una nota suya "Esto te aliviará. No te pongas vaqueros mañana. R.C.". Sonreí como una tonta, Richard se preocupaba por mí y eso me encantaba.

Justo una semana después de aquel día recibí un mensaje suyo mientras que me arreglaba para ir a trabajar.

Tengo que irme a Los Ángeles por trabajo, nos vemos la semana que viene. R.C.

-Podrías llamar –murmuré, molesta. Pensé en llamarle yo, pero tenía mi orgullo así que dejé el móvil y terminé de vestirme, sabiendo que me esperaba el asqueroso café de la comisaría.

Cuando llegué a la doce me sorprendí al encontrarme mi café en el escritorio, aún caliente, junto a una nota. "Que tengas un buen día, te llamaré esta noche". Ladeé la cabeza, sonriendo, probando el café. Si no fueras tan frío serías un ángel, pensé. Esposito interrumpió mi momento feliz diciéndome que Lanie me esperaba en la morgue.

-No tenemos ningún caso –respondí, extrañada.  
-Ella sabrá –murmuró, entre dientes. Esposito se mostraba muy distante con Lanie desde que ella mantenía una relación con Angelo. Café en mano me dirigí al coche, preguntándome que querría mi amiga.

La encontré en su despacho, completamente concentrada en un libro. Esperé a que levantase la cabeza, pero parecía hipnotizada. Carraspeé. Lanie alzó la cabeza y sonrió, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que esperase. Cinco minutos después cerró el libro.

-Lo siento, pero me quedaban diez páginas para terminar.  
Cogí el libro con curiosidad, en la portada se veían unas esposas. -¿Cincuenta sombras liberadas? –leí.  
-¿No los has leído?  
-No, ¿de qué van?  
-Estás bromeando –dijo incrédula. Me encogí de hombro- ¡Es imposible que no hayas oído hablar de Cincuenta sombras!  
-Últimamente no leo mucho –reconocí. Salvo los libros de Richard, pensé.  
-Tienes que leerlos, ninguna mujer que se precie puede vivir sin leerlos.  
-¿No crees qué estás exagerando?  
-¿Exagerando? ¡Nunca jamás encontrarás libros más eróticos que estos! Por no hablar de lo alto que el protagonista deja el listón… aunque al principio parece un cabrón… pero es tan… ojalá existieran hombres así.  
-¿Pero me vas a decir de qué van o no?  
-Es una historia romántica entre una universitaria y un joven empresario. Ella es virgen y él es… bueno, es un amo, le gusta el BDSM.

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla, sin saber que decir. Lanie siguió hablando.

-Ella enseguida se ve atraída por él, se acuestan y… tienes que leerlos. Es una historia muy original, además la autora escribe muy bien las escenas eróticas, son muy explícitas –terminó, recalcando el muy.  
-Ya, no sé, supongo que les daré una oportunidad –comenté; los libros habían despertado mi curiosidad.  
-Hazlo, son muy buenos, por algo han desplazado el último de Derrick Storm al cuarto lugar en Los más vendidos. La trilogía ocupa los tres primeros puestos.

Eso no debe gustarle mucho a Richard, pensé, divertida.

-Bueno, ¿querías decirme algo?  
-¿Qué? Ah, sí… -Lanie me había llamado para hablar sobre el comportamiento de Esposito. Yo negué con la cabeza, cortándola.

-Lanie, no me metas en ese tema, por favor, no quiero estar en medio.  
-Pero…  
-Lanie, no. Tú eres feliz con Angelo, deja a Esposito, ya se le pasará.  
-Supongo que tienes razón.  
-Escucha, tengo que irme, tengo mucho papeleo, te llamo un día para comer, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Vale, pero invitas tú.  
-Claro.

Al salir de comisaría pasé por el escaparate de una librería, donde destacaban los libros de Cincuenta Sombras. Dudé un segundo, pero mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y entré. Me compré la trilogía, aunque reconozco que me pareció demasiado cara.

-Espero que merezcan la pena –murmuré al salir.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento seguí mi ritual habitual. Pedir comida, darme un baño, cenar. Ignoré la bolsa con los libros hasta que terminé de recoger la cocina. Los miré y sonreí.

-Vamos a ver de qué está hecho el señor Grey.

Estuve leyendo durante cerca de dos horas, sin despegar mis ojos del libro, pero entonces sonó mi teléfono. Lo cerré, mirando la pantalla, era Richard.

-Hola –saludé.  
-Buenas noches –respondió-. ¿Qué tal el día?  
-Tranquilo… gracias por el café.  
-De nada.

Durante unos minutos reinó un cómodo silencio, mientras que alguno de los dos se decidía a hablar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Dime.  
-¿Qué opinas sobre Cincuenta sombras de Grey?

No contestó inmediatamente, pareció meditar su respuesta hasta que al final, habló.

-¿Te lo estás leyendo?  
-Sí. Lanie me los recomendó.  
-Ya.  
-¿Te parece mal?  
-Es tu dinero, puedes gastártelo en lo que quieras –contestó con desdén.  
-No parece que te entusiasme mucho… pensé que te gustarían.  
-¿Por qué iban a gustarme?  
-Hablan de… BDSM –respondí.  
-Si tú lo dices…  
-Vale, no te gustan –observé.  
-No, no me gustan. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te parece?  
-Hay libros mejores –contesté con franqueza –pero no están mal, para pasar el rato y…  
-¿Y?  
-Echarle un poco de picante a la vida –aclaré. Richard se rio, sarcástico.  
-Debo de estar haciéndolo muy mal si necesitas ese libro para excitarte.  
-Una cosa no quita a la otra –repliqué.  
-Ya, mira, preciosa, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir sobre un fic de Crepúsculo, te llamaré mañana, un beso –se despidió, colgando, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Miré el teléfono indignada. Me había colgado y encima estaba cabreado. ¿Un fic de Crespúsculo? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Y por qué se ponía así? ¡Sólo era un libro!

Enfadada me senté delante del ordenador y abrí el e-mail que Richard había creado para los dos. Tal como pensaba estaba allí, conectado, abrí el chat.

**KATE DICE: ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?**

No contestó rápidamente, dejó pasar unos minutos, poniéndome cada vez más de los nervios, hasta que escribió.

**RICHARD DICE: Odio Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, no me apetecía ponerme hablar de ello.**

**KATE DICE: Sólo es un libro, joder, no tenías por qué colgarme.**

**RICHARD DICE: Tienes razón, lo siento.**

Vamos mejorando.

**KATE DICE: ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? ¿Es por qué te ha quitado el puesto en los más vendidos?**

**RICHARD DICE: No, aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no me cabrea eso.**

**KATE DICE: ¿Entonces?**

**RICHARD DICE: ¿Quieres mi opinión como escritor, como hombre o como amo?**

Vaya… odia el libro por partida triple…

**KATE DICE: Empieza como escritor.**

RICHARD DICE: ¿La versión corta o la larga?

Pesado…

**KATE DICE: Empieza por la corta y acláramelo.**

**RICHARD DICE: Como quieras….**

**RICHARD DICE: Ningún escritor que se precie escribirá la misma expresión veinte veces en un capítulo.**

**RICHARD DICE: Ningún escritor que se precie dejará que su personaje sea conocido sólo por "poner los ojos en blanco", "morderse el labio", "fruncir el ceño" o decir "uau".**

**RICHARD DICE: Ningún escritor que se precie usará expresiones terriblemente infantiles para un personaje de 21 años.**

**RICHARD DICE: Ningún libro con expresiones como "Sí, dámelo nena" se puede considerar erótico y mucho menos como literatura. Si el marqués de Sade levantara la cabeza se suicidaría dándose con esos libros.**

**RICHARD DICE: Y lo más importante de todo: NINGÚN ESCRITOR QUE SE PRECIE SE APROVECHARÁ DE LOS PERSONAJES DE OTROS PARA ESCRIBIR UNA NOVELA. ESO TIENE UN NOMBRE: PLAGIO. LO MÍNIMO QUE UN ESCRITOR DE OBRAS DE FICCIÓN DEBE DARLE A SU LECTOR SON PERSONAJES QUE HAYAN NACIDO EN SU IMAGINACIÓN.**

**KATE DICE: Exageras un poco. Vale, la autora hizo un fic de Crepúsculo y les cambió el nombre, pero los personajes tampoco se parecen mucho.**

**RICHARD DICE: Para mí, que me gano la vida escribiendo, son los pequeños detalles, esos que apenas llaman la atención, los que crean a los personajes. Christian Grey no sería él si no fuera bueno en todo, si no fuera rico, adoptado, si no tocase el piano… Anastasia no sería ella si no se definiera así misma como una patosa, si no tuviera poca experiencia con los hombres, si no tuviera la piel blanca. Son esos detalles los que los hacen ellos mismos. Un buen escritor te dará un buen personaje porque se habrá pasado noches en vela pensando en cómo le gusta el café, por qué tiene esa cicatriz en la cadera o cuál es su instrumento favorito. Pero la autora de Cincuenta Sombras se aprovechó de los pequeños detalles que escribió otra escritora y eso, en mi opinión, es despreciable.**

**KATE DICE: Digamos que tienes razón (que no digo que la tengas). ¿Según tu opinión los escritores de FIC son despreciables?**

**RICHARD DICE: Los escritores de FIC escriben en honor a los personajes que les gustan, es un halago para sus creadores y siempre dejan claro que los personajes no son suyos. Pero una cosa es hacer un halago y otra es usar los personajes de otros para ganar dinero con ello. REPITO, PLAGIO.**

**RICHARD DICE: ¿Es suficiente o quieres más motivos para odiarlos como escritor?**

-No debí preguntar –murmuré.

**KATE DICE: Es imposible que le saques más fallos.**

**RICHARD DICE: la parte mala de mi trabajo es que tengo que estar al día de lo que le gusta a la gente. Créeme, he sacado tantos fallos a esos "libros" que podría escribir yo mi propia historia -.-**

**KATE DICE: Muy bien señor "Soy un gran escritor". ¿Qué más fallos ves?**

**RICHARD CASTLE: Dejemos de lado que la historia es exactamente la misma que Crepúsculo, cambiando "vampiro" por "desequilibrado mental". Se supone que el mérito que tiene la autora es como calentar al personal, ¿no?**

**KATE DICE: ¿También vas a quejarte de como escribe las escenas eróticas? ¬¬**

**RICHARD DICE: Porno, Kate, llamemos a las cosas por su nombre. Y sí, claro que me puedo quejar de ello.**

**KATE DICE: Ilumíname, maestro.**

**RICHARD DICE: es fácil. La autora escribe a la perfección los preliminares, pero se lo carga todo con la penetración. Si te pasas cuatro páginas relatando como le da con la fusta a la chica, haz el favor de terminar a lo grande y no en dos líneas. El tío parece eyaculador precoz.**

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada; desde luego Richard se había leído bien las obras.

**RICHARD DICE: Por no hablar que todas las escenas de sexo son iguales… momento tetas, momento juguete, momento penetración, momento "dámelo, nena" y "uau". ¿Por qué demonios hay un "uau" en todas escenas eróticas? ¿Y por qué la chica define las bolas chinas como unos objetos con forma de huevo? ¡Hasta una niña de trece años sin ninguna experiencia sexual sabe lo que son las bolas chinas!**

**RICHARD DICE: Y por último, ¿de verdad se cree alguien que una chica que nunca se ha masturbado se convierte en una experta en sexo en un día? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?**

**KATE DICE: Vale, déjalo, no me des más explicaciones. XD**

Decidí picarle más, imaginando lo indignado que estaría.

**KATE DICE: Entonces, ¿según tú? ¿Por qué sus obras son las más vendidas durante todo este año?**

**RICHARD DICE: Por la misma razón por la que el porno es una de las industrias más rentables del mundo.**

**KATE DICE: ¬¬ (sin palabras).**

**RICHARD DICE: Richard 1, Kate 0 =D**

Vaya, parece que el señor tiene sentido del humor, eso es nuevo, pensé.

**KATE DICE: Vale la autora no sabe escribir y es una plagiadora. Exactamente ¿cuál es tu opinión como hombre?**

**RICHARD DICE: Mi opinión como hombre es que ese libro es un insulto para todos los hombres que se empeñan en amar, respetar y cuidar de sus parejas para que ahora todas sueñen con un cabrón que quiere poseerlas, manipularlas y denigrarlas. Esa es mi opinión como hombre.**

**KATE DICE: ¿Te das cuenta de lo hipócrita que suena eso? ¿Tú, qué eres un amo y has poseído a cientos de mujeres me vas a hablar ahora de respeto y amor? ¿En serio?**

**RICHARD está escribiendo…**

**(Diez minutos después)**

**RICHARD DICE: Primero rebaja el número, no fueron tantas. Segundo, ni una sola de las mujeres a las que sometí se quejó de ello, ¿sabes por qué? por qué les gustaba, Kate, así de simple. Pero a la protagonista de esa historia no le gusta la sumisión, se mete en ello para que el otro no la deje, eso no es una sumisa. La verdadera sumisa es la que soñará con el placer, aceptará los castigos de buen grado y tendrá los ovarios de decir PARA cuando su límite llegue a su fin. Esa chica no era una sumisa, era una alfombra, una estúpida que cedió, cedió y cedió, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo de los castigos iba en serio. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me jode de todo esto? Que a él lo ponen como un cabrón en el primer libro y como un ángel en los otros dos y nadie se da cuenta de que es en el primer libro cuando realmente respeta a la chica. Al Grey amo lo ponen como un pobre desgraciado que necesita de una santa que lo salve del mundo donde se ha metido. ¿Pues sabes qué? Yo soy amo, soy feliz así, mi madre no era una drogadicta y mi padrastro no me pegaba, pero me gusta someter y a las mujeres con las que jugaba les gustaba someterse. Punto. No necesitamos que nadie nos salve de nuestra forma de disfrutar del sexo, somos así, disfrutamos con ello, no le hacemos daño a nadie. La autora de esa novela juega y manipula a la gente, en el primer libro pone a un amo frío, despreciable, un amo jodido por su infancia, un amo que lo dejará todo por la chica para hacerla feliz y para ser feliz. Y sin embargo nadie se da cuenta de lo cabrón que es él en el tercer libro y lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser ella. Frases como "estaré siempre contigo, no me importa lo que me hagas" no son declaraciones de amor, son muestras de lo bajo que puede caer una mujer por un hombre. Él tío la deja embarazada y su reacción al enterarse es gritarle, insultarle e ir a emborracharse. Ella por supuesto lo perdona. Él es un maldito niñato absurdo y ella no tiene sangre ninguna en las venas. Es asqueroso.**

Durante varios minutos no dije nada, pensando en lo que él había dicho. Se sentía ofendido, como amo y como hombre y en el fondo, lo comprendía.

**KATE DICE: Supongo que no es necesario que te pregunte cómo te sientes como amo…**

**RICHARD DICE: Dolido, Kate, me siento dolido de que la sociedad por culpa de libros como ese prefiera al Grey cabrón que grita a su mujer que al Grey amo. No somos monstruos, no estamos enfermos, no hacemos daño a nadie. Somos personas, sentimos, amamos. Pero nuestra forma de amar no es comprendida y eso nos hace ser bestias a ojos de una sociedad que no se molesta en comprendernos. ¿Quieres qué te diga una cosa, Kate? Si tuviera una hija preferiría que su novio fuera un amo y no un niñato absurdo que la castigue por salir con una amiga o que le grite por dejarla embarazada. Esos son los verdaderos monstruos.**

No pude contestarle, por primera vez en muchas semanas sentía en mi propia piel el dolor que podían sentir las personas que disfrutaban de otra manera y se convertían en monstruos a los ojos de otros. Era triste, injusto, cruel.

**RICHARD DICE: Espero no haberte destrozado la lectura con tanto spoiler :(**

**Sonreí, mirando el libro que esperaba a mi lado.**

**KATE DICE: No, no lo has estropeado. Seguiré leyendo, pero con otro punto de vista, el punto de vista de un amo.**

**RICHARD DICE: ¿Y cómo te sienta eso?**

**KATE DICE: Bien, Rick, me sienta bien. ¿Sabes por qué?**

**RICHARD DICE: No, ¿por qué?**

**KATE DICE: Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, puedo entenderte**.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

-¡Beckett! –Di un salto en mi silla y me derramé el café que llevaba en la mano desde hacía casi una hora. Montgomery me miraba con indignación, me incorporé, incómoda y avergonzada.

-¿Señor? –Suena mejor cuando se lo dices a él… pensé. ¡Vamos, Kate deja ya de pensar en sexo!, me reproché. Dos semanas. Al día siguiente se cumplían dos semanas desde el segundo y último polvo que Richard y yo habíamos echado y yo, hablando claro, estaba muy salida. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba esas manos en mi cuerpo, ya fueran azotándome, acariciándome o dentro de mí. Necesitaba volver a ese maldito cuarto y dejar que me hiciera allí lo que le saliera de los…

-Inspectora llevo casi media hora llamándola, ¿es qué está sorda?  
-No, señor, disculpe, estaba… -¿Caliente? Propuso mi retorcida mente -. Distraída.  
-Ya –contestó –pues espero que su distracción tenga que ver con el caso.  
-Sí, señor.  
-Sigan trabajando –ordenó a nadie en particular, lanzándome una última mirada de advertencia. Juraría que antes de entrar en su despacho intercambió con los chicos una mueca burlona.  
-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte –propuso Esposito. Lo fulminé con la mirada y me levanté, golpeándole con una carpeta en el pecho.  
-Ocúpate de esto.

Fui al vestuario a ponerme una camisa limpia y de paso, a mojarme la cara con agua fría. Cerré el grifo y me miré al espejo. Tenía una cara horrible, esa que sólo tienes cuando llevas varios días soñando con un orgasmo, o mejor, dos. Alíviate, me pedía mi cuerpo a gritos, pero no quería, bueno, más bien, no podía.

-Eso es lo malo de darle el control de tu vida sexual a un tío, chica –me torturé a mí misma, mientras que salía del vestuario, tan frustrada como había entrado.

Ryan se acercó a mí, con precaución.  
-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
-Esto… ya sabes, sólo quería asegurarme de que… bueno echas chispas –se justificó, nervioso. No lo sabes tú bien…  
-¿ Habéis encontrado algo nuevo?  
-Sí. Hemos recibido una llamada, al parecer una vecina vio salir a un tío sospechoso del apartamento de la víctima. Dijo que llevaba algo en las manos.  
-Deja que adivine, ¿algo parecido a una pistola?  
-Exacto. Le hemos pedido que venga, a ver si puede echarnos una mano, darnos más detalles.  
-Bien, yo mientras iré a casa de la cuñada. Algo me dice que no nos ha dicho toda la verdad.  
-¿Tienes la dirección? –Preguntó, pasándome un papel cuando negué.

Aparqué un par de calles más allá y caminé con paso firme, dispuesta a conseguir algo más de información, aunque tuviera que presionar a la mujer. Miré el papel que me había dado Ryan; el edificio 78, tercer piso, D. 72, 74, 76…

-¡No me jodas! –Algunos que caminaban por allí me dedicaron varias miradas de reprobación, los ignoré. Justo al lado del edificio el brillante escaparate de un sex-shop se presentaba ante mí. Trabajo, Kate, trabajo, céntrate. Pero a ver quién se centraba teniendo esa colección de vibradores a cada cual mayor. Se acabó, aquello tenía que terminar, por mi salud mental.

Subí hasta el piso de la cuñada de la víctima y hablé con ella rápidamente, presionando más de lo necesario, pero tenía prisa. Al final mi brusquedad sirvió para más de lo que pensaba. La mujer acabó derrumbándose, confesando entre lágrimas que había pagado a un tío para que disparase a su cuñado. Tras ponerle las esposas la llevé a comisaría y les exigí a mis chicos que la interrogaran hasta conseguir el nombre y la dirección del asesino.

-¿Tú no te quedas?  
-Lo difícil ya está, esto podéis hacerlo solos –respondí, poniéndome el abrigo.  
-Ignoraremos ese comentario tan ofensivo –dijo Esposito, yo sonreí.  
-Sí, pero que sepas que nos ha dolido –añadió Ryan.  
-Ya bueno, lo siento chicos, la próxima vez tendré más tacto, nos vemos el lunes.

Me despedí de ellos y pulsé con impaciencia el botón del ascensor. Mi mente sólo tenía dos palabras en mente, Richard y sexo y eso es lo que iba a tener, aunque fuera por teléfono. Al fin y al cabo, las llamadas eróticas se nos daban bien, muy bien.

No tardé en llegar al loft y me quité rápidamente la ropa, me miré al espejo. Me solté el cabello, agitando la melena cual anuncio de champú y sonreí. Cogí el móvil y puse el manos libres, sentándome en el borde de la cama, jugando con un rizo que había dado a parar a mi rostro.

-Vamos cógelo –dije, frustrada, treinta segundos después.  
-Hola –Suspiré, aliviada al oír su voz.  
-Hola –respondí, con un tono muy bajo y sexy.  
-¿Va todo bien? –preguntó; reí, imaginándome su cara de confusión.  
-Muy bien –aseguré, con el mismo tono de voz.  
-Me alegro…  
-La verdad es que me gustaría… hablar contigo… ¿te pillo ocupado?  
-Pues la verdad es que sí –contestó. A la mierda mi fantasía sexual-. Escucha, estoy en una firma de libros, te llamo en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Da igual, déjalo, ya me las apañaré, yo sola –dije las dos últimas palabras con toda la ojeriza de la que fui capaz, sabiendo que mi comportamiento estaba siendo infantil, pero me daba igual. Mi cuerpo quería sexo; mi mente quería sexo; yo quería sexo y no estaba de humor para pensar en nada más. Más tarde me reprocharía a mí misma mi egoísmo, pero en aquel momento, no.

-Kate… -seguía allí. Me habló con ese tono de advertencia que no dejaba lugar a dudas que sabía lo que estaba planeando.  
-Adiós Richard –colgué.

Dejé el móvil en la mesita y me tumbé. Habíamos quedado en que no me tocaría sin su permiso, pero yo tenía las ideas claras. Primero, le había dado la oportunidad de ocuparse él, pero la había rechazado. Segundo, el cuerpo de una es el cuerpo de una y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Y tercero, no tendría por qué enterarse. Y si se enteraba, peor para él.

Me tumbé en la cama, cerrando los ojos, concentrándome. Empecé despacio, acariciando suavemente mi pecho, de forma distraída, aún con el injustificado enfado en mente. Apreté alrededor del pezón, pero sin ejercer mucha presión, empezaría lento, iba a disfrutar de aquella solitaria sesión sólo para tener la satisfacción de recordarme a mí misma que no lo necesitaba a él para disfrutar. Mi cuerpo, mi placer. Punto. Evidentemente, él no pensaba igual.

Maldije en voz alta y cogí el teléfono, un mensaje suyo.

¡Cómo rompas las reglas te pondré el culo al rojo vivo!

Entrecerré los ojos, preguntándome a mí misma porqué soportaba aquello. Y la respuesta fue simple: contra las gilipolleces, tolerancia cero.

Voy a tocarme, voy a disfrutar de ello, voy a gemir tan alto que me vas a oír en Los Ángeles y cuando me corra, pensaré en otro.

-Jódete –dije con una sonrisa. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

35 azotes. Tú sabrás si quieres subir la apuesta.

-Con que esas tenemos… perfecto.

La subo. Y por cierto, pensaré en Christian Grey. Que disfrutes de tu firma de libros.

Dejé el móvil a un lado y me tumbé en la cama. No me tocaría, se me había pasado el calentón, pero me sentía mucho mejor.

-Cabrearte puede ser incluso mejor que tener un buen orgasmo, Ricky –pensé, mientras que jugaba con el mismo mechón de mis cabellos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Un par de horas después me daba un baño relajante a la luz de las velas, acompañado de una copa de vino. Adoraba esa sensación de las burbujas acariciando mi piel, ese agradable aroma de las velas a vainilla y ese delicioso sabor de un buen vino. Escuchaba música con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en los labios, tranquila, relajada. Mi excitación parecía haberse evaporado después de aquellos mensajes, aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo estaba dormida, esperando a mí que el amo volviera de su viaje. Eso debería cabrearme, como mujer libre y del siglo XXI que soy siempre he pensado que una mujer no tiene por qué depender de un hombre para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, para eso tenemos dos buenas manos. Obviamente la sensación no es la misma, pero siempre venía bien para un desahogo. Sin embargo, saber que él no quería que me tocase, recordar que era el dueño de mi placer, me ponía tanto como tocarme. Me lo imaginaba en Los Ángeles, cabreado, pensando en cómo castigarme y eso me volvía loca. Quizás no le dijese la verdad y le haría creer que había roto las reglas; pensar en sus manos otra vez, acariciando, frotando y azotando mi trasero me calentaba por dentro. A veces lo seguía negando, pero a quien quería engañar, ese nuevo sexo, más fuerte, duro y frío que el que yo conocía, me gustaba.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse me levanté a regañadientes, cogiendo una toalla y envolviéndome el pelo con ella. Me acerqué a por mi albornoz y después me dediqué a apagar una a una las velas. Esa noche no haría nada, ni leería, ni vería la tele, ni nada. Simplemente me tiraría en la cama y cerraría los ojos, estaba cansada. Pero una vez más, cierto escritor tenía planes para mí.

-Beckett –contesté, con voz somnolienta. Me senté en la cama de golpe al oír su voz, miré el despertador, era la una de la mañana. En Los Ángeles debían ser las diez.  
-¿Te he despertado? –Preguntó. Noté algo de frialdad en su tono, pero por alguna razón aquello no me asustó ni me molestó. No era la frialdad cruel que me ponía de los nervios, al contrario. El amo tenía ganas de jugar.  
-No –mentí. Temía que me mandase a dormir y me colgase si le decía la verdad.  
-Perfecto –respondió -. ¿Tu portero está disponible las veinticuatro horas?  
-¿Qué? –Aquello me descolocó. ¿A qué venía preguntar por el portero?  
-El portero del edificio Kate, si vas abajo y le pides un paquete que está a tu nombre, ¿te lo dará?  
-Pues… no sé, supongo que si le doy una buena propina sí –respondí, desconcertada.  
-Bien, vístete y baja. Dale lo que quieras, te lo devolveré mañana.  
-Eso no será necesario –contesté, molesta, antes de dejar el móvil en la cama y vestirme. Había estado tentada de mandarlo a la mierda y decirle que ya cogería el paquete al día siguiente, pero tenía curiosidad. Me puse un pijama y la bata y bajé, agradecida de que nadie pudiera verme a esas horas. Como adiviné el portero estaba despierto, arreglando algo. Le pedí el paquete y le entregué a cambio veinte dólares.

-Gracias.  
-De nada, señorita Beckett.

Volví a mi apartamento mirando recelosa el bulto que tenía en las manos. Me senté en la cama y puse el manos libres.

-Bien, ¿qué es esto?  
-¿Por qué no lo abres?  
-¿Qué es, Richard? –inquirí, con impaciencia.  
-Unos juguetes que he comprado para ti. Ahora haz el favor de abrirlos, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Juguetes? Eso sonaba bien así que me apresuré a romper el papel de embalar, encontrándome con una caja de color negra, con la tapa  
plateada. En un lado, en una elegante etiqueta él había escrito de su puño y letras:

"Set del placer para la sumisa Katherine Beckett  
No usar sin el permiso del amo"

Me quedé mirando la elegante caja durante un buen rato, sin saber que pensar, ni que decir. ¿No usar sin el permiso del amo?  
-¿Esto forma parte del castigo? –pregunté al fin.  
-En realidad no, los compré y los mandé ayer. Le dije a tu portero que no te dijese nada, que tú irías a por el correo. Pero hoy me has cabreado, así que vamos a usarlos para saldar tu deuda.  
-¿Mi deuda? Richard… se te sube el poder a la cabeza –me burlé.  
-No lo sabes tú bien. Abre la caja, ¿quieres?  
-¿De verdad no podré usar esto sin tu permiso?  
-De verdad, a no ser que quieras cabrearme aún más. Y te aviso que como amo tengo un límite.  
-Lo que tienes es mucha mala leche –respondí.  
-Dijo la inspectora que va a armada. ¡Abre la caja, Kate! –me ordenó.  
-Mandón…

Abrí la caja, ignorando su respuesta de amo enfadado y sonreí. Me lo iba a pasar muy bien con esos regalos.  
-Me gustan –dije.  
-¡No me digas! –ironizó.  
-Vale, muy bonitos y muy modernos, ahora si no te importa me voy a dormir, ya te diré si funcionan –fui a pulsar el botón de colgar, pero él me lo impidió, hablando con una voz peligrosamente dulce.  
-Preciosa… ¿crees que te he hecho molestar al conserje a estas horas para nada?  
-Tengo sueño –mentí. Quería jugar con él, pero me encantaba molestarle. Era divertido oír su tono de indignación.  
-Kate... no me cabrees más, hoy ya has alcanzado el cupo.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? –le reté.  
-Ahora lo vas a saber. Coge el vibrador y las pinzas –exigió.  
-¿Ese es mi castigo? ¿Obligarme a masturbarme con un vibrador? –me reí.  
-Para ser inspectora no le tienes mucho respeto al peligro.  
-Eso es simplemente porque tú, cariño, no me das miedo.  
-¿No? Perfecto, porque no podría hacer esto si me tuvieras miedo. Pon el manos libres.  
-Lleva puesto un buen rato –contesté.  
-Deja la caja a un lado y arrodíllate junto a la cama.  
-Prefiero tumbarme.  
-Y yo prefiero que me obedezcas –replicó. Conté hasta tres mentalmente antes de ponerme de pie, no sin antes llamarle cabrón.  
-Eso se merece un castigo más severo –observó. Le saqué la lengua, mirando el móvil con los ojos entrecerrados –Coge también el dilatador.  
-¿Es que quieres que lo pruebe todo esta noche?  
-Lo que sea para que aprendas a no llevarme la contraria.  
-Si vas a castigarme cada vez que te lleve la contraria, voy a necesitar una orden de alejamiento –dije.  
-Créeme, no vas a querer escapar de castigos como este. Y ahora deja de hablar y empieza a actuar de una vez. ¡De rodillas, ya!

Obedecí automáticamente. Me gustaba obedecer sus órdenes sexuales y eso empezaba a molestarme. Pero ya me enfadaría conmigo misma después, ahora sólo quería jugar y aceptar el castigo que Richard tuviera pensado para mí.

-Estoy de rodillas. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Rezo un padrenuestro?  
-Dios, que bonito voy a ponerte el culo mañana… ya lo estoy viendo... –dijo, emocionado. Sonreí divertida, me recordaba a esos dibujos animados que se frotan las manos al pensar en alguna maldad. Luego me pregunté por qué me reía en vez de asustarme. Fácil. Porque no le temía.  
-¿Señor? El suelo está duro y empiezo a aburrirme.  
-Hay un bote pequeño de lubricante en la caja, unta el dilatador con él.  
-Ya… esto… ¿no hay preliminares? –Vale, me gustaba ir al grano, pero tampoco había que exagerar.  
-No, no te los has merecido. Coge el lubricante, obedece y deja de llevarme la contraria –dijo. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. No pude evitar reírme, definitivamente yo no era una sumisa normal. Había leído sobre el tema y las sumisas no solían cabrear a sus amos de esa manera. Reírse durante un castigo era algo inadmisible, pero me daba igual. A mí cabrearle me encantaba -. Si no me gustase tanto esa risa no te podrías sentar en un mes –murmuró. Dejé de reírme al instante, sorprendida.  
-¿Te gusta mi risa?  
-Sí, es preciosa, agradable, fresca. Además no te ríes a menudo.

No respondí, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Bueno, le gustaba mi risa, pero tampoco tenía que significar nada. Él era mi amo en la cama. Yo su sumisa en la cama o más bien la mujer que le ponía de los nervios. Para el resto del mundo éramos Castle y Beckett, compañeros de trabajo o escritor y musa, nada más. Tomé el lubricante y me eché una gota en el dedo, estaba frío y pringoso, pero noté que se calentaba en segundos. Cogí el dilatador, del mismo tamaño que el que habíamos usado la otra vez y lo miré con cierto respeto.

-¿Kate? –probó. Miré el móvil y sin contestar empecé a obedecer.  
-Ya, ¿ahora qué?  
-Ahora relájate y mételo lentamente –respondió, en voz baja.  
Tomé aire, y volví a mirar el juguete con poco entusiasmo. No estaba muy segura de ello.  
-Kate –me llamó -. Cierra los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?  
Obedecí, en silencio. –Recuerda el otro día, la sensación –me animó.

Recordé esa mañana, la extraña, prohibida y deliciosa sensación. Como mi interior se había contraído alrededor del juguete, notándolo yo en el clítoris, en los pezones, en todo el cuerpo. Aquello me había encantado. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue calentando al pensar en ello y sobre todo el pensar que Richard estaba al otro lado del país y sin embargo yo lo sentía en aquella habitación. Lentamente obedecí, introduciendo el dilatador en mi cuerpo, respirando a medida que lo acogía. Gemí, apretando las sábanas con un puño, separando más las piernas esperando encontrar un poco de alivio y a la vez, sin querer que aquello acabase.

-Muy bien, preciosa –dijo, complacido -. ¿Lo notas?  
-Dios, sí…  
-La próxima vez usaremos uno más grande. Estoy deseando follarte por atrás, cariño.

Joder, Richard. Sus palabras hicieron que las paredes de mi vagina de contrajeran, notando también un delicioso tirón en el recto. Gemí. Si esa era la idea que él tenía como castigo, le provocaría cada noche.

-Señor… espero órdenes.  
Él se rio –No soy Montgomery, Kate –dijo, con humor.  
Deja de reírte y sigue con esto, pensé con frustración. Estaba encendida, todo mi cuerpo reclamaba atención y yo se lo negaba por él. Y el muy cretino se burlaba de mí.  
-¿Impaciente, inspectora?  
-¡Sí! –grité, enfadada.  
-Bien, va entendiendo como va esto del castigo. Así me gusta. ¿A qué es desesperante?  
-Te voy a…  
-No, no, no… muy mal, Kate, así no. Vamos a dejar las pinzas para otro día, no creo que las necesites. Mejor recordemos un poquito, ¿quieres?  
-Lo único que quiero es acabar de una vez –vociferé. El amo se rio a carcajadas, si a mí me divertía cabrearle, a él le divertía desesperarme y mucho.  
-Levántate y ve a la cocina.  
-¿Qué?  
-Hielo, preciosa, ¿recuerdas?  
-Joder…  
-Voy a tener que lavarte esa boquita –me regañó a por el hielo, vamos.

Me puse en pie lentamente, gimiendo al notar como el cambio de postura lo sentía intensamente debido al dilatador que llevaba en el culo. Caminé despacio, notándolo a cada paso y volví con un cuenco, con un par de hielos, no más. Si el cómo amo tenía un límite yo lo tenía como sumisa. Me arrodillé de nuevo junto a la cama, jadeando.

-¿Traes el hielo?  
-Sí -espeté.  
-Olvida los pechos, separa las piernas y mastúrbate con él –me ordenó, con rudeza. Dios, como me ponía con ese tono tan autoritario. Cogí el hielo y lo llevé hasta mis piernas, bien separadas. Ahogué un grito cuando rocé mi clítoris con él y empecé a moverlo lentamente, de arriba abajo, en círculos, despacio y rápido. Aquello me llevaba al borde del abismo, pero no era suficiente para cruzarlo. Miraba el vibrador con ansias, pero Richard ni lo había mencionado. Me encontré gimiendo, desesperada e histérica antes de oír su voz de nuevo, exigiéndome que parase, justo cuando empezaba a notar aquellos temblores anteriores a un orgasmo.

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar acabar tan pronto? Ni hablar, eso no sería ningún castigo y tú te has portado mal, muy mal.  
-Por favor… -rogué. Mi cuerpo estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal, el más mínimo roce era una tortura, estaba tensa, necesitaba terminar, llegar al orgasmo o acabaría entrando en combustión.  
-¿Por favor? ¿Me estás suplicando, cariño? –preguntó.  
-Sí… -suspiré, agotada.  
-¿Tanto quieres ese orgasmo?  
-Sí, señor…  
-Soy demasiado benevolente contigo… -dijo. Dije un insulto en voz baja, que por suerte él no oyó -. Tendrás ese orgasmo cariño, pero todavía no. Coge el vibrador.

Sonreí, aliviada. Apenas notara las vibraciones me correría, estaba segura. Tenía un apéndice para el clítoris, doble vibración, doble placer. Perfecto.  
-¿Qué quiera qué haga señor?  
-Métetelo hasta el fondo, de una sola vez, como si te follara yo –respondió. Aquella crudeza, aquella voz de amo frío y sexy, todo eso me humedecía aún más. Obedecí, sin pensarlo. El vibrador arrancó un grito de mis labios. Había dejado de notar el dilatador pero la sensación de tener ambos juntos era indescriptible. -Te gusta, ¿verdad? Seguro que te sientes muy apretada, llena, ¿no?  
-Sí… -respondí  
-¿Quieres las vibraciones, preciosa? ¿Quieres que te haga enloquecer?  
-Ah… sí, sí, señor –aseguré. Estaba lista, encender el vibrador sería suficiente para acabar. Darle al botón y volar. Pero esperaría a que él me diese el permiso, era mi amo, el dueño de mi placer y había aprendido las increíbles ventajas que eso tenía. Por eso yo aceptaba. Por eso muchas aceptaban. Porque no le hacíamos daño a nadie y el placer que sentíamos era... único.  
-Aun no –me negó él. Gemí -. Juega con él, no lo enciendas, pero juega. Quiero que te vuelvas loca. Piensa que soy yo, imagina que soy yo el que está entre tus piernas, que es a mí a quien te estás follando. Vamos, hazlo.

Obedecí, moviéndome, arriba y abajo, sujetando la base del vibrador con una mano, sujetándome con la otra al borde de la cama. Tan cerca… tan lejos… imaginé que era él. Richard estaba ahí, bajo mi cuerpo, era él quien me hablaba en voz baja, quien me susurraba lo mucho que le estaba gustando, lo cerca que estaba de correrse. Y entonces me dejé ir. El orgasmo me atrapó cuando volví a hundir el vibrador con fuerza dentro de mis entrañas. Me arqueé involuntariamente cuando su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un grito de liberación, invadida por la oleada de placer que se apoderó de mi cuerpo, golpeándome una y otra vez. Me perdí en aquel mar de increíbles y deliciosas sensaciones, hasta que lentamente los espasmos fueron disminuyendo, dejándome floja, débil pero saciada. Había sido increíble.  
Miré el teléfono, tratando de recobrar mi respiración. Richard no hablaba. Lo llamé, preocupada.

-¿Richard?  
-Aún no hemos terminado –respondió. No contesté, no podía más, estaba agotada, pero oír esa frase sirvió para despertarme, ligeramente.  
-Estoy cansada… -dije.  
-No tardaremos mucho –repuso -. Te has corrido sin permiso y en un castigo. Mala chica.

Suspiré, si él quería seguir con el juego, por mi bien. Yo me sentía satisfecha, así que me daba igual.

-Lo lamento, señor.  
-No lo lamentas en absoluto, ¿verdad?  
-No –sonreí.  
-Kate… me vuelves loco –suspiró.  
-Me alegra saberlo –respondí.  
-Vete a la cama, descansa –murmuró.  
-Está bien… buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.

Cuando colgó me dejó con un desasosiego dentro. Guardé los juguetes, pero ya no sentía ese relax, esa satisfacción. Su repentino adiós me había sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaría?


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

-Déjame sola por favor –susurré. Él asintió, acariciándome con ternura la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando se marchó rompí a llorar de nuevo, sin poder, ni querer parar. Nunca me había sentido tan mal.

(Unas horas antes)

Me miré por quinta vez al espejo, girándome levemente, no quería ningún fallo en mi atuendo, pero estaba perfecta. Me había recogido el cabello en un moño, dejándome algunos mechones sueltos y llevaba un vestido plateado, combinado con unos taconazos negros y adornos del mismo color. Tras mucho pensarlo había decidido resaltar mis labios, quería que él se fijase en ellos y no en mis ojos, así que sólo maquillé estos con un poco de sombra y rímel, nada más. Unas gotas de perfume completaban el conjunto. Sonreí, con ansiedad, al oír el timbre, estaba deseando verlo, no habíamos hablado desde la noche anterior y no nos habíamos visto desde la semana pasada. Ni siquiera me había llamado para decirme que quería llevarme a cenar, me lo dijo por un mensaje, pero no le di mucha importancia a ese detalle. Fui a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se apartó. Lo miré, sorprendida, pero él no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Estás lista? –No respondí, me había pasado las últimas dos horas preparándome, me veía bien, muy guapa y él me preguntaba si estaba lista. Fui a por mi bolso y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí sin mirarlo, caminando delante de él, hasta llegar al ascensor. Ni siquiera un hola, un me alegro de verte… nada.

A pesar de su frialdad me abrió la puerta del Ferrari, esperando a que entrase, pero una vez más sin decir nada. Me senté sin mirarle, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado cuando él se sentó frente al volante y arrancó. Hicimos el viaje en completo silencio y para cuando llegamos al restaurante, yo ya me arrepentía profundamente de haber aceptado la invitación.

-¿Qué desean los señores?  
-Tráiganos el mejor vino que tengan y la carta –respondió él. El maître hizo una inclinación y se marchó. Yo miraba al plato, sin saber qué hacer, no entendía porque se comportaba así conmigo.  
-¿Mucho trabajo en comisaría? –preguntó. Alcé la cabeza, contenta al creer que iba a cambiar su actitud, pero cuando lo miré a los ojos me di cuenta que seguían siendo fríos. Ladeé la cabeza, por toda respuesta y volví a concentrarme en mi plato.

Nos sirvieron el vino y Richard pidió que dejaran la botella. Miré la carta con poco entusiasmo, no tenía hambre, así que pedí una sencilla ensalada.  
-¿No quieres nada más?  
-No.  
-¿Han decidido ya los señores?  
-Una ensalada para la señorita y el salmón al horno con pasta de albahaca para mí.

Cuando volvimos a quedarnos solos no pude soportarlo más.  
-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –inquirí, tratando de no levantar la voz. El restaurante estaba lleno, muchas parejas cenaban a la luz de las velas o algunos empresarios y empresarias cerraban tratos con apretones de manos y champán. Solo nosotros parecíamos dos extraños en aquel lugar. Richard me traspasó con la mirada, sus ojos más fríos que nunca, enmudecí.  
-No me pasa nada, Kate –se limitó a decir. Cuando nos trajeron los platos yo me centré en mi ensalada y él su salmón, aunque yo apenas la probé -. ¿Por qué no comes? –dijo, dejando sus cubiertos y tomando su copa de vino.  
-No tengo hambre.  
-¿No tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no me has llamado entonces para cancelar la cena?

Porque quería verte, quise gritarle, pero tenía mi orgullo. Me encogí de hombros y pinché un trozo de mango, llevándolo a mi boca sin entusiasmo alguno. Richard me observó durante unos segundos y después volvió a atacar el pescado. Suspiré.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? –Tomé mi bolso, me levanté sin darle tiempo a replicar y me dirigí al baño, me apoyé contra la encimera de los lavabos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, no dejaría que se corriese mi maquillaje. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Acaso era por… respiré lentamente y volví al salón, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pero lo que vi me frenó en seco. Una mujer hablaba con él animadamente, Richard le sonría y la miraba con aprecio, justo lo que no estaba haciendo conmigo. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso; parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas me di la vuelta y me marché, saliendo de aquel restaurante sintiéndome humillada y dolida, muy dolida.

Ignoré el móvil durante el trayecto en el taxi y cuando llegué a casa lo apagué. Me miré al espejo y me quité el vestido, con rabia, la tela se rasgó pero no me importó. Quizás aquello no debería afectarme tanto, al fin y al cabo Richard y yo no éramos pareja, no nos queríamos, sólo éramos amo y sumisa, pero sus desprecios y esas sonrisas a otra me dolían tanto o más que un azote. Me dejé caer en la cama, enterrando mi rostro en la almohada, sin desmaquillarme, sin importarme nada que no fuera aliviar mi pena.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando unos golpes fuertes y furiosos resonaron en la puerta. Instintivamente fui a por mi arma y caminé despacio, apuntando al exterior a la vez que abría. Por supuesto, no era ningún criminal. Por supuesto, no se preocupó lo más mínimo por la pistola.

-Baja eso, por favor –me dijo, con voz tranquila. Sentí como algo se apoderaba de mí, algo que me quemaba por dentro, bajé el arma pero a cambio le sorprendí con una bofetada, llena de rabia. Richard se frotó la mejilla, traspasándome de nuevo con esos ojos de hielo -. ¿Vas a dejar entrar o vas a pegarme de nuevo? –preguntó.  
-Que te jodan –le respondí, airada y traté de cerrar la puerta, pero él me lo impidió, bloqueándola con un pie.  
-No estoy de humor, Kate –me avisó -. Haz el favor de dejarme entrar.  
-¿Qué tú no estás de humor? –repetí, con incredulidad. ¿Cuándo había vuelto a ser el hijo de puta de antaño? -¿Qué coño quieres?  
-Aclarar ciertos… puntos de nuestra relación.  
-¿Ahora tenemos una relación? –dije, sarcástica.  
-En realidad no, pero no se me ocurre otro nombre para ello.  
-¿Qué tal encuentros instantáneos de sexo para después volver al "si te he visto, no me acuerdo"?  
-Demasiado largo, prefiero relación.  
-No te soporto –resoplé, exasperada. Él sonrió, mirándome con cierta compasión.  
-Eso ya lo sabíamos cuando empezamos a acostarnos, ahora, ¿puedo entrar o vamos a tener esta conversación en el pasillo?  
-Prefería que te fueras y no hubiera ninguna conversación.  
-Eso queda descartado.  
-Está bien, ¿sabes qué?, vamos entra, como si estuvieras en tú casa.  
-Gracias –respondió sin abandonar esa sonrisa. Me mordí la lengua para no soltarle ninguna grosería, Richard me ponía histérica. Primero me ignoraba, me humillaba y ahora venía aquí con esa sonrisa de conquistador y ese sentido del humor tan suyo.

-Es tarde y tengo sueño. Habla y vete.  
-Sientate –repuso, señalándome el sofá.  
-Estoy perfectamente aquí de pie, esperando a que digas las cuatro gilipolleces que no quiero oír para después acompañarte a la puerta.  
-Si me permites un consejo de escritor, cuando quieras ser sarcástica u ofender a alguien, no uses frases largas.  
-Gracias por el consejo, ahora habla.  
-De nada, ese no te lo cobro.  
-¡Richard!  
-Está bien, cariño. Mira, sé que estás cabreada por lo que ha pasado esta noche…  
-Es lo que pasa cuando vas a cenar con alguien y te ignora durante toda la velada.  
-Pero no quería que la cosa acabara así –continuó como si no me hubiera oído -. Sólo intentaba explicarte con un buen ejemplo como me sentí yo anoche como amo.  
-¿Un buen… ¡eres un cabrón, Richard! –grité, furiosa. Así que yo tenía razón, por eso me había tratado así, estaba enfadado desde ayer.  
-No me grites –dijo sin levantar la voz -. Ayer me faltaste el respeto como amo y eso no puedo consentírtelo, no quería aplicar ningún castigo… drástico, así que pensé que tratarte tal como tú me tratas a mí sería un buen escarmiento.  
-¿Cómo yo te trato a ti? –susurré, dolida -. Yo nunca te he humillado así.  
-No se trataba de humillar a nadie –respondió -. Tú no me haces caso, Kate, no te tomas esto en serio, sólo te interesa el placer y así esto no va a funcionar. Tenía que hacerte ver como me siento yo cuando te tomas los castigos a broma o cuando me llamas para decirme que vas a romper las reglas.  
-¿Y por eso tenías que tratarme como si no te importase?  
-Si no me importaras te habría llamado ayer mismo y te habría dicho que no volvería a verte –dijo -. Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero quiero que pienses durante un segundo como me sentí yo ayer cuando hiciste lo que te dio la gana durante el castigo.  
-Yo no…  
-¿Ves? Eres testaruda, desafiante… y eso me gusta, Kate, me encanta, pero tengo un límite. No quiero cambiar tu carácter, me niego a convertirte en una especie de alfombra a la que pisar cuando se me antoje, pero creo que no te estoy exigiendo nada demasiado difícil. Las reglas eran claras, en todo lo relacionado con tu vida sexual, me obedecerías y tú aceptaste. A cambio te prometí un placer inigualable. Quiero darte ese placer y compartirlo contigo, Kate, pero si no vas a tomarte eso en serio, dímelo y lo dejamos aquí.

No respondí, miré hacia otro lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Recordé aquella vez, años atrás, cuando mi padre me regañó por haber entrado en su despacho sin permiso y haberle perdido unos papeles muy importantes para un caso en que trabajaba. Volví a la realidad, sintiéndome tan mal como entonces, tan pequeña como entonces. Richard volvió a hablar, esta vez con voz dulce, calmada.

-Sé que esto es nuevo para ti –murmuró, acercándose a mí y alzando mi rostro, colocando un par dedos en mi barbilla. Me limpió con el pulgar la lágrima que corría por mi mejilla -. Quiero ir despacio, Kate, respetar tus tiempos, no presionarte, pero siento que con todo esto te estoy haciendo daño y… mi forma de ver la vida no está pensada para dañar a nadie, sino para disfrutar. Debería castigarte por lo de ayer, castigarte en serio, pero no sé si lo soportarías. Necesito saberlo, saber si quieres tomarte esto en serio, saber si podrás con ello, si no es así, simplemente dímelo, te juro que te dejaré en paz.  
-Dijiste que los castigos serían como juegos… -susurré.  
-Y así es, pero los juegos pueden ser peligrosos para los que no están preparados. Te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir mil veces, jamás traspasaré tus límites, pero muchas veces los rozaré, preciosa y no sé si podrás con ello.  
-Hablas como si fuese débil –murmuré. Richard se rio, muy cerca de mi rostro.  
-¿Cómo iba a llamar débil a una mujer que es mucho más fuerte que yo? –dijo -. Pero enfrentarnos a la novedad nos da miedo, ¿no es así? Explorar un mundo nuevo, con el temor de que sea horrible o… de que nos guste y nos sintamos culpables por ello. Ese miedo nos debilita, hasta el punto de llegar a hacernos daño. Debería castigarte, preciosa, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, no quiero asustarte.  
-¿Tan horrible es lo que hice? –pregunté, afectada. Él me acarició el rostro.  
-No es lo que hiciste, sino lo que simboliza. Necesito saber que estás aquí al cien por cien, Kate, en todo momento, no sólo cuando se trata del placer.  
-Estoy aquí –dije, mirándolo a los ojos.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Dices que no llegarás a hacerme daño jamás…  
-No voluntariamente –respondió, vacilante.  
-Confío en ti, Richard y si de verdad merezco un castigo por lo de ayer, lo aceptaré. Quiero demostrarte que voy a darlo todo en… lo que quiera que tengamos, igual que tú. Sólo te pido que tengas en cuenta que no podré soportar lo que soportaría una sumisa acostumbrada a esto.  
-Eso siempre –contestó.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Vamos a mi casa, aquí no podemos hacer lo que quiero hacer.

Richard me pidió que me pusiera algo ligero, que no perdiese el tiempo arreglándome; yo tenía otros planes. No iba a ponerme nada demasiado espectacular, pero me había quedado dormida llorando y sin desmaquillarme, tenía que solucionar el problema. Unos cinco minutos después él entró en mi baño sin pedir permiso y suspiró. Dejé la toallita desmaquilladora a un lado.

-¿No te he dicho que no pierdas el tiempo en eso?  
-No puedo salir así –contesté señalándome el rostro.  
-Termina de una vez –replicó. Me contuve para no echarle sin miramientos de allí, pero tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Cuando terminé me miré al espejo, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y tenía sueño. –Como toques un solo potingue más te azotaré con este cepillo –me amenazó, enseñándome uno de mis cepillos de pelo, grande y de madera. Dejé el neceser de mis pinturas en la vitrina de cristal y salí, cogiendo mi chaqueta.  
-Cuando quieras.  
-Vamos –se limitó a decir. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que saliera, pero yo me di la vuelta. Richard me miró, extrañado. Sonriéndole cogí la pistola que guardaba en mi dormitorio y volví junto a él.  
-Por si acaso.

Él resopló.  
El viaje hasta su casa transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Ninguno teníamos nada más que decirnos, ya lo habíamos hablado todo, todo salvo el castigo que me pondría, y eso me ponía nerviosa. ¿Me dolería tanto que tendría que decir la palabra de seguridad? ¿Le diría que no iba a volver a verlo después? Él me había prometido que no me dañaría y eso me daba confianza, pero aun así, tenía miedo.

Entramos en el loft, siendo recibidos por unos maullidos lastimeros. Richard se agachó y cogió al animal en brazos, murmurándole algo en voz baja, hasta que Isis empezó a patalear y la dejó en el suelo. La gata se acercó a mí y me olisqueó, pero cuando traté de acariciarla, salió corriendo.

-Igualita que el amo –observé.  
-¿Cómo dices? –Richard me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y de interés.  
-Oh, vamos, ¡el gato! Es igual que tú. Dais cariño cuando queréis y como queréis, pero si otro tiene la iniciativa…  
-¡Arriba! –me cortó.

Subimos, mejor dicho, corrimos escaleras arriba hasta llegar al pasillo. Richard prácticamente me arrojó sobre la cama y empezó a desnudarme, traté de decirle algo, pero me golpeó bruscamente en el trasero.

-¡A qué ha venido eso! –protesté. Él me tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Yo amo, tú sumisa. Yo mando, tú obedeces. Tú protestas, yo…  
-Castigo –terminé de mal humor.  
-Kate es fácil, si no quieres esto, lo dices, te vistes y te vas.  
-Quiero esto –contesté con retintín.  
-Entonces por una vez, haz el favor de meterte en el papel –dijo, cabreado.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga, señor?  
-Voy a por una cosa, cuando vuelva te quiero completamente desnuda y arrodillada junto a la cama.  
-Muy bien –respondí. Richard enarcó una ceja – señor –añadí.

Me desnudé lentamente, sin esas prisas que él me había pedido. Como sumisa me moría por obedecer, como mujer, me negaba a ceder a cada uno de sus caprichos y esas pequeñas muestras de rebeldía eran mi forma de demostrarlo. Terminé justo cuando el volvió, me arrodillé rápidamente. Se dirigió hacia la cómoda y volvió, quise girarme para ver que había cogido, pero no me dio tiempo. Me azotó con fuerza con una paleta un par de veces, arrojándola luego al centro de la cama.

-Si te digo que cuando vuelva aquí te quiero preparada, Kate, cuando llegue aquí, te quiero preparada, ¿vale?  
-Sí… señor… -gemí. Esos azotes me habían dejado la piel en carne viva y sólo habían sido dos.  
-En realidad no tienes que estar ahí arrodillada, sólo quería ver si obedecerías y como me esperaba, has fallado. Levántate.  
-No me trates así –le grité, indignada. Él ni se inmutó.  
-¿Así cómo? ¿No te he dicho claramente lo que quería de ti? ¿No he dejado claro que si desobedeces, recibirás un castigo? ¿No has sido tú la que ha decidido quedarse?  
-¡Estoy aquí, ¿no?! –contesté, furiosa -. Pero no veo por ningún lado esa paciencia, ese respeto a mis tiempos del que hablabas.  
-¿Tiempo? ¡A cualquier otra la habría hecho llorar! ¡Lo ves todo como si fuera demasiado intenso, pero no te das cuenta de que estoy siendo muy amable contigo!  
-¿Amable? –repetí -. ¿A dejarme el culo al rojo vivo llamas tú ser amable?  
-Si no puedes soportar eso sin quejarte es que no eres tan fuerte como creía –observó.  
-Serás hijo de…  
-Kate –me cortó -. Lo digo en serio, ¿de verdad te ha dolido tanto?

No supe que decir, ahí estaba de nuevo el amo que yo conocía, él que a su manera se preocupaba por mí. Me encogí de hombros.

-Ven aquí –murmuró, sentándose sobre las suaves sábanas de seda. Me acerqué, con cierto recelo. Richard llevó sus manos hasta mi trasero, acariciando suavemente sobre la piel golpeada. Ya no me dolía, pero aún se notaba el calor. –Si de verdad esto te ha hecho daño necesito saberlo, tu piel podría ser más sensible de lo que yo pensaba…  
-No es… ha sido la sorpresa, supongo –dije. En cierto modo me conmovía su preocupación, aunque por otro lado, me preguntaba si no era simplemente una forma de cerciorarse de que podría seguirle el ritmo. Quise mantener mi orgullo intacto, recordarle que no era una niñita asustada, que podía con eso y más, aunque una voz en mi cabeza me decía que no fuera estúpida y que saliera corriendo de allí -. Me había traído para castigarme, señor –le recordé. El siguió acariciándome, como si estuviera comprobando algo; me miró, evaluando mi rostro, permanecí impasible.  
-Voy a decírtelo por última vez, si esto es demasiado, si no puedes aguantar el dolor o simplemente, no quieres hacerlo, dilo.  
-Estoy segur…  
-Si te quedas tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias –me avisó.  
-Tú también –respondí, sorprendiéndolo –si me quedo tendrás que aceptar que no estoy lista para muchas cosas. Quizás deberías pensarte si sigue queriendo a una novata en esta habitación, ¿no prefieres a alguna que tenga el máster en Sumisión y Dolor?  
-No –replicó.  
-Yo no quiero irme. Este mundo me asusta, me preocupa no poder aguantarlo, pero sé que soy fuerte y… que aunque a veces me parezcas un cabrón, puede confiar en ti porque eres un buen hombre. Además esta nueva forma de sentir placer es… fascinante. Quiero estar aquí.  
-Te veo muy segura –dijo.  
-Lo estoy.  
-Bien, eso es justo lo que deseaba oír. Ahora, preciosa, ven aquí y empecemos de una vez –me tendió la mano, invitándome a dejarme guiar por él. Richard me recostó atravesada sobre su regazo, acariciándome la espalda y las nalgas. Recordé la primera vez que había hecho eso, como me había puesto a llorar. Ahora me sentía tranquila, confiaba en él -. Este castigo no va a ser especialmente doloroso –me explicó – pero va a ser muy duro –añadió, sin dejar de acariciarme. Asentí, atenta a sus explicaciones, preocupada por sentirme tan tranquila cuando me hablaba de castigos crueles –voy a vendarte los ojos…  
-¿Vendármelos? –casi grité, asustada. Un suave manotazo sobre el culo me hizo recordar que debía estar callada, pero eso no podía evitar que respirase con dificultad.  
-Tranquila, lo fácil será tener los ojos vendados –aseguró -. Lo realmente difícil viene después.  
-Está bien…  
-También voy a atarte las manos y vas a colocarte de rodillas sobre el colchón. No deberás moverte –me avisó.  
-¿Y si pierdo el equilibrio?  
-Yo te sujetaré.  
-De acuerdo…

Richard me ayudó a levantarme y tomó la venda que había traído.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, señor?  
-Dime.  
-¿Por qué no has cogido uno de los antifaces que hay en la cómoda?  
-Eso lo sabrás después –respondió -. Ahora darte la vuelta, voy a vendarte los ojos.

Obedecí, no sin cierto nerviosismo. Cerré los ojos apenas un segundo antes de que sintiera la venda sobre mis párpados; la ató con extremo cuidado, sin apretar demasiado, pero asegurándose de que no se moviera de su lugar. Al sentir completamente cegada no pude evitar asustarme, todo estaba en silencio, no lo veía, pero tampoco lo oía.

-¿Richard? –murmuré. ¿Me habría dejado sola?  
-Estoy aquí –solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo -. No te voy a dejar, relájate. Vamos, ven.

Me llevó de nuevo hasta la cama y me ayudó a arrodillarme en el centro. Me ató las manos a la espalda, valiéndose para ello de una cinta, muy suave al tacto, pero resistente. Seda.

-Ya estás lista –susurró sobre mi oído. Mi respiración había vuelto a cambiar, pero esta vez llevada por el deseo y el morbo, no por el miedo. Atada, cegada y excitada, mala combinación. O buena, según se mire -. Esto no es sólo un castigo, cariño, es también una lección de confianza. Confianza en mí, pero sobre todo, confianza en ti misma.  
-No te entie…  
-Lo entenderás –murmuró -. Ahora no pienses en nada, quiero que te limites a sentir. Van a ser veinte azotes, fuertes. Te va a doler, pero estoy seguro que vas a poder con ello, si no es así…  
-Manzanas –terminé yo. Lo escuché reír. Me acarició cariñosamente el pelo en señal de aprobación.  
-Eso es. No voy a acariciarte ni a darte ninguna muestra de consuelo mientras dure el castigo, preciosa, pero te daré tiempo entre cada nalgada para que asimiles el dolor y las sensaciones que te provoque, ¿estás lista?  
-Creo que sí –contesté, temblando.  
-Mala respuesta –dijo, apoyando sus labios en la piel de mi garganta. Me besó allí, despacio, mientras que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, centrándose en esas zonas erógenas que él conocía tan bien -. Mañana disfrutaremos los dos de este hermoso cuerpo –susurró, entreabrí la boca, respirando audiblemente, en un suspiro –aún no lo he saboreado todo –acarició suavemente mi clítoris, me arqueé y separé las piernas dándole un mejor acceso, pero él paró –mañana, preciosa, mañana –me prometió, dándome un último beso -. ¿Estás lista? –repitió.  
-Sí –respondí.

El primer azote fue doloroso, ni siquiera anticiparme al dolor me sirvió para afrontarlo, pero Richard sabía lo que hacía y tan pronto como la quemazón llegó, se marchó. Tal como había asegurado, me dio tiempo para absorberlo y entender que por mucho que me doliera y apretase los dientes para no quejarme, mi cuerpo quería más.

-Vamos a por el segundo.

El proceso se repitió, una, dos, tres veces, azote, fuerte y crudo, dolor, intenso, para luego desaparecer y dejarse notar entre mis piernas, esta vez, en forma de un delicioso placer que me hacía arder.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, nena.

Me mordí el labio, callándome un no me llames nena. Él se rio y me dio un nuevo azote, un poco más juguetón que los otros que, increíblemente, me pareció decepcionante.

-¿Ese no ha sido tan bueno? –susurró, apartándome el cabello del cuello, que se me pegaba por el sudor -. ¿Te gusta más fuerte, cariño?  
Notaba un calor muy intenso, dentro de mí, sobre mi piel, en el ambiente, en su voz, en todas partes.  
-Contesta –exigió, dándome una nueva nalgada, tan fuerte como los anteriores. Richard llevó un par de dedos hasta mis pliegues, los frotó con ligereza -. Sí, te gusta más fuerte… -dijo con satisfacción -Te gusta estar así, ¿verdad, preciosa? Dolorida pero empapada, tan excitada que sientes que vas a estallar.

Su voz era como uno de sus azotes, cruel, malévola, pero terriblemente erótica. Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero debió llegar a la mitad cuando paró.

-¿Oyes eso? –preguntó. No contesté, eran mis gemidos los sonidos que invadían aquel silencio. Gemidos de dolor y de placer, todo mi cuerpo clamaba por atención, por caricias, por tenerlo a él dentro y cada azote lo recibía como un pequeño adelanto. Empezaba a entender el castigo, la negación del clímax era cruel: cerca, pero lejos, muy lejos. Y por encima de todo el dolor, fuerte y severo, que aunque desaparecía obligándome a pedir más, cuando volvía me hacía estremecer. –Es un sonido precioso, Kate, delicioso diría yo. –Y su mano volvió a resonar al estrellarse con fuerza sobre mi piel.  
-Mmm… -sollocé. Esa había dolido mucho más que las otras y aun así, mi cuerpo no parecía saciarse, quería más, pero yo no podría soportarlo.  
-Precioso, mi bella inspectora, realmente hermoso –susurró, antes de volver a azotarme.

Ya quedaba menos, me consolé, pronto acabaría. Traté de abstraerme, pensar en otra cosa, pero Richard adivinó mis intenciones.

-¡Joder! –grité. Sus dedos se movieron rápidamente, penetrándome violentamente, dentro y fuera, hasta dejarme al borde del orgasmo. Los retiró y los acercó a mis labios, abrí la boca y los lamí, con avidez. Sentía mis piernas temblar, empezaba a serme muy difícil sostenerme sobre esa cama, pero él me sujetó, pegándome a su cuerpo, abrazándome por la cintura con el brazo libre, mientras que yo seguía saboreando mi propia excitación.  
-Veinte –murmuró -. Has estado maravillosa –dijo, admirado.

No pude responder, me sentía en una especie de limbo. Me sentía extraña, rara, falta de algo. Aún no podía haberse acabado, yo necesitaba algo más. Traté de hablar, pero él me lo impidió.

-Voy a quitarte la venda y quiero que mires al frente, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, inquieta. Recordé sus palabras, "lo realmente difícil viene después". Desató la venda y me pidió que abriese los ojos.

-Mira, Kate –dijo en voz baja.

Abrí los ojos y lo que vi fue superior a mis fuerzas. Yo, reflejada en un espejo, un espejo que no había visto antes, atada, desnuda, con el hombre que me había azotado abrazándome. Yo, dejando que un hombre me pegara para sentir placer. Yo, sintiendo placer con aquello. Yo, comprendiendo porque esta era la parte dura del castigo. Enfrentarme a lo que estaba haciendo. Verme como me vería la Kate Beckett que todos conocían. Empecé a llorar.

-No llores –murmuró -. Esta eres tú, Kate, la mujer que está desnuda y dejando que un hombre la azote  
-No… no… no sigas… -balbuceé entre sollozos.  
-Tranquila cariño –me arrulló, con dulzura –mírate, Kate, mírate al espejo –me animó, pero yo evitaba mi reflejo, no quería verlo, no quería ver en lo que me había convertido -. No temas –siguió hablando –eres tú, la misma que atrapa a los malos, que me dice que mis teorías son absurdas, la misma que adora el café con sabor a vainilla… vamos, preciosa, mira, no tiene por qué ser horrible, no si tú no quieres…  
-Quiero salir… de aquí… -sollocé. Él no insistió más, me tomó en brazos con delicadeza y me llevó hasta la habitación blanca, posándome suavemente en la cama. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando un bote de crema calmante, pero yo negué.  
-No…  
-Kate –dijo con suavidad.  
-Por favor, no –supliqué, sin poder dejar de llorar. Él asintió, dejando el bote en la mesilla, se sentó a mi lado, acariciándome el rostro, limpiando mis lágrimas. En un momento de lucidez conseguí detener el llanto, para poder hablarle.

Le pedí que me dejase sola, porque no soportaba estar a su lado. No le temía, no le odiaba, no me asqueaba y eso era lo que más me dolía. Que no podía odiarlo. Que no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Que había disfrutado con ello. No pude odiarlo, pero pude odiarme a mí misma. Esa noche lloré hasta el amanecer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

No recordé haberme quedado dormida, pero cuando desperté vi mi ropa, cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla, junto a la cama. Confusa, fui dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que irrumpía en la habitación por el gran ventanal. El olor a azahar que ya había notado la última vez que estuve allí impregnaba el aire, era agradable y me hubiera relajado si no fuera por el intenso dolor que sentía. Debía tener la piel muy roja y mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, no era un buen despertar, pero tampoco es que hubiera pasado una buena noche. Me levanté y me vestí, tratando de ignorar el escozor cuando la tela de las bragas rozó la malherida piel de mi trasero, era insoportable. Otro motivo más para odiarme, pensé, dejar que me castigasen sabiendo lo que me iba a doler después. De nuevo sentí aquella rabia, esas ganas de llorar y de fustigarme a mí misma, pero pude contenerlo, ya había llorado bastante.

Necesitaba salir de esa casa, pensar un poco, darme tiempo para entender lo que me estaba pasando, pero no quería irme como si fuera una fugitiva. Richard no me había hecho ningún daño, aunque su castigo me hubiera destrozado, al menos se merecía un adiós. Bajé en silencio la escalera, pensando seriamente en volver arriba y ponerme un vestido de vuelo, pero me decía a mí misma que me merecía aquel dolor. Yo misma me lo había buscado.

No estaba en el salón ni en la cocina, supuse que se encontraría en su despacho o quizás aún no hubiera despertado. Fui hacia allí, intentando no hacer ruido, cuando frené en seco al oírle. Hablaba con alguien, por teléfono y se le veía preocupado. Con curiosidad, y aun sabiendo que como persona no debería hacer aquello y como sumisa, menos, me apoyé junto a la puerta, escuchando.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No, Vicky no lo entiendes, ella no lo acepta, le estoy haciendo daño –sonaba apesadumbrado, enfadado consigo mismo. Supe de inmediato que estaba hablando de mí. Estaba preocupado por mí.

-No es lo mismo. No sé qué hacer, nunca había estado en esta situación, contigo fue mucho fácil. ¿Y si me he equivocado?

-Hola –lo saludé, con un hilito de voz. Richard se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sorprendido. Murmuró un te llamo luego y colgó -. ¿Con quién hablabas?  
-Con una amiga -respondió.  
-¿Gates? –Pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta.  
-No es asunto tuyo, cariño.  
-Creo que tengo derecho a saber con quién hablas de mí –repliqué. Él no respondió, se limitó a traspasarme con la mirada, por una vez parecía no saber que decir. -¿Vas a dejarme?

La pregunta me salió sola, sin pensarla. Dentro de mí vivían sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, el alivio de no tener que vivir más con aquellas experiencias, poder olvidarlo todo y volver a ser la que era; por otro, la idea de no poder seguir disfrutando de aquel placer que él me regalaba, se me hacía insoportable. Además, ya no recordaba la última vez que alguien se había preocupado así por mí. Ni siquiera Will lo había hecho.

Richard se acercó a mí lentamente, hasta eliminar el espacio personal de ambos. Me acarició con suavidad el rostro; suspiré, cerrando los ojos, la caricia se me hacía tierna, amable, nada sensual ni erótico, sólo afecto. No pude evitar que mi mano fuera a parar sobre la suya, queriendo alargar el dulce gesto. Él la tomó y la llevó hasta sus labios, besándola con respeto, casi veneración.

-No quiero hacerlo –susurró -. Pero dañarte nunca estuvo en mis planes. Y aun así, pensar en no volver a sentir el tacto de tu piel… ese aroma a cerezas que me resulta embriagador… no puedo dejarte Kate, pero debería hacerlo… la respuesta la tienes tú. ¿Quieres terminar con esto?

Ahí estaba esa pregunta que había temido toda la noche. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Podría seguir con ello, ignorar la culpabilidad y el asco que sentía al pensar en el placer que Richard me regalaba? ¿Podría realmente disfrutar de ello sin martirizarme? Muchas mujeres antes que yo lo habían hecho, pensé. Habían dejado esos prejuicios y habían decidido vivir para su placer, sin pensar en lo que la sociedad creyera de ellas, pero no era la opinión de otros lo que a mí me importaba, era la mía.

-No lo sé –dije al final, mirándolo a los ojos -. Tengo miedo de convertirme en… en otra persona.  
-Sigues siendo tú –murmuró -. Ayer, la increíble mujer que se puso a mi cuidado, que me regaló su confianza sabiendo que no la dañaría, era la misma que unas semanas antes me había llevado a una sala de interrogatorios. Esa eres tú, cariño. Kate Beckett, policía, pero también mujer. Disfrutas de una forma diferente, pero eso te hace sentir bien, sin hacerle daño a nadie, ¿qué tiene de malo?  
-No sé cómo me hace sentir. Ya no sé si me gusta o si… necesito pensar.

Él asintió, no parecía triste, ni herido, ni enojado. Lo comprendía. También Richard habría pasado por momentos de dudas cuando empezó con aquello, pero ya habían pasado años desde entonces. Ahora era feliz con su forma de vida, sin dudas, sin miedos, sin prejuicios, pero yo no. Yo acababa de conocer aquel mundo. Necesitaba tiempo.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites –dijo -. Sé que es difícil.  
-¿Cómo fue para ti?

Me miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta. Se encogió de hombros.

-Fue difícil darme cuenta de que disfrutaba pegando a Ky… a mi novia. Muchas noches me golpeé a mí mismo con el flogger, queriendo sentir lo mismo que le hacía sentir a ella.  
-¿Cómo pudiste vivir contigo mismo?  
-Ella me ayudó a comprenderlo. Me enseñó que no le hacía daño, que era sólo una forma más de demostrar amor, que lo único que importaba era no perder la confianza y el respeto. Poco a poco los juegos fueron haciéndose más intensos y su placer aumentaba con ello. Una noche por fin me di cuenta de que no hacía nada malo. No la maltrataba, la amaba. Dejé de verme como un monstruo, le daba lo que ella deseaba y yo hacía lo que necesitaba. –No dije nada mientras que hablaba, parecía perderse en sus recuerdos. Me miró, con una triste sonrisa, compasiva –Ningún amo disfrutará sabiendo que está haciéndole daño a su sumisa. Algunas querrán juegos más suaves, otras más extremos, más o menos libertad, eso no importa. Lo único que importa es darle placer, darle lo que desea. Muchas mujeres disfrutan con una dulce caricia, se estremecen cuando sus parejas recorren sus cuerpos con besos tiernos, dulces. Otras prefieren sentir como un látigo acaricia su piel. Ninguna es más o menos mujer que otra. Con los hombres ocurre lo mismo… pero al final lo único que nos importa es hacer feliz a esa persona que está a nuestro lado.  
-Hablas de amor… -susurré -. Pero lo que hacemos tú y yo no tiene nada que ver con el amor…  
-Hace mucho que me juré no volver a amar –respondió -. Pero eso no quita que no pueda disfrutar con otra. Han sido muchas mujeres, preciosa. Todas querían llegar al extremo, necesitaban sentirse dominadas, controladas y yo disfrutaba con ello. Y ahora, teniéndote a ti, disfruto tanto o más siendo paciente, enseñándote a sentir de otra manera, o al menos eso intento. Pero depende de ti. No deseo hacerte daño.  
-No sé si podría… con esto. Ayer… cuando me vi al espejo… fue como si de alguna manera la Kate Beckett que existía antes de aparecer tú me juzgara y me mirase con desprecio.  
-No hay dos Kate Beckett, cariño, solo una.

No supe que mas decir, no le creía. Sabía que me había convertido en otra persona, una que se dejaba azotar y dominar por un hombre, una mujer que no podía convivir con la inspectora Beckett. Le miré con tristeza una última vez antes de marcharme, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Pasarían varias semanas antes de volver a verle.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

-¿Sumisa? –Lanie lo pregunta por quinta vez. Cierro los ojos, tratando de conservar la calma, si vuelve a preguntarlo usaré el bisturí contra ella. En la sala de autopsias no hay nadie más, solo ella y yo. Bueno y el muerto. No deberíamos hablar de esto aquí, pero para variar ella ha conseguido leer que algo no va bien y yo necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿Vas a repetirlo hasta que éste de aquí resucite? –pregunto, exasperada. Lanie me fulmina con la mirada y luego vuelve a mirar a la pared más cercana. La llamo, asustada, vacilante –Lanie… di algo, por favor.  
-Cuánto daño ha hecho Cincuenta sombras de Grey –dice al final con un suspiro. La miro extrañada, hasta que adivino una mueca en su rostro. De repente no lo soporta más y empieza a reírse, a carcajadas. Le tiro un guante de látex a la cara, soltando un bufido. Un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus mejillas, intenta controlar la risa -¿Es… en serio? ¿Tú? ¿Sumisa?  
-Oh, cállate ya.

Suelta otra carcajada y coge un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara -¿Y qué te hace? ¿Te da en el culito si te portas mal? Dios, Kate, es buenísimo.

Al final su alegría me contagia y no puedo evitar reír yo también, en gran parte, por alivio. No me juzga por lo que haya hecho, ella es así, abierta a todo. Cuando se tranquiliza me mira con una dulce sonrisa, yo le respondo con timidez.  
-¿Te gusta? –pregunta.  
-Eso creo… pero no estoy segura.  
-¿Te maltrata? –ahora me mira con enfado, niego rápidamente.  
-No, nunca me ha hecho daño. Sabe lo que hace, Lanie, me trata bien, me cuida… sé que sonará raro, pero todo lo que hace…  
-Es tierno dentro de lo que cabe –termina ella. Asiento -. Pero no estás segura de ello… ¿por qué?  
-En la última… sesión –digo en voz baja, avergonzada de hablar de esto. Lanie se acerca más a mí, me anima a continuar –me azotó con los ojos vendados…  
-¿Te dolió demasiado?  
-No, me gustó, me gustó mucho.  
-¿Entonces? –me mira desconcertada, sin comprender.  
-Cuando me quitó la venda, me pidió que mirase al frente. Había puesto allí un espejo.  
-No te entiendo.  
-Fue mirarme y… Lanie me sentí tan mal, tan avergonzada por estar allí, por disfrutar de ello. Estuve muchas semanas rechazándole, diciéndole que jamás aceptaría pero cuando al fin lo probé… me encantó.  
-Y te molesta disfrutarlo –concluye -. ¿Te humilla?  
-No, claro que no.  
-¿En algún momento te ha perdido el respeto?  
-Al principio era odioso, quería que me sometiera a él en todos los sentidos, pero después… sólo quiere ser… mi amo cuando se trate de sexo. Y no, Lanie, nunca me pierde el respeto. En todo momento está pendiente de mí, de lo que necesito o de lo que deseo. Es demasiado paciente con mi carácter.  
-Parece que lo justificas –observa.  
-No lo… no lo justifico. Él es así y no le hace daño a nadie.  
-Tampoco a ti.  
-No.  
-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Es sexo, Kate, si a ti te ponen que un tío te ate y te dé en el culo, ¿por qué negarte ese placer?  
-No lo entenderías –murmuro.  
-Pues explícamelo.  
-No puedo, ni yo misma lo entiendo.

-Hola, chica, ¿me echabas de me… -Esposito se percata de que Lanie no está sola y se calla. La forense maldice en voz baja, yo le lanzo una elocuente mirada -. ¡Beckett! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta nervioso.  
-Trabajar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –respondo, mordaz, señalando el cadáver. Lanie cierra los ojos, parece querer que se la trague la tierra. El detective intenta decir algo, pero al final ladea la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada de disculpa se marcha. Me giro hacia ella -. ¿Qué ha sido de Angelo?  
-Pues… no funcionó.  
-¿Por qué lo lleváis en secreto?  
-Queremos evitar las burlas –responde, luego sonríe, con suficiencia -. Aunque si tenemos en cuenta que a ti te gusta que te…  
-Ya, déjalo –la corto.  
-Ni una palabra entonces sobre eso.  
-Seré una tumba –prometo –ahora será mejor que me vaya, tengo que trabajar.  
-Te veré luego y ¿Kate? –la miro, con curiosidad –Sólo tú decides que es lo que te gusta y lo que no, piénsalo.  
-Gracias –empujo la puerta para salir, pero ella me llama de nuevo -. ¿Qué?  
-Lámeme los pies, perra.  
-Que te den –replico, sacándole la lengua. Por el pasillo oigo sus carcajadas y yo vuelvo a reírme. La adoro. Esa es Lanie, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana. Cuanto necesitaba esta charla.

En comisaría todo está tranquilo, Ryan y Esposito han ido a por nuestro primer sospechoso y mientras decido ponerme al día con el papeleo. Montgomery sale de su despacho bostezando, parece aburrido.

-¿Se toma un café conmigo, inspectora?  
-Por supuesto, señor.

Entramos en la sala de descanso donde se encuentra nuestra gran amiga. Es un regalo de Richard, Castle como le llamamos aquí y debo reconocer que nos ha hecho la vida más feliz en comisaría. El capitán prepara dos capuchinos y me acerca uno, junto a la esencia de vainilla.

-Gracias, señor –sonrío.  
-No hay de que. Un buen capuchino siempre levanta el ánimo –comenta, probándolo. Asiento, dejando que la taza me caliente las manos. Montgomery deja la suya en la mesa y me mira -. ¿Va todo bien, inspectora?  
Lo miro sorprendida, tomo un sorbo de mi café antes de contestar -¿por qué lo dice?  
-La noto distraída, como si algo no fuera del todo bien. No quiero inmiscuirme, pero si tiene algún problema…  
-Está todo bien, señor –le corto, amable -. No se preocupe.  
-Bien, me alegro entonces –responde.

-Señor, ¿sabe algo de Castle?  
Ahora es él quien me dedica una mirada de sorpresa, vuelve a coger su café y se lo lleva a sus labios, pero lo deja a medio camino.  
-El alcalde me comentó que está en Londres, algo sobre Derrick Storm. Se le echa de menos por aquí, ¿verdad?  
-Sí… y que lo diga.

Suspiro, entristecida. Han pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que salí de su casa diciéndole que necesitaba pensar sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. En todo este tiempo no he recibido ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada suya, nada. Sé que lo hace por mí, para no agobiarme, pero lo echo de menos. No me importaría que viniera ahora con ese sarcasmo que me pone de los nervios, pero sé que eso no pasará. Soy yo la que debo elegir si dar el primer paso o no y aún no tengo nada claro. Debo aclarar mis ideas y mis sentimientos, no podré volver a ver a Richard hasta que mis dos Kate Beckett, la posible sumisa y la inspectora, se encuentren en paz.  
-Ummm… -deja la taza vacía en la mesa, parece más animado –.Esto está delicioso –se levanta, tomando su chaqueta –sonría, inspectora, hoy puede ser un gran día.

No puede decirse que haya sido un mal día del todo, la verdad. Hemos atrapado al malo y los chicos me han invitado a cenar a casa de Ryan. Lanie ha venido con nosotros, ha sido divertido verlos a ambos disimular delante del irlandés, aunque no tanto ver como ella tomaba una espumadera y fingía azotar a alguien, golpeando el aire, casi me ahogo con la cerveza. Ryan nos ha presentado a Jenny, una encantadora mujer de cabello rubio, bajita y siempre sonriente. Se les ve felices, me alegro por ellos, por los cuatro.  
Al llegar a mi apartamento me pongo el pijama y me dejo caer en la cama, con el último de Derrick Storm en las manos. Lo he leído unas cinco veces, pero me gusta abrirlo y acariciar las páginas, especialmente la primera, donde él me había firmado, por petición mía.

A una hermosa mujer, espectacular sumisa, mejor inspectora

Es curioso como esas palabras me relajan y me hacen sonreír. Podría odiarlas, enojarme por ver cómo me considera una "buena sumisa", pero sé que en su mundo y por tanto para él, esto es un halago. Empiezo a leer y no cierro el libro hasta bien entrada la madrugada, lo dejo sobre la mesita y me acurruco, miro el móvil. Necesito recordarle que sigo pensando en esto, que no lo he olvidado.

Te echo de menos

La respuesta no se hace esperar.

Sueño contigo

Sonrío, niego con la cabeza, ambos pensamos en lo mismo, tampoco él me ha olvidado en estas semanas. Pero aún no estoy lista, tengo que aclararme.

Espérame

Sé que entenderá lo que quiero decir, no necesito más palabras.

Siempre

Y por fin, tras varias noches, puedo volver a dormir.

-¡Policía de Nueva York! –Tiro la puerta de una patada y entramos. Le hago una señal a Ryan para que vaya a los dormitorios, yo me acerco lentamente, paseando por el salón, atenta; las cortinas ondulantes y la puerta de la terraza entre abierta es la señal. Despacio, con la pistola lista me acerco, miro hacia los lados, intento llamar a Esposito, pero algo me golpea con fuerza en el abdomen -. ¡Esposito, aquí! –chillo.

Espo va corriendo tras él mientras que Ryan se agacha junto a mí, inquieto, me ayuda a levantarme. El muy bestia me ha dado con un tubo de metal.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sí… el chaleco ha amortiguado el golpe –respondo, jadeando. Me va a salir un buen cardenal, pero ahora eso no me importa. Ambos miramos abajo, el sospechoso y Esposito han bajado por la escalera de incendios, él primero está parado a unos metros del detective con las manos en alto. Estamos en cuarto piso, pero desde aquí podemos oír los gritos airados de nuestro compañero.

-¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡Al suelo, tírate al suelo, ya! –vocifera, está cabreado. Lo empuja con brusquedad y lo esposa, luego mira hacia arriba, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar. Asiento.

-Vamos, debería verte un médico.  
-Estoy bien, Ryan, tranquilo.

-Ha confesado –sonrío al capitán –Como creíamos, su tía amenazó con desheredarle y dar todo su dinero a una fundación benéfica.  
-Tampoco es que la mujer tuviera mucho dinero –observa Esposito.  
-Algunos son capaces de matar hasta por tres mil dólares –suspira Montgomery –Excelente trabajo, inspectora, detectives. Váyanse a casa, les veré mañana. Y usted vaya al médico –añade mirándome a mí.  
-Sí, señor, buenas noches, chicos.  
-Buenas noches –responden.

No necesito ir al médico, estoy bien así que me limito a darme un baño relajante. Me duele un poco, ya empieza notarse el moratón, pero sé que no es nada grave. Mientras que las burbujas acarician mi cuerpo pienso en Richard y también en ese tío, los comparo, observo lo diferente que son. Uno utiliza sus "armas" para otorgar placer, controlando el dolor infligido, teniendo cuidado, cuidado y calmando la piel; él otro me golpeó con fuerza, dejándome sin aire por unos segundos, quería hacer daño. Cada vez tengo más claro que los juegos BDSM no tienen nada que ver con el maltrato o el odio; recuerdo aquella pareja en el club, su forma de mirarse, de acariciarse, esa ternura… amor. Amor con azotes y dolor de por medio, pero amor. ¿Por qué entonces no podía aceptarlo? ¿Por qué mi mente se niega a querer para mí lo que comprendía para otros? También recuerdo el asco que sentí al ver ese vídeo de Richard azotando aquella mujer, Celia, pero él nunca me ha tratado a mí de esa forma. Todo es confuso, extraño, difícil.

Al salir del baño la tranquilidad se esfuma, no es tarde, necesito mantenerme activa así que decido ponerme a cocinar. No me llevará mucho tiempo, es lo que tiene cocinar para una persona, a menos que…

-¿Katie?  
-Hola papá.

Mi padre tarda apenas una hora en llegar, en cuanto llama a la puerta dejo el paño de cocina y me echo a sus brazos como cuando era pequeña. Parece satisfecho ante la muestra de afecto, aunque también desconcertado. Le ofrezco un vaso de mosto y se sienta, mirándome afablemente mientras cocino.

-Bueno… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Me doy la vuelta, dejando que la carne se haga a fuego lento. Tomo mi copa de vino y me siento junto a él.

-¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme algo? –le lanzo una sonrisa inocente, pero no parece convencerle.  
-Es tarde, estás cocinando, me has llamado… soy tu padre cielo, te conozco.  
-Es… difícil de explicar.  
-Ya veo –toma un trago de mosto y me coge la mano, acariciándomela con el pulgar. El gesto me enternece y me lleva a aquellas noches de tormenta en las que se quedaba conmigo hasta que me dormía. Las tormentas le tienen miedo a los papás, me decía y yo sonreía -. ¿Tiene que ver con mamá?

Alzo la vista, niego con la cabeza. Mamá… ¿qué pensaría ella sobre mis gustos sexuales? ¿Se avergonzaría si supiera que su hija se deja azotar por otra persona? ¿Lo comprendería? El miedo a decepcionarla es superior al deseo, imagino su rostro avergonzado, su decepción. Está muerta, Kate, pienso tristemente.

-¿Entonces qué es cielo?  
-Papá… ¿alguna vez has hecho algo… algo que… -respiro hondo, necesito usar las palabras adecuadas –algo que siempre te había parecido horrible y sin embargo, al probarlo…  
-¿Te ha parecido increíble? –adivinó él.  
-Sí.

El rostro de papá se ilumina, divertido.

-¿Sabes? Ahora recuerdo a una niña de unos seis años que veía a sus padres dándose un beso y ponía cara de asco. Adivina cuanto tardó esa misma niña en ir por ahí con su novio de la mano.  
-¡Tampoco fui tan precoz! –me defiendo; ambos nos reímos.  
-Sólo dime que puedo estar tranquilo –me pide, en voz baja. Lo abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Puedes estar tranquilo, confía en mí papá.  
-Eres lista, sea lo que sea, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. Y ahora saca esa ternera del fuego, no me gusta la carne quemada.  
-¡Está perfecta!  
-Eres un desastre en la cocina, vamos aparta, déjame a mí.

Y así transcurre la velada, entre bromas, risas y charlas sobre béisbol. De nuevo me siento tranquila, aunque me duela el cuerpo por el golpe, pero estoy bien. Creo que estoy lista, sólo necesito dar un paso más.

-¿Kate?

Richard Castle me observa, boquiabierto. Volvió ayer de Londres y no esperaba verme allí, pero yo no aguantaba más. Está despeinado y lleva una simple camiseta roja, que le sienta genial. Está muy atractivo con esa barba de tres días, intento decir algo, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que me limito a sonreír divertida, mirando al interior del loft, esperando que capte las señales.

-¿Richard? ¿Quién es? –Una mujer habla desde la cocina, mi sonrisa desaparece de golpe. Él mira al interior y luego me mira a mí, tratando de decir algo que parece una disculpa.  
-Perdona, no sabía que estabas ocupado…  
-Hijo, no me habías dicho que teníamos… -Al mirarla me siento idiota, la recuerdo de aquella fiesta en la que conocí a Richard, es su madre –¡Hola! Querido, ¿no vas a invitarla a pasar?  
-… sí claro, pasa por favor.  
-No… no quiero molestar –tartamudeo. Conocer a su madre no estaba en mis planes, sinceramente.  
-¡Tonterías!, vamos entra, la última vez que compartí a mi hijo con una mujer… bah, ya ni me acuerdo.

Prácticamente tira de mí y me lleva del brazo hasta el centro de la estancia. Richard me dedica una mirada de disculpa y fuerza una sonrisa.  
-Madre… vas a arrancarle el brazo –murmura.  
-¿Qué? Oh sí, perdona, querida. Hijo… ¿no nos vas a presentar?  
-Sí por supuesto –responde, vacilante -. Madre, ella es la inspectora Kate Beckett. Inspectora Beckett, Martha Rogers.  
-Un placer –la saludo, ofreciéndole la mano, pero ella tira de mí en un abrazo que casi me ahoga.  
-El gusto es mío, Kate. La comida está lista, vamos, sentaros.

La mujer se dirige a la cocina meneando las caderas, canturreando una canción alegremente. Richard se acerca a mí.

-Lo siento.  
-No importa. No me habías dicho que tu madre...  
-Estuviera loca, lo sé, puedes decirlo.  
-No...; parece una gran mujer, muy…  
-Es única –me dice, mirándola con cariño.  
-No quiero molestaros Richard, puedo volver después.  
-¿Y soportar sus "por qué has dejado que se vaya"? Ni hablar, vamos ven, es inofensiva, te lo prometo.

-Y ahí estaba yo, en el escenario, cientos de caras mirándome, a punto de hacer el papel de mi vida y de repente mi compañera de reparto me hace gestos para que vuelva a atrás.  
-Madre –Richard protesta, yo me río.  
-¿Qué había pasado?  
-Me llamaban del colegio, cómo no, resulta que alguien se había colado en el despacho del de matemáticas para robar un examen y se había quedado tres horas allí encerrado.  
-¡En serio! –lo miró asombrada, lanzando después una carcajada.  
-Era un examen muy difícil…  
-Ya –añade Martha –créeme querida, si el profesor estaba cabreado yo estaba… vamos que este chico no volvió a salir a la calle hasta que…  
-Hasta que te fuiste al día siguiente a una gira y yo decidí organizar una fiesta –terminó él alegremente -. De todas maneras eso no fue un castigo, madre, lo peor fue que después empezaste a cocinar.  
-Por favor, ¿qué va a pensar esta joven de mí?  
-Ya ha probado tus brownies, tranquila.  
-Richard… -me ruborizo -. No me metas en esto.  
-¿Ya los ha probado? –pregunta, interesada -. ¿Y cuándo fue eso, contadme?  
-Creo que ha llegado el momento de servirte un Bloody Mary –responde él, levantándose. Martha se acerca a mí, hablándome en voz baja.  
-Os dejaré pasar esto, querida, pero la próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte. Quiero muchos detalles.  
-Martha…  
-Madre, deja de torturarla por favor.

Un rato más tarde Martha se excusa diciendo que tiene que marcharse para ensayar un papel y Richard no disimula un suspiro de alivio. La pelirroja me abraza una última vez y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídamelo querida.

Cuando se marcha, noto como él me observa, sin hablar, esperando a que yo diga algo.

-¿Así que eras de los que copiaban en los exámenes? –Me burlo, tratando de romper el hielo. Richard se acerca a mí, con una mirada seductora; siento un escalofrío.  
-Era por la emoción… no necesitaba copiar.  
-Claro… ahora me vas a decir que eras un genio.  
-¿Era? No, preciosa, soy un genio.

Nos miramos, él se separa un poco, pero sigue traspasándome con la mirada. Sus ojos azules son hipnóticos, me atraen.

-Richard…  
-Deseaba tanto verte –susurra.  
-Aún no… no estoy del todo lista. Necesito pedirte algo.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Quiero que me lleves a un club… un club BDSM.

Y entonces se separa completamente de mí y me mira sin poder creérselo. No me extraña, todavía ni yo misma entiendo por qué se lo he pedido.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

-A ver si lo he entendido bien. Tú, que aún no estás segura de si quieres mantener conmigo una relación BDSM, quieres que te lleve a un club para mantener relaciones sexuales a mí estilo delante de un montón de personas.  
-Sí.  
-¿Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte estas últimas semanas?  
-No.  
-Has bebido demasiado.  
-No.  
-Explícate –dice al final, derrotado.  
-Quiero saber que se siente –me limito a decir.  
-Kate… -trata de elegir las palabras con cuidado -. No te ofendas, pero no estás preparada para ir a un sitio así.  
-Eso soy yo quien tiene que decidirlo –respondo, bastante molesta -. Y estoy lista.  
-No, no lo estás.  
-Me da igual lo que pienses, ¿vas a llevarme o no?  
-No.  
-Bien –murmuro con despecho-. Iré yo sola.

Richard me mira con horror, parece cabreado. Cuando vuelve a hablar su voz suena peligrosa, pero a mí no me va a acobardar.  
-No irás sola, ni hablar.  
-No tengo que pedirte permiso.  
-Conozco todos los clubs BDSM de Nueva York. Les diré que no te dejen entrar.  
-Les enseñaré mi placa –replico.

Me fulmina con la mirada, toma aire lentamente y como por arte de magia su expresión se suaviza. Parece que se le ha ocurrido algo.  
-De acuerdo –dice al fin -. Te llevaré a un club, pero con una condición.  
-Lo que sea –respondo muy segura de mí misma.  
-Confiarás en mí, sin dudar, sin cuestionarte nada, sin preguntar. Allí seré tu amo y decidiré que hacer contigo cada segundo.  
-Me parece bien.  
-No lo has entendido –se acerca a mí, un botón de alarma se enciende en mi cabeza, pero lo ignoro, ya no le temo -. Esto será una lección de confianza, una de verdad en la que realmente te voy a llevar al límite. Hasta ahora he sido demasiado condescendiente, es hora de jugar en serio.  
-El que no lo has entendido eres tú. Confío en ti y aceptaré cualquier cosa que me pidas.  
-No tendré en cuenta nuestro contrato. –Eso me sorprende, comienzo a comprenderlo, quiere asustarme, hacerme cambiar de idea, debo mantenerme firme.  
-Quieres que confíe en ti y eso es lo que hago. Sé que no harás nada que pueda dañarme, me ha costado mucho hacer esto pero necesito dar este paso. Quiero ponerme en tus manos al cien por cien. Sométeme. Como tú creas conveniente.  
Y con eso todo está dicho. Richard me observa durante unos minutos que se me hacen eternos, luego se dirige a su dormitorio, volviendo con las llaves de un coche. Abre la puerta y se aparta para dejarme pasar.

-Estás nerviosa.

No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Prefiero no responder, noto como me tiemblan las piernas, mi mente quiere hacerme jugar una mala pasada al imaginarme todo tipo de horrores relacionados con sangre y cosas así. Que no vaya a respetar nuestro contrato debería preocuparme, pero consigo mantenerme más o menos tranquila. Sé que puedo entregarme a él. Ha sido duro, pero al fin he comprendido que necesito esto para disfrutar realmente del sexo, no puedo negarlo. Y aun así, sé que esto no es más que el principio. Richard se mantiene serio, parece decidido, firme. Hoy las cosas van a cambiar, hasta ahora sólo habíamos jugado dentro de unos pequeños límites de tolerancia, es hora de jugar fuerte. Sé que puedo resistirlo.

-Es aquí.

Estamos en ante un pub bastante lujoso, lo miro sorprendida.  
-¿Esperabas un local abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad?  
-Sí –contesto con franqueza.  
-Me gustan los lujos, además aquí sólo entra gente de confianza. Vamos.

Me toma de la mano y me da un suave apretón, tranquilizador. El pub está decorado con muebles y cuadros de diseño, en ese lugar no parece haber nada relacionado con el BDSM. Richard se acerca al barman y murmura algo; éste sonríe, parece contento de verle y le entrega una llave. Él la toma y me lleva hasta un ascensor, donde una clave.  
-Os tomáis muchas molestias con la seguridad –observo.  
-No queremos que nadie nos moleste –responde -. Al pub puede entrar cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pagar 50 dólares por una copa, pero al club sólo pueden acceder personas que tengan una llave como esta –me la enseña; es dorada y tiene una diminuta piedra roja incrustada –las llaves las guarda el barman y sólo las entrega a su propietario. Se lleva un registro de quien posee cada llave, a cada cliente le corresponde una piedra preciosa y así evitamos que ningún intruso pueda entrar.  
-¿Y la clave?  
-La llave es para abrir la puerta cuando lleguemos abajo, la clave activa el ascensor.  
-Ya veo. Así que yo no podría venir aquí por mi cuenta –señalo, haciendo que sus rasgos se endurezcan.  
-Podrías si pagaras una cuota a cambio de una llave, pero no lo necesitas. Me tienes a mí. Hemos llegado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Richard me señala una puerta de bronce. Está decorada con motivos eróticos, parece muy antigua.

-Desde luego sabes a que sitios venir –comento. Él no contesta, se limita a acercase a la puerta y girarse, quedando ambos frente a frente.  
-Bien, antes de entrar hablemos.  
-Ya te he dicho que quiero estar aq…  
-No es eso –me interrumpe -. En este local hay reglas, voy a explicártelas y quiero que las aprendas.  
-Muy bien –contesto, un poco enfadada ante su tono.  
-El club se divide en tres zonas. Una en la que se puede jugar en público, otra que es un reservado para hacer fiestas o exhibiciones privadas y una última donde se realiza la dom… -frunzo el ceño –el entrenamiento de los sumisos y las sumisas. Nosotros iremos a esta última.  
-Bien…  
-Tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar. Si algo es demasiado tienes un palabra de seguridad, pero si la dices, nos vamos del club, no habrá segundas oportunidades.  
-Eso se llama chantaje –murmuro.  
-Soy tu amo, o eso es lo que quiero ser. Tú has decidido dejarme serlo. Yo decido lo que necesitas y lo que no, tendrás que entregarme tu confianza, sólo así esto funcionará.  
-Lo entiendo.  
-Va a ser duro –me advierte.  
-¿Vas a seguir asustándome o vamos a entrar de una vez?  
-Ahí está, eso es algo que cuando entremos no te voy a consentir. Te voy a tratar como a una sumisa, cualquier infracción será castigada. Te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Lo miro a los ojos, mi voz no tiembla. No sé si esto es lo que quiero, pero sí sé que quiero intentarlo.  
-Sí.  
-Responde como es debido.  
Tomo aire. –Sí, señor, quiero someterme a ti.  
-Muy bien.

Richard introduce la llave y me toma de la mano de nuevo, me lleva hasta un pasillo y entramos en una puerta, también de bronce, aunque más pequeña. El amable Richard Castle se ha quedado en el loft y aquí está el dominante, el amo y eso me gusta, me excita, aunque no sé si debería ser así.  
-Aquí no quiero que pienses en nada, te limitarás a dar lo que te pida y a tomar lo que te dé. Sólo tienes que sentir.

En silencio atravesamos una última puerta y entramos en la mazmorra. Allí hay un hombre, que alza la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa.  
-¡Rick! ¡Qué haces tú por aquí!  
-Matt –lo saluda. El hombre se acerca y le da unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro, parecen buenos amigos. Tiene el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos de un precioso color verde, es muy atractivo. Está vestido sólo con unos pantalones negros y va descalzo.  
-¿Desde cuándo te pasas por las mazmorras? Creía que tú no domabas a nuevas.  
-Es un caso especial –responde.  
-Ya veo –me mira, más bien me da un buen repaso de arriba abajo – es una preciosidad.  
-Lo sé. ¿Te gustaría participar?  
Durante unos segundos me quedo bloqueada. ¿Participar?

-No puedes hacerme esto –tartamudeo.  
-Sí que puedo –responde, tranquilo -. Soy tu amo, ¿recuerdas?  
-¡No puedes obligarme a estar con otro hombre! –grito, temblando de rabia. ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?  
-Dijiste que confiarías en mí –me recuerda -. Veo que eran sólo palabras, ¿no?  
-No dijiste nada de… de esto.  
-Te dije que no tendría en cuenta el contrato y que jugaría duro. Ahora mírame a los ojos y contéstame, ¿crees que dejaría que él te lastimase?

Me enfrento a sus ojos, el otro amo permanece en silencio, parece divertido. Richard continúa esperando, esto es una prueba de confianza, o al menos así lo define él. Respiro hondo, debo decidirme, ¿confío en él para esto o no?

-No voy a follar con él –digo al fin.  
-No me has respondido.  
-No me hagas esto –odio mi tono suplicante.  
-Es fácil, Kate. No voy a hacerte daño y él tampoco. Somos amigos, sé que jamás te lastimaría, por eso le ofrezco la posibilidad de jugar contigo, porqué sé que estarías a salvo. Como tu amo puedo tomar decisiones así, tú simplemente puedes elegir entre confiar en mí o no.  
-No es tan fácil como eso.  
-Lo es. Decide, ¿confías en mí como tu amo o no?

Una lágrima escapa por mis ojos, apenas llevamos aquí diez minutos y ya siento como si llevásemos varias horas de sesión. El amo llamado Matt se acerca a mí y coloca dos dedos bajo mi barbilla, me enfrento a esos ojos verdes y en ellos veo calma y aprecio, nada de crueldad. Vuelvo a mirar a Richard, que espera en silencio. Asiento con la cabeza, no puedo hablar. Siento asco de mí misma por aceptar esto y sin embargo, de nuevo ahí está esa familiar sensación que me enseña lo erótico de la situación. Estoy ante dos hombres que me desean, que quieren estar conmigo. Richard se acerca a mí y me acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

-Eres muy valiente –susurra -. No sabes cuánto significa para mí tu confianza. Todo irá bien, preciosa, voy a asegurarme de que lo disfrutes.  
-Más te vale –respondo con cierta frialdad –Porque te juro que si me haces daño, Richard, no volverás a verme.

Él no responde, se limita a asentir y se separa de mí. Veo como se quita la camisa y se dirige a un armario, donde busca entre los objetos. Mientras que intento relajarme echo un vistazo a la "habitación". Me recuerda bastante a la que tiene él en su loft, salvo por el frío.

-Estás temblando –Matt se acerca a mí y me frota suavemente el brazo -¿Es miedo o frío, nena?  
-No me llames así –le escupo. Richard deja lo que está haciendo y nos mira.  
-No hables sin mi permiso, Kate –me dice. Un insulto muere en mi boca, me muerdo el labio, con fuerza. Matt se ríe, esto debe hacerle mucha gracia.  
-Me encantan las rebeldes, ¿vas a dejarme castigarla? –pregunta mirando a su amigo.  
-Ni hablar. Y tampoco vas a follártela.  
-¡Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí! –grito, indignada. Richard arquea una ceja, Matt me mira, burlón.  
-Si fueras mi sumisa ahora mismo estarías en mi regazo, preciosa, con el culo tan rojo que no podrías sentarte en un mes.  
-Pero tú no eres mi amo –respondo, sin temor alguno. Richard parece contento ante mi respuesta, se acerca y se sitúa detrás de mí, dándome una suave pero sonora nalgada. Me sobresalta ante el inesperado golpe y lo miro, cabalgando entre la furia y el deseo.

-¿Qué parte del no hables sin mi permiso no has entendido?  
-No puedes hablar de mí como fuera de tu propiedad y esperar que me quede callada.  
-¿En serio es una sumisa? –Matt nos observa, escéptico. Richard asiente.  
-Sólo tiene un ligero problema de actitud.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. "Mi amo" me mira, con paciencia.

-Voy a enseñarte a actuar como una sumisa cuando se trate de nuestra vida sexual. Eso es lo qué quieres, ¿no?  
-Sí –murmuro a regañadientes. Decirle que no sería absurdo, no estaría allí si no quisiera ser dominada.  
-Mala respuesta.  
-Sí, señor –respondo con aburrimiento.  
-Se la ve sincera –comenta Matt con ironía.  
-Deja de burlarte o lárgate –contesta él, molesto.  
-¿Y perderme como esta fierecilla te saca de quicio? ¡Ni hablar!

No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso, Richard le lanza a su amigo una mirada envenenada y después vuelve a dirigirse al armario.

-Enséñale la postura.  
-Perfecto.  
-Kate, haz todo lo que él te diga.  
-Pero…  
-Sin peros –me corta.  
-Cabrón –maldigo en voz baja. Ambos me miran, evidentemente me han oído.  
-¿Vas a dejarle pasar eso? –Matt parece sorprendido, Richard se encoge de hombros.  
-Tenemos tiempo.

El pelirrojo niega con la cabeza y llama mi atención.

-Tu amo debe estar desentrenado, yo no sería tan amable.  
-Por eso lo prefiero a él –replico sin darme cuenta.  
-Eso duele –contesta con acidez -. Bien, voy a enseñarte como debes presentarte ante un amo, así es como debes mantenerte hasta que él te diga lo contrario.  
-¿Por qué? –lo desafío.  
-Porque es una señal de respeto y sumisión. Y no repliques, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia.  
-No me amenaces, no vas a tocarme ni un pelo.  
-Si tú lo dices…  
-Kate, vuelve a hablar sin mi permiso y te castigaré –Richard ni se molesta en mirarnos, yo aprieto los dientes como una niña, Matt sonríe –Matt, ni en sueños te voy a dejar castigarla –añade. Ahora me toca a mí sonreír.  
-Arrodíllate –me ordena. Nos miramos fijamente, no me muevo. El amo me mira, exasperado -. Por el amor de Dios si estás aquí es porque recibir órdenes y azotes te excita así que obedece de una vez.  
-No acato ordenes de cualquiera –respondo.  
-Te lo avisé –Richard me toma de la mano y tira de mí, empujándome hasta la gran cama que preside la mazmorra. Forcejeo pero él me sujeta, apoyando su peso sobre mi cuerpo -. Estás siendo muy desobediente –me riñe con suavidad, parece divertido.  
-Tu amigo me saca de quicio.  
-Lo sé, es un don natural que tiene.  
-¿Lo has elegido a él aposta?  
-¿Lo dudabas?  
-¿Ricky? No quiero interrumpir esta agradable conversación, pero me aburro.  
-Debería dispararle –murmuro.  
-Es un buen tío, cariño -asegura-. Te encantará jugar con él –añade en voz baja, sobre mi oído. Contengo todo el aire y siento como algo ha cambiado. No tengo miedo, ni le odio por dejar que su amigo esté aquí con nosotros. Empieza a hacer calor -. Pero sigues siendo mía –murmura –sólo mía.  
-¿Empezamos o no?

Ambos lo fulminamos con la mirada por romper ese momento. Richard vuelve los ojos hacia mí, muerde delicadamente la piel de mi cuello.

-¿Lista para jugar duro?

Mi señor me sonríe y se incorpora, colocándose junto al otro. Ambos me observan unos segundos.

-Desnúdate –me ordena. Parpadeo, procesando mentalmente la orden. ¿Desnudarme? ¿Delante del otro? –Kate –me llama –desnúdate.

Jugar duro. Con otro hombre en la habitación. Jugar con ambos. El miedo poco a poco va disipándose y mezclándose con otro sentimiento muy distinto, ese que me hace jadear y retorcerme. Bien, ¿quieren verme desnuda? Me levanto y sin mucha ceremonia me voy quitando la ropa, quedándome en ropa interior.

-Todo –me dice, tranquilo. Frunzo levemente el ceño pero llevo las manos a mi sujetador y lo desabrocho, dejándolo a un lado con el resto de la ropa. Ambos siguen esperando, pero esto es más difícil, respirando hondo recuerdo aquella vez en que posé para un artista y me relajo. Esto puede ser igual, pero mucho más divertido. Me quito el tanga y lo dejo caer. Estoy desnuda. Vulnerable. Accesible. Para mi señor. Para el otro amo.  
-Buen trabajo, cariño –me sonríe -. Ahora vuelve a tenderte.

Cuando lo hago Richard vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí, toma una de mis manos y la lleva hasta una esquina de la cama, noto como su amigo la toma y me esposa; mi instinto me obliga a forcejear, Matt me sujeta la mano, haciendo círculos con el pulgar sobre mi muñeca.  
-Tranquila, nena, forcejeando podrías hacerte daño. –Me trago un "no me llames nena" y siento como se arrodilla en la gran cama por detrás de mí, tomando la otra mano y esposándola también -. ¿Las piernas? –pregunta. Él parece cuestionarlo unos segundos y me observa.  
-No, se portará bien.

¿Por qué me excita que hablen de mí de esa manera? Debo tener un grave problema mental, tengo que ir a un psicólogo.  
-Ahora vas a contarme que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya. –Al centrarme de nuevo en ellos veo como Richard me mira con cara de pocos amigos, recuerdo las normas, nada de pensar, sólo sentir.  
-Nada –miento. ¡Zas! Una fuerte palmada sobre mi muslo.  
-Prueba de nuevo –sugiere, mientras que oigo a Matt reírme tras de mí. Fulmino con la mirada a este último y suspiro.  
-Pensaba en que… esto me excita –él asiente, satisfecho –y en que eso no está bien –añado. Richard no comenta nada, se limita a intercambiar una mirada con el otro y se aparta.  
-Tu sumisa es una belleza, pero piensa demasiado.  
-Sí, estamos trabajando en eso.  
-Problemas para acatar órdenes, mal carácter, sentimiento de culpa –enumera -¿desde cuánto te gustan las sumisas con tantos problemas?  
-Ella vale la pena –responde y no puedo evitar sentirme halagada. Richard lo nota y me mira, burlón, haciéndome sonrojar -. Y ahora… aquí hay alguien que se merece un castigo.

Trago saliva, tensa, por muy erótico que suene la palabra castigo en este ambiente, sigue siendo eso, un castigo.

-Supongo que si te suplico que me lo dejes a mí te negarás.  
-Supones bien.  
-Puedo dejarte ganar al póker en la próxima.  
-Mi sumisa, mis castigos, punto –da por terminada la negociación. Matt niega con la cabeza, como si realmente se pierdese algo muy divertido y se aleja un poco.

-¿Qué te traigo?  
-Está todo apartado.  
-¿Traert…  
-Una vez más hablas sin mi permiso –me advierte, con dureza -. Controla esa lengua, preciosa o tendrás problemas.  
-¿Sí? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –le reto. Por dentro de reprendo a mí misma, no es una buena ocasión para que salga a relucir mi lado más rebelde.  
-Alguien quiere que la zurren –canturrea el otro junto al armario. Murmuro un insulto por lo bajo y Richard se ríe.  
-Completamente de acuerdo, cariño, pero de nuevo vuelves a llevarme la contraria. Y encima insultas a otro amo.  
-Ummm… definitivamente es una chica muy mala –se burla Matt.  
-Sí, pero eres nueva aquí… así que te daré la oportunidad de retractarte. Di "lo siento, señores".

Aprieto los dientes como una niña pequeña. Ambos se ríen.  
-¿Debo tomarme eso como que no quieres disculparte ahora y por tanto prefieres tu castigo? –me pregunta. Lo miro, airada, mientras que mentalmente sopeso mis opciones. Disculparme está descartado. El castigo… siento mucha curiosidad y si no lo soporto simplemente puedo decir la palabra de seguridad. Asiento con la cabeza.  
-Mal, Kate, mal otra vez. Sabes bien lo que tienes que decir –dice pacientemente.  
-Sí, señor, castígame –respondo, el desafío en mi voz.  
-Bien.  
-¿Vas a vendarle los ojos?  
-No, la última vez que lo hice la cosa no acabó bien. –Siento un nudo en el estómago al recordar aquella noche. Tan excitante y a la vez tan dolorosa -. Además prefiero que vea lo que vamos a usar y lo que va a pasar.  
-Tú mandas.  
-Prepárala para las pinzas. Empieza el castigo, Kate.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con prepararme para las…  
-Vuelve a hablar sin mi permiso y te amordazaré –me interrumpe. Se ha acabado la compresión, la paciencia y el buen humor. Está enojado, lo noto -. Lo único que vas a decir a partir de ahora es "sí, señor" o las palabras de seguridad, ¿entendido?

Matt está muy cerca de mí, espera a que responda, pero no lo hago. Mira hacia atrás y Richard asiente, dándole permiso para algo. Al instante siento la boca del amo sobre mi pezón; grito, sorprendida y trato de apartarme, pero mi cuerpo responde de otra manera. Empiezo a mojarme y mis pechos se endurecen. Él sonríe, contento de que por fin vaya a empezar a cooperar y sigue lamiendo, disfrutando del momento. Unos minutos después toma el pezón con los dientes y aprieta, con suavidad, quiero reprimir ese jadeo, pero no puedo, es demasiado. Empiezo a gemir de placer pero entonces, para. Lo miro, confusa. Él me mira con cierta ternura, acariciándome el pecho.

-Sabes exquisitamente, nena.  
-Déjate de halagos y sigue –Su voz me sorprende, no me había dado cuenta de que se había sentado junto a mí, en el lado contrario de Matt. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, intentando descifrar su expresión. No parece celoso, ni enojado. Matt susurra en mi oído.  
-Tranquila, nena, todo está bien. –Y repite el mismo procedimiento con el otro pecho. De nuevo me encuentro retorciéndome y jadeante, siento pequeños escalofríos de placer que van desde mis pezones hasta mi centro, cada vez más empapado. Richard coloca dos dedos bajo mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo, veo esa expresión dominante que tanto me excita. Sin dejar de mirarnos, sus manos serpentean hasta mis pliegues y los frota con ligereza. Alzo las caderas, deseando más, pero él se retira. Matt sigue jugando. Lloriqueo, ese sutil toque ha bastado para dejarme necesitada, terriblemente dolorida ahí abajo. Le suplico con la mirada, pero él niega, con una cruel y erótica sonrisa en el rostro.  
-No va a ser tan fácil, preciosa –cierro los ojos, empezando a entender cómo va a ser mi castigo –Es suficiente.

Matt da una última pasada con su lengua sobre el pezón y aparta, relamiéndose.  
-Es realmente deliciosa, tienes suerte.  
-Lo sé. Dame las pinzas.

Le pasa un paquete de plástico, Richard los rasga y deja a la vista un par de pinzas para pezones. Son muy parecidas a las que metió en mi caja.  
-Recuerda que puedes decir naranja para ir más despacio –murmura, antes de empezar a ajustarlas. Poco a poco noto como comprime el pezón con la pinza y me muerdo el labio con fuerza. Duele.  
-Déjalo más flojo –Mis ojos se dirigen hacia el otro amo que a diferencia de Richard no mira hacia el pezón, está centrado en mi expresión. Mi señor afloja un poco la pinza, siento alivio –Más fuerte.

Richard suelta un gruñido y él se ríe. De nuevo siento la presión y gimo. Duele, mucho, pero cada punzada viaja hasta mi clítoris y me regala unos segundos de placer. Con cuidado lame sobre el pezón, aliviando en cierto modo el dolor. Ahora ambos me miran a los ojos, parecen contentos.  
-Parece que hemos encontrado el término medio –comentan entre ellos.  
-¿Me invitarás cuando le pongas algún peso?  
-Ya veremos.  
-Me aburro –digo en voz alta, harta de sus charlas. Dos pares de ojos me atraviesan, pero no me asustan. Richard coge otra pinza y lo ajusta, apartándose después para mirarme, enfadado.  
-Te has quedado sin el alivio.

Soy idiota. Sin las suaves caricias de su lengua duele mucho más. Intento relajarme, dejar que el dolor se vaya, pero no funciona. Suspiro, sé que debo hacer.

-Por favor señor, acaríciame –ruego. Matt suelta una carcajada.  
-Vamos amansando a la fiera.  
-No sé yo… ¿vas a disculparte por hablar sin permiso? –me pregunta. Entrecierro los ojos, mandándolo mentalmente a la mierda -. Me tomaré eso como un no –se lamenta mientras que el otro se carcajea –aun así, ha sido agradable verte suplicar.

Se agacha y frota suavemente el pezón con un dedo, el dolor aumenta pero tan pronto como viene se va, el placer es indescriptible. Otros dedos vuelven a acariciar mi clítoris, haciendo círculos alrededor y dándole toquecitos, una, dos, tres veces. Mis caderas se resisten, un par de dedos me penetran, grito. Siento la lengua de mi señor sobre mis pechos, la insoportable presión de las pinzas, la fricción de esos dedos en mi vagina, estoy justo ahí… y entonces, todo para. Sollozante abro los ojos y los miro, desesperada. Era Matt quien me penetraba con sus dedos, los lleva a su boca y los lame. La necesidad me deja todo el cuerpo dolorido.

-Probemos de nuevo –Richard vuelve a mirarme, en su rostro veo una extraña combinación de frialdad y diversión -. ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?  
-¿Eso ha sido todo? –lo provoco. Matt me mira, asombrado.  
-No me habías dicho que estuviera loca. –Richard lo mira fríamente y se levanta. Va hacia el armario y vuelve con un flogger de… nueve colas. –Gírala –murmura. Matt me coloca boca abajo, hablando sobre mi oído.  
-Suerte, nena.

Los golpes del flogger llegan a gran velocidad, en todas partes. Mi espalda se caliente, mis nalgas arden, los muslos se resienten. Aprieto los dientes, esto duele, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quiero que pare. Las sábanas de seda rozan mis labios vaginales, mi clítoris, los pezones, todo duele y todo me da placer, me encuentro lloriqueando, me retuerzo, mis brazos se tensan, empiezan a dolerme también las muñecas y entonces llega ese momento en el que el placer supera a cualquier otra sensación y me noto, temblar, de nuevo ese orgasmo incipiente y otra vez, me lo niega, dejándome vacía y sollozante.

En la habitación sólo se oye mis gemidos, trato contenerlos, empiezo a notar las consecuencias del castigo. No puedo más. Alguien me acaricia el pelo, no sé cuál de los dos, ni quiero saberlo, sólo quiero que esto acabe.

-¿Kate? –me llama suavemente, es él.  
-Lo siento –sollozo. Él me toma en brazos, con cuidado de no hacerme daño con las muñecas esposadas. Me da un beso dulce, tierno, calmante.  
-Creo que ahora sí merece ese orgasmo –Matt está cerca, pero lo suficiente lejos para darnos intimidad. Me animo a mirar hacia arriba, Richard asiente, conforme.  
-Sí, está lista –vuelve a dejarme con delicadeza sobre la cama y toma un juguete que yo conozco muy bien, aunque este es de mayor tamaño a los otros. Extiende una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre el tapón anal y luego se acerca de nuevo. –Puede volver a tumbarte boca abajo si quieres, preciosa.

Niego con la cabeza, prefiero mirar, aunque debo reconocer que me arde el trasero.  
-Voy a atarte las piernas, quiero que estés completamente abierta para mí.

Matt tose, disimuladamente.  
-Para nosotros –se corrige. No puedo evitar reírme, me siento tan dolorida y aun así, tan viva, deseada. Richard me ata las piernas a los posters de la cama, dejándome expuesta como nunca antes lo había estado. Y además para dos hombres -. Esto es un poco más grande que los anteriores, pero lo aceptarás bien –me tranquiliza.  
-Sí, señor.

Richard sonríe, evidentemente contento de verme tan entregada y sumisa y despacio empieza a presionar el tapón en mi ano. Poco a poco siento como me llena, sí, es más grande y mi cuerpo muestra cierta reticencia a aceptarlo, pero él no para. Siseo cuando la parte más gruesa comienza a entrar.

-Naranja –jadeo.  
-Relájate, cariño –murmura, parando al instante. Matt se acerca a nosotros y frota su mano contra mi clítoris. Grito.  
-¡Joder!  
-Creo que puedes continuar –observa, ganándose una risa por parte de él y una mueca mía. El amo me acaricia la mejilla, divertido -. Si sigues frunciéndome el ceño o haciéndome muecas tendrás problemas, nena.

Richard no dice nada, aprovecha que estoy distraída discutiendo con el otro e introduce todo el dilatador, sólo sobresale la base. Siento que me falta el aire.  
-Muy bien, preciosa, ya está todo dentro.

Se levanta, sin dejar de mirarme y veo como se desnuda, coge un condón y envuelve su erección con él.  
-He vuelto a tomar la píldora –él alza una ceja -¿Señor? –añado, inocentemente.  
-Un día vas a acabar conmigo –suspira, quitándose el condón y dejándolo a un lado. Richard coloca una rodilla en el colchón y frota su pene contra mi hipersensible centro. Me clavo las uñas en las manos.

-Fóllala rápido, Rick, no aguantará nada –Matt nos observa.  
-No me digas como tengo que follar a mi mujer –gruñe y con una sola embestida me penetra, hasta el fondo. Me quedo sin aire, me retuerzo luchando por respirar, todo el placer se concentra en mi vientre, no, no voy a poder con eso –no te corras Kate –me ordena, apretando los dientes. ¿Qué? Apenas puedo contenerme, no puede decirme en serio que espere.

Matt se agacha y toma un dolorido pecho con sus dientes, grito. Me siento mareada, la cabeza me da vueltas, el placer es insoportable, todo se incremente cuando sus dedos viajan hasta mi clítoris.  
-¡No! –grito.  
-Córrete, Kate –exige con un bramido y me dejo invadir por ese torbellino de placer que parece no tener fin. El orgasmo me atrapa, poderoso, implacable, ardiente, cierro los ojos, superada -¡No, míranos, mírame! –brama, sin dejar de embestir.

Me obligo a obedecer, Richard sigue empujando violentamente, Matt sigue torturando mis pezones y mi clítoris, el orgasmo poco a poco va despareciendo pero de repente mi señor tira bruscamente del dilatador y vuelvo a gritar. Otra vez esa sensación, noto que estoy volando alto, libre después de tanta tensión. Me retuerzo y lloro, nunca antes había sentido nada igual. Y él vuela conmigo, soltando ese rugido animal que me estremece, sabiendo que he sido yo la que lo ha provocado.

Richard se deja caer, su pecho se mueve arriba y abajo, todo su cuerpo está empapado de una fina capa de sudor, al igual que el mío, pero son sus ojos lo que más llama mi atención. Ahí está ese amo duro, implacable, que sabe lo que necesito cuando se trata de esto y que sin embargo puede ser tierno cuando menos te lo esperas. Mientras que mi respiración se relaja, él se dirige a un mueble y vuelve con un paño, húmedo. Empieza a limpiarme cuidadosamente, me siento… no sé ni como describirlo.

Matt me mira, veo su erección y me siento culpable, él sonríe.

-Tranquila preciosa, ya me ocuparé de esto luego. Porque supongo que su boca también está vedada –dice, ceñudo.  
-Supones bien –responde Richard sin dejar su tarea.  
-Ya –me mira, con pesar, me río, empieza a caerme bien -. Lo siento, nena.

Voy a preguntar pero de repente noto un dolor insoportable, me ha quitado una pinza. Me lloran los ojos.

-No me habías dicho que esto dolía tanto –le reprocho, apartándome cuando Matt se acerca a la otra. Richard me mira con compasión.  
-Quitarlas es mucho peor que ponerlas, relájate, cariño, se pasará.

Aprieto los dientes, saber que va a doler tanto no ayuda cuando me quita la otra. Matt me suelta las muñecas y aprovecho para frotarme, dolorida. Richard deja el trapo a un lado y me suelta los tobillos, quitándome también el dilatador. Estoy libre. Y satisfecha.  
Él se sienta a mi lado y abre los brazos, me acomodo en ellos, cansada y feliz, dejándome cuidar. Matt nos mira y se levanta.

-Supongo que ahora sí sobro. Ha sido un placer jugar con tu sumisa, Rick –éste asiente, luego su amigo lo mira burlón -¿O debería decir con tu mujer?

Extrañada miro hacia arriba, Rick entrecierra los ojos, una frase revolotea en mi mente. "No me digas como tengo que follar a mi mujer".

* * *

La frase "No me digas como tengo que follar a mi mujer" la he sacado del primer libro de la saga Guardaespaldas, de Shayla black. Es una buena saga sobre este tema, la recomiendo al 100%.

PD: disculpad la tardanza.


	33. Chapter 33

**Siento la tardanza, he estado desconectada de los fics mucho tiempo y se me olvidó subir este. El siguiente lo tengo a medias, intentaré subirlo pronto. Besos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

"No me digas como tengo que follar a mi mujer". Increíble como una simple frase puede cambiarlo todo. No es que sea un "te quiero" o un "cásate conmigo", pero los efectos pueden ser igual de nocivos. O quizás no…

-Estás muy callado –digo tras un largo silencio. Rick no responde, me da un beso en los labios y se levanta, buscando su ropa. Empieza a vestirse, así que suspiro y lo imito, aunque al ponerme la ropa siento que la piel me arde. Maldita la hora en la que acepté que el señor me azotara, no ha sido precisamente suave y aun así me encantaría repetirlo. Curioso como algo pensado para causar dolor puede llevarte al placer más exquisito. Curioso también como cuando la adrenalina desaparece vuelve el dolor con mayor intensidad. Mascullo una maldición que le hace volverse.

-¿Demasiado intenso? –pregunta con cierto humor.  
-Cabrón –Richard se acerca a mí, con una sonrisa en la cara, una peligrosa sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo has dicho? –susurra, paseando las manos por mi culo, haciéndome sisear.  
-He dicho cabrón, señor –respondo, en el mismo tono. Niega, soltándome.  
-Vamos a tener que practicar un poquito en la actitud, inspectora.  
-Lo estoy deseando –respondo, mirándolo a los ojos y después a los labios –señor.

Tras decirle esto último al oído termino de vestirme y me dirijo a la puerta. Richard no sigue con el juego, simplemente me sigue y me coge de la mano, llevándome hacia el ascensor. Podría protestar, decirle que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ha pasado o soltarme de su mano y decirle que puedo caminar sola, probar a cabrearle para que reaccione como Amo, pero no lo haré. Por una vez parece que el que necesita tiempo es él.

Richard me deja en el portal y se despide con un beso en los labios, mirándome durante unos segundos, leyendo mi expresión con esos ojos de amo que tiene. Por suerte para mí, llevo muchos años escondiendo mis sentimientos, así que no lo tiene fácil, ahora mismo ni si quiera sé lo que pienso, ni lo que quiero. Carraspeo, incómoda. Suspira.

-Kate, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?  
-Tú dirás –respondo, sin entusiasmo.  
-Esta noche… aunque te ponga histérica… mantén la calma, ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿De qué demonios hablas?  
-Nada… tú sólo… ten paciencia, hazlo por mí.

Sin decir nada y dejándome con la palabra en la boca me toma de la nuca y vuelve a besarme, con violencia. Apenas tengo  
tiempo de reaccionar para ver como se dirige al coche.

Nada más entrar en mi apartamento me dejo caer en el sofá, lo que es un gran error; sobresaltada me froto el trasero, pensando en una forma lo bastante dolorosa para matarlo, pero Dios, sólo de pensar de nuevo en su forma de follarme… Con su amigo delante, "participando". ¿Y ahora qué?

-o-

Todavía con mi whisky en la mano abro la puerta ante los insistentes golpes, es él, tiene que ser…

-¿Lanie? –exclamo con la boca abierta.  
-Hola, ¿whisky? Genial, una copa me vendría de fábula después de él día que he tenido, cuatro cadáveres… y encima Esposito casi mete la pata, creo que Ryan lo sabe…  
-Lanie –la corto -. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vaya chica, que agradable.  
-Lo siento, es que no estoy de humor…  
-Lo sé, el chico escritor se ha pasado, ¿eh? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Fuiste una perrita mala?  
-No se ha pa… espera, ¿lo sabes?, ¿qué sabes?, ¿y por qué estás aquí?  
-Tu dueño me llamó –se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el sofá, como si una llamada del amo de una amiga a mitad de la noche fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
-¿Qué él hizo qué?  
-Sus palabras textuales fueron "Kate te necesita" y aquí estoy.  
-Pero… yo estoy bien –salvo porque me duele el culo y estoy hecha un lío, pienso.  
-Él no debe estar de acuerdo, los amos suelen ser sobreprotectores después de una sesión, lo que me extraña es que no esté aquí contigo… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te pegó demasiado fuerte? –pregunta como un gato enfadado.  
-No –resoplo -. No me ha pegado demasiado fuerte, ¿vale? Estoy bien, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero de verdad, no es necesario que te quedes.  
-Igual quiero quedarme, no irás a echar a tu amiga de tu casa, ¿verdad?  
-Eres imposible –resoplo. Igualita a él.  
-Cielo… si tu amo quiere que tengas compañía es porque lo necesitas, así que… déjame estar aquí –dice con una sonrisa amable.  
-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre amos y sumisas?  
-Yo también he tenido un pasado… incluso conocí a un tío que me ofreció cien dólares por hacerle un nudo en los…  
-Vale, vale, quédate, pero sin detalles, ¿vale?, sin detalles.  
-Hecho. Ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado?  
-Nada digno de contar… simplemente me castigó, follamos, me reclamó como "su mujer"… y todo eso con su amigo chupándome las tetas. ¿Whisky?  
-Trae la botella.

Durante la siguiente hora le cuento todos los detalles, (todos los que se pueden contar), mientras ella se va sirviendo una copa tras otra.

-Y ahora en vez de enfrentarse a lo que ha pasado te manda a ti de niñera. ¿A qué juega? –pregunto, cabreada.  
-Bueno… él tío no ha tenido una relación seria en años ¿no?  
-No amorosas…  
-Supongo que en eso es igual que tú –comenta, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por mi parte –Kate, te recuerdo que te ha costado semanas aceptar que quieres esto, por no hablar de que expresar tus sentimientos nunca ha sido tu mayor virtud…  
-¿De qué lado estás?  
-Sólo digo que él ha esperado lo suyo a que te aclarases esa cabecita que tienes. Ahora es su turno.  
-Lo de dejarte como niñera ha sido completamente innecesario.  
-Cosas de amos –dice ella con paciencia -. Por lo visto después de una… sesión es responsabilidad y obligación del que domina cuidar al dominado y velar por su bienestar.  
-Dime que le dijiste que no al de los nudos –suplico, empezando a preocuparme por su sabiduría sobre el tema.  
-¡A ti que te parece! –replica, molesta -. De vez en cuando un azotito no está mal, pero soy una tranquila y dulce defensora del sexo vainilla.  
-Eso creía yo también –suspiro. Hasta que conocí a cierto escritor que ha pasado de ser un amo sexy a un adolescente asustadizo.


End file.
